Charming Old West 1868
by BG.0715
Summary: Step back in time, a look at the Sons of Anarchy set during the Old West. Hang onto your hat, it's gonna be a wild ride. Chibs/OC , Tig/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Cicely Grace Cassidy was born to a wealthy man, Patrick Darcy-Cassidy and wife, Muriel O'Clannan. The couple had a very upstanding life in Blueblood society. They lived in Ireland before moving to America to experience the new world at its best. He took his wife and three daughters: Regan Ann, Lily Rose, and Cicely Grace. They settled in New York, where at the time most of the wealthy stayed and made a decent living._

_Patrick's brother, William Darcy-Cassidy and his wife, Emma Fitzpatrick and their two children, Anna and Peter had also joined him in America to make a living on the new land. They had taken the reins of a new country. He and his brother worked hard in their field, quickly raising their status and income above others. They invested what they had in rebuilding in the New World, creating the Darcy Construction Company, Cassidy Shipping, DC Trading Co., Darcy-Cassidy Land owners and Property Holders. _

_Everything was going well up until Anna turned five when her family was attacked by heathens. Left with no parents, Grace's parents raised Anna and Peter. This was the first tragedy in her life; another had been at fifteen when she was with Grace at the stables. She had been helping Grace break in a horse. It had turned for the worse when the horse broke free, bucking and knocking Anna back into the fence where her throat connected violently with the railing. The accident damaged her voice, leaving her barely whispering and having learning to sign to communicate. The accident had also brought heavy guilt to Grace, who has never stopped thinking it was her fault for the accident even with the reassurance from her cousin that things happen and no one was at fault. _

_Both Grace and Anna had been best of friends their entire lives. Growing up together had made them sisters more than anything. The two were inseparable. Each girl grew up with their own characteristics and charm, but you never messed with either one without retribution from the other. Their closeness to one another was a fierce force to reckon with. If one got in trouble, the other backed up either one's story. They've always had each others back. _

_In the year 1858_

_When Grace turned sixteen, months after Anna's accident, her father had informed her she was betrothed to Henry Winthrop, an aristocrat who took a fancy to her. Not liking this one bit, Grace told her father and then man NO. It was something her father had pre planned with the aristocratic families, to have his daughters betrothed to the best blood. His niece would be heading down this road also but he knew not many would take in a 'damaged' woman without a heavy payment to the man who would accept such a bride. Grace took no part in what her father wanted for her. Being of an independent mind and stubborn sense she decided to leave. Taking the dowry that was hers and the money she saved from allowance, she spent a couple months planning her escape from the rich society to go on her own. _

_When her father approached her with Henry Winthrop, she had spat on the ground by their feet, telling them she would not marry a man she was betrothed too and did not love, knowing it was only to secure their position in society. Grace cared nothing about society. Her father had told her she was no daughter of his and that from that point on she was disowned, blackened from the family. _

_Fine with being disowned, Grace set off to leaving. She had gathered her belongings and the clipping advertisement about abundant land and gold in the West. She was going to the West to live on her own, to make a life for herself without her fathers help. _

_Anna overheard what Grace planned on doing and she confronted her, asking to go along for the ride. Grace was reluctant at first, she did not want to burden her cousin with the decision she had made. But Grace knew Anna would follow her, no matter what, so she agreed. Leaving her father, Henry, and the rest of the family behind, the girls set out as independent women striving for an existence of their own. _

_The two girls traveled, living on their own, working here and there. Anna was a beauty but she had the wits and stamina to fight through the toughest of challenges out in the West. Grace was the same in many aspects but had a harder grit. When not being sociable she was off doing her own things, erecting businesses as they went; small little shops to earn____cash.____Grace had a knack for landing herself in many claims and business deals and became a prominent owner of quite a bit of land where ever they traveled. _

_One of Grace's favorite pastimes was gambling; she loved a good game of poker. With her habit and their socializing, the girls had met many people along their way, making a good life for themselves. While passing through Tennessee, Grace had met a man named Navic, an Indian. They became very good friends and in the great words of Navic, their paths were meant to cross. _

_Another notable man they met was Markus Timberland when they were on route to the Black Hills. Grace took a liking to him, despite most others did not with his unsettling disposition. He had, in turn, taken a liking to Grace. This unlikely friendship took a turn to partnership in business. _

_Timberland had grown tired of some things in his life and he wanted a change. Timberland had already decided he was giving everything to Grace, but the pair had decided to make it look like they had bet over it. They played a game of poker and Grace agreed to go with the plan and pretended to think she would not win, but the cards spoke____otherwise. Out of sheer luck, she had won the game with a royal flush. Timberland played it off well, even when she won it fair and square. The two of them drew out the partnership to take care of the claims in the Black Hills and the claim in Charming, California. _

_Making it known to others that had their nose in their business, ones he did not like at all, they mustered up the ruse that he was giving the claim of land and the store he had there as payment he owed her for losing the game to her. Grace had known of his plan about this, so she followed along and agreed. After all, no one really needed to know the real reason as to how they worked out the terms. _

_Grace's part of the bargain was to promise to keep the California land out of the hands of anyone else except herself. She promised she would hold up her end of the deal and with her cousin, she would make the trip to California to stake claim and take over for him. Timberland did not care how long it took them to do this. He knew his California assets would be in good hands until they got there._

_Grace and Anna left the Black Hills to travel west to California with other pioneers to settle down. It took them some time between their pit stops to other towns in between. During these years, Grace managed to acquire other established lands and ownership over several business partnerships on many mining companies from across the land. It was a specialty that procured her name to reputation within the landowners, miners and prospectors. _

_The two women fought hard to establish themselves in a man's world. They never backed down and created a wake of good reputation and good standing among the patrons who graced their businesses, trade store and bookshops within the towns and camps they had lived in. Ten years later, they moved to Charming to where Timberland's trade shop resided. The shop was a run down place that had an old man named Elroy running it, Elroy was Timberland's brother-in-law, partner and keeper of the store and land until the new owners arrived. He had recently received word of the two women coming to claim shop. _

_Charming in 1868 is one of the quieter mining towns in California. The town is always being fought over by the rich and most popular; between the outfitters and the upper class fighting for land rights and reputations. A lot of people come and go in town. Clay Morrow and his family owns a saloon, a restaurant and an inn in town, he also owns a cattle and horse ranch. Being one of the few outfitters in town, he often contends with Oswald for cattle and horse rights but most times they partner up in businesses. _

_There are other prominent names around. Ethan Zobelle, is not a welcomed man with his cigar shop and his hands heavy bent on taking over Charming for his own greed. The townspeople have had to defend their lives and land to keep him from taking hold of everything._

_David Hale is the young brother of the Mayor Jacob Hale. Chief Wayne Unser and Deputy David Hale are the law of the town, though at times their law is often blinded by those who have hands in their pockets._

_The two doctors in town are Filip Telford, aka Chibs, who is usually assisted by Tara Knowles, and old man Mark Hunter. Chibs and Hunter butt heads quite often, though respect one another. Chibs' main job is that of doctor but he runs with the Morrow outfit whenever he can._

_Clay Morrow and his outfitters are a prominent fixture in the town; keeping the bad out of the town and making sure that the town of Charming is protected by those who wish to destroy it. The outfitters that work for Clay are a mix of old and middle age men: Piney Winston, Bobby Munson, Alex Trager aka Tig, his brother David Leon Trager aka Happy. A few younger guys work for Clay as well: his step son Jax Teller, Jean Ortiz aka Juice, Kipp Epps aka The Kid and later to be known as Half Sack, Opie Winston, and Chibs' younger adopted brother, Eddie Hayes. While some in the outfit are blood kin, they all consider themselves brothers._

_Morrow's crew often buttheads with Ernest Darby's crew and Markus Alverez's outfitters, when they decide to make trouble for the town._

_LuAnn Delaney is the Mad'am of the Cara Cara Brothel in town, which resides above the Teller-Morrow Saloon. Otto Delaney, LuAnn's husband, usually is found there running the place, as well as the Delaney Inn and gun shop. _

_Down from the Saloon, the Teller Inn is run by Gemma Morrow, late wife of John Teller, one of the partnered cattlemen that was close with Clay Morrow. Her son Jax, now in his mid twenties, has been raised by her current husband Clay since the age of fifteen._

_The Winston Restaurant is run by Donna Winston and Mary Winston, wives of Opie and Piney Winston._

_There are various shops in the town that you can go to for many things. If you need a hair cut and a shave go to Floyd's, women go to Rose's Salon. There are a few tailors for dresses and nice suits, gun shops and trade stores for just about anything you need. There are places for blacksmithing, livestock, and leather working. In Charming it is all at your fingertips; one of the last towns before going into the wilds for gold or mountaineering. _


	2. Chapter 1

~~~ This story is actually collaboration between me and Chezhire from Tignation. It was Chez's fantastic idea and then I sort of butted in and she let me stick around to help! We do not make any claims to owning any of the SOA characters. We just claim those that we have created and use what ever comes to our imaginations. The first couple chapters might move a bit slowly but we have a whole town and time period to set up so please be patient! But we promise the ride is well worth it! It's all in good fun, enjoy! Please let us know what you think!

**Chapter 1, Welcome to Charming**

As they made their way into town, Grace flicked the reins on the cart as Anna sat next to her. While in the previous town of Lodi, they had purchased a wagon and horses to cart their belongings that had arrived by train. Their home was set off on some land outside of Charming, at least ten miles away, down in a valley that stayed well hidden away from town and wandering eyes. It took at least a good thirty minutes to get there from Lodi and just about the same amount of time getting to Charming, longer to other towns. The scenery was nice this time of year; spring was always a good season.

Glancing back to other pioneers coming to town on the same trail, Grace looked to Anna with a smile. "This is it you know, our big break. You can get your bookstore going and I can run the trade store plus maintain the claim. Then we can sit back and enjoy life as it is… no worries from having to marry or ever be forced to do anything we don't want to do. "A bigger grin stayed on her face while they rode down a trail less taken and she brought the wagon to a halt.

In front of them sat a large two story cabin that needed repair and the grounds around it needed a desperate overhaul. With a sigh, her grin faltered then a nod came forth. "Well… it looks like crap but we can get it fixed up in no time." Walking over to help Anna down, Grace stepped away and looked around the place.

Anna stepped up to her with an agreeing nod. She signed that she liked the place and walked towards the cabin. Untying some belongings, Grace continued to carry things in the cabin while Anna ran her finger over some furniture. The look on her face explained everything; the cabin needed some major cleaning and repair to make it livable for them. With a notepad and pencil, Anna wrote a to-do list of things and supplies. It was one thing to stay in a place but it was another to make it comfortable and livable. With the list in hand, both of them got back on the wagon and headed on into town.

Anna had on a soft green skirt with a pretty top to match. Grace lacked the lady like desire to wear dresses and instead sported a pair of leather britches with a white button down shirt and a matching leather jacket. It was easier to do tasks like mending wheels or shooting in pants rather than to be hiking up skirts. Hair tucked up in a bun, hat hiding her hair, she led the wagon along while the two of them were conversing softy about the new ground. Up ahead, Charming came into view before they knew it.

They arrived in Charming with a group of other newcomers. All of the new arrivals could feel and see the curious looks being give to them by the townsfolk. Smirking to Anna, Grace led the wagon to the Timberland Trade store. She took note that Elroy stood there waiting along with Navic, their friend for the last ten years.

As Elroy waved to the girls, Clay Morrow canted his head with his thumbs in his front pockets standing on the front porch of the Teller Inn. "Looks like those little ladies there are the new owners of Timberland's. Looks like the word is true boys."

The rest of the men checked the girls out, some smirked and whistled low at the sight of Anna and her soft beauty. A few chuckles escaped when they saw Grace. Chibs had made a comment about her being a rough and tumble lass, one that didn't look afraid of getting dirty.

Across the way at the cigar shop, Ethan Zobelle stood watch with a cigar rolling between his fingers. He saw the girls coming into town and stopping at the trade store. He studied them for a moment. A few of his men, Ashwell, Tanner, and Hollister were standing around talking about their guns and some horses on the Morrow land but their attention turned to the trade store as the girls arrived. They stepped closer to Zobelle while they kept their eyes on them. "Well they are a sight huh, boss?"

He nodded to them and he placed the cigar in his mouth. He checked his watch before responding. "Yes, they are. Looks like they are the new owners. I wonder how long they will last in this town? Perhaps we should establish ourselves with them fairly soon after they settle… before the Morrow outfit gets their claws sunk too deep in them." The boys gave a slight nod while they watched them. Ashwell rubbed his chin in thought while he stared hard at Anna, the blonde of the new pair.

Alvarez stood on a veranda at the No. 10 Saloon. A Mexican prostitute sat on the bed naked while he was watching the town. He caught sight of the newcomers into town, all spreading out to different areas, particularly Timberland's Trade store. It was the talk of the town that it had established new owners and what beautiful looking owners. Smirking at the sight of them, he finished the cigarette in his hand then walked back into the room to finish off his time with the woman who was occupying his bed.

Darby had been in Floyd's getting a shave when he heard the news of the owners arriving. If he felt like it, he would be checking them out later but all in due time.

A few of the ladies of Charming were already spying on the two girls, Gemma in particular. She stood outside the inn in eye shot of their arrival. A smirk rested on her lips while she wiped her hands on a towel.

Donna and Tara had looked out the window of the restaurant to see them. Tara smiled. "Wow, they are quite pretty, I wonder how long it is going to take the boys to introduce themselves to them. "

Donna laughed and shook her head. "Not long is my guess. I am sure they are already formulating a plan to get over there as soon as they get off the wagon. "

Cherry came in to drop off some fresh breads at the restaurant when she spied the new girls. She overheard Donna and Tara talking about them as well. Everyone was asking the age old common question whenever new folk arrived…how long would they last?

**

Grace stopped the wagon and helped Anna down while they greeted Elroy and gave a hug to Navic.

"Good to see you Navic. Elroy, pleasure to finally meet you." Grace told them with a big smile.

She took a casual look around then a gave a broad smile to Anna and they went inside to check out the store more closely. Inside, Anna took to the side room that was empty. She immediately began signing what she would like to do with the room...a bookstore. There was plenty of space and perfect access to the general store area. Checking out the dust, Grace smirked a bit and then headed to the office to see how bad the damage was with bills, inventory, and the like.

Elroy was behind Grace talking up a storm. No matter how bad his stuttering got in the way, he was happy to see them, rather excited really. He had been anticipating their arrival since receiving the letter from Timberland. When Elroy received a letter from Mark, he knew it was big news. It was rare for that man to write, let alone about a woman and given the words that he used… he knew Mark had a soft heart under that gruff exterior and was quite fond of the woman, Grace. If Mark could have, he would have come back with her but he wanted to stay where he was in the Nebraska Territory, already making a good claim in the Black Hills. Elroy had done his best to make the store presentable and for the women to feel at home. He had cleaned up the store and upstairs apartment and bought fresh linens for them.

Smiling to the ladies, Elroy told her everything about the store: how it was run, account tabs, inventory and good graces in the store. Grace smiled and listened to him while she checked out the store herself. Navic listened to the man but he remained quiet while he picked up a few items here and there, looking them over, then went to help Anna out as she was already staking a claim on her part of the store. Navic smiled to himself knowing that as soon as everyone will be settled, he would be tending to his own matters. He had something he wished to speak to Grace about in due time.

Later, Grace was putting supplies in the wagon for the homestead when a couple men approached. As she jumped down onto the walkway, Chibs reached out to touch her shoulder when he saw her side step to get her footing. "Careful there, lass."

Looking up she quirked a brow curiously then gave a simple smile to him, brushing her hands together. "Thanks. Can I help you?" Chibs had looked her up and down for a moment while Tig, Clay, and Kipp stood looking around.

Clay had piped in. "Just came over to meet the new owners. Heard Timberland sold the place, figure we'd come here and squash the rumors before they get caught fire and spread too fast, Miss."

Grace smirked back at him while her hands came to rest on her hips. _Well that is a fine 'how do you do' if I ever heard one_. "Grace Cassidy, Mr…?" raising a brow ever slightly. She looked the men over a bit before lifting her head up in a proud stance.

"Clay Morrow, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cassidy." He replied, chuckling with a hearty smile.

"Just Miss Cassidy or Grace, Mr. Morrow. And yes, I am the new owner of this place, my cousin and I. Anna is her name. She is just inside cleaning."

Nodding a moment, his smile went from ear to ear. "Well now, it's kind of hard to believe that Timberland would sell this place, let alone to a little lady like you, dear. He must have been on his deathbed if he was that daft to let go of something like this. He, uh … invested a lot in this place as well as his land. I know that almost every man here to the East coast coming from Europe wants what he has." Now that she had admitted she was the new owner, Clay's brow raised with interest as he wondered how she really got the land. Had she killed Timberland? Or took it when he was already dead?

A gentle laugh came from her as she moved a couple sets of tools into the wagon. Her slender fingers slid an escaped strand of red hair behind her ear. "Mr. Timberland is very much alive, but if you must know, I beat him in a game of poker. It was a fair game with many witnesses. I just got the upper hand." Her statement and confirming nod brought laughter amongst the men. Tig shook his head, completely amused at this revelation.

Clay was laughing with his chest rising, chuckling trying to believe this. The man they knew could never be beaten in a game of cards. "Cards you say? Are you sure he was not bluffing? "

"I am quite sure; it is kind of hard to beat a royal flush. He and I came to an agreement and this is what transpired." Grace made a soft motion to the trade store. "So now the rumors are quashed and if you do not mind, there are some things that need to be done. I have to collect supplies to mend the house and the land and get the fences fixed, the barn done. This trade store needs cleaned, with a fresh hand of supplies. And I need to get my cousin's book store in order."

Turning and facing them Grace smiled with a flick of her finger along the brim of her hat. "It was very much a pleasure to meet you and if you need to purchase anything, your ledger is still open, agreements are still the same. A new shipment of supplies should be in by the end of next week I believe. "

Chibs' dark brown gaze shifted over her body in study since he could see her form well in pants and a shirt instead off all that bustle, ruffle and dress that women usually wore. If her hair was a hint of red, he wondered how red it really was under that hat of hers. Those dark green eyes of hers had him thinking but before he could think anymore, Tig clapped him on the shoulder with a grin, breaking his stare.

Kipp nodded politely to Grace while he stood behind the other men. His head was turned looking in the window, eyes on Anna while she cleaned inside. His fingers absently toyed with the hat in his hands. She was so pretty… the soft blonde hair. She made him smile, a little goofy smile that had him forget where he was. A second later, Clay's booming voice broke his line of thought.

"Good to hear about the ledger. All that for you and your cousin to do, sounds like a lot on the plate for a lady like yourself. I am sure there are plenty of men around here that would be glad to help out a couple of new faces around here, especially a couple pretty faces." He gave a nod when Anna came out; she paused in dumping the dustpan onto the ground.

After a look around at the men standing there, she gave a soft nod and shyly placed the dust pan behind her back. Looking to Grace, her expression was of wonder though she said nothing; a simple look said it all.

Grace nodded. "Gentlemen this is Anna, my cousin. Though I would say a sister if I could. Anna, this is Mr. Clay Morrow... and I am sorry I did not catch the rest of your names. Please forgive me. "

Anna gave a light curtsy to them while she smiled pleasantly. Clay spoke out. "Pleasure Miss Anna, this is Alex," reaching out Clay clapped his shoulder. "But he prefers Tig over anything." Clay's smile broadened and extended his hand. "Filip, better known as Chibs. He's one of two doctors here in Charming. And this is Kipp, one of my local hands." The men nodded to the ladies as they were introduced.

Grace looked at each of them quietly for a moment before she raised a brow at him. "So are you offering assistance in helping us get settled in?"

Clay shrugged while he turned to walk down the steps. "It's a right possibility, Miss Cassidy, to expect a few boys coming to help you later." Pausing a moment he looked up at the young woman. "Consider it a welcome to Charming and a step in your good graces, yes?"

Grace looked down at him a moment then smiled. "Right so, good graces it is. I reckon it's the first step in an endless line of favors for one another, yes? "

"You have a good day now ladies." Clay unleashed a broad smile that would have made the devil proud. He tipped his hat and turned and walked away with his boys.

Chibs glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly but Tig shoved him ahead. Kipp, smitten with the sight of Anna, stalled a second with a lift of his hand like he forgot how to wave good bye. With a double shake of his hand, he grabbed his hat and put it on his head adjusting it in the process of catching up to the others. Navic peered out the door as the men left; he mostly kept to himself and would not make many public appearances until he was more familiar with his surroundings.

Anna smiled and signed the words '_a very interesting lot of men_'.

Grace gave a nod. "Indeed, looks like we have our work cut out here."

Anna laughed softly before going back inside. Following her inside, Grace stood with Navic covering what needed to be done. He stood taller than her and with arms crossed he nodded, listening to instructions. His black hair smoothed back in a very tight braid, feather decorated the ends and a strand behind his ear. The beads and Indian style were very evident on him as he took the list and headed off to run the errands with Elroy, pleased to make sure things were delivered smoothly for Grace.

**

After a few hours of cleaning up the trade store, the girls where sitting at the desk in the back going over the records while they were discussing the homestead. A knock came to the door. Anna looked over at the door as Elroy came in. "Mis.. Miss Grace and Mmim Miss Anna, MMmm m Mr. M m m Morrow's bbb boys are he here."

"Thank you Elroy, we will be out in a minute." He nodded while Grace smiled at Anna and rose out of the seat while she smoothed down the front of her outfit. "Let's go see what they want."

Anna nodded to her while she fixed her hair for any run away strands. Trailing behind, she slid her note pad and pencil into a pocket of her dress. Both of them came out from the back to see a few boys standing there, a couple they recognized from earlier in the day but the others were unfamiliar. Anna moved over to the counter to lean against it with her arms casually crossed low over her stomach. Her fingers curled over her lower arms while her soft green hues studied the six men standing there. The men had been looking around the store before Grace and Anna came into the area then their attention shifted.

Tig was leaning against the wall when he saw the girls, a faint smile crossed his lips and he gave a greeting with a tip of his hat. Chibs smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet absently. Kipp smiled brightly at them then smiled more at Anna while he took his hat off. He reached up to smooth out his unkempt hair to straighten it a little. Jax flicked him in the ear for it causing him to turn and smack at Jax's hand with a silent _stop it_ expression.

It was Chibs who spoke first. "We're here to help ya out, ladies. You have us for as long as you need to get things done." Glancing to the others, he motioned with his hand to the ones they did not know. "Ya know Tig and Kipp already. This here is Jax, son of Clay and Gemma Morrow."

"Ladies." He said with a nod of his blonde head.

Chibs continued. "This over here is Opie Winston. He's with us, also runs the lumber mill at the edge of town.

"Ma'am, and Ma'am." The tall, dark bearded man nodded with a dip of his head.

"This is Jean, but better known as Juice."

"Ladies, pleased to meet you." Juice said while his hand went up to rub his short hair absently, the thickness of his arms bunched under his shirt. He felt a little awkward meeting two beautiful ladies. The guy looked at Chibs a moment then back to the girls while they kind of stood there not sure whether to say something more or to just be silent.

The girls glanced to each of them when introduced. Elroy ducked behind the counter to continue on with the book he was reading and was doing his best to mind his own. Anna pushed away from the counter, braving herself, thinking she might as well get it started and not pussyfoot around with her 'condition'.

She gave a nod and with her hands she signed, "_Hello, it is a pleasure to meet the lot of you. We are happy that you are here to help us."_ With a smile she glanced to Grace while the guys just blinked. They had not expected that in the least and the looks were of 'uh, uhm, wait a minute' expressions. They looked at each other for a moment before they looked at the girls, especially Anna.

Grace was about to explain when Juice grinned and spoke as he signed, "_Please to meet you too._" Tig looked at Jax a moment silently asking _did you know he could do that?!_ Anna grinned broadly, surprised and a bit relieved at least one of them knew what she had said.

"She said it is a pleasure to meet all of you and glad you are here to help us. This is her way of communicating. Sign language and writing down what she has to say. I assure you she is a very talkative person, just not vocally." Smirking a bit, Grace continued. "We were just about to head home. You are more than welcome to come with so you can help or wait till tomorrow, your choice." Grace held the door open for Anna and the rest of them before closing it and going to the wagon.

As the boys watched Grace helped Anna on the wagon, Juice signed and mouthed a question to Anna, "_Are you married?_" Both Jax and Tig thumped him in the back of the head; it seemed as if they were thinking the same thing.

"She ain't deaf dill weed. She can hear." Jax hissed. "Either way, don't be asking questions like that!"

Juice ducked his head as he looked at them then apologized to her. "Sorry Miss Anna, right wrong of me." She smiled softly with a soft giggle then signed to him '_it's alright, either way of talking to me is just fine. No need to apologize'._ That made Juice smile widely as he mounted his horse while the rest of them gathered up waited for the girls to lead on.

**

As she led the wagon home, Grace glanced back on occasion but otherwise she paid no mind to the men. She chuckled at what Anna was signing to her. Mostly about how cute it was that Juice knew how to sign and that it was a big relief to her that she could relate to someone that understood her without writing everything down. Most of their conversation was about the men while the guys were behind them doing the same…talking about the girls.

"I wonder how she lost her voice?" Juice asked while tapped the hose with his reigns. He had one hand hanging over the knob on the saddle as he rode next to Jax and Kipp.

Tig, Chibs, and Opie were in front while. Opie glanced back to Juice and shrugged. "Prolly got hurt or something to cause it, maybe was born like that, dun know."

Juice had a thoughtful look on his face while he nodded in accepting that. "Just exactly how does that Grace lady know Timberland? I mean I know ya said she beat him at poker, but we all know that man is meaner than a rattlesnake and a rabid bear combined. Is it just me or do you all agree it's a little hokey?"

Tig looked back at him with a quirked brow and rolled his eyes as he spit on the ground. "It's just you. Pipe it ok? He's the meanest bastard this side of the country, and yeah she beat him. He prolly had a thang for the spit fire but I am sure she will never tell how she won that game with a royal flush. No one is better than him, not even by pure luck." Tig shook his head and looked ahead seeing the house come into view.

The rest of the guys were listening to the others banter on but when they saw the property ahead they turned their attention to it and the state of repair it needed. "Shite, they need more than a little help. They need a divine intervention on this place." Chibs quipped.

Grace stopped the wagon short by the house and got off; placing the reigns over a fence to keep the horses in place. The boys they got off their horses and let loose a few whistles of surprise at the state of the house. They looked to the girls and to each other before heading to the wagon to get started.

Chibs had reached for the back of the wagon the same time Grace did causing their hands to touch. She looked to him and he looked to her with a shy smile then nodded. She pulled her hand back and nodded before reaching for the closest latch. "What do you need started on first?" Chibs asked. Both of them took the back of the wagon down to get the supplies. It was like constant reaching for the same things when he spoke to her, first the back, then one of the bags they grabbed for at the same time. Then when she reached for a barrel to take down he grabbed the same one. It was like their hands were magnetic.

"Sorry, Miss Cassidy. "

Looking to him she let the brow twitch up a slight before shrugging. "I would like to get the house in a state of order first; the roof has several holes that need a patching, a paint job, some new siding and several repairs. I am sure they are not hard to find. So what every the lot of you are handy with is fine by me. I don't deny help, pitch in where you can." She said, giving him a smile with her left corner of her lip rising up making a feminine dimple appear along her cheek.

Chibs could not help but notice her features, even if some were obscured under that hat of hers. He nodded to her while she took a hold of a bag to the porch. His eyes fell to her backside and watched or more or less stared at that round derriere of hers. When Opie clapped a hand on his shoulder, he jumped like a cat that got its tail caught under a rocker and blurted, "Jeasus!" He looked to Opie.

Opie looked back at him and then nodded in her direction. "If I wasn't married, I'd be chasing that ass too." Chibs looked at him with a scowl, but he was caught red handed and smirked, bringing his scars on his face deeper. He grabbed the barrel to take to the porch while the rest of them got the things out of the wagon.

It had been years since Chibs had felt this way towards a woman, generally he would share his bed with one of Luanne's girls, but this was different. It was a stir inside of him that hankered for more. He felt awkward around her and yet was curious to know more about her. Everything about Grace was interesting to him, the way she moved, talked. He wondered why a woman like her would take on a such a daunting task to take care of this place and a business that was run by a man who almost all feared in this town. But these were all things he would love to ask her eventually.

**

Anna leaned against the wooden pillar on the porch, arms crossed, smirking at Chibs staring at Grace. She enjoyed the uncanny sight of a man eyeing her cousin in a manner that Grace would never even notice. With a very quiet laugh that never went past her lips, she canted her head while Kipp nodded 'excuse me' as he walked past her. She nodded in acknowledgement and moved away to stay out of the way of their work. She went inside where she could pitch in on cleaning and moving their belongings around inside to the proper places.

Before heading outside, Juice paused to help Anna move a trunk to her bedroom. When they were in the room she had tapped him on the shoulder. _How do you know sign language?_ She signed to him.

He smiled and then stopped to explain to her. Starting to sign he paused, remembering she could hear. "My ma taught me to sign. See, she was deaf and my little brother, he was partially deaf in one ear, so he could only hear on the left. It was hard talking to him a lot, especially when you were on the right side." Laughing a little, he shrugged." So I just grew up knowing how to understand sign language and all. You…how did you uh you know?" He made a motion to her throat.

Anna shrugged then glanced away before she signed _'accident_' and left it at that. Juice did not ask any further and let her be while he got the trunk moved for her. He was soon outside helping out with what was needed of him.

Grace had been moving pieces of lumber to the house when Jax and Opie took over, shooing her off. She was shooed away from everything that she put her hands on. With a scowl and defeated humph, she went inside to where she sat in a chair, one arm on the table, chin on her fist. Her sigh came out with a worn out look around the kitchen. Anna smiled, setting a glass of tea in front of her.

With a very soft whisper, she leaned close to Grace. "Enjoy the fact they are doing this, means less injuries on your part and you get to supervise on what you want done. We all win. "

Grace nodded reluctantly and smiled. "You're right. I need to stop trying to do everything. Let them do what they were asked to do. I just feel like I should help, you know?" With a nod to her cousin, Anna sat next to her and began folding the kitchen towels, letting her talk and relax.

With the sound of hammers and feet on the roof moving around, the girls took care of what was inside. Tig and Juice worked on the roof, Opie fixed the walls on the house with the porches the next thing to be fixed. Kipp, Jax, and Chibs cut wood, hammered, patched holes, and cleared the yard to make it more like a yard instead of wilderness. For the better part of the day, they worked non stop, moving from the house to the fences. The front porch was still needing fixed when the girls came out. Being careful of where they walked, they looked around and smiled, content with the progress.

Seeing the other guys winding down and putting away their tools, Jax smiled to the girls. "We will be back tomorrow to continue. Best to get back to town before nightfall."

"You all are more than welcome to stay for dinner. We would be glad to fix up something to eat, especially with all the work you put in for the day." Grace offered.

Chibs smiled to her while Kipp did the same. Juice was about to say 'hell yeah' before Opie spoke up. "Mighty kind of you, but another time. We will see you ladies tomorrow. Clay needs us to take care of things in town."

Jax smiled, speaking up after his friend. "Yes, we appreciate the offer. Perhaps you two ladies can join us some other time as well."

Grace gave a nod to them. "That is fine, we are very thankful for all the help. Be safe going back now. "

Jax nodded. "Will do Ma'am, Good night you Miss Cassidy, Miss Anna. See ya t'morra."

After the men saddled up and left down the trail, Anna squeezed Grace's arm with a silent giggle. Grace tsked walking back into the house. "Never have I seen a group of men work so hard on a place that was not their own."

Anna sashayed into the house behind her smiling with a towel sliding through her hand. She snapped her fingers to get Grace's attention and then signed, _'Well neither have I, but it was a nice sight seeing them men all work up. Sweat on their brows and muscles taught to no end. Just to impress us.'_

Grace laughed and set two plates down on the table. She shook her head and she filled the plates. "Yes well a good sight it was. I am still trying to figure out if that youngin' Kipp was trying to patch up the wall or break his neck to see what you were doing each time you walked past the winda."

Laughing softly Anna nodded in agreement. She signed, _'And Juice, he kept coming in here signing to me asking me if I needed help with anything. I really was to the point of saying yes, can you try on this dress so I can make some adjustments on the hem?' _

Grace smiled before taking a bite of salad, shaking her head. "You should have, it might have shut him up from being under your feet."

Anna had cleared her throat when she took a drink and then frowned, finally whispering. "Tig… he seems to be in a foul mood or does not like me. Every time I tried to get his attention today, he ignored me. I was all short of throwing a brick at him, but I figure it would not be worth it. "

Nodding softly Grace cut her meat up as she watched her cousin signing. "I think he is one not to mess with, especially with the first encounter with him. He seems to have a chip on that shoulder of his."

She took another bite and then scooted closer to Grace and whispered. "Speaking of first encounters… Mr. Telford… I saw him eyeing you today. He seems quite taken to you."

Grace shrugged a little and raised her brow. "Don't know why, he is a nice man, but I am sure it was just curiosity like the rest of them wanting to know about us."

Anna just nodded slowly thinking quite differently on the manner. She had a gut feeling that his curiosity was quite more than idle interest. The way he looked at Grace said far more and Anna had a knack for body language. It told far more than words at times.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chibs and Kipp had ridden out to the Cassidys' to deliver a letter that came for Grace. Granted Chibs could have just let her get the letter when she came to the store but he told Potts, the mail clerk at the Potter and Teller General store, that he would drop it off for her. Kipp wanted to talk to Anna so he had the kid coming along with him. In all honesty Chibs really wanted to go alone but he did not feel like chasing Kipp off without question. The two men were rather quiet while riding on their horses to the house. Chibs had happened to glance over to Kipp who was talking to himself. Raising a brow he watched him for a moment, continuing to guide his horse along them way, drawing his brow together he finally said something. "Just wha' in the 'ell are you doing, confessin' to Jaesus or going plum daft in your head boy?"

Kipp looked at him wide eyed for a second then blushed sheepishly. "I uh…uhhm, just rehearsing on what I was going to say to Miss Grace. " He looked away then tapped the horse to move a little bit while they continued on. Reaching over, Chibs grabbed his the reigns, stopping him. "And just what are you going to say to her?" There was just something in his tone that warned Kipp that he was treading on staked territory.

Kipp looked at him and stammered before his words came out crystal clear. "Oh no, Chibs, it's not like that at all. I know you like her and all. I would never ever in my life… ask out a woman you fancied with romantic notions. I was just gonna ask her permission to ask Anna out. I swear."

He knew better than to cross Chibs, he feared and respected him more than he did Tig or Happy. Those two, he got ribbed by all the time and knew their tempers. And while he knew the others well enough to consider kin, Chibs had taken him in when his own family had been killed so he _was_ family in his eyes. He knew Chibs plum too well to even piss off. Chibs had his nickname for a reason and Kipp had seen it in action.

Kipp sat silently on the horse of his while Chibs looked at him over before the Scot sat back on his horse and nodded. "Your rehearsing for that?" A bit of hearty laughter came out and Chibs reached out and slapped him on the shoulder. "Tell you what, you ask Miss Grace what you have to, if you are that dead set to ask lil Miss Anna out, being all proper and to make it easier I will ask Miss Grace to dinner. Fair enough?"

Kipp just looked at Chibs for a moment and nodded. It made him feel better that Chibs would help him out. "Thanks Chibs, you really don't have to do that. I appreciate it though."

With a grunt he smirked. "Eh, gives me a reason to get my ass in gear to ask the woman out instead of being a pansy ass waiting for lightening to strike me down." Kipp smiled to Chibs then continued on down the lane to the house. Chibs, in all honesty, would have the kid's back any time, the kid was like a brother to him and Eddie both.

**

In town at Timberlands, Elroy and Navic took time out to go for lunch, leaving Anna with the entire store all to herself, which suited her just fine. Her first shipment of inventory for her bookstore had arrived and she was anxious to have a few moments just to enjoy the items without constant interruption from her shop mates.

Anna adored books…reading them, suggesting ones for others to read, and if she could make some money selling them then that was just perfect. Books were a huge escape from reality for her. No signing or trying to communicate, no having to worry about what people thought of her…with a book she could just sit down, engage, and be swept off to some other place.

She sat on a stool behind the main counter about ten pages into one of her new arrivals when the bell over the front door dinged. She lifted only her eyes to see who had come inside and wasn't amused to see it was Tig Trager. He was alone and walked past the counter a ways, standing for a moment. He hadn't even bothered to say hello to her, typical rude behavior for him. She sighed and shook her head slightly and went back to reading.

Of all the men belonging to Morrow's outfit, Tig was the only one she disliked so far. Sure he had helped everyday with the homestead repairs, but never had he been nice about it. The other men were very polite and even playful. Tig usually had a scowl on his face and a smartass comment on his lips when he did speak. Anna didn't have much use for him.

Tig took a long look around the store. It was quiet and seemed to be deserted except for the Mute at the front counter who had her nose in a book. He guessed Grace was at the homestead and had no idea where the Old Man or the Indian were…maybe out to lunch. Well shit, he would have to deal with her. He gritted his teeth and slapped the pair of gloves he was holding on his hand. He had never really hit it off with Anna.

He kept his distance from her while he was helping out at their land mostly because he didn't know how to act around her. He was not one to have big conversations anyway, especially not with women and it wasn't like she could chit chat about the weather or anything so he didn't see the point of interacting with her. Furthermore, watching Juice and Kip fall all over themselves over her had irritated the piss out of him so he had decided to just ignore her all around.

He sighed and turned to face her. She was still reading. He scuffed the floor with his boot to make noise…still she ignored him. He guessed she had learned fast to leave him alone. She had stopped trying to say hello to him after the second morning at the homestead, apparently she was going to ignore him in town as well. He didn't have time for this shit. He spoke loudly, "You all alone here today? Where's the Old Man?"

She sighed as if she was annoyed and pointed toward the door, but didn't raise her eyes to him. Tig gathered that the man was indeed out. He held up one of his gloves. "You got any more of these? I burned a hole in mine…need a new set. Usually I have to order them."

Anna slid her eyes sideways, not moving her head to see what type of gloves he was holding. She cocked an eyebrow and pointed to a wall on the right side of the store. Tig frowned at her. _Snotty bitch can't even be bother to LOOK at me?_ He stomped off to the wall of gloves. _Could have at least asked if my hand was ok._ He grabbed a set of replacement gloves and headed for the door. "Put these on Clay's tab."

He had just opened the door when he heard Anna snapping her fingers. He turned around and gave her an exasperated look. "Transaction's over, what the hell are you snapping your fingers for?"

She held up a finger. _Wait a minute_. She hauled out the ledger from a desk drawer, scribbled an amount and then held the pencil up towards him. She pointed down sharply at the ledger. _You have to sign!_

Tig understood what she was wanting and rolled his eyes. He walked to her, snatched the pencil from her hand and scribbled his signature. He raised his eyebrows and asked sarcastically, "Are you happy now?"

Anna narrowed her eyes at him and nodded curtly one time. She looked him over for a moment. _You are such an arrogant ass._ She picked up her book again and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. The gesture made Tig want to shove her off her stool but instead he just turned and walked out of the store…but he did slam the door.

**

Over the week, Clay's men had been coming to the land to help work on the place, assisting the girls in repairing the land, and property. Grace had been pretty pleased with the result of how things came along. She was shaking rugs outside as she watched the men ride up. Kipp came up to her, clearing his throat he stood shifting nervously on his feet while reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Grace looked at him for a second. "Hi, Kipp, what can I do for you, dear?"

He looked to her and stupidly checked around to see if anyone was coming or going. He stepped closer to her. "Can I ask you something, Miss Grace? "

Regarding him for a moment, she shook the last rug and draped it over the railing of the porch. "Sure, go ahead."

He gave a nervous smile to her then cleared his throat again. "Would.. uh.. yes. Would you be offended if I asked your cousin out?"

Grace raised a brow at him. She was a bit surprised to hear the question and was about to say something when he continued on.

"I mean like a date, you know nothing offending. I would never offend her or insult her. I would not want to do that, insult either one of you. I just well…I like her and all and I would very much like to court her, to go out with her. If you'd like we'd do a chaperoned date so you know I would not do anything to …"

Holding her hand up, she paused him to keep from rambling. "Kipp I do not mind at all you asking my cousin out on a date. I am surely not her mother; family yes, parental figure no. If you wish to ask her out, I would say go and ask her. It is her choice on if she wishes to go out with you or not. As for me, you have my ok."

He looked at her for a moment and nodded his head to each word she had said. His faced seemed to wash with relief then he smiled to her like he got hit in the ass with a hot poker. "Thank you Miss Grace. I will go ask her!" He turned and almost walked right into the front door before opening it. He finally grabbed the handle and opened the door, eager to go inside the cabin and find Anna. He walked off full of excited anticipation and prayed that he didn't get turned down by her.

Grace chuckled to herself as she watched him go. She leaned against the wooden post of the porch, her fingers rapped over her upper arm, a lighthearted smile rested on her features. Chibs had stepped up next to her on the porch; his right brow lifted seeing Kipp so excited. He looked to her, watching the way she leaned against the post, eyes trailing up to her face, to the side profile, to the hat on her head. He looked for the red hair of hers hiding beneath it, the shadow concealing the vibrancy of her green eyes.

He opened his mouth a moment then spoke. "Miss Cassidy, I brought this to you from town." Extending out a letter addressed to her, he smiled when she looked to him, her eyes dropped to the letter then back to him.

She took the letter carefully, her thumb brushed over his fingers and slid away from his hand slowly. "Thank you, Mr. Telford."

He liked the way her fingers touched his. He watched her read the letter and was amused by the expression that lit upon her face. She tucked the letter away in her pocket. "Good news I take it?"

"Yes, they have my new inventory and supplies in San Francisco and will be on route to here by the end of the month." She picked up the rugs to take inside. Before she could open the door, Chibs moved ahead of her with a long stride in his step, opening the door for her. "Thank you."

Chibs smiled to her. "My pleasure."

He went in behind her while she walked over to hang the rugs over a chair. He looked around the kitchen. "You and Miss Anna have done a hell of a job turning this place around. I would not have recognized it if I did not see it happen."

Grace nodded. "It could not have gotten this far with out the help of you and your friends. Would you like something to drink?"

Shaking his head, he smiled then stepped closer to her. "Miss Cassidy?"

She looked to him, pausing in pushing the chair in at the table, "Yes?"

He fell quiet for a moment before saying anything then took a step closer. He had taken his hat off and was holding it between his hands. His dark brown gaze met her eyes.

"I was just curious if you would like to join me for dinner at the Winston Restaurant this evening?" Inside he was nervous as hell asking her out for dinner. On the outside he stood calm and kept the nerves out of his voice when asking her.

Grace surely did not expect the invitation at all; rather humbled she really was not sure what to say. She blinked her eyes and was nervous for a moment. She finally smiled to him. "Dinner, umm what about Anna? Should I ask her too?"

He chuckled a little then shrugged. "If you wish, but I think Miss Anna has other plans and I am sure she will be just fine."

She looked at him curiously for a moment and let her gaze lower down to her hands on the chair. She nodded lightly. "Yes your right, she said something about visiting Tara tonight. Dinner this evening sounds lovely, Mr. Telford. "

He smiled more at her and placed his hat on his head. He was about to say something else when Kipp came into the kitchen a little defeated. Chibs raised a brow slightly.

"Kipp, are you ok?" Grace asked.

He looked to Grace, giving a nod. "Yes ma'am, I just could not find Miss Anna is all."

Chuckling softly, Grace explained. "She is in town at the store, Kipp. Her books are arriving today. You ran off before I could tell you that."

The light bulb in Kipp's head clicked on and he nodded with a renewed gate in his step. Chibs pushed him to the door and shook his head. Chibs let out a sigh, like it was effort to do manage Kipp but he was really letting out a sigh of 'thank god she accepted and not slapped him in the face for asking her out to dinner'.

Grace watched them leave the kitchen, at first amused then she frowned a little. Now she had to figure out what to wear to dinner. The last time she had gone to dinner with someone it had been some hub bub gala event. It had ended in disaster, with her drenched from falling in a pond, a misstep from a drunk who had thought she was his wife. Where was Anna when she needed help? Anna would know exactly what to wear, by the time Grace finally fretted around and got ready to go it would be time for dinner.

**

Cleaned up and looking in the mirror, Grace put the finishing touches in her hair. She had her hair up in a nice twist with small strands of hair escaping their confines no matter what she did to keep them from coming loose. With a shrug, she gave up fighting with them. Satisfied with how she looked, she stood up and smoothed out the dress she had on. It was nothing extravagant, just a simple dress, light ruffle in the front, soft yellow in color. She slid a shawl over her shoulders and placed a hat on her head and headed out of the house for town.

Not long after she arrived, she had stopped at the store to see how Elroy, Anna and Navic were doing. Placing the reigns over the railing to keep the horse there, she went inside the store. A soft whistle came from Anna as she smiled seeing her cousin. She held up a stack of books to show they had arrived.

Grace grinned to her cousin, happy to see her with her books. "I am glad they came in, looks like you already have your shop in order. Hello Navic, glad your back. Evenin' Elroy." She slid the shawl off her shoulders to rest casually while she watched Anna with her books.

Pausing, Anna looked to her and smirked. She signed to her, _my you look nice tonight, going somewhere special?_

Grace smirked a little. "Yes, I am going to dinner over at the restaurant. Mr. Telford asked me to join him so I thought I would accept and enjoy his company tonight." Anna just nodded with a '_mmhhmm, I told you so_' expression. Grace shook her head and gave a wave of her hand to Anna then headed to the door. "I will see you later. Say hello to Tara tonight."

**

Grace walked down the wooden walkway to the steps towards the restaurant. Her fingers brought up the hem of her dress while she stepped down. As she reached the bottom of the steps, a few onlookers took a look at her; not used to seeing her in a dress. With the lace and ruffle on the hems of the sleeves, she looked very proper and more lady like than she normally did in pants and shirts. She crossed her arms casually across her chest and walked towards where she was to meet Chibs. She stopped short when Ethan Zobelle stepped in front of her.

"Pardon me, ma'am." He nodded to her while she paused and gave a curt nod.

"Excuse me." She stepped aside and went to walk past him.

"Pardon me…are you one of the new young ladies who recently acquired the trade store?"

She looked to him over her shoulder, turning a little. She nodded, "Yes sir, I am. How can I help you?"

He smiled with a deep nod to her. "Ethan Zobelle Miss…."

She smiled towards him. "Miss Grace Cassidy, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine. I will not keep you; you have a good night now." He replied and walked off.

She watched him curiously for a moment then she continued on to meet up for dinner. With a deep breath she rounded the corner to see Chibs standing there; his back was to her while she approached him. After a soft clear of her throat, he turned around and noticed her. She took notice on how well he cleaned up. His hair was combed back but seemed to have a mind of its own. He had on a nice grey suit that accented and fitted his style.

Chibs gave her a welcoming smile. He was very surprised to see her in a dress; he had guessed she would be in slacks and shirt. But she wore the dress well and was almost unrecognizable to him for a moment. He noticed her smile, how it brightened her features. When she took her hat off he noticed her red hair neatly placed back in a soft twist, with a few of the strands escaping. He gave a nod to her. "Miss Grace, I do say you look quite beautiful. "

With a simple dip of her head to the complement, she smiled more. "Thank you, Mr. Telford. Shall we? "

"Of course." He replied. He stepped forward, took her elbow of her arm with his hand and guided her inside the restaurant. In a way he wished he could take her somewhere else but the food was far better here than any other slop in town. He took her shawl and hat as he walked with her and placed the items on a coat rack. Donna came out, greeting them.

"Evening you two, Miss Grace, Chibs. This way." Leading them to the table she smiled widely, quite amused by him bring a woman to dinner. "I would love to stay and chit chat with you two but I will leave you be. Enjoy your night. "

Grace was about to sit down when Chibs pulled the chair out, being quite gentlemanly. He helped her get situated before taking a seat at the table with her. It was hard for him to take his eyes off her while she sat there, very proper and lady like. She was very much unlike how she had been since arriving, always trying to do things when she shouldn't and that surprised him.

When Donna came back, she looked at the both of them while standing there with a chuckle. She was checking Grace out, giving herself a mental run down and opinion of her. She tried to see what Chibs was interested in. Fortunately, she could see why he liked her the way he did. Grace glanced at Donna, with Chibs giving motion for her to go ahead a get what she liked. He sat back and waited patiently while she gave Donna her order and then he did the same.

When they were alone at the table again, he smiled to her while he watched her organize the plate and silverware in front of her. Grace cleared her throat and placed the napkin in her lap. "So you are the doctor here in Charming, Mr. Telford?"

He sat up a bit straighter in his chair and nodded once. "Yes'em, one of them at least. Mark Hunter is the other doc around here. So it's not too bad, he has his patients, I have mine. If you like, later, I can show you where I tend to the sick."

"I would like that. " She watched Donna come back with salads and a carafe of water for them. It had been rather quiet while they were eating, being mindful of one another. In a way a too little awkward for Chibs. He had all these things he had wanted to talk about and they went right out the door when he saw her.

"How long are you planning to stay in Charming, Miss Grace?"

She dapped her lips with the napkin and shrugged faintly. "Anna and I did not come here to stay a short time. We both planned for a long haul and many years." He gave a slight nod while he pushed the empty bowl aside.

The main dishes came out while they were catching glimpses of one another across the table. "I never would have suspected you to be a doctor. When I first saw you, I pictured you as a man who ran his own land and cattle business or maybe a saloon."

He chuckled and grinned, which deepened the scars on his cheek more making the dimples coming out a bit. "I help Clay with his land, ranch, pretty much anything he needs; been doing that for years. The doctor business, well I been doing that for as long as I can remember."

She took her time eating, though she would stop when she spoke. "Sounds like a right bit of work, and something you enjoy."

They were not eager to leave the table after finishing their meal and Chibs continued to make conversation. "You don't seem to be the type to be owning a trade store. I picture you more of a wife to some rich bastard."

The comment made her smirk slightly then glance away. "Perhaps first impressions are quite deceiving. Before I arrived here, I had been running my own trade business; it's nothing new for me."

He was studied her for a long moment. "Rumor has it that you own Timberland's claim here in California."

Grace arched her brow ever slightly as she took a sip of water. Her eyes locked to his features before setting her glass down and she kept an entertained expression to her features. "Perhaps the rumors are true. Are there any more rumors you wish to bring out? I can quash and verify them if you like?"

Smirking at her he took a drink of his beer he had in front of him. "Oh lass, there are a handful floating around here. One was that you were a man, but that rumor is quite verified… you are not."

With a soft laugh, she looked down at her chest then grinned. "No afraid I am not a man at all. I have had these girls since I have ventured to being a young girl of thirteen."

Chibs coughed up beer at her response. He was lucky it had not sprayed everywhere. Her comment had him actually look down to her boobs; he could not help it. Grace hadn't noticed where he was looking but when she looked up he looked up at the same time.

Wiping the excess beer from his lips, his gaze stayed on her. He was amused at her bluntness. "Miss Grace, your quite entertaining."

She fell quiet for a moment then toyed with the napkin under her hand. "It is not intentional, I assure you. I tend to let my thoughts come out before I think; poor habit it is."

He leaned forward and grinned broadly before extending his hand out to her when he stood up. "No harm in that. Care to take a stroll?"

Grace shifted her gaze towards his hand and smiled softly as slid her slender fingers in over his hand. "Of course, Mr. Telford, I would like that. I admit I have not seen much of Charming since I have arrived."

As he helped Grace with her shawl, Chibs took the opportunity to stand a little closer to than was necessary. His hands remained on her shoulders for a sheer moment as she adjusted the shawl. She glanced to him at her left and he smiled and extended her hat to her. When they were out of the restaurant and on the walkway, she slipped a hand over the crook of his arm and they started down the way.

The town was lit with soft lanterns and Chibs snuck glances at his date, admiring her beauty under the night sky. They had moved past Morrow's saloon and heard the piano playing seeping past the swinging doors. Grace smirked at the sound and they continued walking, Chibs spoke of various shops and owners while they took a turn past the corner. He had walked her to his doctor's office. Grace admired the outside of the place while she smiled to him then squeezed his arm softly. "Right nice of a place you have."

"Thank you." He stepped forward while he opened the door, letting her go in first. He turned up the lanterns in his place while she stepped forward just looking around quietly.

"Very nice, it's quite larger than most doctor's offices I have seen." She looked over to him while he sat a lantern down on the table, illuminating the area all around. She walked over to admire books, different ointments and medicine on the shelves. Chibs watched her move while he memorized her steps, at that moment he realized he was diving too far over the cliff, falling for a woman he just met. Why was he thinking like a young school boy spying on his first whore? He was older than she was and he felt stirrings inside that he has not felt in years. He wanted to get to know her, wanted to stay in her sight, wanted to be with her. The idea of falling in love even sounded good. He shook his head sharply, now he was the one confessing to god. "Jaesus almighty." The words came past his lips while she glanced over at him when she was holding a container of liquid opium.

"Confessing over there, Mr. Telford?" Her brow rose quite curiously.

Chibs looked to her then chuckled. "No ma'am, just thinking of something. It's nothing extravagant, but it is doable here. "

"I imagine so, quite versatile and well stocked for what you need. Anna would be organizing everything in here. She is like that sometimes, very organized, likes order and cleanliness." Setting the glass down, she walked over to where he was standing.

"You're close with her ain't you, Miss Grace. Speakin' highly of her, always helping her out, takin' care of her. I noticed when helping out at your place. I've never seen a woman so protective over someone like you are with her."

Grace crossed her arms over her chest loosely and shrugged. "I am, she is all the family I consider claiming; the only one that has been through hell and back. Navic and Anna are the two closest people in my life." He stood next to her and listened. He found her comment about _the only one she considered claiming _a little odd. He figured she had more kin out there elsewhere that she was not in good graces with.

She studied him quietly while there was a bit of awkward silence between them. It was obvious he was fond of her; she dare thought to say smittened. She was unsure how she felt about him, sure she liked him, but she just met the man. He was a handsome devil, the scars on his face brought out the rough and rogue sense of his expressions. She was very curious on how he had obtained them.

She noticed how he stood, proud and tall for a Scotsman. The salt and pepper in his hair brought out the color of his brown eyes, she smiled to him softly. "Spill it Mr. Telford, what is on your mind? I am not a shy woman, speak it or forever hold your peace."

Giving him a nod she walked away towards the other room to be nosey and check different belongings he had about and picked this or that up to look at it. "Most of the rumors that are flittering about town are quite untrue really. I am not a man, nor did I kill Mr. Timberland, I am no wicked evil witch. I can be a heathen bitch when necessary. Furthermore, I do not eat children nor am I turning the trade store into a brothel. There is too much of a fierce competition here to do that. Aside from most of the rumors, I came here to make a living and live a good life with my cousin here and perhaps Navic, with his family."

She was looking over a stethoscope when Chibs walked closer towards her, leaning against a wall with his thumbs in the front pockets of his vest jacket. He listened to her go on, smirking all the while, finding it very funny to hear her talk about the rumors.

As the night grew later, he showed her different things in the office, explained the uses, the purpose and various patients who had crossed his threshold. For a while he wanted to spill his guts, but he was holding his peace right now. He didn't want her running off into the hills to be never seen again. Finally it was time for her to go and he held the door open for her as they left his place.

"How long have you lived here?" Grace asked as they took their time walking along.

Chibs shrugged lightly trying to think back to how long had been. "Oh I'd say over half me life. I know this town as if it was my skin. People come and go. I know most of this place also. California: gold, riches and a new start of the life here on the West coast. I admit it's different than Scotland and Ireland."

She looked at him for a moment while her arms held the shawl closed around her to turn out the cold air that waivered through the night. "Lived on both islands?"

He nodded to her as they walked up a couple steps to the next walkway. "Lived there, came over the ocean to here then crossed this country till I ended up here working with Clay. Brought my li'l brother Eddie, he is the only blood family I have anymore. The ones here are my family now: Clay, Kipp, Tig and the boys." He smiled softly and she admired what he had said. She thought about her own family, heathens of hell they were. She would sooner be dead than go back to them.

Coming up to the trade store, she stopped and looked to him. She brought out the key to the door. "It is very late, so I am just going to stay upstairs rather than ride out to the cabin."

He nodded at the judgment call. He opened the door for her when she unlocked it. "A good choice, I wondered if you were or not. I hope you had a good evening, Miss Grace."

She stepped inside and smiled brightly. "I did very much. I hope I did not bore you."

He shook his head. He very much wanted to give her a kiss goodnight, but he was not going to push it. If he did he would end up on the floor. Grace looked the type to hit. "Now that I saw to you back to your place, I will let you retire for the evening. Perhaps we can do this again?"

After turning on a lantern she looked to him. In the glow of the lamp light, the red of her hair glowed, the green of her eyes shone brighter than the darkest emeralds in light. Almost transfixed by her looks, he forgot where he was for a moment.

Grace spoke up and he regained his wits. "I would like that very much. Good night, Mr. Telford."

"Good Night, Miss Cassidy, I'll lock the door on the way out."

She watched him leave and lock the door. A moment later she went upstairs and smiled to herself as she reflected on the evening. It put her in a good mood. She thought of how hard it must have been for him to be so cordial and refrained. She was impressed with herself for not being a klutz. Grace retired for the evening and settled into one of the upstairs rooms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, A Day in the Life**

While the Cassidy women got settled in Charming, over in New York City Grace's father, Patrick sat in his formal dining room with a snack and cigar. He had been reading the paper when a soft knock interrupted his private time. His dark blue gaze glanced over the paper as he turned the corner down.

"What is it Filsworth? It better be important."

Filsworth stood at the door; he hated interrupting the man at all costs. He gave a faint nod then cleared his throat. "There is a Mr. John Pinkerton here to speak with you, Sir. He says it is important."

With a contemplated and irritated look, Patrick gave a quick nod of his head to the butler then went back to reading his paper. "Send him in; let's see what he has to say that is _so_ important to disrupt my quiet time." He so adored his quiet time, especially with Regan, Lilly and his wife Muriel always flittering about the place like gusts of wind.

Patrick folded the paper in half and set it on the table. He took a drink of coffee and a puff of his cigar as John Pinkerton arrived. Filsworth escorted him then closed the door behind John. John turned to face Mr. Darcy-Cassidy. Not a big man, John stood slender, clean shaven and wore the finest suits. He was often referred to as a pretty face some times.

John nodded to Patrick when he stepped closer to the table. "Afternoon, sir. Thank you for seeing me."

Patrick looked at him with that ever stoic arrogant expression; he rolled his hand in a _sit down _motion. "So what brings you to my presence? That you find so important?"

How he hated this man, thought John. He clasped his hat between his hands and he smiled to him ever so politely, though the corners of his mouth fought against smiling at all. "Sir, I came here to congratulate you on the good news of the newest endeavor your daughter has procured for herself. I am sure you and your family are proud."

Patrick's interest was peeked. With a motion of his hand he gave no inclination that he knew what this man was talking about. "Newest endeavor? Like what… Regan succeeding in her accessorizing her purses with her dresses or calling off her engagement to Anthony Wilson the third or courting Justin Wilson, his brother? Or Lilly Rose and her high social status of being the most popular at social events, with the constant skirting around Edmond Vanderbilt?"

"No sir, Grace Cassidy, your youngest daughter, sir. She is securing quite a bit of land in the Black Hills and is considered loaded by many that have seen her claims. She is doing quite well from what I have heard. I thought you knew."

Patrick stood up and straightened out the deep burgundy and black striped vest he was wearing. With the half smoked cigar in his left hand, Patrick motioned him closer.

John stepped closer to the imposing man and next thing he realized his head was grabbed by Patrick's large callused hands. Patrick slammed the poor boy's head onto the dining room table. The smell of cigar smoke invaded John's nose with it being right next to his face. He squinted in pain with the ringing in his ears. Mr. Darcy-Cassidy leaned down very close to him to make sure he heard every word going into his ears.

"I am going to repeat this only once dear boy. You never speak of that name in this household or in my presence. I hear you utter that name in front of me again, I will cut out your tongue." He was quiet for just a moment while he held this man's head against the table. John had his hands pressed onto the table, one had smashing his hat in it. He was not sure what to do at all.

"Next thing you are going to do is find out what else this little bitch has done. I do not care if you do it yourself or send your Pinkerton army to search out her whereabouts. When you find out any word, report back to me of what she is doing and where she is." He smacked the man's head harder against the table. "When you discuss her with me again, be sure to mind your manners. And don't ever assume I am proud of anything my daughters have done. Do you understand?"

John nodded yes as his head was still getting a very close inspection of the dining room table. After Patrick let him up, he touched his head then nodded again. "Yes sir."

"Good, now go along." Patrick waved him off with a dismissal of his hand as he sat down again. Mr. Darcy-Cassidy resumed to reading the paper as if he never was interrupted.

John Pinkerton placed his hat on his head. He still was trying to straighten out the ringing in his ears while Filsworth escorted him out. Once he was outside, he looked to the house then continued on down the street, cussing to himself about how much of a bastard that man was. But a job was a job. With a sigh he figured he might as well book a stagecoach to the Black Hills to see what he could find.

**

Back in Charming:

After taking care of some errands, Alvarez had left town headed out to his own place. He had a task to figure out, mainly how to swindle some information. He pulled his horse to a stop and sat and watched over Charming from one of the higher views outside of town. He let his thoughts just rambled together. Mostly he was thinking over what Zobelle had spoken of…the women at the trade store. He wanted to get in good with them and then pull the rug from under them in a sneaky handed way. But Zobelle had no idea about the temperament of the woman or how they were, especially with them running with a damn Indian. This procured some thought and research and that's where Alvarez came in; the partnership between him and Zobelle was one of convenience and common purpose. They both wanted the Morrow outfit out of town, so Alvarez did not mind helping out with other odd tasks that Zobelle might require, such as researching the new women. Alvarez gave the town one last look and turned his horse towards home.

Darby crossed paths with Alvarez on his way home. He himself had been coming back to Charming from his claim south of town, much closer to Lodi that anywhere. The satchels on his horses were full of his findings. He gave a stiff nod in passing to Alvarez. Once he passed, Darby smirked to himself. He had been seeing that Mexican around, flittering about with that pansy asshole Zobelle. They thought their conversations were out of sight of others but he saw them around; he knew that they were up to something. If he had to guess it was about Clay and the new folk in town. As he rode into town, he slowed up to head into the freight and postage company to tend to his bags.

Luann came down the stairs from the Cara Cara Brothel just as Gemma stepped behind the bar. Gemma had been fiddling with the fresh laundry that had just been delivered for the saloon and Inn. She gave a soft nod to Luann as the woman leaned along the bar. Gemma smiled to her while she folded a couple towels setting them on the counter. Each of the women was in good spirits. Neither one of them said much, they really didn't have to, it was they way they were by knowing one another for years. They glanced over to the doors when Clay, Otto, Jax and Opie came walking inside. _Their men_, a prouder smile rose on both their faces while Otto kissed his wife before taking up a bottle of whiskey to head upstairs with Clay to talk business.

**

By the afternoon, the town was full of life and movement. Kipp hopped up the steps to Chibs place and knocked as he opened the door. Chibs looked over while he was examining Old Man Cooper, a prospector who ventured down from the hills to get a check up every month like clockwork. Kipp waved hello to the man then went over to sit down with the day's newspaper.

"Got the morning paper, it's talking about the claims around town. And there is news of some big rich folk coming to town in the next few months. That is all we need… more rich muscle like Zobelle coming here causing shit." Kipp declared.

Chibs gave the old man a clean bill of health and sent him on his way. He looked over Kipp's shoulder, nodding while a grunt escaped, "S'all bullshit. You find Miss Anna yet?"

Kipp shook his head before handing the paper over to Chibs as he got up to do some cleaning and chores around the place. "Haven't seen Eddie around, he must still be in Stockton helping McDoyle with his ranch."

Chibs nodded quietly as he folded the paper to make it easier to read. He had been awake pretty early this morning, still thinking over last night's date with Grace. He was glad he had made a good impression on her. He wanted to see her smile, hear her talk and thought that perhaps he should call on her soon to see how she was doing.

The two men spent most of the day tending to patients in the town area. They made a point to go spend some time at the saloon to see Clay and handle anything that he needed done. Chibs tended to the whores upstairs and settled in downstairs at the bar. Kipp and Juice were hauling clean sheet upstairs to the rooms there. Chibs was just about to take a drink of whiskey when a gun shot rang out. A moment later the two young men were chased out of one room they had went in by accident, not knowing it was occupied…by Happy. He yelled at them and then slammed the door.

The rest of the guys raised a brow while they watched Kipp and Juice take different routes to down stairs, both of them running. Disturbing Happy had gotten their asses in gear to move fast. Happy had been bored and figured he would spend some a few hours in town for a few hours relieving some sexual tension. He had been busy in one of the rooms upstairs with Emily. The sounds of sex had waivered out through the door as the bed frame hit the wall; how Kipp and Juice failed to hear all of it was a mystery. They had barged right inside.

Her legs were spread apart, resting along his sides while he had a hand on her shoulder, the other gripping her wrists along the metal head board. Her moans grew louder with each thrust into her. His hips bucked and his breathing was heavy with his own steady rhythm. He was working on his heightened release into her until the boys came in. Kipp and Juice had stood staring with goofy grins on their faces until Happy had yelled and went for his gun, shooting a hole in the wall above their heads. With the disturbance, Hap had lost momentum and just took a rough approach to finish fucking her. The bed hit the wall harder for several minutes before he leaned forward with several slow thrusts into her. He moved off of her and sat on the bed to light a cigarette. He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Goddamn interruptions._

Chibs reached over and pushed Kipp's head playfully before sliding a shot of whiskey to him. A smirk lifted the corners of the kid's lips. As the kid set the shot glass set down to be refilled, Chibs watched a couple of Luann's ladies walk past them in their alluring attire. Chibs' eyes just lingered on them, thinking Hap did not have a half bad idea to relieve some tensions. Another shot taken, Chib set the empty shooter on the bar top as he pushed away from the bar. Grabbing Kipp, he pushed the kid towards Lola while he followed Bella's small round piece of ass into a room. Sure both of the men had their sights set on the Cassidy women, but nothing was written in stone yet. Moments later a bit of laughter escaped the room, while she took to giving Chibs a sponge bath.

**

It was a normal day at the trade store. Grace tossed the dirty water from the bucket out the door. Her sleeves were rolled up while she had been taking to cleaning the upstairs living portion of the store along with Navic. Anna spent time tending to the book store as Elroy worked downstairs. After the upstairs was finished, Grace had headed outside to tackle the cleaning of the outhouse. It may be the grossest thing ever to clean, but it did need tending to. She didn't mind going behind a tree in the woods but if she was going to use an outhouse it had better be in decent condition. Grace struggled with the cleaning and went a little overboard sanitizing her hands afterwards. She shut the door on it when she was done then headed back inside.

Navic had been mending his extra leather britches when he saw Grace come back up the stairs. He let her get some things put away before he gained her attention. She smiled to him as he stopped sewing. "Grace, may I speak with you on a personal matter?"

"Of course, Navic." Grace replied as she sat down and picked up a curtain to add lace trim to for the windows upstairs.

He shifted in the seat while he toyed with the needle for a second or two. " My family… they are still in Dakota Territory. I wish for them to be here with me."

As she examined the lace making sure it was aligned, she considered his statement. "Understandable, are you situated here enough to send for them?"

He gave her a so-so nod. "To an extent... I can build a tee pee for them to stay in on the land….with your permission. We do not need to have extravagance. I miss them and hoped to have them come here."

She smiled to him while she set one set of curtains on a table then picked up the other. "How about this? Write a letter to them that you will send for them in a few months; this will give you time to get situated." She reached out, touched his knee and gave it a lingering squeeze of comfort. "The land Timerberland gave me, there is plenty of it. It goes as far as the Rockies to the east, not to mention all the land I have in Montana, Dakota, and several other places. I made sure that when I gained my own footing when I was sixteen that I was not going to starve or let my family starve. I scrimped, saved, fought, bartered and traded for what I wanted." Her eyes met his own while she looked to him truthfully. "I am going to scout the land in the coming days. You are welcome to come with me to see how many veins are here plus deposits that are already in steadfast drilling as we speak. I want you to pick some land for yourself to have, to build on, and provide for your family. You are my family too, Navic."

Navic listened to her, taking in her words. It had meant a lot to hear her say such things and he had nodded softly. "I will write to them."

She sat back while she finished the curtains. "Anna does not know about all the land I have acquired or of the claims on there. She only knows of parts of it. I did not have the heart to tell her that I had procured these when she was with her love. Nor does she know of the correspondence with Timberland and I. Elroy does and you know since you stumbled upon it. I do not know if she has or not."

It was Navic's turn to touch her knee. He chuckled quietly. "It is not my information to tell her…if and when you do that is your decision. I stand by you with what ever you decide." He paused a moment. "You do realize you have a target on your back by some of these people in town…for the claim, land and store? People always covet what others have."

Grace nodded to him and smirked. "I know…and they will have one hell of a fight on their hands. A fight to the depths of Hell and back."

"You have me curious, Grace. I know that you are educated and financially well off. It is an observation that you have no need to beg for anything. I often ask myself why you saved me and let me stay with you."

She looked him over for a moment before she stood up to place the finished curtains on the rod. "To answer your question and curiosity…yes I am well off, well educated. I may not act or show myself in that manner most of the time. I usually just look tomboyish with the rugged nature that most men possess. And I saved you because you saved me, Navic. As for letting you stay with me, it was not a choice. It was because of the fact that I like you, need you, and consider you a part of my unique family, always have." She brushed her hands together then set them at her hips. She looked to the curtains then to him while he was going over his patchwork job of sewing on the leather pants.

Navic stood up draping his mended pants over his shoulders. "Our paths continue to run side by side then, Grace. My dear red-headed spitfire, you are family to me as I am to you." He stepped closer placing a hand on her shoulder then kissed the top of her head. "The one to the left is crooked."

She smiled to him and then his words clicked and she scowled. "Oh goddammit." She set to fix the curtain as he walked off to tend to his own matters.

* * *

"He is here, sir." Filsworth announced to Mr. Darcy-Cassidy who was standing by the fire place in the den.

Henry Winthrop walked in after the butler. With a shake of his hat, he handed it off along with his jacket to Filsworth. The young man walked over to Patrick with a nod. "Evening, Mr. Darcy. You asked for me?"

Patrick took a drink of the bourbon in the glass he held. "Of course Henry, I have a proposition for you. Well an old one to rekindle. Are you interested?"

Henry looked at him a moment while Patrick went over to pour him a drink. "What kind of proposition are you speaking of… to be exact?"

"Well it involves a little lost lamb that strayed away from our hands." Taking a drink, Patrick placed a hand on the mantle while he looked into the fire place. "I am speaking of Grace's hand in marriage my dear boy."

Henry lowered the glass some after taking a drink, rather surprised to hear her name after all these years. "I thought she had run off with her little cousin to the great big Wild West? In ten years you have never spoken of her until now. What brought this on?"

Patrick smirked at him. "I heard word she has been making a name for herself in the Black Hills. I had ushered someone to go there and find out information for me. When we find out where she is, I figured you would be glad to finally get her married to you. Plus I hear her dowry has grown considerably, which will make you a very rich man Henry, not to mention our family."

With a raise of his brow, Henry looked to Patrick, who looked at him with a dark grin. The expression on the man's face showed that he could make a profit off this, plus finally teach his daughter a lesson in running off like she did. Henry knew to never piss of the man before him, he always found a way to pay one back much worse. It was an interesting offer overall and he still did have an interest in Grace.

"I suppose it would be profitable for the both of us. No harm in fetching one Grace Darcy-Cassidy to own up to her social and family status here. She did put a mar on her name in this circle. Marrying me would put her back in the good graces of our circle." He frowned and thought for a moment. "Dissolving my current engagement can be done. We have not formally announced it publically yet."

Patrick grinned wider then clapped Henry on the shoulder. He had downed the last of his drink and laughed. "Good choice my son... well soon to be son-in-law. Once we find out more of where she is, then we will go fetch her."

Henry laughed some then smirked. "Indeed sir." He finished his drink while he sat with Mr. Darcy a little bit longer talking more over the details of this plan. He really hated not getting what he wanted…this was a perfect time for second chances.


	5. Chapter 4

***** Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! We really appreciate them!! Here is some action for you!*****

**Chapter 4**

A month had gone by since the girls arrived in Charming and they had settled in nicely. People in town had been polite and helpful and the Cassidys had made several friends, along with a few foes along the way. Grace spent her time either at the trade store or working the gold claim, getting to know the land. On this particular day, she had given Navic a list of supplies to pick up at the general store and the post office.

Navic walked along the path behind the stores of Main Street carrying an arm full of packages. It was quicker to just use the main wooden walkways but this route allowed him to skip a great deal of human interaction. Sometimes staying out of sight was just easier. He was midway down the line of stores when he saw a group of men standing around a backdoor. He glanced up above them and saw the Carter Hardware sign. The place was owned by Ethan Zoebel. He slightly recognized the three men watching him since he had often caught them staring at the trade store during the day. The men seemed to be studying Grace and Anna and Navic did not like that one bit. Navic narrowed his eyes in distain but kept his stare straight ahead.

A moment later the packages went flying through the air as Navic hit the ground face first. He laid on the ground for a moment and then pushed himself up slightly and shook his head. _What the hell?_

"Easy there, Chief! You sure did take a tumble. You alright?" One of the three men asked as he approached Navic. It was a man named AJ Weston who was actually Zoebel's right hand man. "You need a hand?"

"No…I'm fine." Navic growled back. He was in the process of getting up and leaned forward on his knees while he pushed himself up with his right hand, wondering what the hell he had tripped over.

"Here let me help you." Weston said as he kicked Navic hard in his left flank. The air whooshed out of Navic and he landed on his back. He quickly realized he hadn't stumbled over anything… he had been tripped. And now he was going to get beat down. He rolled over and tried to get to his feet as Weston nailed him with another kick. That one pushed him back on his ass and Navic sat still, quickly organizing a game plan in his head. The two other men were laughing as they approached. He decided to get in a few licks and then make a run for it.

The men stood in front of him. Weston sneered and leaned over Navic, hands on his knees. "This town doesn't take kindly to savages mixing with white ladies. You best be on your way back to your own kind before we string you up and gut you."

"Is that right?" Navic asked. "Well, I'm not _mixing_ with ladies. But the ones I believe you speak of…they are my friends and I am not leaving them." Navic smiled defiantly. "So you better go ahead and string me up now."

"Have it your way, Chief." One of the other men replied with a laugh and started toward the young Indian. Navic had squeezed his fist around a handful of loose dirt and waited until the man was just about to grab him and then tossed the dust in his attacker's face, coming to his feet as he threw it. "Shit!" The man exclaimed as the dust scratched his eyes. Navic hit the man in the face and started to run to the left of him. He ran past the other man only to be pulled back by his shirt. The man wrapped his arms around Navic from behind and held on. Navic quickly threw his head back as hard as he could and smashed into the attacker's face. The man stumbled backwards and his grip released, freeing Navic for a moment.

It was about that time that Happy had roped his horse on the fence post in the back alley. He was about to tend to some business with Chibs when he heard noise off down the way. With his attention peaked, he headed that way and saw Zoebel's men beating down a man. He pulled his blade clear of its sheath as he watched and took to sneaking upon Hollister when they had the Indian down on the ground. Hap found the fight very unfair and though he would even up the odds a bit and help a fellow breed out. Besides he hated those Zoebel sons of bitches more than anyone else in the whole damn town.

Navic decided it was time to run and started to take off. He only made it a few steps when his legs were yanked out from under him. Weston had tackled him and quickly sat on top on him, pummeling down punches. Navic had his arms up, trying to block his face from the hits but the other men were stumbling over to back up their friend. Things were about to get very painful for Navic. He was squirming underneath Weston, trying to wiggle free when he heard one of the other men shout, "Oh shit!"

"What are you oh shittin about, Hollister?" Weston called over his shoulder. He stopped hitting Navic for a moment and held onto him by a fistful of his shirt instead.

"Probably my knife to his throat." A raspy voice replied.

Weston jerked his head around to see Happy holding one of his men by the hair of his head, huge Bowie knife to his throat.

"Get off of him." Happy demanded simply. "I never was much for scalping but I'll be happy to count coup on every one of you worthless fuckers." He let a cool smile spread across his face and nodded toward Weston. "Except for you…I think I'll cut your whole damn head off. Maybe ram a stick through it, stake it in your boss's yard."

"Easy now, Happy. Ain't no need to take things that far." Tanner spoke up from his position several feet away. The smile that stuck on Happy's face was unnerving the hell out of Shane Tanner. He sure hadn't meant to go head to head one of the Trager brothers, those boys were dangerous.

"Shane Tanner…quite the sidekick now aren't you." Happy replied with amusement.

Weston knew when to push his luck and when to walk away. They might have outnumbered Happy and the young Indian three to two but there was no accounting for crazy. Happy would slit Hollister's throat without hesitation and then he would be facing two pissed off Indians all alone because truth be told, Tanner was a pussy and was worthless in a fight. Weston shoved Navic to the ground as he stood. "Alright. Fine. We'll stand down…for now."

"Damn right you will." Happy replied. He nodded at Navic. "Get your shit."

Navic stood, brushed dirt off of his self, and then set to picking up his armful of packages. He walked behind Happy and his hostage. Happy shoved Hollister toward Weston. The half breed and the full blood began walking backwards. Happy tapped his knife just under his eye, pointed it toward Zoebel's men…then he smiled. _I'm watching you._ Weston nodded for his men to go inside and the trio disappeared into the back of the hardware shop.

The two men walked away in silence while Happy put his knife away and grabbed the reigns of his horse to walk it with him. Navic held onto the packages while he glanced back, sniffling to keep the blood from flowing to fast from his nose. He had a busted nose with a split across his head. Oddly, his side hurt more than his face; he was sure a couple of his ribs were broken.

"Thank you." Navic spoke finally. He glanced back one last time to where the attack had occurred. He would sure as hell be paying those men back for the beating they gave him.

"Anytime. You ok?" Hap glanced back at him while he walked towards the Doc. He watched Navic stop short at the direction they were going and he paused a bit. With one hand stroking the muzzle of his horse he explained, "Heading to the doc. He can fix you up."

Navic shook his head lightly. "I better get back to the trade store. I owe you for helping me. "

"I wasn't _asking_ if you wanted to go, I was _telling _you." Happy reached out and took a couple of Navic's packages to which he put on the horse. He then stepped to Navic and the two Indians looked as if they were in a face off. "Follow me to Chibs', those cocksuckers got you good. Don't want your head rottin' off from infection."

"They did get me rather good. Guess they do not take a liking to my kind." Navic looked him over while he held two of the packages Happy did not grab from him. It bothered him that he was beaten down by the men but his pride stood firm on his features while his height stood a shy taller by a couple inches of the man in front of him.

The silence stilled for a long moment while Happy grunted a sound before speaking. "Fuck them, they do not like our kind what so ever. What tribe are you from?"

"Cherokee." Navic's head tipped up prouder when he spoke of his native heritage. "You?"

Hap regarded him a moment in thought. "Apache."

Navic took in the words; he knew that they came from different tribes but he did not hate Happy in the least; he had saved his life. "Two opposite tribes…. most would consider us enemies." 

Happy held up his hand. "We are not enemies. Those fuckers that took to beating the shit out of you are the enemies, Zoebel and his lackeys." He sighed and dropped his hand to take the reigns of his horse and continued walking to his destination. "Those guys always like to pick on the newcomers. Any trouble jumps up again, you just come find me or my brother, Tig. We'll stomp that shit out in a hurry."

Navic's brow raised as he pictured Tig Trager. "He is related to you? Tig??"

"Yep, long story for another time."

Happy roped his horse along the fence post, climbed down and threw one of the saddle bags over his shoulder and headed up the steps. He nodded for Navic to come up with him and held the door open. He wasn't too keen on white men doctors but pushed those feeling aside.

"Hey Chibs! Brother of mine here to see ya." Happy declared as he entered the office and set the saddle bag on a table. "CHIBS! Get your ass out here. Got what you asked for, you Scottish bastard."

Navic shook his head slightly and looked to Happy, realizing they had not formally introduced themselves. "Navic Running Elk."

Hap smirked at him. "Navic it is. Call me Happy."

The door slammed closed from upstairs and Chibs came down wiping his hands. "Jaesus almighty, Happy. What in the hell are you bellowin' about down here?" He tossed the towel to the table when he saw the two men. He glanced at Happy then to Navic, taking in the damage done. "Keep it up Hap and you n' I will be in a pick stickin' fight you half-breed pain in my arse. " He grinned to Happy while he was opening the saddlebag. "Have a seat, Navic." Chibs smiled to him while he took out the bags of gold to put in the safe.

Navic had been looking between the two men and watched the passing of gold between them. He walked over and took a seat in the nearest chair and adjusted his white shirt with a twitch of pain from the ribs that were broken.

Chibs glanced over to Navic then looked to Hap curiously. He leaned in to whisper to him so Navic would not hear. "Who beat the shite out of 'em?"

Hap thumbed through his rolling paper to make a cigarette or two for the both of them. "Weston and his dipshit sidekicks."

Chibs cleaned off a glass and poured a shot of whiskey for Happy. With a nod, he walked over to Navic to check his condition. He pulled a chair up next to the Indian and sat down while going through his doctor's bag. He grabbed what he needed to clean Navic's face and check his sides. "You're going to need stitches on your head there. Put some meat on the eye and the bruises and that'll keep the swelling down. We'll wrap the ribs since a couple of them are broken. So take it easy and no heavy lifting."

Chibs smirked at Navic while he began stitching him up. Navic only nodded and remained stoic during the stitching and wrapping. Pain crossed over his features a time or two but he did not say a word until Chibs was done.

"Thank you." Navic said to Chibs while he reached up to touch the stitches for a moment. "Weston and two of his friends did this. It would have been worse if he did not cross my path." He nodded towards Happy and Hap lifted his glass in salute before taking a drink.

Chibs sat back cleaning his hands on a towel. He looked at the two Indians and smirked. "They're enemies of us all, Navic. Do what you can to stay away from them and if you end up getting in trouble with them again, try to come find one of us. We'll have your back."

Both men stood up once Chibs finished his doctoring. Navic asked, "How much do I owe you, Doc?"

Shaking his head, Chibs walked over and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Nothing and just call me Chibs by the way."

Navic nodded and readjusted his shirt. "I should go; Grace is expecting my return with her packages."

Hap smirked from behind the glass against his lips as Chibs looked over to Navic with the mention of Grace. Chibs nodded. "I will walk with you. I need to bring Elroy salve for the burn on his hand."

Swallowing down the whiskey to keep from rolling his eyes, Happy set the glass down. He grabbed the empty saddle bag and headed to the door. "Let's go." Leaving the door open for the other two, he was already out the door while Navic came out to gather the packages he set on the porch. Chibs carried his bag and locked up. The three of them took to heading the back way through the alley to the trade store.

**

Weston peered out the back window of the hardware store and caught sight of the two Indians and the Doc. With a scowl on his face, he tightened the grip on the curtain bunch in his hand. As he pushed away from the window, he felt a hand grip him by the back of the neck and shove him to the wall.

Zoebel leaned in against Weston while he had a tight hold of him. "The next time you decide to jack around beating the shit out of Indians, I will personally see to it that you are disposed of. I specifically said not to harm them without my consent. That includes the fucking red-skinned bastard." Shoving him against the wall, Ethan stepped back, straightening the sleeves of his jacket while he looked around to make sure he did not have anything out of place. Adjust the timepiece in his pocket he glanced to the other men standing there.

"Is there anyone in this room that does not understand what I have just said? If there is, I will make sure to cut your ears open more to make my point perfectly clear and understandable. No one in my outfit is to touch them without my consent. Beating on them makes it fucking difficult to get in their good graces." Making a sweeping motion of his hand to make his point, he looked at each one of the men before walking off. He was disgusted at his men and their stupidity. Now was not the time for physical violence…that was to come later when more necessary. Once he cleared the door, the bell rang hard when the door slammed shut. Zoebel continued his trek to his cigar shop.

Weston rolled his neck while he looked over to Ashwell and the others. He clenched his jaw to keep from saying something that would get his tongue ripped out. He walked over to Ash and grabbed him by the shirt. "Let's go get the horses and take them to the manor. I am sick of being in town right now." He grabbed his hat as he walked off.

**

Anna and Elroy were at the front counter when Navic, Happy and Chibs walked in. The packages in Navic's arms were set on the counter. Anna blinked when she saw the condition their friend was in. Her feet fell from their resting spot on the stool and she slammed her book closed while she stood up to touch his face. Navic turned his head to indicate he did not want to be touched.

Lowering her hand she signed, _W__hat happened to you? Who did this?_ Her gaze shifted to the other two while she was trying to figure out what had happened. Elroy bunched his brow together guessing that he got in a fight and walked away to get Grace.

Happy walked over to look at horse reigns while Chibs went through his bag for some salve and waited for Elroy to return. Navic slid two of the packages to Anna indicating those were for her. He picked up the other four to carry as Grace and Elroy came out from the back. Grace finished rolling up her sleeves then shoved a towel in her back pocket. Her attention shifted to Happy and Chibs for a second then she walked straight to Navic.

"The rest of the packages are yours. The letters are on top." His gaze met hers and he watched as her darkened emerald hues almost turned black. She looked over the stitched up split and bruises on his face. Her jaw tightened, hating was had been done to him.

"Who did this to you?" She was pretty sure Anna had asked him the same thing. She was doing her best to keep her temper in check but it was seeping out, judging by the tone in her voice; curt and to the point. Her stance made clear that she was in no mood to deal with nonsense.

Navic crossed his arms, being careful not to bother his ribs. He glanced to Chibs and Happy. "Weston and two of his men." He could see a twitch along her left eye and a vein pulsing slightly on her forehead.

"The three amigo morons decided to start a pissing match with him in the back alley. They ain't too bright if you ask me." The gruff raspy voice of Happy's explained the situation while he set some reigns on the counter to purchase. "They're Zoebel's men; all they are lookin' for is trouble." He nodded to Elroy and made a motion to his items as he was getting money out of his pocket to pay for them.

Chibs stepped closer and he could feel the anger coming from Grace. "He's fine. Hap brought him to me to have a look at him." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged it off while she looked at Navic. Her left eye narrowed and it was obvious she was very much pissed off. Chibs tried to soothe her. "We'll let Clay know what happened here. We ain't goin' to let anything else happen without one of us around. I promise that, Miss Cassidy."

Grace closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She looked over to Chibs and gauged her response. "Much obliged, Mr. Telford. Please tell Mr. Morrow he has an open invitation to speak with me when he is available." Doing her best to remain calm and polite, she nodded to them. Her skin grew very hot and she suddenly felt stifled and needed to get outside. "Excuse me. I need to get out of here before I end up tearing the place apart and who ever is near me."

Seeing what had happened to Navic had bothered her very much. She headed to the door with no more to say. She raced to her horse and mounted it quickly. She took off from the trade store and headed for home. She used the reigns and her voice to get the horse to a fast run. She was pissed beyond belief and needed to get out of town before she put a bullet in someone's head.

Anna, Navic, Elroy, Happy and Chibs looked at one another, each having a questioned expression, save for Anna and Navic; they knew Grace's temper very well. Anna wrote on a piece of paper stating what she knew. _"She will be fine, just very angry right now. It's best to let her be until she calms down." _Navic read it to them and gave Anna a gentle comforting smile.

Happy leaned against the doorway with the new reigns now understanding why some people referred to Grace as a red-headed spit fire. If this was a glimpse of her temper, he could see why she had the nick name. Chibs smiled to Anna and the other two before heading out the door. "We'll be at the Morrow's if you need anything." He paused and looked to Anna. "When you are ready, send Elroy down and I will escort you home. Grace too is she is around."

Anna smiled in return, signing _thank you_. Navic headed upstairs to be alone as the men left.

When they were away from the trade store Happy grinned with a pet to the muzzle of his horse. Chibs looked at him, brow cocked up slightly. "Wha'?"

"You."

"Wha' about me?"

"_Send Elroy down and I will escort you home_." Happy mocked him and grinned. "Excuses just to see her cousin."

"Is not." Chibs glared at him.

"Is too and you know it." Happy loved pestering the hell out of him.

"Bugger off about it, I was just being nice." Chibs replied with a scowl. "She is a nice attractive wo'man who I happen to enjoy having dinner with and her company. There is nothing going on. So just put it out of your mind."

"Uh huh." Happy chuckled. "Just keep tellin' yourself that, Chibsy. And I will just keep thinking that you want that pussy more than dinner."

Chibs looked at him with a narrow of his brow and snorted. "Is tha' all you think about? Pussy?"

Hap clapped him on the shoulder. "Nah, not all the time, but I know what is on your mind. You need to quit with all that hoity-toity shit Miss this and Miss that. Fuck, Chibs, just make a move on the woman. Show her your interest in her. Take her out… something more than dinner. Goddamn prim and proper. Better jump at the chance before someone else comes sweeping her off her feet."

Happy tied the reigns of his horse to the fence post in front of the Morrow Saloon and headed inside, leaving Chibs standing there dumbfounded. Chibs actually did not know what to say. Recomposing himself, he muttered about some god damned half-breed philosopher. "Oh what in the hell do you know?!" Chibs barked back as he came through the doorway. Hap took up a chair at the nearest table and propped his feet upon the table and just grinned. Tig raised a brow when he heard Chibs and his gaze shifted to Hap who sat next to him.

The others were around the bar while Clay was upstairs leaning along the railing talking to Otto. Chibs grabbed the bottle of whiskey pouring him self a shot. Muttering over what Happy said to him, he ignored Kipp looking at him funny.

Hap looked up to Clay and nodded to outside. "The Indian the Cassidy girls are friends with got the shit beat out of him by Weston and his ever present shadows behind the Carter Hardware store."

Hearing his raspy voice, Clay looked down at him with a raised brow. "When did this happen?"

"Not to long ago, he is fine. But I am sure the girls are gonna need some protecting around here." Hap glanced to Chibs a second then to Tig before he glanced to Clay. He got the message relayed to his boss without even having to get his ass up.

"Well hell. Alright, I will go pay the ladies a visit here in a day or two." Glancing to Otto, Clay shrugged while he took a drink. "Why do I have a feeling that these girls have a target that Zoebel has in sight?"

"You're probably right about that one." Otto smirked while he looked down at the bar below.

**

When Grace finally stopped running the horse she had bypassed the path to her home. Instead she sat on her horse looking over the wide creek that ran along side the road. As the horse drank and rested, she ran her fingers through its mane. Her eyes closed as she cleared her head. She did not know Weston and Ash were on the same road, just trying to get away from town for a bit.

Weston spotted Grace by the stream and motioned to Ash, "Ain't that the Indian and Mute's keeper?" Ash nodded to Weston. He studied the man for a moment, wondering what he was up to. Knowing Weston as well as he did, it was probably something no good.

Weston grinned darkly to Ash and steered his horse towards Grace. Ash followed him, almost not liking the scenario. He tipped his Stetson down in the front to shield his eyes from the sun but more so to avoid eye contact.

"Well looks like we've got a little lost sheep here. Afternoon. little lady."

Grace turned her attention to the two men who approached her. She recognized Ash by his build and face under that hat of his. Setting her jaw, she faced Weston more since he was the one who addressed her. She kept one hand on the gun at her hip, nonchalantly drawing it out of her holster to rest against her lap. "Afternoon." She replied coolly with an assertiveness tone.

Weston smiled to her as he leaned forward. He openly checked her out from head to toe, letting his gaze linger at certain areas. "How's your Indian doing?"

Her jaw set when he asked that. "He is just fine, but you won't be."

"Oh really now? What is a little lady like you going to do? Scream in my face, call me names, rant and holler about me beating up your little red skin?" He laughed as he looked back to Ash. As he turned back to face Grace, she had balled up her left hand and jack punched him with the back of her fist. He hollered out when her knuckles hit the side of his face.

He went to grab her and she kicked her boot up to his side, knocking him back with a strong kick to his ribs. Weston fought to stay on his horse. They struggled and he reached out and grabbed her arm and tried to pull her forward enough to yank her off her horse. He hit her across the face once and she drew her gun up, pulled back the hammer and aimed at his head. Weston froze with one hand gripping her arm and his other hand pulled up to strike her again. The moment seemed to stand still between them.

Ash watched the commotion and had pulled his gun out, pointing it at Grace. "Ma'am… put the gun away or I will kill you." He said with no emotion.

"Kill me and he dies with me." Grace snapped back with her eyes locked with Weston. Ash held the gun out to aim. For a moment the three of them did not move, save for the horses standing there shifting their stances beneath them. Weston noticed her hand held completely steady and thought _this woman had no problems handling a gun_. Blood dripped out of his nose and he did nothing to stop it. His grip on her did not budge and she was not backing down until they did.

Ash blinked upon hearing another click of a gun. His gaze tried to shift to see behind him without turning his head. "I would advise the two of you to let the woman go." Darby and a friend of his, Paul Montgomery, were behind Ash. Darby had the gun aimed on Ashwell and brought his horse closer as Paul came closer to Weston and Grace. He tipped his top hat in her direction. He and Darby both were dressed in buckskin leather, it was clear the two men were coming down from the mountains from prospecting. They had been on their way back into Charming when they saw what was happening.

Darby glared at the men. "Seems a bit unfair to have two against one woman; though I am sure she could take the both of you on before she steps out of this world." Paul smirked at Darby's comment and he motioned with his rifle to Weston to unhand the woman.

Weston did not budge for a moment then began to ease his grip off her. As he let her go, he stared her down while she kept the gun on him. She seemed to forget to breathe in the instant while she narrowed her gaze to him. He motioned to Ashwell to lower his gun and grabbed the reigns of his horse and grunted. "You're lucky this time, bitch. Next time our paths cross like this I'll do more than leave a mark."

Grace watched him move while she gave a dry ill humored one burst of laugh past her lips. "Next time I pull the trigger." Weston slapped his horse with the reigns and headed off with Ash trailing along side of him. They looked back then took off over the ridge to take care of put off business. He was cussing to Ash about the incident as soon as they were out of ear shot.

She eyed Darby and Paul and gave them a nod of thanks. "You alright, miss?" Paul asked of her while she lowered her gun to slide back in her holster.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Thanks for helping me out. "

"Nothing to it, ma'am. Weston and Ash are nothing but trouble around these parts. My name's Darby and this here is my friend Paul." He extended his hand out to her in greeting while Paul tipped his hat to her again with a distinguished smile.

She reached over and shook Darby's hand with her slender hand. "Grace Cassidy, pleasure to meet you in the circumstances provided."

Shaking her hand softly with his weathered and callused hand, Darby smiled. "Looks like that is going to leave a mark there for sure."

She touched her face where Weston had hit her. She figured she would have some bruises on her arm from where he grabbed her as well. "I'll be fine, nothing worth fretting over." She smiled to him softly while she looked the two men over.

"Where you heading, ma'am? We would be glad to escort you there so there's no more pending danger to you." Paul spoke softly while he regarded her, not pleased that Weston left a mark on her beautiful face.

"Home actually but I will be fine thank you."

"Think nothing of it." He smiled while Darby nodded. It was no bother to them while they waited for her to get resituated on her horse. Grace sighed and turned her horse to head back to the path to her place. "I thank you for escorting me."

"It's not a problem. Say you the one that bought out Timberland's place?" Darby had raised a brow in curiosity while they led their horses to their new found destination.

"Yes sir I am, the one and only; well, with my cousin, Anna."

Darby smiled to her while he mentally kept that information in his head. "Pleasure to finally meet you then, Miss Cassidy. I reckon you have your hands full around here with that." He chuckled as he smacked the reigns lightly against his horse and Paul nodded in agreement.

The three of them made it to her cabin rather quickly. "This is it. Again, thank you for riding with me." She extended her hand out to them, showing her thanks and gratitude.

Darby reached out and shook her hand softly once again. Paul did the same but held her hand a little longer with a squeeze to it before letting go. "If you like we can send Doc Telford here to take a look at ya. That is if you want tended to."

She shook her head softly. "No that is alright, I will be fine."

Paul gave a nod to her as they moved to ride away. "Again it was a pleasure to meet you. Stay out of trouble now."

She got off her horse and walked it to the barn. She got him settled in before she headed onto the house. Glad to finally be alone, she punched hit the wall with a scowl, upset over the day's events. Grace then set to tending to her bruised face, knowing she would have to come up with an excuse for the mark.

Darby and Paul headed back to Charming and talked about Grace and the situation they had stumbled into. Both of them had found her quite attractive, especially Paul. Their entire ride into Charming was about her and their claim they were tending too. Paul was already thinking of ways to purposely run into her again. He would like to meet her again although in a less gun wielding situations.

**

Anna gently closed the ledger as Elroy came walking to the front of the store. "You ready to head home, Miss Anna?" She nodded and gathered the book she was currently reading and her shawl. He held the door open for her and they commenced the short walk to the Morrow Saloon.

The saloon was just beginning to get lively. The piano player tinkered with his keys as a small crowd milled around getting their first round of drinks and talking to other patrons about the day. Elroy left Anna standing just inside the door of the saloon. "St st stay right here. I'll go ggg get the doc." He took a step then turned around and pointed toward the bar. "Unless you want a ddd drink?"

Anna shook her head and smiled nervously, feeling horribly out of place. She noticed a few people staring at her, probably because she was rooted in place by the door. She decided to just keep her eyes on Elroy as he made his way to one of the tables where several of Morrow's men sat engaged in a card game.

"Goddamnit, Chibs. If you're bluffing I'm going to kick the living shit out of you." Tig warned as he laid down his hand of cards. Chibs sat smiling ruefully at him and then spread his cards on the table. He had been bluffing and had beat Tig's hand by a country mile. The doctor grinned and scraped his winnings in toward himself as Tig sat back in his chair in a huff. Jax and Kipp laughed at their friend's pouting.

"Got yourself a l-l-l-ucky hand there, Doc?" Elroy asked as he approached the table.

Chibs lifted his shot of whiskey and then downed it. "Aye! How ya doin', Elroy?"

"Just fine, sir." He nodded towards the door. "Just bringing M-m-miss Anna by so you could see to her getting home."

With the mention of her name, Kipp's head swiveled toward the door, a grin blooming across his face when he saw her. He had been meaning to ask her out on a date but so far every time he went by the store to see her he had chicken out. He would just talk to her and leave. Chibs yelled to her, saying he would just be a minute. Anna was watching the men and nodded slightly. Jax waved to her and smiled good-naturedly.

She watched Tig pour himself a shot of whiskey and knock it back. He finally looked up and gave her what could only be described as a scowl. She frowned and her mind began race as she dropped her eyes to the floor. _Why does that man always seem irritated to see me? What in God's name have I ever done to him?_

"You're escorting Anna home?" Jax asked.

Chibs nodded. "Aye. Told her I would after Navic was jumped today. Didn't figure she needed to make the ride alone."

Kipp began stuffing the few dollars he had left into his pockets. "I'll ride out there with you, Chibs."

Chibs rolled his eyes at the love sick boy. "But _of course_ you will."

"Or I could even just take her out there myself." Kip offered and then stammered. "You know…if you didn't want to go."

"Oh you'd just love _that_ wouldn't ya, kid." Chibs laughed. He winked at Jax and whispered, "Boy here is a bit sweet on Miss Anna; wants to ask her out."

"You think?" Jax replied sarcastically and shook with laughter. "Kipp, you are about the least subtle suitor I've ever seen. Calm down will ya? Damn near tripping over yourself to get out the door. And stop staring a hole through the poor girl."

Kip ducked his head and sighed as he took the ribbing from his friends. Tig leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. As he blew out a line of smoke, he said to Kipp. "You ain't taking her home by herself. Get that thought of out of your dumb little head right now."

The kid frowned at him and Tig continued, "Weston and his guys decide to take a run at her, you gonna be her only line of defense?"

"I can protect her. I'm a damn good shot and you know that." Kipp said with surprising authority.

"You'd probably shoot yourself in the damn leg from being so damn ga ga over her." Tig sneered at the kid's bristling. "If Chibs doesn't wanna take her, I'll do it."

Kipp stood up. "Oh like hell you will. You'd scare her half to death. She wouldn't want to go anywhere with you."

"Is that right?" Tig replied and stood up as well, bristling against Kipp attempt at being tough. "You testin' me, boy? If not, you better sit your ass down."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chibs hollered and looked to his posturing friends. "Stop with the pissing contest, will ya?" He slapped Kipp on the back. "Let's go, kid." He pointed to Tig but smiled. "Stop being such an asshole. What's wrong with ya?"

Jax stood and snorted. "You mean what's _not_ wrong with him." He started toward the door with Chibs and Kipp. "I'm going to see Tara." He glanced at Tig. "You're on your own tonight."

Tig scoffed and joined the group. "Hell if I am."

Elroy headed for the bar and the remaining group approached Anna. She wondered what the near scuffle had been about between Kipp and Tig. Both of them had looked irritated with the other. She shook her head in embarrassment as she began to believe all the men were escorting her home. That would look just ridiculous…being escorted home by a damn half posse. She started to pull the paper pad and pencil from her pocket to tell them just that when Jax put his hat on his head and tipped it to her.

"Have a good night, Anna." Jax winked at her as he walked outside. "Don't let these guys drive you crazy. Out run 'em if they get on your nerves too bad."

She smiled in return and noticed Chibs, Kipp, and Tig were remaining. She glanced at Tig and found him looking back at her, this time with a slightly friendlier look on his face. A smile played at his lips and a twinkle danced in his eyes. She frowned at him.

Kipp turned to Tig suddenly as they all walked outside. "Are you really gonna tag along?" His face was getting red with anger.

Tig looked at Anna for a moment longer. She seemed nervous to be around him and he oddly liked that. He drew in a deep breath and then smirked at Kip. "No, I'm not taggin' along. Pick your lip up off the floor you big baby. I got better things to do."

Chibs cocked his head. "Like what?"

"Whore by the name of Shelby. See you chumps later." Tig grinned and took a step back inside the saloon. Chibs roared with laughter and Tig did too for a moment as Kipp shook his head angrily at being goaded. As Tig let the swinging doors shut, he caught a glimpse of the disgusted look on Anna's face and that made him smirk.

Kipp took Anna by the arm as they walked down the front steps of the saloon. He noticed she had an odd look on her face. _Goddamn Trager. _He lowered his voice. "Don't pay no mind to Tig. He's an asshole."

"Tsk tsk! Such language in front of the lady?" Chibs teased from in front of them.

"Sorry, Anna. I just mean…he's not a very nice person sometimes." Kipp corrected himself and Anna shrugged it off. The boy would surely blush if he ever heard Grace when she was really mad. Hell, even Anna had been known to sign some hardcore curse words herself.

The three gathered and mounted their horses for the ride, although it took Anna just a moment longer than the men. Riding a horse in a dress wasn't impossible but it did take some careful folding and tucking to prevent her skirt from flying up around her ears during the ride. With everyone settled, they rode for the cabin with Chibs in front, leaving Kipp riding next to Anna a ways back. Kipp recognized that his friend was giving him the time alone to finally ask Anna his big question.

Any other time, Kipp would have been jittery with nerves at the thought of asking her out but after his verbal head-butting with Tig, he was oddly calm. The few shots of whiskey he had had earlier even had him feeling a bit assertive so he threw out the speech he had been mentally preparing for days and decided to just wing it. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Anna? I been thinking…you seem like a real nice girl…I mean lady. And I think you're beautiful…and smart too. I mean you have to be smart; you're always reading and stuff. And I…"

Chibs coughed twice into his hand. "Rambling…rambling!" He hadn't meant to interfere but his friend was in danger of drowning in his own awkwardness.

Kipp caught his friend's hint and stared down on his saddle horn and collected his thoughts before continuing. Maybe abandoning his speech had been a bad idea. "What I'm trying to say is…I think we might get along nicely together. So I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out with me sometime…like on a date?"

Anna's eyes widen in surprise. Grace had given her a heads up that Kipp might be asking for a date but she had sort of forgotten about it when he did not immediately ask. Kipp certainly seemed like a nice man, with his good manners and eagerness to help them with their homestead and all. And he was boyishly handsome and very friendly. What could be the harm of a simple date?

"We wouldn't have to do anything formal like dinner or the like. We could go riding. There are some real pretty trails around here, I could show you around. Well, unless you _wanted_ to do something fancy like dinner."

"Oh for Pete's sake, Kipp. Shut up!! She hasn't even said YES to ya yet." Chibs exclaimed.

Anna couldn't help but giggle at the two friends. Kipp smiled too and looked at her anxiously chanting _please say yes, please say yes _in his head. Anna smiled at him and shook her head in the affirmative.

"Yes? You'll go out with me?" Kipp asked. She grinned and nodded again. "She said yes, Chibs!!"

"Well thank God for that." Chibs replied.

All was quiet for a moment and then Kipp asked what she would like to do on their date and what day would be best for her. Anna started to sign her answer then stopped herself and dug in her pocket for her writing tools. She scribbled a note, which was difficult due to the rhythmic movement of the horse and then fact that it was early dusk. She tore off the page and handed it to him. He strained to read her writing in the poor lighting but finally got it. _Riding, tomorrow?_

"Yeah, ok. Riding it is…on Friday, tomorrow." Kipp grinned not able to contain his excitement. He had done it…asked out and a beautiful girl and she had said yes. He was going to rub it in Tig's face somehow. Not that the mean bastard would even care…hell Tig would probably turn it around and use the news against him. Maybe Kipp just wouldn't say anything…at least not until after the date.

The three of them had arrived at the cabin and Kipp was in a better mood now that Anna said yes. They got off their horses, while Anna took her time making sure everything was in place with her dress. Chibs got off his horse with a grunt. Then adjusted his hat on his head while he led the two up to the door where Anna opened the door for them to go in.

Grace had been at the cabin since the afternoon, giving herself plenty of time to calm down. She dropped down the last load of wood that she brought in for the night. Taking a seat in the chair in the kitchen, she stoked the fire in the wood burner with the poker. The flames held her attention as she stared into them for a long moment. She was thinking the day over with muddled random thoughts. The front door opening broke her attention from the flames. Her hand grabbed for the shotgun by the chair as she heard voices. Her hand eased off the gun as she saw who came inside. Grace just sat back in the chair, not doing much but closing the door on the wood stove.

Anna, Kipp and Chibs walked into the kitchen and when she did not see her cousin in the main living room, she checked the kitchen. Grace turned to look at them as she stood up to pour herself another glass of whiskey. Anna stopped in her tracks when she saw Grace's face. She blinked a few times and then signed quickly, _"Grace, your face! What happened to you?"_

Her bruise was more on the cheek and lip area and a blue purplish color. The color had intensified since the incident that afternoon. At least the swelling had gone down after she had put a piece of meat on it earlier. Good thing no one was able to see the finger like bruises on her arm, her sleeves covered that up.

Kipp and Chibs saw it too and surprise looks covered their faces. Chibs pushed Kipp out of the way to walk to Grace. She took a drink while she shrugged. "This is what happens when I am not paying attention to where I am looking. I got clocked by a tree branch when I was out riding. "

Anna knew her cousin better than anyone and found Grace's whole response odd. Anna had signed to her_, "You aren't lying are you?_" Anna's face was showed worry and seriousness as she took her shawl off to drape over a chair. Grace shook her head and took another drink, pausing when Chibs stood right in front of her.

"Let's take a look at that now." Chibs declared.

Grace scowled and she pushed his hands away. "I'm fine, it's just a bruise." The pair engaged in a hand pushing contest and Chibs finally won.

"Go' dam'it woman, let me take a look at it!"

Grace dropped her hands to her sides "Fine." She sighed when he touched her face, turning the bruised side toward the light so he could look at it. Her eyes looked over to Anna while she stood there.

Chibs turned to look at Anna as well. "Is she bullshittin'?" Anna shook her head no but she was thinking the same thing. But even if Grace _was _lying, Anna did her best not to let on to it with the men there.

When he let go, Grace picked up her glass again. Offering the others a drink as she stepped back to look out the window, "How is Navic?"

Anna wrote her answer on a piece of paper and handed it to her cousin. Grace took the paper and then nodded. "Good, I am glad he is fine. I worry about him."

Chibs frowned, "Him?! You're who I am w... WE are worried about, Lass. Going and runnin' off like you did this after'noon. You coulda had someone go with you at the least. It's dangerous out here. " Chibs had had a few too many drinks earlier at the saloon. As sauced as he was, he wasn't catching himself from making his feeling known very well. Chibs started lecturing her about taking off angry. She was about to say something while he cut her off. "You coulda just gone up stairs at the store or took a walk in town. Talked to me...I mean, someone. You know what I mean. "

Anna and Kipp just stepped out of the way, trying not to get in his war path. They looked to each other and went out to stand by the kitchen doorway.

Kipp coughed in his hand with his head dipped down, "Ramblin… Ramblin…" Anna brought her hand up, fingers touching her lips to keep a giggle from escaping.

Chibs turned to look at Kipp with a dirty look and the kid just looked away, turning his attention to the wall. "Nice... uh, sturdy wall." He knocked on it for good measure. "Yeah, Anna you have a good sturdy wall here. Will hold up for a real long time." He nodded to her and she played along, nodding back.

He shook his head and glared at Kipp for moment, then looked back at Grace. She took a drink, brow raised slightly, not sure if she wanted to argue back or just let him ramble on as Kipp had coughed so nonchalantly. She found him interesting when inebriated as he was. It looked as though his true self was peaking out, something he had been holding back when they would have dinner.

"Drink?" She asked, holding up a shot of whiskey.

He stared at her. "No." He paused for a second. "Wait… yes I will." He took the shot then handed her the empty glass back. "Didn't you think that you could and gone off and gotten hurt? Fallin' of tha' horse, breakin' your neck. Coulda been laying out in the woods for hours. Wolf... wolves could'ave gotten to you. Or worse bandits!" He leaned close to her. "A lady like you should be using your head."

She stood with her arms crossed while she cocked her head to the side. The Irish temper was stirring inside of her. When he seemed like he was done with his rant, she poked him in the shoulder with her finger. "Now listen up, Mr. Telford. I happen to have a good head on my shoulders. Plus, I am aware of my surroundings and what the dangers are around here. I do not need an escort where ever I go even when I am plum pissed off. "

Grace nudged his shoulder again and he looked down at where she poked him then back up at her. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "I knew what I was doing, I know how to ride. If I were to fall off my horse, it would not be by accident. I did not want to be around anyone! So I didn't want to go upstairs to be bothered by anyone asking me if I was alright at the time. If they had of, I am sure as bloody hell that there would be bullets flying at them through the door."

She squared up in his face. "Next time you decide to lecture me on my safety, Mr. Telford, you better be stone sober and more mindful with your words. Are YOU worried about me or were Others? I never thought of you as someone who would hide behind someone else when you were upset or worried. Make up your mind."

She grabbed the bottle of booze, ignoring the glass, and took a swig from the Kentucky Whiskey. She looked to Kipp and Anna who were trying not to listen but obviously were. Her attention snapped back to Chibs. "Next time I will poke you with that damn fire poker."

_Oh damn!_ Kipp looked at Anna, then to Grace. He had never seen a woman go at Chibs in that manner. None of the ladies in town even attempted to smart back to him unless it was in jest and they were quick to shut up when he snapped at them. He reached up to scratch his ear and decided it was best he say something. "Hey Chibs? We better get back to town? Go see to the Saloon, huh?"

Grace and Chibs stared at each other for a bit after their words had passed. He gritted his teeth before just nodding. "Good idea. Ladies, have a good night now." Chibs stepped back and continued to look at Grace, unsure if he was turned on or pissed off by her, maybe both. It had been a good long time since he had had his ass chewed out by a woman. Maybe Hap was right, he was pussy footing around with her, denying things from going further. He nodded to the ladies and tipped his hat. "Take care of that bruise, Miss Cassidy."

Anna walked Chibs and Kipp to the door. She held the door open, watching them walk to their horses. As Kipp walked ahead, Chibs hung back and pulled Anna to the side. He brought his finger to his lips then looked to her. "Mind if I have a word with you, lass'?" Anna gave him a soft nod.

He jutted a thumb toward Kipp. "He's a good boy but can be a bit of a doofus sometimes. Tries to hard to impress you, but don't hold that against him aye?" He smiled at her. "He'll settle down once he gets to know ya'."

Kipp looked over while he adjusted his saddle and saw Chibs and Anna talking to each other. "Hey Chibs? What are you telling her?"

Chibs patted Anna's hand before walking away. He hollered to Kipp. "If I had wanted you to know, I would have TOLD YOU!!"

Anna shut the door and faced the kitchen where her cousin was sitting. Grace was out of steam for another argument. Anna walked over to her, sliding a hand along her cousin's shoulder. Anna rested her chin next to Grace's ear while she whispered softly. "He is very sweet on you, cousin. Just worried about you is all." Anna smiled and teased, "Were you thinking about him, head up the clouds, not paying attention when that tree smacked you? Hmm?"

Grace reached up and touched Anna's hand. "Well he has a funny way of showing it. He is always kind to me but I can't help it when I get yelled at. I need to yell back." She mocked scowled at Anna. "And no… I was not thinking about him! I was actually thinking about other things." Grace was quiet for a moment. "I will go apologize to him tomorrow. Maybe bring a white flag and lunch to him."

"He might like that." Anna replied and then grinned. "Oh... you were right. Kipp asked me out on a date…for tomorrow."

Grace smiled. "Now there is a young man who has his head in the clouds."

Anna smirked and kissed Grace's cheek. "I am going to go upstairs to write out some notes for tomorrow. Save me from writing all during the date."

"Alright, get some rest." Grace replied and was left to sit in the chair, alone with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

*** Chezhire and I just want to say 'Thank you SO much' for the awesome reviews. We are so glad you guys are along for the ride and liking the premise. It's very fun to play with these SOA boys in a different realm. **

**Just to let you know, our plan is to post a new chapter each Tuesday…maybe two if you're extra nice!**

**Chapter 5**

Anna sat on the porch steps looking over the pages of notes she had prepared for her date with Kipp. She always found it easier to write out things that dates might want to know instead of having to write things in the middle of the date. She smiled to herself and wondered why she didn't just keep a copy of her life story instead of re-writing it over and over; it's not like the facts were changing any, even though she would love for some of them to do just that. She folded the papers and stuck them in her pocket and waited for her date to arrive.

She had butterflies in her stomach thinking about the day ahead of her. She had been on many dates in her lifetime but very few of them went well, probably because she often accepted offers from men that she had no interest in instead of politely declining. But with her condition, she was always worried about being perceived as rude or snobbish so she often erred on the side of being too nice. However, her lack of voice did come in handy sometimes when she found herself on a date that was doomed. She would not share her handwritten notes with her suitor and would just smile politely throughout the date and scribble very few notes; this usually made for a boring date and the man would not ask her out again and everyone moved on happily. But Kipp seemed to be a good man and very genuine in his regard of her and she found herself actually _wanting_ to be around him and talk to him.

Anna smiled and stood as she heard a horse coming. Kipp rode up grinning as well. He slid down from his horse and tied it next to hers. They met in the middle of the yard. "Afternoon, Anna. You ready to go?" She nodded and they walked back to the horses. He stood close by and watched as she quickly mounted her horse. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked today, wearing riding trousers and a blouse instead of a dress. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a braid instead of its usual low ponytail. He smiled up at her and then untied both of their horses and climbed onto his own. "You look really pretty today."

Again she smiled. She signed _Thank you._

"You're welcome." Kipp replied. Anna was surprised by his quick response. He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I had Juice teach me a few signs…like thank you and you're welcome and I'm sorry." She smiled her approval at his sweetness. He left out the fact that Juice had taught him the series of signs that spelled out _Get the hell away from me _and _Take me home._ He was really hoping she didn't use those signs. Juice had given him some advice for his date including sticking to yes or no questions while they were riding, that way Kipp wouldn't have to guess her answers and she would not have to try to dumb down her sign language while trying to ride.

As they rode out to the streams, Kipp made small talk, telling her about his day and asking simple questions about hers. He was impressed by her riding skills. He had never doubted Grace would be good on a horse but Anna seemed more of a prim and proper lady so he hadn't been sure what to expect. But she was more than holding her own and they even raced the last couple hundred yards to the streams. They climbed down from their horses and led them by their reins as they walked.

The streams were beautiful, especially in the springtime with vibrant green grasses and field flowers running along side the cool clear running water. Kipp told her that the streams were on Morrow land and assured her that they were completely safe there; didn't have to worry about any outside intruders. He told her about fishing the streams and how he and the guys would come out and go swimming in the summer time. As they came upon a large rope swing, Kipp told her about the time Eddie had nearly been accidentally hung while they were goofing off and swinging into the water. She listened intently as he chattered. He had been very nervous at the beginning of their date, stammering and unable to find the right words as he spoke but once they reached their destination, he seemed to settle down. He was in familiar territory and it seemed to calm his nerves.

They tied their horses to a nearby tree and Kipp untied the small basket he had been hauling. Bobby had helped him put together a picnic lunch. He and Anna walked to a small meadow overlooking the water and he laid out a blanket. They sat down and Anna pulled out the folded papers she had been carrying as well as her paper pad and pencil. She wrote a message and handed it to him.

Kipp smiled nervously as he took the pad. It was one thing to talk _at _her, now he finally got to talk _to _her. She had written a note thanking him for asking her out on the date and told him that she had pre-written answers to many of the questions he might have for her but they would just play it by ear and whatever she didn't have already answered she would write then. She thanked him in advance for his patience. Then she handed him a list of questions she had wrote, _Tell me about your self. Where are you from? How did you end up here? What kind of family do you have? What exactly do you do for Mr. Morrow? _

He raised his eyebrows as he read the list of questions and laughed nervously. "Wow, that's a bunch of questions." She seemed to want to know a lot about him but he guessed that was a good thing. "Um, I was born in Kansas, lived there with my parents and my kid brother. We had a nice little life I guess. Then a couple of cattle companies started pushing in on us. Things went pretty bad, pretty quick and one of the owners decided it would be easier to take our land if we were dead, so they …you know, did that."

Kipp stared off over the field and was quiet for a moment. "I was in town when in it happened. Came back to a burning house and my family dead…I just took off after that. Buried them and then left. I didn't want anything to do with that land ever again. Bumped into Clay and Chibs and Bobby eventually and they took me in…said I could stick around as long as I earned my keep." He glanced at the note again. "So I guess that brings me to the last question…what I do for Clay? The answer to that is anything. I owe those guys my life…they're my family now so I do whatever I can for them…no questions asked. Been that way for…well six or seven years I guess."

Anna watched him tell his story and could feel the sadness coming off of him. She took a hold of his hand and then signed _I'm sorry_. He smiled after a second when he realized what she had said. "It's ok. I've got a good life now. And I know it's a little odd for me to work for Clay, I mean since we run cattle and all, but we aren't like those guys back in Kansas. We don't go stealing land and hurting people."

She scribbled on her pad, _You all seem to be very __good __people. You've went out of your way to help Grace and myself and we appreciate it deeply._ She gave him a second to read that and then wrote. _What about the other guys? You seem to be a rag tag bunch._ She smiled to let him know she was teasing.

Kipp smiled back. "Yeah, I guess we are an odd bunch. Well, me, Juice and Eddie are the youngest ones, we've all lost families and just been taken in. Clay, Otto, Piney and Bobby have been friends for pretty much ever and sort of started all the businesses up together. Then you have Jax and Opie that were brought in cause of their dads. You haven't really met Piney or Bobby have you? I think you'd like them, especially Bobby… he's really funny…good cook too."

He paused and seemed to be done. Anna let her curiosity get the best of her and wrote, _What about Tig? What's his story?_

"Tig…he's something else ain't he?" Kipp commented. "Tig and Happy came up here a long time ago, like when they were twenty or something. Tig's like Clay's right hand man and him and Happy…I guess you could say they're like enforcers. If we have problems with anybody, they usually handle it. Those guys can be pretty crude… fighting, drinking and whoring around all the time."

Kipp slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh sorry, I mean… um… they hang out at Cara Cara a lot?" Anna smiled and waved her hand to let him know she wasn't offended and Kipp continued. "But they're still good guys…I think a lot of it is an act. Well, except with Happy…I really think there's something wrong with him." Kipp held up his hands. "But I guess that's it…that's us. Some people might call us a crew or an outfit or hell, even a gang I guess. But really more than anything we're just a big family. We might not all be related but that's really what we are."

They spent a few more minutes finishing their lunch and then Kipp clapped his hands together. "Ok, my turn! Let's see what you wrote." Anna pulled the folded papers out of her pocket and handed them to him.

His eyes widen. "You wrote a book!"

She grinned and shrugged. She signed _I'm sorry._

Kipp laughed and shook his head. "No…this is great. I want to everything about you so this might do it." She smiled in return and then stood up. Kipp looked up at her and she nodded for him to walk with her. They walked to a section of large boulders by the stream. They climbed around on the rocks for a bit and then sat down. Kipp got comfortable and started to read her notes while she threw pebbles in the water. The warm sun beat down on them and Anna leaned her face up to it and closed her eyes; _what a great day_. She abruptly stood up on the boulder and started climbing down.

Kipp glanced up from his reading. "Where you going?" He watched as she stood by the water's edge and started taking off her boots and socks. For a split second he thought she was going to stip down and bail in and he was going to the happiest man ever to die of pure shock. But she stopped after stripping off her boots and just rolled up the legs of her pants. She turned back to him and made a walking gesture with her fingers and started wading into the stream. He called after her, "Do you want me to come with you?" She shook her head and pointed at the papers he held, silently telling him to keep reading. "Well, ok…but as soon as I'm done, I'm coming in after you." Anna grinned and made an ok sign.

He settled back on the rocked and picked up reading where he had left off. He smiled and laughed occasionally as he read; Anna had a good sense of humor and had written most of her life story with a good deal of wit. She even took responsibility for her voice robbing injuring, writing that if she hadn't been staring off daydreaming about a boy she liked at the time, she might have been able to move out of the horse's way. She told him a bit about life back in New York and her and Grace setting out on their own and a vague recollection of the settlements and towns they had passed through.

Kipp was torn between reading and watching as he kept glancing up to watch Anna playing in the water. She was simply beautiful and he thought he could stare at her forever. He forced himself to go back to reading. She covered all the basic things a man would ask on a first date. As he finished, Kipp wondered if she would write more for him each time they got together…if there were more times. He hopped down from the boulder and began shucking his boots to join Anna in the water.

"Geez this water's cold!" Kipp exclaimed as he feet hit the water. She turned and laughed at him walking jerkily toward her. His feet quickly got accustomed to the cool water; it was hard to stay cold around Anna…all he felt around her was warmth. They walked in the water for a while and Anna had fun…which was a bit of a foreign concept to her. She and Grace worked so hard wherever they were; they often forgot to take time out to relax. Anna smiled at Kipp and thought perhaps he would be good for her…to make her smile and relax. After playing in the water, they sat on the rocks letting their feet dry and Anna answered a few questions Kipp had for her by writing on her paper pad.

The date lasted longer than either one had anticipated. The ride home to Anna'a cabin was mostly silent as they were both tired from the long day. He helped her get her horse settled into the barn for the impending night and then walked her to her door. He tried not to gush as he spoke. "Well, got ya home safe. I had a great time today, Anna." He watched her smiled and nod at him and a bit of relief flooded over him, so far so good. He held his hat in his hands and continued, "Do you think we could do this again? I mean…not this exact thing cause that might bore ya but see each other again…would you want to do that? Are you seeing anybody else? I mean, would it be alright if I like courted you?"

Anna couldn't just nod her answer because he had asked too many questions in a row. She pulled her pad out and scribbled a quick note and held it out to him. _I had a great time as well. Come by the store and we can make more plans. And no, I'm not seeing anyone else. _Kipp had to restrain himself from pumping his fist in triumph. Instead he just grinned from ear to ear and she smiled too.

He wanted to kiss her more than he wanted anything in the world but knew that would be out of line. Instead he awkwardly stuck out his hand toward her. She frowned, wondering what the heck he was doing trying to shake her hand, were they striking some kind of deal? She figured he just didn't know how to end the day so she took his hand but then pulled him into a hug. As the hug ended and she pulled back, Kipp smiled more and nodded to her. "I'll see you around, Anna. Have a good night."

He waited until she had closed the door to the cabin before he headed for his horse. He mounted up and rode for a few minutes then he let out whoop and pumped his fist in the air a few times. He spurred his horse and blasted for home.

The bunkhouse was closed up for the evening with the men carrying out their normal nightly rituals. Tig and Happy sat at a table cleaning their guns. Bobby whittled a stick of wood by the fire. Juice was shuffling a deck of cards and dealt a few to his friend.

"So how did it go?" Juice finally whispered to Kipp after waiting nearly a half hour for him to volunteer the information. Kipp had been smiling like a loon the whole night.

"How did what go?" Happy asked as he over heard the younger men talking.

"Nothing." Kipp hissed and shot Juice a harsh look that said _Now look what you did!_

Tig laughed. "Bullshit. Come on…why you been bouncin' around here all giddy and shit?"

Kipp looked to Juice, who just shrugged, and then he sighed. He probably should just tell them otherwise they would rib him all night. He nodded to himself and tried to arrange the words correctly in his head.

"He had a date." Juice blurted out.

"It wasn't a date!"

"Ooooh yes it _was_ a date!" Bobby teased. "I helped you pack the damn lunch, boy!"

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Happy asked.

"Anna. You know…from the store." Juice supplied.

Kipp was blushing and wanted to punch his friend for being so straight forward. He covered his face with his hands and hissed, "Juice, shut up!"

Tig's head shot up at the mention of Anna. He frowned and held the gun parts still in his hand. _Had the goofy little bastard had the balls to ask out a woman?_

"Okay, spill the beans, kiddo." Bobby demanded.

"We just went riding together…out by the streams." Kipp stammered.

"Same horse or separate?" Juice asked. Tig listened closely for the answer. The thought of Anna riding with Kipp, her arms wrapped around him made his eye twitch for some reason.

"She had her own." Kipp answered. "She rides really good."

"I bet she does." Tig mumbled and received laughs from Happy and Bobby. He noticed how Kipp narrowed his eyes at the insult and decided to push the kid a bit more. Tig rubbed his jaw. "So what the hell did you _do _with her? She can't talk so did you just sit there and smile like idiots at each other?"

"We have whole conversations. She just _writes _her answers. It's not that different than talking to any other girl." Kipp glared at Tig and then added, "Like you would know _anything_ about actually _talking_ to a woman."

"True…I'm too busy fucking them to talk to him." Tig replied with a smirk and sat to cleaning his gun again. Again the most of the guys laughed. The kid's feathers were officially ruffled.

"Alright, alight." Bobby gave Tig a small warning look and then smiled at Kipp. "So you two went riding…then what happened?"

Kipp walked to the fireplace and kicked at the floor absently with his boot. "We rode around for a bit and then sat down by the streams, had lunch and just talked about things…you know town, and the store and books and growing up, our families and things."

Bobby nodded along. "So then what?"

"We went wading in the streams. She just shucked off her boots and jumped right in."

Juice frowned. "She was wearing boots with her dress?"

"Oh no…she was wearing pants. She rolled up her pants legs and stuff." Kipp corrected then blurted, "She has great legs."

Tig laughed. "You should have made her shuck off those pants, make sure you weren't dating a man."

Kipp stared at Tig, unable to think of a comeback. Bobby interjected, "Ignore him. No one thinks Anna is a man…she's too goddamn beautiful. Continue with your story, son."

"Well, anyway, I escorted her back to her place and then I asked her if she had a boyfriend or if she was being courted by anyone. She said no and I asked her if maybe I could…you know…court her."

Tig laughed as Happy actually rolled his eyes at this pathetic revelation. Happy pointed at Kipp. "You gonna court the virgin huh?"

Juice raised his eyebrows. "You think she's a virgin? She's a beautiful girl, surely not."

"Of course she's a virgin." Happy answered as he leaned back in his chair. "Uses her looks to get whatever she wants from guys and then keeps her legs crossed tight. I guarantee she's a cock tease."

"Which will be perfect for Kipp here since he's never popped a cherry before." Tig added. He and his brother had very similar heartless senses of humor and they often ganged up on the younger guys to give them hell.

"I am NOT a virgin." Kipp growled.

"Oh really? Why don't I believe you?" Tig teased.

"Tig...cut it out." Bobby warned. "Ok, you asked if you could court her and then what?"

Kipp couldn't hide his smile. "She said yes."

Tig nearly dropped his gun on the table and looked at Kipp, dumbfounded. Happy looked at his brother and cocked an eyebrow as the rest of the guys whooped their approval.

"Yeah…so there you have it." Kipp replied, feeling a little bit empowered.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts. Wonder if she will write a note to break up with you or have Juice here translate for her?" Tig teased and smiled as he commenced his gun cleaning again.

"Did you kiss her?" Happy asked.

Tig stared down at his gun…quickly realizing he didn't want to hear the answer to that question. _What the hell is wrong with me? The hell do I care about who the dumbass dates??_

"No…I chickened out. I just hugged her."

"How much did you pay her for that?" Tig quipped.

Kipp frowned. "She's not a whore, Tig."

"Oh…so she's just dating you out of pity then?" Tig asked. "I'm sorry, I stand corrected."

Kipp just sighed and headed for his bunk. Sometimes trying to have a conversation in front of the Trager brothers was a lost cause. "Well thanks for the ball busting. I'm going to bed."

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings, Kippy?" Tig called as the kid walked out of the room. "Have fun crying yourself to sleep."

Bobby threw the piece of wood he had been working on at Tig's head. "Do you have to be such an asshole all the time? Just be happy for the kid."

"Kid needs to man up; it's stupid to pine over a damn woman like that." Tig replied nonchalantly.

An hour later all the guys had piled into their bunks and were settling down to sleep. Kipp was still lying awake on his bunk, both hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He sighed loudly once…then again.

"Bro, why you still awake?" Juice whispered and turned his head left toward Kipp's bunk. "You thinking about Anna?"

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about her."

Tig groaned. "Jesus Christ, are you kidding me?"

"Well…after spending all that time with her… I like her even more than I thought I did. Now I _know_ she's smart and funny and sweet and stuff. More than just beautiful, you know?"

"Yeah…we know…cause you won't shut up about her." Tig retorted. He wrapped his pillow around his head…he didn't need to hear this shit.

Happy threw his boot across the room and managed to hit Kipp in the leg. "Shut up…go to sleep or I will come PUT you to sleep; permanently."

"I am so gonna kiss her next time." Kipp mused.

"Just hang in there, kid. Have patience." Bobby offered.

Tig yelled with irritation. "Oh shut the fuck up and go to sleep!"

Happy threw his other boot, this time hitting Kip in the stomach. "Ouch! Okay, okay."

Silence blanketed the room and everyone soon fell asleep…even Kipp but he oddly had dreams of Anna throwing shoes at him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days after her run in with Weston, Grace headed into town. She took the small wagon and had packed a lunch. She looked rather nice that morning, wearing wide legged pants that looked like a skirt and a soft gray buttoned blouse. Her hair was pulled up in the normal way she wore it. The ride into town was pleasant and she pulled to a stop at the trade store.

Grace had masked most of the bruise on her face, enough that it was not a beacon. She nodded to Elroy and Navic when she came inside the store. Navic glanced at her and then looked closer and pointed to her face. "What happened to you?"

She shrugged absently while she looked at the packages from the previous day. "Got clocked by a tree branch." He had nodded to her but eyed Elroy with a 'sure' expression. Grace took her time to tend to a few items in the back office. She had sat down while she worked on the ledger of who owed what and then read a few letters.

She smiled as she read one letter in particular. She twisted her swivel chair side to side and let her thumb caress the pressed paper. Markus Timberland had been corresponding with her for years now. In his letter, he gave her the run down of the camp in the Black Hills and what was happening there and he asked for her to visit if and when she had time. Touching the edge of the letter to her lips, she smiled fondly at his request. Perhaps she would take some time once things got more settled in Charming.

A clearing of a throat alarmed her and she looked to the doorway. Elroy stood there holding the door open. He had opened it after he knocked. She had been distracted and had missed the knock completely. "MmMy apologies Miss Grace, there's a Mr. Montgomery out here to see you. "

Grace sat up in her chair and raised her brow slightly. "Oh ok… I will be out in a minute." Elroy nodded and closed the door to leave her with some privacy. She stood and smoothed out her attire then folded up the letter, slipping it into a private locked drawer to respond to later. She pocketed the key and stepped out of the office.

As she came to the front of the store, she saw Mr. Montgomery talking to Navic about fine furs. He was dressed in a black and grey pinstriped suit, a dark blue vest and a black derby hat. His appearance much cleaner than the first time she had met him on the trail with Darby when they had helped to squash her scuffle with Weston. He looked up when she came into the area.

"Afternoon, Miss Cassidy." He said as he tipped his hat to her in respect and smiled.

Grace smiled in return. "Likewise, so what brings you here in to the trade store?"

He looked around then back to her while holding some rabbit fur in his hand. "Oh I was just talking to your friend here about the value of furs around these parts. He has a good knack for his wares." She nodded softly and glanced to Navic who just shrugged then walked away to give them some space.

"That and I ashamed to admit I wanted to see you again. Selfish of me I know. It's not often I run into a woman who is as brazen as you are…which is a good thing." He stepped closer to mock whisper to her. "Might give some women around here a run for their money, make 'em jealous." He stepped back and smiled brightly to her, his clean cut beard moved with his features.

Grace chuckled softly and nodded slowly for a second. "Oh yes, I am quite brazen indeed… which I think your right, might make some jealous. It's mighty kind of you to come and pay a visit." She observed him causally while she went over to the counter to set down some new fabrics with the others. As she organized them by texture, he stepped closer.

"The dark green brings out the color of your eyes. I bet you look stunning in that color." He touched the velveteen fabric a moment before he looked up. "Would you be offended if I asked you to join me for the evening tonight? There is a show at the theatre, sort of an amateur night. I would understand if you declined but of course I would be crushed. But from a beautiful woman, I will take it in stride." He grinned to her playfully.

"Well I have neither declined nor accepted, so you really can not say you have been turned down yet." Grace smiled at his playfulness. She ran her hands over the fabrics. "I would enjoy a night out to the theatre troupe with you tonight."

Paul smiled broadly then clapped his hand to his chest. "By the gods, I think I am going to go weak in the knees. My request has been accepted." He winked to her and she laughed softly at his antics. Elroy just rolled his eyes while he moved away to find something else to inventory in the store. "Then I shall pick you up this evening…here?"

"Yes here would be fine. " Grace leaned against the counter with her arms crossed in a casual manner. Paul took one of her hands, causing her to uncross them. He kissed the top of her hand. "This evening it is. I will let you be and be on my way. See you tonight, Miss Cassidy."

"Have a good one, Mr. Montgomery."

"Please… call me Paul. I would have it no other way."

She nodded to him. "Alright then. Take care, Paul. "

He left the trade store in good spirits and Grace shook her head lightly thinking about the flirting he was putting on; very bold of him. She walked back to the kitchen area and her fingers touched the small basket that contained the lunch she had packed. She tapped it softly for a moment and the grabbed the handle and headed out the door. "I will be back in a bit." She called out as she left. She headed over to Chibs's place.

Meanwhile, as Clay sat inside getting a haircut and a shave and chatting with Sheriff Unser, Tig and Happy gathered outside of Floyd's barbershop. Tig would never understand why a man would actually _pay _another man to shave his face. He could wield a straight razor quite nicely himself, thank you very much. Usually, Tig would sit in on the talks with Unser but today he just didn't feel like hearing the old man rattle on and on about things, the bulk of which would be him complaining about his pain in the ass deputy, Hale. The Trager brothers were staring across the street at Zoebel's Cigar Shop; both of them imagining it in flames.

Tig sat on a bench with his legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. "It would smell nice as it burned."

"Nah, you gotta clear out all the inventory before you torch it. Can't be burning perfectly good cigars like that…it's a sin." Happy mused as he leaned against the wall. He picked at his nails with his knife, his go-to time killing gesture. After a few moments, Happy shifted his gaze to down the walkway and Tig started whistling a random melody.

Happy let out a low wolf whistle of his own and glanced at Tig. "Here comes Miss Anna. You know, she's not my type but I can certainly appreciate the view."

Tig leaned forward and spotted Anna walking their way. He leaned back against the bench and grinned. "Watch this…she won't even look me. She ignores me all the time."

"Don't blame her…you're an asshole." Happy replied with a low laugh.

Anna spotted the men just after walking past Carter's Hardware. As she neared them, both men looked at her. She kept her face neutral but nodded to Happy, who grinned and tipped his hat to her. Tig was whistling some tune, arrogantly laid back on the bench. Anna didn't even look his way and continued walking past them. Tig looked to Happy and cocked an eyebrow, as if to say _See? I told you so._

After walking a few steps past them, Anna realized that she had never formally thanked Happy for intervening on Navic's behalf and saving him from a much more brutal attack. There was no time like the present so she stopped, took out her pad and pencil, and began jotting a quick note.

The brothers watched her stop. Tig smirked and called out, "Did you forget something?"

Anna turned around and shot a glare at Tig. She walked up to Happy, tore off the sheet of paper and handed it to him. Happy took the note, a little surprised.

"He can't read." Tig said ruefully. "Maybe you should draw him a picture."

"Shut up." Happy said and kicked at his brother's legs. "I can read just fine, miss." He glanced down at the note which read, _I never formally thanked you for protecting our friend Navic. I very much appreciate your interjecting on his behalf. If there is ever anything we can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask._

Happy nodded and then looked up at Anna. He was very polite to her. "You're welcome; no trouble at all." She nodded back at him and smiled and then turned to carry on her walk back to her store.

Tig watched the exchange with annoyance. It was like she didn't even see him standing there. He stood and snatched the note out of his brother's hand and read it. He smirked and called after her, "What? I don't get a thank you note?"

Anna turned with a frown on her face. _What is that fool talking about?_ She scribbled a note and walked back to the men, this time handing the note to Tig.

He smiled and read the note as Happy stood reading it over his shoulder. It read, _A thank you for what...constantly being rude_?

Happy grinned and said, "Oooooh." He slapped his brother on the shoulder and laughed.

Tig crumbled up the note and glared at Anna. "Funny. You can go now." Anna smirked at him and then turned and went on her merry little way, smiling to herself all the way back to her store.

Happy watched her walk and shook his head, still smiling. He looked over to Tig, "Bro, I _wish_ she could talk just so I could hear her tell you to fuck off. Cause I really think she wants to." Happy laughed. "I never would have guessed she was so sassy. That's too much damn woman for Kipp. She's gonna eat that kid alive."

Tig nodded, still annoyed by Anna's responses. "Yeah but he'll enjoy every damn minute of it, the dumb bastard." He shot one more parting look at Anna's backside and went inside of Floyds. He shook his head and muttered, "Stupid girl."

Grace passed the back alley on her way to Chibs' place. She took note of Weston and his boys staring at her with a very pissed off look on their faces. The mark on Weston's face stood out. It seemed she had given just as good as she had gotten from him. Weston spit on the ground from the chew in his mouth as Ash leaned to whisper something to Tanner. She looked way with an uninterested expression. She continued on her path to the Doc's and saw a couple horses out front tied to the railing.

She stepped up to the porch and knocked on his door. She could have knocked and just walked in, but it was still his home as well as his practice and she didn't want to intrude. The door opened and found herself staring at Opie. She lifted her head up to smile at him. He grinned back at her, finding it ironic that he and Chibs were just talking about her. He motioned with his head as he stepped out on the porch. "Go on in, he is inside. I was just stepping out for a few." Opie left to let them two talk since most of the day Chibs was venting about the other night and how he might have chased Grace off by being an ass.

She looked at Opie a little funny but went inside anyway. Grace held the small lunch basket in her hands, feeling silly for even bringing it. She looked around for Chibs. The place looked the same as she had remembered though there was a mess of bloody rags and blood stained water in a bowl on the table. Her brow rose wondering who was hurt. She heard footsteps and turned around, coming face to face with Chibs.

He was looking down at his hands after washing them and drying them with a rag and pulled up short in front of her. He stared at her, surprised to see her. Chibs nodded tentatively to her while he looked around for Opie and then back to her.

"He stepped out for a bit." Grace explained and then held up the basket. "I forgot the white flag but I brought you lunch as a peace offering...for my behavior the other night." _Oh damnit, am I getting soft to do something like this or did that punch rattled some rocks loose in my head?!_

Chibs looked at her then down to the basket. When he didn't take it, she lowered it back down and looked away and bit the inside of her lip a little.

He watched as she chewed on her lip and thought she looked quite cute that way. He reached out and took the basket from her hands. "Thanks, I was getting a bit hungry."

"It's not much, just a cold sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and onion…and an apple and some grapes." As she explained, her fingers started to fidget and she clasped them together behind her back. "I want to apologize for the way I was the other night. It had been a very trying day."

He looked at her while he checked the lunch contents. He removed the items and set them on a plate. He grabbed a knife and cut the sandwich in half. He had motioned for her to sit and she took a seat at the table. "It looks good. Wan' to share it with me?" He slid the plate to her with half the sandwich.

She started to decline but then muttered, "Sure. "

He wasn't sure what to say so he remained quiet and smirked as he watched Grace pick at the sandwich. He set to pouring them both a glass of fresh sun tea and mulled over his discussion of Grace with Opie. He had shared how he had made a complete ass out of himself and how he had never had a woman get that sassy with him the way Grace had. He placed the glass of tea in front of her and then sat back with a smirk. His dimples and the scars on his cheeks deepened and he grinned wider. He was finding himself rather amused at her picking the tomato and onion off the sandwich. He divided up the apple and grapes and sat half on her plate.

"Looks like the other night was sour for the both of us." He stated and then leaned back to take his time eating lunch. He couldn't recall a woman ever bringing him lunch so he was determined to savor the moment. They had had dinner together a few times but he had never sat back to really look her over. He stared for a moment and said, "I was a bit of an ass, being not in my right mind and all."

Grace looked to him while sliding a grape into her mouth. She smiled. "So now what, Mr. Telford? We become great enemies to never talk or speak to each other again?"

"Guess so, but that'll be a little hard seeing as how I like your company and talking to you and all." He stood up and cleared the table after they were done eating. She stood and toyed with the basket as he dumped the bowl of dirty water and put the rags in a pot to boil. "So you just wanted to come over to have lunch and apologize, eh?"

"Well… yes." She continued messing with the basket while she looked out the window. She saw Opie sitting in a chair on the porch relaxing with his hat tipped down.

"Really now, lass?" Chibs said as he suddenly stood next to her. It startled her how close he was but she smiled to him and nodded. She noticed his hand was on the small of her back as he smiled back at her. "Now you know… you don't have ta keep callin' me Mr. Telford. "

"Then what would you want me to call you then? Chibs? Filip? Hey you over yonder there boy?" She raised her brow as she turned a little bit to face him. His hand moved to her side.

He smirked. "Chibs is just fine, lass."

She held the basket in one hand as she reached up with her other and touched one of the buttons on his shirt. She looked at him in a coy manner. "So we're on a first name basis now?"

He looked down to where her hand was and smiled more. "Looks like it to me. " His hand moved from her side to reach up and touch her hand. He let his fingers brush over the back of her hand lightly. "An' you, Grace? Gracey? G? Red-headed spitfire… hey lass? I can think of many more."

"I'm sure you could. What ever suits you is fine but I answer better to Grace." She sure as hell was not telling him her given name of Cicely.

The temptation to pull Grace against him and kiss her was very high on Chibs' mind. His eyes shifted to her features while silence settled between them. With no idea what possessed him to do so, he reached up and touched her face, brushing the back of his fingertips along her bruised cheek, being as gentle as he could be. She did not move from his touch, she seemed to trust him. Grace tightened her grasp along the handle of the basket and held her breath, waiting to see what he was going to do.

Chibs brushed his index fingertip along her bottom lip and he leaned in to kiss her at the same moment the front shot door opened. "Chibs… CHIBS! Hey!... Oh." Juice stopped in his tracks from running inside the house. Opie caught the door before it closed and grabbed his shoulder.

Chibs froze, his lips a grass blade away from her own. He could whisper against her lips if he wanted. Juice looked at Opie and Opie raised a brow while he pulled Juice back.

"Bloody christ." Chibs muttered. Grace turned her head away as she stepped back with her hand still on his chest.

"I uh... I… man... shit Chibs I didn't know." Juice looked pained emotionally and physically as he stood with blood on his hands. As he glanced at the three of them, his cheeks turned red from walking in on the moment.

Grace brushed her hand over Chibs' vest and stepped back. She grabbed the basket and looked to Opie and Juice. "I should be off. " She started towards the door finally noticing the mess on Juice's hands.

Chibs reached out and touched her arm. "Take care, Grace. Thanks fer lunch."

She dipped her head as she smiled at him and then headed out. She closed the door behind her and finally breathed out a sigh. She wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment. She walked off back to the main part of town. 

Chibs watched as Juice fidgeted about. The young man was having a hard time standing. "What is your problem, Juice?" Opie looked at him as Chibs scowled with a shake of his head; he had just gotten cock blocked by Juice of all people.

"I got shot in the ass." Juice replied, holding the wall as he winced in pain. "The bullet is still in and it hurts like hell. I need to get it OUT. "

Opie just raised a brow and held his hands up. "You're the Doc, man. That is your call."

"How in the 'ell did you get shot in the ass?" Chibs asked as he grabbed Juice's arm and pulled him towards a table. Juice half hopped, half limped to the table. "Drop your drawers. You know… I should leave it in there, for being a pain in MY arse." Chibs got a few instruments ready and Juice dropped his pants and laid across the table with a groan of pain.

Opie laughed, he could not help it. "Looks like you two are on first name basis…you and Grace. Bout damned time."

"Oh I am sorry bout that Chibs, I didn't know you were…making your move or what not. " Juice babbled out and then yelped when Chibs held him down. Chibs shook his head while he worked on Juice. He finally pulled the bullet out and plugged up the hole as he dropped the bullet into Juice's hand.

"There, have a souvenir. Who shot ya?" Chibs asked as he cleaned his hands.

Juice stood up gingerly. "Oh, Chinco, Alvarez's goon. Said I was making moves on his girl. I don't even know who his girl IS! I was just walking out of the bath house when he accused me of that crap, I was at the bunk house all last night. I wasn't making moves on anyone. Damn bastard."

Chibs looked to Opie then to Juice. "Better let Clay know about Alvarez's goons being on the prowl again. Let's get to the saloon."

Later than afternoon, Tig sat on the front porch of the bunkhouse with his feet propped up on the railing. He yawned as he looked over the immediate ranch yard. It was a warm sunny day and the heat felt good. He was repairing the grip on his knife as Clay walked up.

"Where the hell is the Kid?" Clay bellowed. "I need him to ride over to Stockton and get Eddie. I looked all over fucking town and can't find him."

"He ain't here." Tig answered lazily, not looking up. "Ain't seen him since this morning."

"Well shit." Clay spat.

Tig squinted and closed one eye as he looked up at Clay, sun stinging his eyes. "His little girlfriend was in town earlier. Find her, you'll probably find him."

"Great theory…why do YOU go find her since you don't seem to have anything to do? She wasn't at the store when I went by. Maybe she's at the cabin."

Tig frowned and then let out a sigh. He shoved his knife back into the sheath tied to his leg and stood up, stretching. "Yeah, alright. But if I walk in on them fuckin' I might go blind. You really want that to happen to your right hand man?" Tig asked with a mock serious look on his face.

"Well, do you want to ride all the way out to Stockton then?" Clay asked. "As I remember you got yourself in some trouble there last time."

"Yeah…I should probably steer clear of there for bit longer." Tig said with a wistful smile. "I never would have messed around with that woman if I'd a known she was married."

Clay snorted. "Bullshit. That was probably half the attraction." He pointed to the horses. "Just go find the damn kid already."

Tig strolled to his horse, mounted and slowly headed toward the main gates.

"Take your sweet time, asshole!" Clay called to his friend's back.

Tig smirked and threw a hand up as he rode. He rode slowly until he was out of Clay's sight just to annoy his friend then he kicked up the horse's space considerably.

He made good time to the cabin and slowed his horse to a stroll as he came near. Anna was outside chopping wood as he arrived. She stopped for a moment and looked up to see who was coming for a visit and frowned when she realized it was Tig. _Why in the world would he be here?_

He nodded at her, ignoring her frown. "Kipp around?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you know where he's at?"

Again she shook her head in the negative. Tig sighed and rolled his eyes. _Goddamn kid._ "Well if he shows up out here, tell him to get his ass back to the ranch quick like. Clay wants him."

She nodded and then quickly threw up her hand in a half assed good bye gesture and turned back to her work, effectively ending the conversation. She was rather shocked that Tig would ride all the way out to the cabin for anything, especially something as trivial as looking for Kipp. Juice would have been a much better choice but perhaps he had been busy.

Tig sat on his horse, leaned forward against the saddle horn. He was a little pissed that she had dismissed him so quickly. Just like that hand flip she had pulled in the store a while back. He watched with a scowl as Anna picked up another chunk of wood and put it on the splitting block. She heaved the ax over her head and slammed it down, hitting the wood pretty close to square in the center. She smiled and then went to wiggling the ax back and forth to free it for another try. His scowl changed to a look of amusement as her hips swayed. He shook his head. It would take her all day to chop the pile of wood at the rate she was going. She had good technique but lacked sheer power.

He lifted his hat and scratched his head with his thumb. He could have the whole damn pile done in an hour tops. He wasn't really looking for physical labor today, matter of fact he had been dodging it back at the ranch but the appeal of being able to rub this in Kipp's face was just too great. _What did you do all day, Tig? Chopped wood for your girlfriend. _ He could almost see Kipp's face turning red. With a grunt he jumped down from his horse and led it to the hitching post. He hooked his hat on the saddle horn and walked to Anna.

"Here…let me do that. Those pretty little hands of yours probably don't know how to act with dirt on them." He said with annoyance.

She stopped and glared at him. She didn't figure Tig to be very bright so she resorted to infantile sign language. She held up the ax with one hand and shook her head. She tapped her chest and then curled her other arm up as if to show off her muscles.

He took a moment and then said, "Oh I get it. You're strong…you can do it?" Ignoring her statement, he untied the knife sheath from his leg so he would have better range of motion with the ax. "Well that's all well and fine…you're strong…big deal. But if you want to finish before goddamn dark, you might want to let me help." He snatched the ax from her and motioned for her to get out of the way.

She stood clear of him with her arms crossed. She actually liked chopping wood…it was good mind numbing physical activity that always left her muscles sore and everyone needed that once in a while. She walked over to a large log and sat down in a huff. Tig worked in silence and after a few moments she got up and disappeared into the cabin. She returned with a book, sat back down on the log and started to read.

Tig glanced over at her and shook his head. "Nose in a damn book again…you ever think how much you're missing in the _real_ world by readin' all the time?" Anna ignored him. He slammed the ax into the chopping block, moving to stack the wood he had split. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Are you deaf now too?" Anna raised her head and gave him an exasperated look that easily said _Leave me alone_. He obliged and she had a few moments of peace.

"Well shit!" Tig suddenly exclaimed. He angrily flung a chunk of wood several feet in front him. "Stupid goddamn log… ripped my goddamn shirt. Your little boyfriend's buying me a new shirt. You hear that?!"

Anna stood, holding her book in her hand as Tig ranted. She walked over to him to see what the matter was. He was cussing as he picked up the ax again. She could see a gash of a couple inches across the belly of his shirt. She could easily fix it. She snapped her fingers to get his attention and then pointed and made a 'give it to me' gesture with her hand.

He frowned and held the ax away from her. "No…I started it, I'll finish it."

She shook her head. _Idiot._ She reached out and pulled at his shirt and then made a sewing gesture with her hand. He looked confused and irritated for another moment but then laid the ax down on the ground.

"You can fix it?" Tig asked and then shrugged. "Fine." He took a step back from her and quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to her. Anna caught it and stood looking at him a little wide-eyed. She had not actually thought the whole shirt repairing scenario all the way through. Her mind had sort of skipped past the part that would have made her realize Tig would be standing there half naked while she sewed his shirt. Her mouth formed a small O.

Tig smirked as he watched her eyes run over him. "What? You never seen a man without his shirt before?"

His voice snapped her out of her trace and she grimaced at him. She rolled her eyes and took off walking for the cabin. He chuckled as he set back to work. _This day just keeps getting better_ he thought.

Anna returned with thread and needle and sat back down on the log. She set to sewing up the ripped shirt but her eyes kept creeping upward to steal looks at Tig. He knew this because he kept looking over to see if she was watching him. She was reminded of something Navic had said about Tig being Happy's brother. She leaned forward tried to see a resemblance between the two but failed…maybe the noses?

Tig glanced over to see her staring intently at him and grinned at her. "I don't blame you for looking, honey. Probably aching to see a real man; Kipp has the body of a damn five year old boy."

_So cocky. _Anna stopped sewing, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her pad of paper and pencil. She scribbled a note.

He watched as she wrote. "Oh now you decide to talk. Why couldn't you use that to tell me where damn Kipp is?"

She frowned at him and then wrote one more thing before walking over to him and holding the pad out for him to read. She hesitated and then pulled the pad back to her chest. She cocked her head and pointed to him and then the pad.

Tig had stopped chopping as she approached. He watched her and it dawned on him what she was asking. "Yes goddamnit…I can read. I read that bullshit note you wrote this morning, didn't I? Give it here." He grabbed the notepad and read it. _I don't KNOW where Kipp is today!! _She had drawn a harsh line and then wrote, _Navic said Happy is your brother…is this true?_

Tig smiled as he read. "Yeah, that crazy half ass breed is my brother." He started working again. "Same daddy, different mamas."

Anna nodded and mouthed _Oh_. She shifted her weight on her feet. She was suddenly nervous being in such close proximity to him but curiosity was getting the best of her. She scribbled another note and held it up. _Are you Indian? Navic couldn't grow a beard to save his life. You seem too hairy to be Indian._

"Too hairy? I'm not too hairy." Tig exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with the way I look?"

She shook her head wildly while she scribbled a response. _Nothing is wrong with the way you look. I'm sorry. You look quite fine actually. _She smiled shyly as he read the note and immediately felt dumb for writing it.

He gave her a cocky smile back and then pushed her backwards gently with his hand on her hip. "I'm half Mexican if you must know. And if you will get the hell out of my way so I can work, I'll tell ya the story. Pretty damn funny story actually."

Anna quickly sat back down on the log and picked up her sewing task. Tig stretched and looked upward, thinking. He squinted and said, "Alright, this was about…mmmm, fifteen years ago. I'm in this saloon down in …"

_Tig and Happy's father had never been a saint, never even pretended to be. He loved his women and had a 'the more the merrier' theory on love. Of course, things went smoother when the women loved him back but he wasn't above taking what he wanted. Sometimes his recklessness resulted in heavy consequences but he dealt with them and moved on; his first marriage had come about that way. David Trager married Olivia Vega when he found out she was having his child. _

_When Alex was about a year old, David up and left his wife and son, feeling the need to roam. Traveling through Cochise Territory, he took up with an Apache woman unwillingly, taking her for himself. The outcome of it was her becoming pregnant with his child. He stuck around long enough to get back in her good graces and for the baby to come and then he hit the road but not before giving the baby boy his name._

_While the two boys grew up, their father drifted in and out of their lives. Over the years, the boys each grew into their own characters. David Jr. grew up a half-breed knowing both worlds; Alex grew up in Austin, a troubled youth. When they were old enough they had ventured out into the world on their own, working and roaming. But somehow David, who was better known as Happy, decided he would seek out his bastard of a father to take care of what the man had done to his mother. _

_Alex, who preferred to be call Tig, had been in New Mexico with an outfit that had been driving cattle for Clay Morrow. Tig had been taking full advantage of the outfit's layover in the town for supplies and rest. He sat in a small cabana drinking a bottle of tequila with his feet up on the table, hat tipped down to keep the sun from his eyes. _

_Happy had come to New Mexico on rumors and leads of where David had last been. He had heard of another man named Tig who might know his father's whereabouts. Happy followed the lead for a few towns, finally learning that Tig worked for an outfit that was coming through and just what he looked liked. Happy entered the cabana and set his eyes on the man he believed to be Tig._

_Tig took a drink and sat the bottle down a little hard on the table. He heard footsteps come closer towards him. His hand nestled absently on his gun over his stomach, like it had been there the whole time. He was not sure if trouble would be stirring or not. _

_The young buck stood in front of him with his head cocked; hair a tussle from the wind and riding. He narrowed a brow at Tig while he cleared his throat with a gruff sound. "You Alex Trager?"_

"_Who's askin'?" Tig said with a slight cant of his head to peek past the brim of his hat. He looked up with a squint to one eye and scratched his temple with his thumb, pushing his hat up. _

"_Me." Happy answered and stood there, a grin forming from irritation and mischief at the same time. He continued to smile at Tig while he lifted his leg up, placing his foot on a chair so he could rest his elbow on his leg for a moment. "So are you or are you not who I am looking for?"_

_A shrug rolled off Tig's shoulders while he redirected his feet from having them on the table to having one resting there, the other placed back on the floor. "All depends on what the hell you're asking about. "If it's about me taking your sister's honor, maybe… stealing your cattle, hell no. " _

_Happy looked at Tig for a long moment, his jaw clenched absently. "Told you know where I can find a David Trager. Do you know him?" Happy was doing his best to ignore the comment made about a sister; he was glad he had none or else he would have had to slice the man's throat for that remark. _

_Tig snorted with a wide grin. "Yeah I know the bastard, what you want with him?" His eyes lifted more to see who was asking about him. He noticed the man was young, about his age or maybe a little younger. Tig really did not like being asked about his father, but it happened from time to time. _

_Happy stood straighter, taking a stance to show that he meant what he was about to say. "I'm named after that son of a bitch, he's my father…he raped my mother. I came to kill him." A growl seemed to breathe out when he spoke of it all. _

_Tig actually brought his foot from the table to the floor as he looked at the man for a long moment, making sure he had heard him clearly. So this man is saying that his old man took his mother and he is my brother? What a world. Tig thought the guy looked like he was itching for a fight and he just might have to give it to the poor bastard. _

"_You're too late on that part boy; he's dead. But if you want to see the asshole, go to Austin. He's buried out back of there with the rest of the dead folk." Tig stood up and placed his thumbs along his belt, looking at his questioner for a long moment. "The way I see it… you came here looking for a fight and to claim your ma's honor or something and me… I am always ready to help with a fight. So there are two things we can do here." He tipped his hat up some while he stepped closer to the stranger, spitting to the ground to the right of him. "Cause I ain't going to jail for killing some half-breed, not worth it. So either we beat the shit out of each other … or we shake hands and play nice."_

_Happy had been listening to Tig and had matched his stance, without the spitting part. His thumb caressed the hilt of his knife blade while his face fell stoic, thinking about the situation for a moment. "Let's try that first one there and then see what happens." _

_They both grinned at one another, seeming to be thinking the same thing. They lunged at one another and grappled. Happy wrapped his arms around Tig's waist and picked him up, throwing him onto a table. The square off was over in a flash and they began to beat the shit out of each other, breaking most of the tables and chairs in the area in the process. They were pretty evenly matched and gave as good as they got; punches, kicks, eye gouges…both men fought rough and dirty._

_It had been a good twenty minutes of fighting before they both were on the floor, breathing hard. Tig laid on his back, arms and legs spread apart. Happy sat on the floor, legs apart, back against the bar. He kicked at Tig, who swatted at him with his hand. They had worn each other out, neither one of them wanting to relent. _

_Tig had raised his hand in the air with a finger when he coughed, drawing a breath. "Look, my old man…your old man, was a worthless piece of shit that didn't give a good goddamn about anyone but himself. I ain't my old man…and judging from you coming from where-ever-in-the-fuck to defend you're mama's honor, you ain't much like him either. So… truce? Brother?" His hand dropped to his stomach while he took a deep breath with some wincing of the pain in his ribs. _

_Happy arched a brow while he nodded, spitting out blood from his mouth. Tig made a good point; if their father was dead, they probably should bury the hatchet…and preferably not in each other. "Truce it is, Brother."_

_It was that day that brought them together and from then on they never been apart; brothers united for over fifteen years. _

Anna had listened to the story intently while they both worked. She scribbled questions and took them to him a few times as he told the story of how he had met his brother. It was a funny story and both of them had been smiling and laughing through out the telling of it. Tig finally finished his wood chopping task and walked over to her. She tossed his newly mended shirt to him and took one last good look at him in all his muscled up glory before she took off for the cabin. Grace was not going to believe her day.

Tig watched her go and then inspected his shirt. He raised his eyebrows as he looked over her stitching; she was very good. He pulled the shirt over his head and tucked it in. Anna returned quickly with a glass of water. She held it out to him. He took it and walked to the front steps of the cabin to sit down and rest for a few moments before the ride back to town. She stood awkwardly in front of him, leaning against the railing of the porch. He took a drink with his eyes locked on her and then scooted over on the step. He nodded to the space beside him. She hesitated for a moment but then sat down. She sat tapping her pencil against her pad of paper in thought.

He didn't really know what to say but tried to fill the silence. "Well, I guess there you have it…the story of the world famous Trager boys."

She smiled and scribbled, _You mean infamous. _ He leaned over closer to her to read it and then laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

She wrote more. _Thank you for telling me your story. It was very amusing. It is good the two of you have found a way to get along._

"Yeah well…neither one of us asked to having a shitty half worthless womanizer for a father. Life gives you shit you just make the best out of it I guess. 'Specially when it comes to family." He paused for a second and then ventured, "Sort of like you and Grace. Ya'll had families but ditched them right?"

Anna frowned at him wondering how he knew anything about her and Grace. He explained, "Damn kid never shuts up about you. We all pretty much know your whole damn life story, whether we wanted to or not." He tried to sound annoyed about it but failed.

She ducked her head in understanding and embarrassment. He scratched his goatee. Kipp had made it sound like the girls had had it made back in New York. He wondered why the hell anyone would leave a life of luxury for the West. Kipp had hinted there had been some disagreements so Tig asked, "What do you think of Grace's family?"

Anna raised her eyebrows sharply, scribbled for a moment and then held it over to him. _Her father's a tyrant and her sisters are spoiled judgmental bitches. _

Tig laughed at her bold choice of words. "Damn that's an honest answer. You always so straightforward?"

She replied, _No, I'm not. Sorry for my bluntness…they are a sore subject with us._

"No shit." Tig replied. He finished off the glass of water and rolled it in his hands. Silence fell between them and he found himself oddly wanting to fill it by talking to her more. That notion concerned him and he stood quickly, setting the glass down on the step. "I gotta go." He thumbed a motion to the woodpile. "Don't be doing that stuff yourself…make the dipshit kid do it for you. He'd jump off a cliff if you asked him to."

Anna stood and quickly signed _Thank you_ and nodded toward him. Tig frowned slightly at her. She started to write the notion but he ventured a guess. "Does that mean thank you?" She smiled brightly and nodded. He walked backwards toward the hitching post. "See you around." With that, he turned and walked briskly to his horse, mounted and rode off.

She stood on the porch steps a little overwhelmed. _What an odd day._

Tig rode hard back to the Morrow Ranch. He tied his horse to the hitching post and strolled over to the bunkhouse where Kipp, Clay, and Happy were all gathered. Tig nodded at Kipp, "Where the hell have you been? I rode all the way out to the Cassidy place to find your dumb ass."

"Sorry." Kipp replied sheepishly. "I rode out to the wrong pasture today."

Clay rolled his eyes. "I ended up just sending Bobby to Stockton. He wanted to go."

"Bobby? Who the hell is gonna cook for us?" Tig asked with annoyance.

Clay nodded toward Kipp and Tig groaned. Clay then asked, "What took you so long gettin' back?"

"Had to chop a shitload of wood. She was working on it but didn't figure dumbass here would want to date a one legged girl so I stepped in." Tig explained.

"Anna was there? By herself?" Kipp asked. A bad feeling washed over him. He didn't like the idea of Tig being alone with Anna at all. Not that he thought anything would happen, it was just that Tig had the manners of a …well he didn't have any manners and he could be very mean. He didn't want Anna to be offended in any way.

"Yeah, it was just her there." Tig replied and then smirked. "And I mean hell, she's already mute. Chop a leg off her too and that's getting to be slim pickens don't ya think?" He smiled as Kipp began to redden. Messing with the kid was so easy…and so fun.

Kipp glared at Tig and stood up straighter. "There is nothing _wrong _with her."

"Maybe…maybe not." Tig shrugged. "If you're gonna court her, seems like you should help her out with things, huh?" Clay and Happy exchanged a look. They knew Tig loved to mess with Kipp and normally the kid always just took the teasing but his attachment to Anna had him a bit brave it seemed.

"She never asked me to help her." Kipp replied matter of factly.

"Shouldn't have to _ask_." Tig crossed his arms and leaned against the outside wall of the bunkhouse. "Just be lucky she can sew…or else you woulda owed me a new shirt for my trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kipp asked, looking him over.

Tig smiled. "I ripped mine hauling that wood…but it's alright…she fixed it for me." He grinned widely and continued, "Sat there and sewed it up while I was working." He waited for the kid to jump on the bait.

Kipp frowned as he thought over the implications of Tig's statement. It didn't take long for his imagination to start running wild. His jaw clenched and he started to steam with anger. He had a hard time forming a sentence. "You… had your shirt off… in front of her?"

Tig laughed. Hell if some guy would have pulled that shit with his woman, Tig would have beaten the shit out of him without question. The kid was pissed but still wouldn't quite stand up to him.

Kipp rubbed a hand roughly over his head. "That's sorta disrespectful don't you think?"

Tig smirked and winked at him. "She didn't seem to mind." He turned and went inside the bunkhouse leaving Kipp standing on the porch, stewing in anger. _Ah, mission accomplished. _

Back in town, Elroy was at the stagecoach station gathering the new supplies that had been delivered. He spoke with a few people there and helped moved things to the wagon. Navic had stayed at the trade store, restocking, cleaning and organizing the area. He had been staying out of sight from Zoebel's crew, not really wanting to have another beating because they were Indian haters.

Gemma and Tara stood inside the tailor's. Both had ordered a fitting for some fine clothes and were discussing the usual gossip among town. While they were inside, they watched Grace walk by. Gemma took a step out of the shop to try and catch the woman's attention.

"Miss Cassidy." Gemma called out and fanned herself softly with a lace fan.

Grace heard her name and turned to see who had requested an audience with her. She stood face to face with an elegant woman who seemed to hold herself well. She wore a beautiful soft red dress with buttons down the entire front. There was a V-neck opening that left her neck and the top of her chest uncovered. She stood proud and in high esteem. Grace smiled to her and waked towards her while she held the empty basket in her hand. "Afternoon, ma'am."

Gemma smiled back at her and extended her hand out in greeting. "I saw you walking past and I wanted to meet you since I haven't had the chance yet. I am Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay's wife."

Grace slid her hand into Gemma's, giving a gentle shake while she listened. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Morrow. Your husband is a nice gentleman from what I've met of him. "

Both ladies let go of each others hand and Gemma looked Grace over. She motioned toward the tailor's. "Would you like to come inside? Tara and I are just having the final fittings for the spring dance that is coming up soon. I am sure you and your dear cousin will be attending. Hardly anyone in Charming misses a chance to attend a dance."

Grace nodded and stepped inside the shop with Gemma. She took a look around the shop. It was full of fabrics and ladies that were adjusting dresses on display. They smiled politely to her while Tara's smile was a bit brighter. "Afternoon there, Miss Grace. How is Anna?"

"She is doing fine. She's been meaning to come by again to finish the dress the two of you started on for her. She has been rather excited about the spring dance." Grace replied. She admired the pink dress with black trim that Tara was being fit for. It fit her well; Jax would be a fool for ignoring that.

"Will you be attending?" Tara asked.

"I don't know…I haven't really thought about it much." Grace blinked and replied.

Gemma smirked a bit deviously while she handed a bundle of fabric to a woman and gave her instructions on what she wanted. "You should, dear. I hear the boys will be in attendance. I am sure that Chibs will be there. "

Grace arched a brow and chuckled a little. "Might think about it, can't leave Anna alone to go by herself. "

Gemma nodded while Tara stepped away to change and purchase the dress she had tailored.

"It was nice seeing you, Grace." Tara said. "I wish I could stay and visit but I must go and tend to some patients. Chibs has a couple in the house resting in the back room from shooting each other in a duel. It is my turn to take watch over them." She gave Gemma a soft nod before leaving.

Grace watched her go while Gemma picked up the box with the dress in it. "It was good to meet you, darling. I must be off. See you around."

Grace gave a soft nod to her while she looked over some fabric.

"Oh." Gemma said as she stepped closer and tapped Grace's arm with the closed lace fan in her hand. "Anna and yourself are invited to come to the Morrow house this Sunday for lunch. I will not take no for an answer." Gemma smiled and walked out of the store, not giving Grace any time to protest.

_Well it looks like lunch on Sunday._ Grace mused. She turned to one of the store ladies and tapped a beautiful dark burgundy colored silk fabric. She wasn't sure why on earth she was doing this but she set her basket down and began to let the ladies measure and take notes on a new dress for her. Her mind kept going back to Chibs and the moment they had shared earlier in the day. His hands on her side, his lips so close to her own. So close that she could feel the warmth from them. His breath had touched her lips. Just thinking about the moment made her breath catch.

"Ow!" Grace exclaimed as she felt the pin stick her side.

"Sorry ma'am."

It was not the seamstress's fault, Grace had moved when the girl had put the pin in the dress. Her own daydreaming had gotten her stuck. Grace pondered her feelings…liking Chibs was not wrong; it has just been some time since a man had took a liking to her like Chibs had. Then Paul came swooping in out of left field. _What was that man up to?_ He was a nice man but sometimes something that sweet at first usually turned sour if you were not careful. Where was Timberland when she needed him to keep the men at bay? He always had the knack to chase off those that were stepping on to many toes at once.

When Grace left the dress shop, she headed back to the trade store. She took to the back office to reply to that letter she had stashed earlier before meeting Paul for the evening theatre show.

She twirled her hair absently as she took the quill to the ink and with a fine elegance in her handwriting she began to write.

_Dear Markus, _

_It is good to hear from you, I have missed your company since the last time we spent time with one another. Charming is a lovely town, you are correct in the people here. They are all very unique; we have met most of Clay Morrow's men and himself. His wife is quite nice. I would like more information though on those who are known to run with Ethan Zoebel. He does not seem to be taking a liking to us or the idea that we are the new proprietors of your claim and business. _

_Also, what do you know of Darby and his friend Paul Montgomery? I have run into them while I had a run in with a man named Weston. Navic has also had a scuffle with Weston, he was the fist end of a beating. _

_The land is doing well. We have the cabin fixed and it is in better condition than you have left it. The claim itself is just as you said 'a mother load'. The agreement is as agreed upon. I am well satisfied with the trade. Anna is fitting in well here, but I do worry for her. But you know she is a strong woman and does well on her own. I just wish you were here sometimes. I miss arguing with you, well head butting with you. _

_I do have this feeling that there is someone stealing off the land. I am going to find out who it is then deal with the matter head on. I believe I am going to need all you can give me in way of advice with what to do with some of the people around here, though right now my gut instinct is to trust who we have first met. Hard to believe but so far Clay Morrow has not tried to lop our heads off yet. I do worry and fear for Anna, in hopes she is spared from any attacks upon her. _

_I have not told her but I am telling you this, Ethan's man Weston had come upon me on my way home. He had attacked me, hitting me hard enough to leave a mark on my face. I told Anna that it was from a tree branch. It took everything I had to keep from shooting him, which is when I met Paul and Darby. They helped me out of that situation, keeping it from becoming much worse than what it could have been. _

_Enough with the woes that have come my way. Elroy is doing fine, he has been quite helpful in keeping the place intact. Misses you quite a bit, I think he should come visit when I come your way. I understand now how the hatred he has for Ethan, though I have not asked him of it, but I remember your mention of his distaste for the man. Elroy is good natured always in good spirits. You are quite right… he does have a fondness for Patsy Renee. I see them talking quite a bit with one another. He takes care of her very well. It is quite amazing they have been together for twenty years. She is very good to him. _

_Please let me know how things are up there in the Black Hills this time of year. Perhaps in a month or two, I shall take some time to pay a visit. _

_Always_

_C.G."_

She read over the letter and then folded it up once the ink had dried. She placed it in an envelope, wrote the address then sealed the letter closed with wax, pressing down the seal of her initials and then dropped the letter off for mailing. When she returned, she headed upstairs to get ready to go out for the evening.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, hoping her dress was not overly revealing. She slipped a shawl over her shoulders and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then headed downstairs. Elroy smiled to her while he was combing his hair back and adjusting his dinner jacket.

She walked over to him and helped to fold down his collar. She handed him the pocket watch he favored all the time. "You look very handsome, Elroy."

"Th... Thank you, Grace. You lo look quite lovely yourself. Enjoy the show. If.. if you happen to need any anything I will be at dinner with Miss Patsy."

"Enjoy your dinner." She smiled to him and then kissed his cheek. Elroy left the store and Grace walked over to try on a couple of women's hats while waiting for Paul to arrive.

Grace suffered from a bit of warped self esteem. She was very pretty but she felt she was just ordinary, nothing special. Even in a dress as pretty as the ones she owned, she felt plain. The lack of confidence might have been the reason she had never really fell in love, didn't even know what it was like. She shook away her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door to the store.

Paul stood there as she stepped out. She locked the door as he took his hat off to her, smiling broadly. "My you look lovely as ever. Shall we?"

She put a smile on her face and nodded. "Thank you very much. Let's go enjoy the show." She took his arm and held his elbow casually as he led her down the walkway towards the theatre. The two of them chatted until they arrived at the theatre. He held a seat for her and then sat down next to her. He gave a smile to her and they turned their attention to the show.

They were very entertained with the acts appearing on the stage but her mind was really not on the show at all, nor on Paul either. The afternoon still weighed on her mind. Did Chibs really want to kiss her because he liked her or just because it was a moment and she showed vulnerability? Perhaps it was just his way of being nice to her? A way of showing that he accepted her apology. Grace wasn't sure at all about what was on his mind. She was frankly all kinds of confused about it.

She felt Paul's arm slide down her back and come to rest around her waist. Grace glanced at him for a moment and narrowed her brow, trying to gauge what had brought the move on. She did her best to turn her attention to the show as she pondered Paul's intentions.

"Could you please not do that?" She asked as she reached down and moved his hand from her for. She was getting rather uncomfortable with him holding her. She knew they were not together in that fashion and his boldness was just too much at the moment.

"Oh yes, I am sorry." He smiled to her for a moment then respected her wishes and let go of her waist. He then let his hand rest on his lap and continued to watch the show.

Happy leaned against a wooden beam of the saloon, watching the crowd of people mill about as the theatre show took place outside. His gaze fell on Grace and company. He spat on the ground as he finished a cigarette and let out a low chuckle. "Hey, bro." He said quietly and nudged Chibs who was behind him.

Chibs turned and watched as Happy pointed to the crowd… to where Grace was and shook his head. "Hate to say told you so but looks like someone else is swoopin' on your territory."

Chibs frowned and looked closer, stepping up to next to Hap. He saw Grace and watched Paul snake his arm around her waist. He had not even done that… granted he had touched her lower back and side, almost kissing her. Almost was the key word. This man was ballsy to be doing that to her in public. Chibs' frown shifted and a scowl set upon his features.

"Weren't you even putting the moves on her earlier? " Hap glanced to him while he was carving up an image on the beam with his knife. "Looks like you hit a wall and she moved on." Hap continued watching the pair as did Chibs, taking a drink of whiskey. He wasn't sure why he felt so mad…then all of a sudden it hit him, he was JEALOUS… of all the things, he was jealous.

Chibs stepped off the porch of the saloon to walk towards them, a bit unsure as to what he was going to do but it was not going to be pretty. A hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him. He looked back to see who had grabbed him. Clay had looked at him and shook his head, "Now is not the time Chibs. That man with her is Paul Montgomery, Darby's fool of a friend. Let's go inside and have a drink." He nudged Chibs and ushered him back inside. Clay nodded to the rest of his crew that were standing around outside and they followed him inside. They found their respective spots in the saloon and took to drinking and relaxing instead of watching the busy night life outside.

The amateur night ended at the outside theatre and Paul took the long way around of escorting Grace home. The conversation between them was rather quiet, mostly him talking about everything under the sun and she listened to him with a soft smile. His company was pleasant but she did not feel the same when she was with him as she did around Chibs. More so, she felt as if she was with a cousin or a friend more than anything else. Oblivious, he kept flirting with her, charming her in anyway he could.

Neither of them was aware that they were being followed. Chibs had stepped out of the saloon when they were leaving the show and had decided to follow them. He was not without escort… Jax and Happy were with him. They had tagged along for a few reasons; to keep him from falling on his face and passing out, to keep him out of trouble and from killing anyone, and mainly because they found it entertaining as hell seeing him this bent out of shape over the man being with Grace. It seriously rubbed him the wrong way.

Grace glanced back, thinking she heard someone yelling. The voice had a familiar tone to it but the noise was unclear. As she walked with Paul, she kept her arms to herself, holding her shawl, while he braved it again and slid his arm over her shoulder to keep her warm. She side glanced to him a moment before he smiled to her. She skirted from his touch with a side step away from him. Finally she came up to the door of her store.

"Thank you for the lovely evening. It was very nice."

He nodded at her and took her hand. "It was my pleasure, Grace. I would very much like to do this again. "

He took the risk and kissed her quickly. She blinked and stepped back immediately. "Good night, Mr. Montgomery." She unlocked the door in a hurry. She was not keen on the speed he was going and disapproved of it.

She was not the only one that disapproved. Chibs saw the kiss and shoved the bottle of whiskey he had been carrying at Happy. He started to pull his gun out of his holster but Jax grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ok, you're cut off from drinking and NO... " Jax chided as he took the gun from the angry Scotsman.

Happy shook his head while he glared at the guy with Grace. "I don't like the fucker, bad mojo."

"Ah le' go of me, I am gonna kill dat son'of a bitch! Kissin'MA Wo'man!" The thickness of his accent was in full force while he grumbled with disappointment when Jax refused to let him go after Paul.

Paul smiled to Grace and he dipped his head to her while she headed inside and locked the door behind her. He headed to Darby's with a bounce in his step and a grin spread across his lips.

Chibs sneered at Paul and jerked his arm free of Jax's grip. He walked away with a heavy stomp.

Hap glanced to him and took a drink from the bottle. Hap shrugged. "Eh…watch him for a few days and then kick his ass…let him know he is messing with the wrong woman."

Giving a nod Chibs paused and turned to face Happy. He grinned and grabbed Hap, planting a slopping drunk kiss on his cheek and clapped his shoulders. "Bril'ant, Happy! What would I do with out ya'? That'll be what I will do. Get to know 'em… then fuck him up." Chibs pointed his finger in the air and directed himself back to the saloon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Enjoy! Thanks for all of the reviews! We've had a blast reading them!~**

Gemma looked over the outside table once again; making sure everything looked nice and proper. Bobby had helped her set up some lunch for the women coming over. She had been meaning to dine with the Cassidy women since they had arrived in town and figured it was high time to do it. Tara certainly enjoyed Anna's company and it seemed Grace needed to come out and visit to be with lady folk rather than men all the time so the lunch was a perfect fit. Gemma smiled, being well satisfied with the table covered in white lace and linen, with dainty plates for sandwiches and pretty glasses for tea and a large bouquet of spring flowers.

The women already gathered at the Morrow house were a sight to see. Gemma wore a soft ivory color dress with a dark red trim and lace and had her hair up in a loose French twist with a matching red laced clip in her hair. Tara had on a baby blue colored dress and Luanne wore a light green one and a feathered small hat. The women had taken a seat on the sofa in the parlor as Clay came through. He nodded to them with his hat. He knew better than to stick around during one of Gemma's girly get-togethers so he decided to go tend to other matters with Otto at his place.

**XXX**

Grace and Anna were riding the buggy on their way over to the Morrow's. Grace directed the horses. She opted to wear the normal attire she favored most times: leather britches and a nice button down shirt with a cowboy hat on her head with her hair up in a braid locked in a bun. Anna wore a nice soft blue dress with dark blue trim and it suited her nicely. They had been enjoying the nice sunny day.

Since they sat close together, Anna spoke with Grace while she held onto the seat and metal back when the bumps hit the trail. "Grace, how is the cheek?"

"It's good, healing right along, though it's tender at times but nothing that can't heal." She smiled to her cousin and smacked the whip lightly to keep the horses going. "Yourself? Everything going alright with you and Kipp?"

Anna nodded. "I like spending time with him. He is very sweet, I often wonder if he is too good to be true. Or maybe he doesn't know what he is doing." Anna frowned. "I almost feel like he is being too much of a gentleman sometimes. "

Grace looked over at her for a moment with a brow raised slightly. "Why does it sound like you are unsure about where you are going with him? Having second thoughts?"

Anna looked to her a moment then shrugged. "No…well, I don't know. Kipp is just different than other men. Take Tig Trager for example. That man drives me insane, I mean irritated insane, not gaga or something. But when… " She stopped for a moment to think. She sighed and then continued. "He came over looking for Kipp the other day, and well I was chopping wood, which I enjoy, but he said I was too slow. He took over helping me out. Did you know that Happy and Tig are brothers? Well half brothers but brothers nothing the less. "

She cleared her throat a little; she was not used to talking so much. Grace listened intently. "Anyway he told me about their first time they met, it was very amusing. But his shirt had torn from chopping wood and so I told him to take it off so I could sew it up. Well, I was not expecting to see such a fine specimen of the male species. He was very distracting. I noticed I was getting quite fluttery when I was close to him. "

Smirking a bit, Grace looked at Anna and chuckled. Her cousin didn't seem to notice that she had so quickly abandoned talking about Kipp for Tig. "Really now? So I take it you don't get all fluttery with Kipp?"

"I don't know." Anna replied and looked to her with a blush to her cheeks then straightened herself right up. "Tig was sort of nice to me when we were alone. I think he uses his egotistical ass of a self in front of others." Anna shrugged and glanced down a moment, thinking about the two men. They were both _so_ different.

"Sounds like you've got some thinking to do. But watch yourself; I do not wanting you getting hurt by either of them. " Grace warned.

Anna laughed and waved her off. "Oh, there is nothing there with Tig. I'm just being silly…I think. Beside, if I did like both of them, I think it would most likely be ME hurting them! Or them hurting each other." She was quiet for a moment and then said, "What of you? Is everything going alright with you and Chibs?"

Grace kept a firm hold of the reigns as she looked to Anna then back to the front of the horses. "Everything is alright I suppose. He accepted my apology when I brought him lunch, which is good. I think he tried to kiss me but Juice came in and needed a bullet out of his arse."

Anna blinked in surprise then put her hand on Grace's arm. "What?" A soft squeak escaped while she grinned. "What do you mean you _think_ he _tried _to kiss you? Either he did or didn't, there is no trying. And Juice got shot in the buttock's?" Anna had a confused look as she pulled on Grace's arm. "Tell me what happened! Details!"

"It was really nothing. We were talking about what all happened the other night and when we stood up, he touched my lower back. Then his hand moved to my side. Next thing I know I was holding my breath because I was not sure what he was doing, but he was growing closer to where his lips almost touched mine… then Juice came in. I am not sure why he was shot in the butt though. I did not stay to ask." Grace recapped.

Grinning from ear to ear, Anna giggled and then clapped. "Grace! He WAS trying to kiss you, it just got interrupted. Oh he does like you! " Anna nodded and her happiness beamed out of her for her cousin.

"That is not all." Grace glanced to Anna and continued on the rest of the evening's events. "I met another gent, his name is Paul Montgomery, rather forward I tell you. We crossed paths on my way out of town a few days ago. Since then he has found an excuse to come see me. Even asked me to go to that amateur night theatre show the other night. Of course I was nice and went." She shrugged while Anna motioned with her hand for her to go on.

"Anyway, I went and he was nice but forward. I did not feel comfortable about it at all. He put his arm around me like he already was courting me then tried to kiss me of all things before I retired for the night. I did not find a pleasant moment at all. He was bold, brash and full of himself." Tired of talking about it all, Grace fell quiet.

Anna let her mouth fall open slightly. She smiled and shook her head softly. "Grace, you have men troubles. Does Chibs know him?"

Grace shook her head. "Not that I am aware of. And I do not have men troubles. They can go chasing geese for all I care. I will vacate to the mining camp if need be, just to get away from all of it."

Anna smirked more while she sat back in the seat, amused by Grace. She enjoyed the rest of the ride to Gemma's in silence. Both ladies smiled more when they arrived at the Morrow's homestead, it was a beautiful spread of land. Grace pulled the buggy to a stop and let a ranch hand gain control as the girls climbed down and headed to the front door.

**XXX**

Once inside, the girls were greeted by Gemma, Donna, Tara and Luanne. The woman exchanged light welcoming hugs and were introduced to each other just incase they had not met the others. They proceeded to the patio and took their seats around the table. They made small talk about the beautiful weather and general talk of town.

Bobby came out to the patio, serving their lunch. He smiled to the Cassidy girls as he set the plates on the table. He wiped his hand on his pant leg before shaking each of their hands. "Why hello! It's nice to finally to meet ya. Been hearing a lot of good things." Anna smiled to him and signed _thank you _while Grace smiled to him and said the same. "Well I will let you ladies be. It's a pleasure and hope to meet you two again."

The ladies went back to talking amongst themselves while they enjoyed the good lunch before them. The talk quickly turned to that of the spring dance coming up. Anna loved dances and immediately pulled out her pad of paper and pencil so she could sketch out what her dress looked like with the color details. The other women ooohed and ahhhed as Grace sat silent. She felt a little out of place at the table and found it ironic that her cousin that couldn't really talk was more social than she was. Grace did not indulge too much on the dance, she was still debating on if she even wanted to go or not. The other women were all a flutter discussing the details of the dance and who would be going with whom and how last year's event had gone.

**XXX**

While the ladies were enjoying their lunch, Bobby headed down the dirt path and back inside the bunkhouse. He shut the door behind him and let out a low whistle. He shook his finger accusingly at them as he walked over to take a drink from the table. "Now I see what the fuss is about with you all and them girls."

Chibs had been sitting there playing cards with the guys around the table. Jax raised a brow, so did the Trager brothers and Juice looked to Bobbie confused. Opie threw his cards down and folded.

"What girls?" Eddie asked while he came out from the back from a bath. He was cleaning his ears with a towel.

"The two girls causing such a commotion between the three of them." Bobby made a motion to Chibs, Tig and Kipp.

Chibs and Tig just nodded and said, "Oh." A half a second later, Tig frowned, not sure of what he had just agreed to.

Kipp was reading the paper and sat up straighter when he heard Bobby. "Anna's here? I mean… the two of them are here?"

Chibs nodded but pointed to Kipp, "You just keep your arse right there in that chair. None of us are going in tha' house while Gemma is having lunch with them. Best to save a hide and a damn lecturing for disturbing them. "

Chibs leaned back in his seat and threw in his ante and dealt the cards. He was still pissed about the other night, seeing Grace with that Paul fellow. It had been eating at him but he would have his time with that bastard. And he did want to see Grace again, but didn't want to have his hide torn off by Gemma in the process.

Tig rolled his eyes while he continued playing the game. How pathetic were Chibs and the kid? Falling all over themselves just knowing that Grace and Anna were up at the house. "Calm down before you piss yourself there, kid. You see that damn girl all the time. What's the big deal?"

"You tell me? You're the one chopping wood for her all day." Kipp fired back.

"Last damn time I'm being nice." Tig grumbled and stared at his cards.

Bobby smirked as he listened to the guys bickering. He finished his little break and headed back inside. As soon as he opened the door, a snort escaped from him. "The goddamn Hales are here." He headed straight to the house to let Gemma know. The guys looked to one another and then headed to the front of the bunkhouse to make themselves present outside.

Kipp and Eddie shoved each other, trying to lay claim to a spot they both wanted. Chibs walked up behind them and grabbed an ear on each of their heads and pulled, guiding them to where HE wanted them to stand. Chibs stood watching the patio, halfway paying attention to the Hales' but mainly spying Grace. Kipp happened to be doing the same thing with Anna or at least he tried to. He was standing on his toes to see past Tig, who kept blocking his view on purpose. If Kipp moved to the right, Tig would glance over his shoulder and then do the same. They kept up the dance until Happy interrupted.

Happy smirked and pushed past Chibs and Kipp. He stared at the girls nonchalantly. "Why don't you dumbasses just go up the steps and stand by them instead of standing out here gawking like a bunch of chickens?" Hap pulled out his knife, twirled it absently in his hand and began picking at his nails as he walked up the steps of the patio to stand near Bobby. He leaned against a support pillar, purposely blocking the view of Kipp and Chibs. Tig watched his brother's play and laughed.

**XXX**

Bobby came up to the back patio. "Gemma, we have company. David and Jacob Hale."

Gemma looked down at him with an annoyed roll of her eyes. The Hale brothers were such namby pamby ass kissing Dudly do rights. She had no use for the pair. She watched as Bobby set up stance by the steps as the two brothers came up in greeting.

The brothers gave Bobby a nod while they walked up to the ladies on the back porch. Jacob was dressed in his finest attire as usual, being the town mayor and all. His brother, David, dressed in black slacks, a grey vest with a black jacket over his attire. A sheriff deputy's badge was pinned to his jacket's left pocket. Both men tipped their hats to the ladies sitting there.

The Hales had come to see Gemma and the ladies to promote their campaign to the local offices of Mayor and Sheriff. They were happy to see the Cassidy sisters as well, finally getting a good look at the town's newest additions. David smiled politely to the girls while Jacob talked their ear off about politics for a good half hour. Anna noticed the annoyance of the other ladies and playfully kept jotting down questions for Jacob to have to answer just for the hell of it.

The Hales finally left and Gemma pointed a finger at Anna. "I had half a mind to snatch that paper and pencil out of your hand!"

Anna grinned and signed _sorry. _

Gemma looked at Grace for a translation. Grace sighed, "She said _sorry_."

"Sorry my ass." Gemma replied with a snort and a smile. "I don't understand sign language but I know sarcasm when I see it."

Bobby had walked the Hales down to the stables and saw to their leaving. He then stood with the rest of the men. Gemma and the girls made a few comments about them but quickly finished their lunch. Tara and Donna left with Opie to head back into town. Luanne stayed behind to spend the evening with Gemma.

Anna and Grace said their goodbyes and thanked Gemma profusely for the wonderful lunch. As soon as the girls were clear from Gemma, Kipp came jogging over to Anna. She smiled as he approached but couldn't help herself from looking over his shoulder at Tig, who was strutting lazily over to his brother.

Tig caught her stare and smirked. _I see you looking, little Miss Anna. What's your boyfriend gonna think of that?_

Chibs joined Kipp with the girls. "Enjoy your lunch?"

Grace nodded. "Very much, it was quite nice." Anna signed a few thoughts of her own and Grace interpreted them for her. They made small talk with the men for a few moments and Chibs gave Anna the story behind Juice's ass shooting. The next thing they knew Tig had joined them.

"What do you want?" Kipp asked with annoyance.

Without missing a beat, Tig nodded towards Anna. "She motioned me over."

Anna's mouth fell open with shock. She had most certainly NOT motioned Tig over. She glared at Tig. _What are you doing, you crazy man? _ Kipp glanced at Anna, hurt evident on his face. She quickly shook her head to let him know Tig was mistaken.

Tig raised his eyebrows and feigned innocence. He placed his hands on his chest. "Oh you _didn't _want me to come over? I could have sworn you did." He smiled and shrugged. "I guess I saw your hands moving around and thought you waved at me." He started to walk backwards away from the small pack of people. He waited until only Anna was looking at him and quietly said, "Sorry about that." Then he winked at her and smirked. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

After a few more minutes of chatting, the Cassidys climbed onto their buggy and headed back to their cabin.

By the time they got home, it was dark. Anna got off the buggy first and said she would get a fire going while Grace took the horse to the barn and put the buggy up for the day. It had been a long day for the both of them. As they settled in for the night, Anna fixed up some hot water for tea and Grace got comfortable on the sofa, rubbing the back of her neck. All of that socializing had tired Grace plum out.

**XXX**

Over in the Black Hills of Nebraska Territory, near Sweetwater, Timberland sat crouched by a river bed. He panned for gold and checked the filters for nuggets that had come through, seeing a few tiny ones. Those nuggets made him smile, such beauties he had thought. He looked over his shoulder as he placed them in a bag with the rest he had there. He cocked his head as he watched Parker coming towards him. The fat man was out of breath and his face was beat red like he had been running for his life.

Timberland laughed at the sight of the man in such a rush. He swore he never seen that man run in his life until that very moment. He stood up and dried his hands on his leather pants. "Parker, you're running. What the hell?"

Parker stopped by him and held onto a tree. He bent over and heaved heavily, trying to breath and talk. The talking part did not come out too well.

"Tell me when you can catch your voice." Timberland remarked and slapped the fat man on the back a couple times. He walked over to the tent and placed the bag next to several full bags of gold. He took a quick count…he had twelve total. With a nod he concluded this was enough for the first initial bundle to be sent off.

Parker walked over, still taking deep breaths and finally sat down on a log. Timberland took a seat to begin writing a letter of correspondence to Grace. Looking over to the man, he slid over a skin of water to him. "Drink up before you die in front of my tent."

The fat man took up the skin and drank till he could talk without gasping. "News from town…John Pinkerton and Matt Carter with a couple of their goons are here, they are asking about Grace." After another drink, Parker nodded and wiped his mouth. "They are looking for her, asking about the land she has here, the worth and everything. When I heard, I came running out here as fast as I could."

Timberland sighed and slammed his hand down on the small table. The vibration of the slam knocked over the cup of water, inkwell and a couple other things sitting there. "Shit! You know who sent them don't you? God damn no good father of hers. It's got to be. He is the only righteous bastard who has the balls to chase after her all these years." Timberland pulled off his hat and raked his fingers through his silver streaked hair. "Parker, I need you to stay in Sweetwater…find out what they want. I am going to Laramie to send off this stuff and a letter to her. Going to send a telegraph whirylgig they have now going through them poles."

Parker nodded while he wiped the sweat off his face with his kerchief. "You got it. What if ask me anything?"

Timberland smirked and looked at him. "Play stupid. Now go, I will be back soon. Fill me in on anything they do when I get back."

Parker stood up while he sighed, knowing the trek back to town was a long one. He was not looking forward to it. He headed off, with his hand on his back, taking the skin of water with him this time. "Sometimes I think you just enjoy me running back and forth like an errand boy."

Timberland laughed some at his friend's comment then cleared off the small table with his arm. He righted the closed inkwell again, brought out a clean sheet of paper, and scribbled a note. He put the bags in a box and addressed it and then headed off to Laramie.

It did not take long for him to get to the town. When he arrived, the first place he went was to the freight and shipment store. He got the packages settled and onto the stage to be sent to Grace. He figured they would be to her in a few weeks, if no thieves got a hankering to hijack a stagecoach.

The next stop was the telegraph agency. He sat with the clerk and set off a message to Grace.

_Deciphered from the telegram in San Francisco –_

_Grace Cassidy in Charming California,_

_I need to let you know there are men looking for you, one Matt Carter and John Pinkerton, they are here in Sweetwater, could be your father's doing I do not know yet? Please be aware of who you associate with there, I am afraid for your safety. Stay close and find protection fast, I recommend Clay Morrow. Best advice, do not be afraid to use your money to your advantage, Money got you there, it can have its uses... Also there is a delivery of three boxes coming your way be on the look out for them in a few weeks._

_Truly_

_Markus Timberland_

Satisfied with the news of the telegram, he paid the man a good amount to keep his mouth shut. After his business dealings, he headed back to Sweetwater to see just what those men were up to.

**XXX**

After the excitement of the Cassidys being over for lunch had passed, the guys scattered to tend to their own contentment. Most of the guys headed into town to the saloon but Happy in particular wandered off to Double Springs to go visiting. He had some personal business there. He kept this trip secret from the rest of the guys, particularly because he did not want to hear a lecture about having his hide ripped apart or shot up for showing up in that town again.

Hap sat on his horse and stared up at the balcony of the Doubloon Dutch Saloon. His fingertips brushed along the brim of his hat before he tipped it down slightly. With a swing of his leg, he got off his horse and tied it to the hitching post and headed on inside. The saloon was quiet yet full of life, just like the many times he had been there before.

Sidling up to the bar, Hap motioned for a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He gave the bartender a nod and two silver pieces and poured himself a glass. He played with the glass before taking a long swig. He glanced to his right and watched a beautiful senorita walking towards him. Lowering the glass to the bar, he stood there cool as could be. She sauntered up next to him and slid her hands over his arm and then up towards his shoulder.

Her fingertips touched his face, turning it towards her. With a devious smile, she reared back and slapped him across the face. The sound of the slap resounded throughout the bar and left a red mark on his face. "Goddamn bastard, showing back up here!"

He turned his head when she slapped him. As he turned back to her, she went to slap him again. This time he caught her by the wrist and pulled her against him. "If you keep slapping me, I will beat the living shit out of you." His voice growled like rough sandpaper in her ear while she stood there squirming in his grasp.

A moment later she smiled and relaxed against him. Her hands slid up over his chest and she made a motion towards upstairs with her head. She took his hand and led him up to her room. Hap grabbed the whiskey bottle and followed her, checking out the backside of pure honey right in front of him.

The door closed on its own behind them as she sauntered over to the bed. Her fingers curled over the bedpost and she gazed at him, checking him out. He stood and pushed his hat up with the bottle in his hand. He took a long drink and he stared her down, undressing her with his eyes. He had a serious appreciation of the female form, especially this one. He did always seem to enjoy getting in trouble for her.

"Happy, I didn't expect to ever see you show up here." She said softly. "Not after Hubert went after you with a machete."

"Like that is going to keep me away." Happy scoffed.

He stepped toward her, set his hat on the bedpost, and then flopped down on the bed. He laid back with one hand behind his head. He took another swig of whiskey and watched coolly as she moved around the bed towards him. Rosalina dragged her fingertip over the metal footboard railing when she came over to Happy. Her gaze met his as she used one hand to untie the front of her blouse.

He set the bottle down and placed his hands along her hips. He pulled her closer to the bed and she smirked while she leaned down, capturing his lips against her own. A moment later, their clothes were off and he had her pinned on the bed. He explored her bare flesh with his lips and he savored every inch of her. She moaned softly in Spanish as he took his time and didn't take her like some cheap whore.

Rosalina had known Happy for years, since he had moved to Charming. As one of Clay's men, he would always come through town from one of his cattle deliveries or payment pick-ups. He would always stop at the Doubloon Dutch Saloon to have a drink along with a little extra incentive.

Her nails dug into his shoulder when she gasped out with pleasure as he thrust into her. His hand gripped her hip and he quickened his pace while he let his body succumb to a pleasure he enjoyed thoroughly. His hands moved to curl around her head, bringing it to touch against his forehead while he continued to a slow released.

A moment later, he rolled to the side and laid with his eyes closed. She curled up next to him and he moved his arm to hold her close. There was no other sign of emotion, just a shared contentment from having a good time. He was just about to say something when he heard a noise out in the hall followed by yelling.

Rosalina arched her brown and sat up with the sheet over her and looked at the door. "Oh, damn… he is back."

She started to gather the sheet around her and pushed Happy to get him off the bed. Both of them turned their heads at the pounding on the door. The man screamed for her to open up.

Happy grinned. "Well… time to go. Good seeing you again, darling." He grabbed his hat and slammed it onto his head as he scooped up his clothes and he headed to the window. He took a few quick steps backwards then grabbed the bottle of whiskey and kissed her cheek.

"Got to do this again sometime soon." He said and winked to her. He took off buck naked through the balcony window just as the man outside busted through the door.

The man looked to Rosalina and then to the window and ran towards it with his gun. He fired a few shots at Happy as the half breed jumped down to the ground, carrying his boots, whiskey and clothes in his arms. With a shit eating grin on his face, he ran off to where his horse was. He paused when he was out of sight and checked to see if the coast was clear and then set to heading out of town.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~ Just wanted to let you kind readers that are not members of Tignation know that we do have cast selections for this story. Check out my author profile here at FF and you will find links to photos to our characters. Hope you like them! Chez did a great job picking the cast, I only picked Anna! We will add more photos as those characters show up in the story. **

Most men would get the hint that when a woman avoids them, they are not interested. But then there are men who just do not get it at all and Paul Montgomery was such a man. He had come by the trade store several times to visit with Grace. Anna had seen some of the things he had tried to do with her, silly over the top flirting, and it did not sit well with her. When Paul would try converse with Anna, she would ignore him and pretend she was busy with other matters.

Grace had gotten fed up over the weeks with Paul and she had also grown agitated with constantly being asked what she would be wearing to the upcoming spring dance. If it were her choice, she would go as naked as the day she was born. She finally decided it was a fine time to just disappear for a bit. Chibs never wanted to see her it seemed. Every time she had gone over to talk with him, he was busy and their conversations were rather short and quick. Dinners were few and far between these nights and if they did go out, it was quiet and he seemed to have something on his mind. She was unable to figure things out and thought it was best to just let him be. Men were a strange lot at times.

Anna spent her time getting her dance dress ready and adding some new dresses to her wardrobe to replace the few that had been ruined from travels. She had also been spending more time with Kipp. It seemed like he was always around. Most of his friends that he needed to let the girl breath, though every now and then she smartly found a way to stray away from him. She caught her mind wandering at times to Tig but she shut down those thoughts quickly or at least tried to.

She was sitting on a stool with her feet up, reading a book, her usual manner, when Chibs came in the trade store. When she heard the bell, she immediately thought it was Paul again so her ignore mood came into effect. Elroy was in Stockton to help Patsy with her sister there. Navic had been gathering supplies and was out working on his land, getting his home prepared for his family that would be arriving soon. He was also spending as much time avoiding the Zoebel outfit.

Chibs walked in and looked around. Even though he had been short with her lately, he was missing Grace coming around to talk to him. For the last four days he had not seen her around. After the second day he had been asking about her with other people. Finally, under the threat of his 'brothers' he came down to the store to ask about her.

He tapped his fingers along the counter where Anna was seated and then cleared his throat. "Anna, afta'noon. " He picked up the new mail order catalog, impressed that they actually kept up to date with some of the newest things. Anna finally looked up and smiled as she closed her book, very happy that it wasn't Paul dropping by again.

She picked up her paper and pencil and began writing. _Hello Chibs, how are you? Sorry didn't realize it was you who came in..._

After reading what she wrote he smirked a bit. "It's a'right. I am doin' fine. Say… have you seen your cousin around?" His brow lifted much like a basset hound, deep with expression.

Anna canted her head slightly at his question. She shook her head to him and wrote down a response. _Not in a few days, sorry._

Reading over her shoulder he frowned. "Well why not? Where is she gone off too? Why isn't she around?"

Anna turned to look at him with a complex look of expressions on her face. She found it rather surprising that he was so abrupt with wanting to know where Grace was, especially since her cousin had stated he was being short and rude to her lately. Paul had asked about Grace's whereabouts as well and Anna had lied and told him she wasn't sure, that maybe Grace had went out of town. But this was Chibs asking and Anna liked him, thought he suited her cousin.

She had stood silent for a moment and watched Chibs step back with a sigh. His fingers ran through his hair and then she snapped her fingers to get his attention. She wrote, _NO I have not seen her around. I know why she isn't around but I'm not telling you. I am not her keeper. _She torn that page off the pad and gave it to him as a test. His expression soured as he read her note. _Blocked again _he thought.

Anna sighed and scribbled another note, caving into helping Chibs. He just looked so dejected. _She is at the claim site on our land. Been there for the last four days, staying out there for awhile. Not sure how long. It's private and very quiet out there. _She slapped the note to his chest and then crossed her arms.

He grabbed the note before it fell to the ground and read it over. It quickly clicked in his head at what Anna was hinting at, like she knew he was having a hard time being alone with Grace. He took a step to her and grabbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. The note crunched in his grasp. "Lass, you're the best. Thank ya'." Smiling to her, he headed out of the trade store.

Anna laughed quietly, very amused with him. She turned to go back to her book when Chibs walked back in and laughed nervously. "Ahh…._where_ is the claim site exactly?"

She shrugged and frowned then scribbled a note. _No idea, never been out there myself._

He shook his head. "Dammit. Ah well… pray I don't my head shot off." With that, he headed back out again determined to find the Cassidy claim site.

**XXX**

Juice came by the store moments after Chibs had left. He had his list of things to get, all Clay's orders. He nodded to Anna as he came in and then signed to her in greeting. He walked around the store, picking up everything on the list. After a few minutes, he had all the items on the counter.

Anna she placed each item in a box after marking them on the ledger tally. When she was finished he smiled brightly to her and he fished out the cash to pay. He grabbed the box and got ready to go but Anna stopped him.

She held up a finger for him to wait and dug around behind the counter, finally pulling out a package. She handed the package wrapped in brown paper and twine to Juice and tapped the name written on the parcel. _Tig Trager. _She signed to Juice, _He ordered this._

"Oh, ok. I'll take it to him, no problem." Juice replied. "See you later, Anna. Have a good night."

She blew out a deep breath, not believing what she had just done. It was a bold move and not one she was sure she should be making.

**XXX**

Juice stomped into the bunkhouse, said hi to the other guys and tossed the package at Tig, who was sitting at the table cleaning his guns as he always did every night. He caught the package and looked at Juice with a frown. "What's this?"

"I dunno…you ordered it." Juice replied.

Tig looked the package over and walked back to his bunk to open it since he _knew_ he hadn't ordered anything. He sat on his bed and unwrapped the parcel, revealing a dark grey shirt. A note lay on top of the shirt. _I regret your shirt being damage while assisting me awhile back. I hope this replacement is sufficient, Anna._

He was stunned by the package and re-read the note again, nearly laughing at the formality of it. The shirt she had sent him was way nicer than the one he had ripped; she had sent him a dress shirt to replace his old work shirt. The gesture was unnecessary, but he guessed Anna was big on manners. He frowned as he looked again at the shirt and then the note in his hand. _What the hell was she thinking? _

He ran his fingers over the shirt, the calloused pads of his fingertips caught slightly on the fabric. He grimaced and put the shirt in the trunk at the foot of his bed and then walked into the main room of the bunkhouse. He walked over and tossed the note into the flames of the fireplace. As much as he wanted to keep the note, he figured he should probably burn it; Kipp would have had a shit fit if he ever saw it and while that would be fun to watch…he didn't want to get Anna in any trouble for being excessively nice.

**XXX**

Chibs fastened the straps on his horse in the barn by his place and brushed his hand over Honey Dew's mane. He got her saddled and placed a couple saddle bags over her as well. He was about to grab a bag on a hay bale when he saw Eddie leaning against the barn door. The kid chewed on a straw of hay with his hat cocked up as if he had been napping or was just having a lazy day. He scratched slightly at his cheek and motioned to the horse.

"Goin' somewheres?" Eddie asked while he adjusted his suspenders, one was twisted.

Chibs looked him over then adjusted the pack on the back of the horse. "Going to check on a couple a folks out in the mountains, coupla house calls." Looking over at Eddie, he smirked. "You look like you been wresslin' with some sweet love spent honey."

Eddie grinned all the more. "Maybe…sweet as honey more like it, blonde and long legged." Nodding thinking about her, he finished tucking his shirt in his pants while he went over and petted the muzzle of Chibs' horse. "Mind some company? I'm itchin' to get out of town myself."

He looked over his shoulder at Eddie then shook his head before mounting up on the saddle. "Thanks kid, but I got it. Go visit the boys at the bunkhouse."

A little put off Eddie just nodded then looked up at him. "When will ya be back?"

"Day or two, not fer sure yet." He got the horse moving out of the barn while Eddie patted the ass end of Honey Dew.

"Keep an eye on the place will ya, Eddie?"

"Sure thing, everything will be fine. Don't get lost out there now."

**XXX**

Chibs took the main trail towards the cabin and checked the area to be sure Grace was not around there. Slowly, he moved off towards the back part of the land. Chibs never had really been out this far on Timberland's land before and took a trail that led into the woods. There were a few time he ended up in the same spot twice or once. He ended up back tracking to take a different trail until he found one that seemed to lead him further and not in some damn circle. He could only take seeing the same spot so many times. He took his time and minded his own business, he stopped a few times to let his horse drink from the creek or to relieve himself. Chibs had no idea he had been spotted on the trail.

High above on one of the cliffs, Darby and Paul were on the land. They had their own spot they used as a siphoning zone. It was close enough to their small bit of land that it gave them a gap to get on the Cassidy's land to take some gold here and there. Unless the woman blatantly caught them, she would never know.

Paul peered through the spotting scope and frowned when he saw Chibs on a trail. An audible scowl came out which made Darby raise a brow. "What?"

"That righteous bastard is on her land."

"Who?"

"Chibs Telford, one of Clay's fellows." Paul looked to Darby then back in the scope to watch the doctor until he fell out of sight. He finally put the scope down and shook his head while he sat down by the small cooking fire. "I wonder what he is doing out here? Lost probably."

Darby smirked at his friend then took a bite of a rabbit leg. "Might be out looking for Grace, seeing that the two of you lost sight of her. Haven't seen that red head around in days."

He grabbed himself a piece of rabbit and shook the leg at Darby. "She will be mine. I promise you that… then we won't have to be sneaking around here. This land will be ours."

The two of them laughed while Chibs turned down a path following the river. He had looked up noticing that the sun was going down. It had been hours since he took the trail. _How far is she out here? And just how damn much land did those girls have?_ He blasted Timberland for being a sneaky bastard about his property.

As daylight faded away, Chibs followed another path along the river and it would be a good place camp, that was until he heard noise. He led his horse towards the direction of the noise and after cresting over a hill, he saw a large set up of material for mining. His brow rose at the nice set up. There were people milling around, mostly Celestials but a few faces he had noticed in town at the tavern. None of them had ever spoke of working on this site though. He rode casually through the campsite and noticed that most people were not working but sitting around fires and moving around camp. The area was a tented living quarters for most.

He dismounted his horse and leading it along behind him as he nodded to some of the people. All seemed to be in good health and good spirits. He couldn't see how big the camp was since it was dark, but he could guess. He tapped a stranger on the shoulder. "This the Cassidy claim?"

The miner looked at him for a moment, nodding to him. "Yessum, you come here to work?" The guy eyed him as if he did not trust him or something.

"Nah, but I am looking for the owner, Miss Cassidy. Red head?" Chibs petted the muzzle of his horse while he glanced around. _Anna's full of shite, damn site isn't secluded. Private my ass!_

The man nodded in a particular direction. "Over the ridge out of the camp… she has a site over there. Can't miss it, if you do you're blind."

"Thanks." Chibs got back on his horse and headed off in that direction while the miner walked off to the mess hall. He followed the trail over the ridge and thought he should have asked how far the ride was. He ventured if wasn't far but he was wrong.

_**XXX**_

Grace sat on a wooden chair by the fire and poked at the flames with a stick. The dog she had found in camp lay next to her feet. She had found him the first day she came here, all dirty and beaten as if he had his fair share of fights. She had been enjoying the peace and quiet since she had come to the claim. She oversaw the site and made sure her workers were doing well. Never did she complain if they kept the gold dust or tinier pieces for themselves. The work they did brought the claim to life.

She had her own site not far from the main site with a small vein to work and she preeferred being away from the main camp. She had a tent set up on a wooden floor with a bed and dresser inside along with a small pitcher and bowl to clean up in; just little things that made it feel more like a home. Here she did not have to be all lady like, in dresses or something fancy. She could be herself, get dirty or wander around camp or go out in the woods hunting.

She had on leather pants, old worn cowboy boots and a tan colored top that had a tie in the front like a peasant shirt. Her hair laid down her back in a long braid. Grace sipped on some coffee while she leaned back in the chair. She had her feet stretched out near the fire when Chance poked his head up, growling.

She set her coffee down and picked up her quick shooters. She motioned for Chance to stay while she stood up, now hearing the noise herself. She raised a gun and pointed. She stood her ground and waited till who or what ever came closer. One gun pointed straight at the intruder, the other was lowered down in her other hand, but cocked and ready. She narrowed her brow when a horse pushed through into the clearing. She didn't recognize the horse at all and fired a shot in that direction. Her other gun came up, ready to continue her onslaught.

Chibs had finally found her camp and moved in that direction. He had just cleared past the tree line and came into view of the camp. Next thing he knew a bullet whizzed by and he ducked, nearly falling off his horse. "JAeSUS CHroist." Another shot rang out past him while he ducked down, using the horse to try and help block him as he hung on. "STOP shootin'! It's me, Chibs! Fuckin' Almighty!"

Grace heard Chibs yelling and stopped shooting although her guns were still trained at him. She moved to get a better look to see if it really was him. She finally lowered her guns. "Just what are you doing here? Sneaking around here at night, that is a good way to get yourself killed!" She walked back to the fire and holstered her guns at her side and then scratched Chance's head. "Why are you here anyway?"

Chibs climbed down from his horse and immediately began checking himself to make sure he had no bullet holes. "Came here to see you, that's what. Haven't seen you about in days, got worried about ya." Once he found himself all in one piece, he moved over to take the horse and tie her up so she would not go wandering off.

She had left town to get away from him and everything else and now he came a finding her. Grace crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. "I am fine. Now you can get back on your horse and find your way back to Charming. "

He looked to her a moment then walked closer to where she was. "What in the hell are you doing shootin' at people? You could have killed me!" He could tell by her posture that she was not pleased to see him. _Shite, this may have been a bad idea._

"Let's see here… its night and I am not expecting anyone up here. Normally anyone that came here would be from the camp and they don't have horses to come here. I don't plan on laying here letting someone kill me."

A hard glare rested on her features for a moment then it dropped away while she glanced down to the dog. "You would have protected me wouldn't ya?" Chance barked at her and wagged his tail. He stood then sat down, enjoying her attention. She scratched his ears and frowned again at Chibs standing there.

He placed his hands on his hips and let one foot rest on a log while he watched her. "Ai'ght… so I shoulda let you know I was comin'. If I knew where in the hell you were, I woulda. I haven't heard from you in four damn days. I got worried thinking something might'ave happened to ya. Asked around, no one seen ya about. Didn't want to find out you got hurt is all."

She arched a brow and blinked once then sighed like she was not buying it. "You got worried of something happening to me? Why do you give a shit? The way you been lately, you sure as hell don't seem like you care. Besides I have things to tend to here other than the trade store all the time… as you seen coming through the camp." Making motion to that direction, she scowled slightly. She walked off to grab a piece of wood to put in the fire.

"Yeah, you're fine. Bloody ass stubborn ox you are! If its alright with ya', I will leave in the morning. Camp by the fire ok by you?" Chibs tone sounded pissy as he motioned to the night air then the fire. He shifted in his stance and put his foot back down on the ground.

"Yup, fine with me." She took a seat in her chair and went back to staring at the fire. Just because he was there, did not mean she had to talk to him. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Chibs sat on a log by the fire and watched her for a time. He noticed how the fire light gave her skin a soft glow. Something about that made him smile.

As he watched, she got up and went inside her tent. She came back and threw him a pillow and blanket. "Good night." With no other words, she walked back to the tent. She undid the tassels and closed the tent flaps for privacy. Chibs stood holding the pillow and blanket that she had thrown at him. "Night, lass." He said quietly and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He took to taking the saddle off his horse and then got settled in for the night by the fire.

He laid on his side with his head resting on his fist, propped up on his elbow. He watched the tent and could just see through the gap between the curtains of the tent. Chibs saw Grace inside, he saw her boots on the floor and her bare legs when she had taken off her pants. He watched quietly and thought that sleeping outside on the ground wasn't so bad after all.

He leaned forward slightly and saw bare skin at her waist. His mouth parted open as he kept catching glimpses of her beautiful bare ivory skin. He watched her undo her hair to brush it out only to braid it again. He wanted to kick himself in the ass for how he had been acting. With a final movement, he watched her pull a chemise over her head and then slide into bed. The lamp light went out in her tent. Chibs fell back with a disappointed sigh.

As he stared up at the night sky, he could still see those bits of flesh dance in his mind. Oh how he wished he was touching that bare body, sharing that bed with her, doing more than just touching her. Just the thought of it all kept him awake most of the night. He eventually drifted off by the fire with the soft pillow and blanket that did smell soft and feminine like her, the smell of wild flowers and oranges.

**XXX**

Morning came and Grace stoked the fire while Chibs laid there still asleep. She took a drink of coffee and smiled to Hin Wa, who had carried up a box with breakfast. The man nodded to her and set down the meal for her as she thanked him. He saw Chibs then smirked and winked to Grace, leaving her in peace.

She picked a plate from the box, grabbed a fork and poured syrup over the pancakes. She ate quietly, often glancing over the fire pit to watch Chibs sleep. She absently twirled the fork before taking another bite. She had gotten dressed ready to get dirty, hair up in a knot at her head and she debated on rustling him awake. She thought better of it, he would wake eventually.

She finished eating and rustled around the small table in her tent. She sat there looking over the map of the land and the spots that had hit a good vein and deposit. Marking small notations and location points, she leaned back and tapped her fingers on the table, debating on where she wanted to go first.

Chibs finally woke up and looked around as he got up. He saw her in her tent and he walked off to do his business before walking over to the tent. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Grace looked at him a moment. "There is breakfast over there in the box, help yourself."

He was hungry and ate the rest of the pancakes and bacon and drank some coffee. His gaze kept finding her, watching what she was doing. For some reason he could not keep his eyes off her.

"Can you find your way out of camp or do you need me to lead you out?" Grace asked as she walked over to put more wood on the fire.

Chibs looked to her then shrugged. "Quite hell bent on getting rid of me, are ya now?"

She brushed her hands together and moved on to grab a back pack of some gear. "As you so put it to me when I have come to see and visit with you…I have work to do, so if you do not mind, I need to get to it." She gave him a curt nod and then started off towards a trail past her horse. Chance the mutt dog took to following her, sniffing at the ground.

He put the empty plate down in the box and grimaced. Her words felt like a slap to the face to him. He stood there a moment then took off after her. To hell with leaving, he had come here to see her. He caught a tree branch to the head as he jogged to catch up to her and just saved his hat from hitting the ground. He grabbed her arm to stop her when they got to a open clearing in the trail.

Grace stopped and looked down at his hand. She went to pull free from his grasp but he did not let go. "Let go of me." She growled.

Chibs stepped closer to her guiding her backwards till she bumped into a tree. He stepped in front of her. "I didn't realize I was being short and putting you off. I been preoccupied with other things. Wrong of me to take it out on you. I am sorry for that, but you have the temperament of a god damned bull getting their ass bit by horseflies. "

She frowned. "Well you were and if you were that busy you could have easily told me to leave you be for the time being. " She pushed him out of the way and continued on her path. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Intention or not, you were short with me. So for the record, I came out here to breath and not be suffocated by everything going on in town. " He was hot on her tail so she continued talking. "I know when someone is brushing me off, so just come out with it and tell me will you? You can tell me you're not interested and be done with this damn bull as you so plainly put it."

She reached up to climb over a couple rocks but he reached out and grabbed her back pack. He yanked her back away from the rocks. He watched her stumble and spun her around with one hand on her shoulder. He aimed to keep her from moving ahead of him again. "Now wait one god damn minute, lass. I never said I found ya to be a bother. In fact I rather like your company. I would na' be interested in you, I would na' be out here, in the middle of the damn woods, chasing after you to get a moments peace in with you. And I am na' leavin' until I do."

"A moment's peace with me, what do you mean? Isn't that what we have been doing, having lunch and dinners together and talking and whatnot?" She sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. "I do not know what is with you from one moment to the next. That is why I came out here…to get away from the confusion, between you and Paul, then the constant talking about dresses and social events, to feeling _oh so welcome_ by Zoebel. I cannot breathe with all of that craziness."

She moved past him, jumped over the rocks and kept walking. "Have your peace; I will be by the river cliff side." She left him standing alone. She pushed up her sleeves and batted away branches and bushes until she got to the river. She finally threw her back pack down on the ground and stomped back and forth with her hands on her hips, just trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She mumbled to herself. "A god forsaken bull? A bull … what the hell, I will show him bull!"

He looked up to the sky as if in silent prayer to god. Chibs ran his hands over his face before he hopped over the rocks and went after her. He realized that he had to man up or damn ole Paul Montgomery was going to win this one and he'd be damned if he was going to let that happen. He often wagered on the borderline but liked his women with a bit of spitfire and Grace damn sure had it.

Reaching the river cliff side, he walked to where she was with determination in his gait. He hadn't just been wasting his time the last few months with seeing her. He had reasons… he liked the woman, more than she knew. And honestly, she did not have a clue how much he liked her but he was going to sure as hell show her.

As soon as he was close to her, he blurted out, "Grace, are you involved with this Paul arsehole?" He wanted to know and was not going to beat around the bush about it.

She looked up at him as she was getting stuff out of her bag. She held a chisel in one hand and a pickaxe in the other. Her brow furrowed at his question. "What kind of stupid question is that? Rather personal don't you think? I honestly find it to be none of your business who I see and do not see." She turned and faced the rock cliff, debating on where to strike the axe at.

"Are you are or are you not seeing him? It's a simple damn question, wo'man. " Chibs stepped forward and scratched his goatee while he watched her closely.

After hitting the rock with the axe, she stopped and turning around with a wave of the axe in the air. The question annoyed her, mostly because she was not involved with Paul and everyone assumed they were. It irritated her. "Well aren't you mighty bossy, for your information, No I am not involved with the man, we went out one time and he seems to favor me for reasons I do not know why. Satisfied?"

She was clearly irritated and her facial expression coupled with her answer gave him great relief. He nodded his head at her. "Ya'… you're not seeing him anymore. Smart girl."

"If you already knew that, then why are you asking me what my affiliation is with him?" She pointed the axe at him, getting all flustered inside. "Is this why you have been so short with me? Because of him?" A look of surprise came to her features when he got irritated at her question.

He did not have to say anything; the way he looked at her said it all. "I don' like him at all. He is a righteous bastard that causes trouble, Grace. "

"And your not?" She asked and poked him with the pickaxe.

He grabbed the axe and pulled her closer to him. "I am full of trouble, but I have no intention on hurtin' you like he would."

They played a bit of a game of tug-o-war with the pickax. With every pull, she stepped forward unwillingly until he had pulled her closer. When she was close enough, Chibs slid his hand around her waist. He grabbed the axe away from her and tossed it on the ground. "Grace, I am gonna have my peace with ya and no one is going to stop me this time."

She was very surprised by his actions and was not sure to put her hands. They ended up resting on his shoulders, making sure there was still distance between them. She had not been this close to him since she took him lunch for the first time. "Will you stop talking in confusion? What are you talking about?" She frowned. "If you hurt me, you will not make it out of these woods alive."

"No, not gonna hurt you girl. I am talkin' about this." His other hand slid up touching the side of her face. He could see no sign of any bruise there from before and watched her blink at his touch. She insisted on keeping her arms locked. Nevertheless, he pulled her closer, causing her elbows to bend. His hand tightened softly along her side as the other curled along the side of her neck. His thumb caressed along the edge of her jaw line and he leaned in. His lips touched hers and Chibs pressed further kissing her for the first time.

Honestly Grace had no idea that he wanted to kiss her. The way he moved and got her closer to him had her on edge. She had kissed very few men in her life. Doing her best to keep a gap between them, she kept asking what he wanted, and he showed her. Her breath caught in her throat when he kissed her. She did try to push him away and a moment later she realized she actually liked him kissing her. It felt genuine. She stopped resisting and let her hands rest on his shoulders. The feel of his lips against her own softened the frustration that built up inside of her.

She felt her cheeks flush and he held her close while his lips moved against hers, soft with need and desire. , Chibs slid his hand from her side to the small of her back, but kept his other hand cradled along her neck. He had tensed for a moment, almost afraid this moment would be busted with one of the guys coming through the tree line, but nothing happened. He put his undivided attention to Grace.

What seemed like forever, took only a few moments. Chibs reluctantly broke from kissing her and rested his forehead against her own. Softly caressing her jaw line with his thumb, he said nothing while she finally seemed to breathe normally. It was a good thing he had a hold of her, this was a moment she needed to be leaning or holding against someone to keep on her feet. She squeezed his shoulders softly while she stood there.

Grace did not want to open her eyes yet, she could still feel his lips against her own even though they were not touching hers. The soft scratchy feeling of his goatee made her smile for a moment. She lifted her head up and looked at him. His cowboy hat had somehow fallen behind him on the ground.

She canted her head a little while she brushed her hands over his shoulders softly. She smiled to him and bit her bottom lip for a moment. "Your hat fell off." Not sure what else to say, she glanced down a little awkwardly for a moment.

Chibs looked up finally and nodded, though he still had his hands holding onto her. His hand left her cheek to rest on her side. As he stepped closer, she smiled to him slid her hands over his upper arms. He stared at her, dark brown eyes meeting her own vibrant green hues.

"Lass … Gracey." She looked to him when he spoke. Calling her Gracey seemed to just slip out. She remained quiet and toyed with the button of his shirt. "What I want to say is… I want to keep kissing you like that. The more time I am with you, I just wanted to touch you, kiss you after taking you home from an evening with you." He squeezed her sides softly and was very glad it was just the two of them. He didn't want a ribbing from the guys right now. He could handle it later, but not now.

She smirked a bit. What he had said made her gush some. She slid her hand down his arm and took his hand with hers. Grace stepped away a few steps to look around the area, checking out the cliff face, the water coming down from the spouts from the water cascades. She held his hand while she thought over what he had said. Perhaps it was not a bad idea to spend time with someone. She enjoyed Timberland's company, though he never kissed her or anything of the sort. Chibs truly seemed to like her a great deal.

"I don't see why not." Shrugging softly, she stepped by him. "So where does this leave us?"

His gaze never left her and his fingers tightened a little bit more around her. A smirk rose on his lips, bringing out a dimple and deepening his scar on one of his cheeks. "Seeing each other… more than just friends. I'd say you're my girl."

She looked over her shoulder at him, fingers still twined together, her arm extended out while she toed a rock with her boot. He watched her a moment then pulled her to him. She smiled soft while he slipped his arms around her waist and added, "I don't want you around that bastard."

She smacked his arm while she scowled softly. "Don't you now? Telling me what to do huh?" Grace looked to him while she smiled, then frowned, then smiled again. "I will do what I can to be careful around him."

He accepted that answer from her and stood there for a bit just holding her, not saying much at all. He really did not want to spoil the moment. Chibs wanted to remember having this time together with no interruptions.

After starting the day with a rocky start followed by a good middle, he figured he would spend the rest of the day with her. Grace had showed him a vein on the rock face to where it could lead to a deep deposit. He was quite impressed at the little empire she had going out here. She gave him a tour of the land and showed him around the claim campsite he had passed through the previous night. With Grace's ok, he checked out some of the camp workers who he saw needed attention. She did not mind, normally they went to the next town or took care of their own but he wanted to make sure they were alright.

Before it had gotten dark, he spent a little bit more time with her at her own campsite. They enjoyed having time to themselves, where as in town everyone was coming and going. She finally led him out to a trail for him to take back home and saw him off. He looked back to her then headed off. Once he was out of sight, she turned and headed back to her own area, smiling about the day, especially that kiss.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chibs had returned to Charming late in the evening from his visit with Grace. The next morning, he was awakened by knocking at his door. He got up with a grunt and rubbed his face before getting his clothes on. He slid the suspenders over his shoulders as the opened the door. A cup of coffee was immediately placed in his hand.

"Come on, we got work to do. Clay needs us to go around town collecting rent." Jax smirked at his Scottish friend.

Chibs took a drink, making a sour face. "Ugh…who made the coffee? Thought rent was tomorro'?" He nodded to Happy who was sitting on his horse. Chibs pulled his boots on and slid his hat on his head as he shut his front door.

"Luanne made it, it's disgusting but she claims it puts hair on your chest." Jax jumped up onto his horse while he waited for Chibs to get on his.

"I don't want no fucking hair on my chest, I have enough as it is." He threw the coffee out and tossed the cup to Jax. Grumbling about while he got his horse and mounted, he noticed Happy already had her already to ride. "So where to first?"

"We'll start back this way and work our way to the main part of town. Clay wants this done first then gotta meet out at the stone quarry to help Otto get rid of a few problems he is having out there." Jax headed off with the other two behind him.

Chibs took the back while he was waking up, he had a late ride in last night and he felt it. Not really complaining though, the trial through Cassidy territory was nice, he saw a lot he had never seen before. He needed to bring up the Cassidy claims at the next meeting with Clay. There rumors and assumptions about the money and it looked like all of them were true.

"Eddie said you were in the mountains for a couple days?" Hap looked over to Chibs while he was sitting on his horse, letting it follow Jax while he fiddled with a Bowie knife, cleaning his nails.

Chibs nodded while he finished situating his shirt in his pants. He did his best to comb his hair with his fingers then placed his hat back on his head. "Yeah, there were a few needing some medicine. Usually bout this time I head up there. Gonna head back up in a day or two to see how things are."

Hap glanced over to him with a nod. "Might ride up with ya' , stop over and pay a visit to Loosey Lucy. Crazy bitch owes me a fuck for helping her get some asshole out of her bar."

Smirking, Chibs shook his head and caught up with Jax. "Yeah not a problem. Watch out for Lucy, she hasn't been feeling right down between the legs, havin' them girl troubles. Don't want you bringing something' unwanted back."

Hap chuckled and put his knife away as they came to their first payment pick up. Most of the folks around here usually never had trouble giving payment to Clay; they knew that he would help them out and protect them. Happy thought of it as being in charge of the town without the badges.

Each stop did not take long, save for visiting a few of the ladies who were sweet on them. The men knew they would be getting pies or treats when they stopped by, one of the many perks. Sometimes they helped with a few manual errands that the women were not able to do. It showed good people relations and built trust with the town folk.

"Hey Chibs, you ever find Grace? I knew you were looking for her the other day." Jax glanced over while he pocketed a payment in the bag.

Chibs nodded while he handed off what he had gotten from a couple next door. "Yeah, Anna said she was out on her land for a few days. Stopped by on my way back to town yesterday."

Both Hap and Jax grinned to him while they continued on with circling through town collecting. Chibs always seemed to get nominated to talk to the Asians, which were bitch for him because of the communication barrier. The other two took it as free entertainment, a battle of the accents and butchered English. But in a way the Asians liked Chibs more, perhaps that was why he was never without good food and free services for anything.

_**XXX**_

Back out on the Morrow Ranch, Tig and the others were getting the horses rounded up to be branded. It was hard work and made for a long day but there was a night's worth of rest at the saloon as the end motivation. Clay leaned along the fence talking with Piney while Juice, Tig, and Eddie were getting the horses down. Tig branded the horses once they were secure and then let them go once they had received the Morrow mark.

Tig always enjoyed branding the cattle and horses; he actually found a deep fascination with marring the flesh with fire or the like. Much of it had to do with the fact it brought pain to those it was being inflicted on and left a scar afterwards as a reminder as to what had happened to them.

Clay watched casually while Piney stood chuckling at times when the horses got the better of the boys, causing Tig to chase them instead of the horses, threatening to brand them if they could not keep their shit together.

Bobby came over while he wiped his hands on the apron. He looked over to the horse pen smirking. He had been cutting meat up for dinner later. He knew he would have to get another supply of meat soon, feeding all the guys was an expensive and never ending job.

"Zobelle is moving on the lumber mill. Otto is there now making sure his men are not creating havoc. I tell you one more thing they do; I am busting their fucking heads right open in the middle of the street." Clay mused.

Piney looked to Clay as he listened then nodded in retort to his words. "Jacob Hale is just letting that bastard do what ever he wants, Zobelle has Hale in his pocket. I am surprised they do not have his Deputy Do Right brother in the other pocket."

Clay chuckled and flicked a few pieces of splinter from the fence while he looked out with a smirk. "He better realize touching my shit is a problem. Ethan Zobelle is not going to be the next mayor. If I have to run to shut the asshole down I will, I have enough votes in this town to make it happen." Bobby and Piney agreed and continued discussing the daily politics of the town.

Suddenly, Juice whooped in pain when Tig missed with the brander, catching him in the leg. "AHHH! Godammit! TIG!"

The horse took off when Juice grabbed his leg. Eddie came rushing over and dumped a bucket of water on his friend's leg and Tig stood grinning. "Sorry man. The horse kicked me and I missed." He was laughing while Juice scowled holding his leg. Eddie helped him hobble over to put salve on the burn it to keep it from bubbling and getting worse. Tig shrugged as he dumped the brander in the other bucket of water by the fence. He leaned against the fence and looked innocently to Clay, Piney and Bobby there. They looked back at him chuckling a bit.

"Clay, why do you always let him have that brander?" Juice griped while he leaned against the fence, nursing his leg.

"To keep you in line, boy." Clay piped up while he grinned widely. "Looks like it's working too."

Bobby was laughed while he spit out excess from the cigar he had lit up. "Anyway, back to what I was saying…Weston, Tanner and the rest of them assholes, they have been moving on the town more and more, taking up stations in Carter's place. They been finding anything to pick at, fight with, especially any outsider coming in, making them fear them instantly. It's not right. The town folk are afraid to even leave their homes in the evenings because of them. Hearing some say it's not safe anymore."

Clay nodded while he flicked Juice in the ear. "Go see Gemma, she can take care of that leg. Eddie, Tig finish up the horses then go take the ten cattle over in the next pen to town to sell over at the livery."

"Got it boss." Tig nodded while he smacked Eddie in the back of the head with his glove then walked off to take care of the horses as requested.

"Eddie, when you are done with that, go to Stockton help the Kid there and come back with him when you two are done. "

"Sure thing, sir." Eddie nodded then took off to catch up with Tig to get the horses done and the cattle ready to go. All and all, it was just another day on the ranch.

_**XXX**_

Back in town, Jax, Happy and Chibs were just leaving the Terry Brothers' cattle barn when they watched Weston, Tanner and Ash strolling by on their horses like kings.

"God damned pricks." Happy muttered while leaning against the stable opening. Jax looked over at Happy as Chibs came walking out. Seeing the men go by, he shook his head lightly with a snort of distaste.

Cal Terry wound a rope up while nodding. "Yeah, damn assholes have the balls to come in here demanding what they want. Took five horses from me and my brothers the other day without paying. Said we owed em something." Cal looked down. "Couldn't really do anything, the bastard Weston threatened to attack my wife and daughter if I ever went against them. They broke my brother's jaw when he went after them to pay. He is over at Doc Hunters right now."

Jax clapped him on the shoulder then nodded. "It's alright, Cal. Nothing going to happen to your family. Sorry bout your brother. Damn bastards." Looking over to Chibs, Jax nodded to him to leave the protection money on the barrel, a small refund of sorts. Chibs set the cash there then got on the horse while the three of them looked to each other before heading off down to the quarry.

"Almost everyone we saw today said the same thing; Zobelle's crew messing with them, going around taking what they want. This has to stop soon, man." Jax looked at the other two while they headed down the hill.

"Just tell me when, I'll gut them from their pecker to their necks." Hap made that infamous frown while thinking about killing them. Chibs smirked at Hap while he flipped the reigns side to side on his horse.

They moved onto the quarry and dismounted as they were greeted by Otto. "Hey boys, you three up to take care of some trouble in the tunnels?"

Of course Happy was, he grinned while Chibs gave a smile with an up nod, and Jax nodded looking to Otto. The four walked to the opening of the tunnel while Otto described the four troublemakers to them. They entered the mine and the other miners there vacated for a while, knowing the boss had some business to take care of.

As they approached the troublemakers, each man picked out one they were going to kill. Otto grabbed one by the throat slamming him into the wall, while Happy drove his knife into the stomach of his opponent then slit his throat. Jax got decked before he could strike and both of them were in a scramble while Chibs motioned for his to attack. When the kid did, Chibs head butted him and knocked him backwards. He snaked out with his own bowie knife and opened up the man's gut to spill out and slit his throat to finish him off. Jax had trouble with his opponent and the punk took off running. Jax shot him in the back then in the head keeping him from escaping.

Once the job was finished, the guys looked to one another while Otto stood and grabbed his hat. "I will take care of the clean up. The three of you go to my house, get cleaned up and relax." He smirked to them then ushered them out of the tunnel.

By the day had ended and night started to take over, different parts of town came alive. Saloons and cafés filled with miners and couples. Some of the Morrow outfit had found their way to the Morrow Saloon to kick back and relax after a hard day.

_**XXX**_

Tara and Anna walked into the saloon just as the sun was setting. With Grace out of town, Anna had not wanted to make the ride out to the cabin alone. Tara had come by the store and asked if she wanted to join her at the saloon and she had gratefully accepted the invitation, figuring she could just sleep in the upstairs apartment at the store again that night. The girls looked around the saloon and Tara quickly laid eyes on Jax, who grinned like a fool as soon as he saw her.

"That boy's got it bad for her for damn sure." Piney observed and shook his head as Jax quickly excused himself and made a beeline for Tara. "Hey, looks like she brought a friend tonight, that Anna girl from Timberland's stoer. You should go keep her company."

"I've had enough of her lately." Tig replied coldly as he watched Anna smile and shake Jax's hand. "Besides, I don't mess with cripples."

"She ain't crippled, Tig. She just can't talk." Piney countered. "Hell, you're always complaining about women talking too much, I'd think she'd be perfect for you!"

"Yeah, well, she still manages to be a frigid bitch somehow." Tig lied and threw back a shot of whiskey. "You go keep her company."

"She's a damn pretty girl but sadly I am too old for that rodeo." Piney sighed.

"She seems to be the Kid's girl anyway." Tig said. He was irritated that he found himself thinking about Anna more and more these days, especially after she had sent him that shirt. But Kipp never stopped talking about the girl so it was obvious _someone _was getting their signals crossed, Tig just couldn't figure out who.

"Guess we'll just stick to our poker game then." Piney replied.

Jax entertained the girls for a couple of hours, laughing and talking with them. Anna had brought along her paper pad and pencil. Without Grace around for the night, she had to have a way to communicate. It worked out well, Jax and Tara didn't seem to mind waiting for a few seconds as she jotted witty responses and jokes throughout the evening. She had a fun time with the pair and it was easy to see why Tara liked Jax so much; he was very charming.

Eventually, Tara was ready to head home for the night and Jax offered to escort her there. She lived just off Main Street so they could easily walk there. Anna thought that would be nice, to have a man walk her home but she lived bit away so a romantic stroll would be out of the question; a short horse ride just wasn't the same as having a fellow's arm around you as you walked. She wasn't quite ready to make the walk back to the shop for the night so she said goodbye to Jax and Tara and headed to the bar for one more drink.

Anna was alone at the bar for all of one minute. Two guys quickly flanked her on each side and began a whirlwind of introductions, taking her by surprise. She was shaking hands, smiling and nodding politely, a little overwhelmed to be honest but she was being nice.

She actually recognized one of the guys as James Ashwell. He had been to the store several times right when they had taken over the store and he was always very nice to her. Grace said that was because he had a crush on her. Anna thought he was a good enough man, seemed nice and was certainly good looking. She had no idea that they were part of the outfit that had jumped Navic. His friend butted in and asked, "So you're that girl from the general store right? Name's Anna? You can't talk right?"

She smiled a little less brightly but nodded, thankful that they already knew about her. She was used to being _The Girl that Couldn't Talk_. Now she didn't have to break out the notepad and explain it. Both men were obviously drunk and she wasn't sure they could even read under the best of circumstances, let alone being impaired as they were.

Tig watched Ashwell and his buddy Shane Tanner chatting up Anna for the next few minutes. Ash, as he was mostly called, and Tanner were assholes of the highest order by nature but them being part of Ethan Zobelle's outfit made them rank even higher on Tig's shit list. The fact that Tanner had been part of the crew that had jumped that Indian that hung around with Anna and Grace made Tig raise an eyebrow. _What are those assholes up to?_

"I don't like the way that's looking." Piney said as he watched Ash throw his arm around Anna and her gently push him away. The drunks were getting way too friendly with the girl; even the bartender was telling them to cool it. Piney stood up and looked at Tig. "Frigid bitch or not, let's go break that up." Tig nodded and followed his friend toward the bar.

"How ya doin' tonight, Miss Anna?" Piney asked in a booming voice as he walked up along side Tanner. Anna's head darted toward Piney's voice and she widened her eyes at him and smiled a curt smile that said _Get these guys away from me please!_ The guys had had too much to drink and any manners that Ash had were fading fast. Maybe he wasn't as nice as she had thought...or maybe he just couldn't handle his liquor.

"Oh come on, Piney! We saw her first!" Tanner teased as he turned to face Piney.

"Little past your bedtime ain't it boys?" Piney asked.

Ash laughed. "Hell no, old man. We just started conversatin' with this lovely lady here and we still got drinks to finish too. " He gestured to a line of whiskey shots in on the bar.

"Well she ain't much for talking…" Tig replied as he pushed in front of Ash and stood next to Anna. He quickly downed each of the three shots, slamming down the glasses hard on the bar. "And there went your drinks so I think you boys should take a walk." He leveled a hard stare at Ash. The men had tussled before; Tig had given him that scar above his left eye.

Ash wanted to take a swing at Tig but he had been warned to stay clear of any trouble with the Morrow outfit for the time being by his boss. Instead he shook his head and said, "Why you got to be such a killjoy, Trager?"

Tig smirked and shrugged. "Just my nature, I guess." Piney edged closer to Tanner effective pushing him away from the bar and Anna. She kept her eyes on the bar; feeling like an idiot for being in the middle of what was quickly becoming a pissing contest.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see Ash nod to her. "Have a good night, ma'am. Didn't mean you any trouble. We'll see you around." Anna just nodded curtly in return and watched as Piney walked the two men outside. She sighed, thankful for the intrusion to be coming to an end. Hate it as she did, she guessed she owed Tig a thank you and was just about to try to tell him so when he grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"What the hell are you doing in here? You got no business in here, especially not alone." He hissed at her. "Do you know one of those guys helped beat your precious Indian down? Our crew doesn't need to be starting any more trouble with Zobelle's boys; got enough trouble as it is."

She frowned, surprised by his anger. She scrambled for her notebook and pencil that were lying on the bar. Tig slammed his hand down on them.

"I don't care what you have to say…or write…or whatever the hell." He jerked his thumb toward the door. "Go home."

Anna's jaw clenched in anger. _God, he is such an asshole. So much for thinking he liked me. Telling me what to do, how dare he? I didn't ask for your help!_ She made a move for her writing tools again to tell him just that but he clamped his hand down tight on them and stared at her hard.

"Go home." He repeated, this time more loudly. She shook her head angrily but finally threw her hands up in frustration and headed for the door. He took a seat at the bar and muttered, "Stupid damn girl."

Piney joined him a few minutes later. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Tig suppressed a smile and replied innocently. "Nothing…just told her to go home."

"Well she was good and pissed about it. Her hands were flying around! She kept slamming her fists together and pointing toward the bar. I wonder if that means she hates it? Took me forever to figure out she was walking to the store and staying tonight." Piney said with a laugh. "I offered to walk her there but she wouldn't let me; left all in a huff."

"Told you she was a bitch." Tig replied simply and then sighed. "Well, I think this night is officially ruined. Hell, I don't even want to go upstairs now." He'd take a run at one of the Cara Cara girls another night.

_**XXX**_

Anna stomped down the wooden walkway of Main Street with her arms crossed and her head down. Her lips were moving as she muttered in anger about the night. Going out by herself had been such a dumb idea. She had a great time with Tara and Jax but the minute she was alone, it had all fallen apart. She hated being so dependent on Grace for all things social but apparently it was necessary seeing as she flubbed things up by herself. Well except with Kipp, she seemed to do alright with him. She was about to call herself stupid for the tenth time when she crashed into someone blocking her path.

"Whoa there, Anna! Where you going all in a rush?" Ashwell asked with a laugh as he held onto her. He had watched her coming down the walk and stepped out in front of her at just the right time. "Funny bumping into you out here, huh?"

She jumped with surprise, her mouth even opening to let out a silent gasp. Once she recognized who she had stumbled into, she signed _sorry_ to him and backed away from him. He tried to hang onto her, cooing that it was no big deal and again asking where she was going. She pointed towards her store and he nodded and smiled, offering to walk her there. She shook her head, signing sorry again and pushed past him. He stepped aside and told her to have a good night, smiling ruefully as she headed down the walkway. She would soon have to cross the alleyway between storefronts…right were Tanner was waiting for her.

Her heart pounded after the literal run-in with Ashwell. She thought it was weird that he would just be standing around in the middle of town but who knew what went on in the minds of drunken men. She told herself to calm down and watch where she was going. All she needed was a twisted ankle or a broken nose from falling into something to make this night a complete disaster. She carefully walked down the steps of the walkway to cross the alley before the next line of storefronts started. She had almost made it to the next set of steps when someone grabbed her right hand, pulling her off balance. Again a silent yelp escaped her lips.

"Come here, girl. I don't think we were through." Tanner teased as he pulled her further down the alley. Anna heard someone running up behind them and whipped her head around to try and see. The lamplight from the main street faded in the alley and it was hard to see clearly. She recognized his voice immediately though and she fought harder to get away from Tanner's grasp.

"Oh take it easy, Anna. We ain't gonna hurt you." Ashwell cooed to her. "I think you'll like this."

The men pushed her up against the alley wall of Floyd's barbershop. She was fighting for all she was worth but with four hands against her two, it was quickly becoming a lost cause. Tanner dumbly had his hand clamped over her mouth until Ashwell realized it was unnecessary.

"Oh shit, you can't scream can you? Go on, move your hand, Tanner. Let's see what she's got."

Tanner moved his hand from her mouth to her hip. As soon as her mouth was free, Anna instinctively tried to scream but only a little squeak came out. Tanner laughed. "That's all? Oh that's grand!"

Ashwell laughed for a second but then was suddenly more serious as his drunken lust fired up. He knew he'd be in deep shit with his bosses for this little stunt but he just couldn't help himself. He'd been staring at Anna all night and he wanted her. He started unbuckling his pants and Anna tried to buck away from the wall, getting the neckline of her dress ripped in the process. "Let's see how loud you get when I'm fucking you till you bleed you little bitch. Hold her tight, Tanner."

Anna knew the hell that was about to happen to her but she forced herself to wait for the right moment to fight back again. Ashwell began pulling up her skirt and she grimaced as his hands ran up her legs. _Wait for it, wait for it. _She waited until Ashwell moved to lean up against her. _NOW!_ Anna head butted him in the face as hard as she could. She smashed his nose but must have done it the wrong way because she was seeing stars for a minute, which wasn't in her plan at all. He stumbled backwards wiping blood from his nose and then rushed toward her before she could try to run. He backhanded her across the cheek and then punched her once in the face. So much for her brilliant escape plan; she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

A shot rang out in the alley suddenly. It was followed by a man's voice saying simply and calmly, "Let her go. That's your warning."

Tanner's hands immediately fell to his side as he tried to see around the others and up the alley. Ashwell's hand flew defiantly to Anna's neck, holding her in place. A second later another shot rang out and a bullet slammed into Ash's knee. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and withered in pain.

The shooter stepped closer to the group, gun still extended. Ashwell looked up at his enemy. "Oh goddamn you, Trager! You fuckin' shot me!"

"I told you to let her go, Ash. Why you have to be so bullheaded?" Tig just stared at him, gun leveled. He glanced over to Tanner who was backing down the alley with his hands up. "Get back over here, Tanner. Your buddy needs some help. Drag his ass home."

Anna was still standing against the wall, her breath coming so fast she was afraid she might pass out. She flinched as Tanner scrambled close to her to help Ash stand up. Tig took a few steps and put himself in between her and the men. "Is beating on women more your speed, Tanner? Can't put down a breed so you try this shit? This bullshit with her stops now. If there's a next time, the bullet's going in your head. Understand me?"

The men were making their way down the alley but Ash felt the need to yell back, "You're dead, Trager! You hear me? You should have kept the hell out of this!"

"We'll see about that, asshole." Tig replied and fired off another shot above their heads. The pair scrambled out of the alley completely, away from Main Street and headed to Carter's hardware store next door. When Anna saw that they were gone, she smoothed down her skirt and stepped away from the wall, signing _thank you_ to Tig.

He hissed back, "Not now. We got to get out of here before those assholes bring their friends back." He grabbed her hand and ran her toward the street entrance of the alley. He stopped to look both ways before bolting down the walkway with her in tow. They walked a few more steps before he holstered his gun and spoke again, quickly and mostly to himself. "If they were smart, they'd let this go. But if those boys had any brains, they take em out and play with em. Fuckers are just looking for goddamn trouble. But if Ash tells Zobelle he got shot while trying to rape a girl, maybe he'll squash this. Surely he'll squash this. Now's not the time for this shit."

Anna was practically jogging to keep up with Tig as he pulled her along. She heard him talking and was surprised that he didn't sound scared. If she had just shot someone, she would have been terrified, hell she _was _terrified. He just sounded matter of fact, like he was just playing out the possibilities in his head. She wanted to ask where they were going, her shop was the opposite direction, but of course she couldn't and for now she was just happy to be out of the alley and with a friend. She would have really never called Tig Trager a friend before tonight, but he certainly wasn't the enemy right now.

He pulled up short of the entrance to the Morrow Inn and she slammed into his back. He pushed her away a step and held onto her arms. "Ok, here's the plan. We need to get out of view and someplace not obvious like your place. There's no time to get out to the bunkhouse to get my guys. We're going inside, we're getting a room. There shouldn't be many people in here at this time of night but just act normal…just hold your shit together for a minute. Can you do that?" Anna nodded vigorously even though she didn't want to go along with this little plan of his, she didn't want to get a room with Tig but she wanted see Ashwell and Tanner again tonight even less so she didn't try to argue.

Tig let go of her and pushed inside the inn with Anna following closely behind. It was late at night so they had to wait as he rang the bell to wake up the night clerk. He spoke quietly and quickly to the man that appeared behind the counter. He took their room key and then handed the clerk more money as he stared at him hard saying, "You didn't see her, understand me?' The clerk nodded gravely. Anna knew that stare of Tig's could be very convincing; she had seen it in action a few times tonight.

_**XXX**_

As soon as they were inside their room, Tig locked the door and began pacing around the room angrily. He peeked out the window over looking Main Street; all was quiet and still which was very good for their favor. He lit the two lamps in the room and then he was firing questions at her; he was mad but trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake any of the other rooms. The space was small so Anna just moved to stand at the end of the bed and tried to stay out of his way. She crossed her arms over her chest and held her head down against his barrage of inquiries. "What happened? How did they get a hold of you? Why didn't you let Piney walk you home? What all did they say to you? Goddamnit, Clay is going to have my ass! Do you know how much trouble you are?"

His voice was rising and he watched as she flinched with the last few questions. "Fuckin' say something!" He yelled dumbly.

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked on his. Her fear turned to anger in a flash. She slammed her hand against her chest and then made a quick motion. _I can't, you idiot!_ She rushed to the bed and began rummaging through the bedside table.

"What are you looking for?"

Anna turned around and made a scribbling motion on her hand. She was looking for paper and pen but found nothing. She stood and thought for a moment and then slammed her hand on her forehead. _Damnit, damnit!_

"Shouldn't you carry that shit around with you?"

Her hands flew in response. _I do, asshole! But you grabbed it back at the bar! Oh God, I hate this night!_

Tig cocked his head and crossed his arms. "You know I don't understand any of that sign language shit, right?" She glared at him and he started to say something else but as she stepped closer to him, he saw her face more clearly. _Whoa. _He uncrossed his arms and pointed tentatively at her. "You took a hell of a punch." She cocked her head at him this time and glared harder. He smiled slightly. "I know what that looks means…that means _no shit_." She brushed past him and walked to the mirror. She glanced at him and then her reflection. A nice fist shaped bruise was forming on her cheek. She collapsed into the chair in front of the mirror.

He swallowed hard as he watched her gingerly touch her bruise. He could have shot a little quicker in the alley. He had left the saloon a little bit after her. On a normal night, he would have went upstairs to Cara Cara but he just wasn't feeling it. So he had told Piney he would walk to Anna's shop and make sure she had made it there before he rode out to the bunkhouse for the night. He was setting about his task when he heard the commotion in the alley. He had snuck half way down the alley and stood there watching the scene unfold.

He was about to act when he heard Ash's horrible statement about seeing whether Anna would scream when she got fucked. That had frozen Tig for a second because he had made a similar statement to the Happy one night when they were talking about her. Granted, Tig's statement hadn't been as ruthless as Ash's but it been out of line nonetheless. He had stood in the alley being completely disgusted with himself; it had taken Ash hitting Anna to snap him into action. Now she had a busted face and it was his fault. _Way to go, asshole. And you've been yelling at a mute to TALK to you. Real smart._

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Look I shouldn't have yelled at you, ok? I just need to know what happened."

She shot to her feet and pushed him away from her. She was so damn embarrassed. Her night out, trying to be independent, had turned to absolute shit and ended with her damn near being raped by a man she thought had a crush on her and then saved by a man that annoyed the hell out of her most of the time. And she wouldn't even be able to lie about it to Grace because of her damn face. That thought gave her pause for a second and she frowned. Grace's bruised face looked very similar to her's…_oh cousin…tree branch my ass._

Anna managed to let out a small grunt and she shoved Tig again, her hands then flying around signing phrases he had no clue about. He took the shove and stood his ground watching tears come to her eyes. She was about to fall apart and he couldn't really blame her. It had been a rough night.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Anna, I don't know…"

She threw up her hands and raised her eyebrows at him. She repeated the gesture and he frowned. "Is that _why_? Are you asking why they jumped you?"

She shook her head and pointed at him. Then she made a gun with her hand and pulled the trigger.

"Why did I shoot him?" Tig snorted. "Did you want me to shake his hand instead?"

She squeezed her hands into fists in frustration. _How dense are you, Trager?_ She repeated the series of signs…_why did you shoot him_? Then she pointed at Tig and then slammed her fists together and pointed at herself. Tig grimaced and ran his hands through his hair. "Arrrrh, do it again. I don't get it." He said and she obliged. The second time around, her fists slamming together clicked in his head, hopefully Piney had been right about it. "I hate you? Why did I shoot him if I hate you?"

She nodded. _Yes! Finally! Close enough…I seem to annoy you! Why did you save me if you were going to be so pissed off about it?_

Tig let out a laugh, glad to have figured out the puzzle. But then he frowned. "I don't hate you…I just saved your ass…well your life…well your ass too I guess." He shook his head. "I don't hate you. Why do you think that?"

Anna sighed. She pointed at him then scrunched up her face in anger and then tapped her chest. Tig understood that one quickly. "Cause I'm mean to you? I yelled at you? Hell, I do that shit to everybody! Don't feel special."

She smiled and shook her head, wiping a tear away. He felt like a complete horse's ass. He ran his hands threw his hair again. "Ah shit, don't cry ok? Everything's alright. I'm not going to yell any more. You're ok, right? I mean, your face…you're ok?"

She nodded and sniffled_. Oh great, now you're crying in front of HIM of all people. Keep adding to the list of embarrassments, Anna._ She sat down on the edge of the bed, all the fight had faded out of her. She held her face in her hands.

Tig sat down beside her. He should have just confessed and told her he was an asshole to her because he was scared of her. Well, not scared, but he didn't understand her or the way he seemed to be thinking about her lately. But he didn't say any of that, instead he said, "I just need to know what happened tonight. Now, if we have to try this sign shit or if I have to run downstairs and get you something to write on or whatever…"

Anna shook her head. She knew what she had to do and she dreaded it with every fiber of her being. It was hard enough doing it with people she was familiar with but it seemed the easiest option at this point. And now that they had both calmed down, it was quiet enough. She took a deep breath, blew it out and reached out and took his hand. She pulled him closer to her.

His eyes searched her face. She stared back intently at him. His mind raced as she held onto his hand. _What the hell is she doing?_ She turned her body toward him and put her hand on his cheek, pulling their heads closer. He fought a smile off his lips and closed his eyes. _She's going to kiss me. Her tongue still works right? Surely she's not mute because of a tongue injury? Oh Goddamn. Is she going to fuck me for saving her?_ _Oh fuck you, Kipp…you can barely get a kiss from her, HA! _His breathing picked up from being so close to her. _Ahh, shit…I probably should stop her._ _Shouldn't take advantage of…_He opened his eyes and brought his hand to her face. "Look, you don't have to…"

She put her finger to his lips and shook her head. She moved her lips to his ear. He closed his eyes again and gripped the bed with both hands as he felt her breathing in his ear. Being this close to her, touching her, her touching him…it was driving him sort of crazy. It took every ounce of self control he had not to grab and kiss her. It's a good thing it he didn't because the next thing she did was whisper, "Please don't laugh at me."

He shot away from her and damn near fell off of the bed. His eyes went wide in confusion. "You can talk? What the hell? Why do you…"

Anna shook her head and put her finger on her lips, shushing him. She made a come here gesture with her other hand and he leaned toward her again. All the lust had left the situation for the time being for him. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on. "I can whisper, not talk. Can't get very loud, so you have to stay quiet or close." She felt she owned him a bigger explanation. "I don't like the way I sound, so I don't do this often except with Grace."

"You sound fine." He blurted. He turned his head to try and look at her. "Really, I wouldn't bullshit you."

She half smiled. _No, he certainly wasn't the bullshitting type._ She started telling him what had happened after she had left the saloon. She was half way through the story when he abruptly stood up, walked to the side of the bed and starting pulling off his boots. She frowned and mouthed, _what?_

He laid down on the bed and then patted the space next to him. "Kick off your shoes and get comfortable. We're not going anywhere until morning. We don't have to be all hunched over down there."

Anna eyed him nervously. It would be just like a man to expect payment for saving a life. Trager was probably that _exact _type of man. She crossed her arms and stood still.

"I'm not going to make any moves on you. Come on." He read the expression on her face easily. He blew out one of the lamps in the room, leaving them in deep shadows and silence.

She took a deep breath. She could do this…yes it was inappropriate but then again what had nearly happened to her tonight had been inappropriate also. She had sat side by side with him the day he had chopped wood for her and had felt pretty comfortable with him; this was just a different conversation was all. She removed her own shoes and laid down tentatively beside him. She felt him move around to get comfortable and put his arm behind his head. She propped herself up on her elbow and faced him. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmmhmm. Finish your story."

She did and he asked a few questions along the way. Then she asked about his history with Ash and Tanner and he told her probably more than he should. He laid out the plan for the next day and how they would handle the night's events. Everything was to be business as usual. Tig would ride out to work like normal, only he would tell Clay about having to shoot Ash and take the ass chewing that was sure to come with it. Anna was to head to the store. She didn't want to tell Grace about what had happened to her but there would be no way around it. As soon as Grace saw the bruise on her cheek, she would go crazy. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

"Well that's it I guess. Now we just wait until morning. Ash is probably licking his wounds somewhere but he's too dumb to leave this alone. He'll come after either me or you eventually."

Anna sighed and whispered, "Grace thought he was sweet on me."

Tig laughed but then was serious. "Well, he's not. He's dangerous. You need to stay away from all Zobelle's guys; they're all snakes. They shouldn't come to your store but if they do, just help them and get them out. Don't be making eyes at them."

"I don't make eyes at people." Anna countered.

"Yeah well, you smile too much. So quit it. You never know what kind of man you are dealing with. Most of them out here will smile to your face and then ram a knife in your back. Or try to rape you in an alley."

"And you're totally straight forward…you're a saint." Anna suggested sarcastically.

Tig laughed, "Hell no, I'm a sinner through and through. But at least I'll smile at you while I'm stabbing you in the _chest_. What you see is what you get with me."

"I don't believe that." Anna replied and laid down on her side, still facing Tig and wrapped her arm under her head. "You are mostly an asshole to me, but then you chop wood and talk to me half a day and tonight you save me from being hurt. That's not being straightforward."

Tig thought for a moment. He didn't think Kipp would appreciate how straightforward he really wanted to be with Anna. He almost told her that but instead replied, "Yeah, well…you're not very straightforward either. Does Kipp know you can talk?"

She hadn't expected him to fire back with that question. "Yes…but I haven't talked to him… like this yet. If you want the truth, I think it's a little more intimate than I want to be with him right now."

"But you're ok lying in bed with me, whispering in my ear?" Tig asked with a raised brow. "This is pretty damn intimate."

"This is situational need only. If you hadn't taken my paper back at the saloon, I wouldn't be talking to you either." Anna fired back and started to sit up. _There he goes being an asshole again!_

"Just calm down, ok? Damnit!" Tig threw out his hand and stopped her from getting up. They locked eyes for a moment. "Just lay down and relax. You're little secret is safe with me." He finally softened his stare. "_You're_ safe with me."

There was some awkward silence between them after Tig's last statement. Tig's reputation had certainly preceded him but tonight he had chosen to have some type of a heart and save her and for now she felt oddly safe…irritated but safe. She laid back down and finally closed her eyes. Flashes of Ash and Tanner and the alley made her squeeze her eyes tighter, praying for daylight.

Tig stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and then closed his eyes and thought over the craziness of the night. He would have never guessed in a million years the night would have ended like this. He thought about the woman lying next to him. The truth of the matter was that Anna unsettled him. She had since the day he had met her.

He hadn't known how to handle the fact that he had thought she was goddamn beautiful the first time he laid eyes on her only to find out that she was…well how she was. He had never really been around anyone like her before and he hadn't known how to act. Kipp had immediately fallen head over heels for her and that had annoyed him and he had decided to be an ass to both of them. But then she had managed to put him in his place many times and that had intrigued him. And after that day when he had chopped wood for her, he found himself being insanely jealous any time he heard Kipp talking about her.

Now he had come to her rescue and would have easily killed two men in the process if he hadn't restrained himself. The question was why had he done it? Would he had done the same for any woman in that situation? Probably, but he damn sure wouldn't have felt the same flood of panic and anger as he had seeing Anna being hurt.

"How much do you like Kipp?" He blurted out and then immediately regretted it. When she didn't answer, he thought he might have overstepped his bounds. "Anna?" Still no answer. He rolled onto his side and stared at her. She lay perfectly still; her breathing was steady and even. He reached out and poked her shoulder. No response, she was sound asleep. He ran a finger down her cheek. He grimaced and blew out the bedside lamp and then fell back onto his back, shutting his eyes. _What the hell have I gotten myself into_?

_**XXX**_

Tig awoke to find Anna asleep curled up against him, head on his shoulder. He didn't allow himself to enjoy the moment, instead he frowned and shoved her to the side as he rolled out of the bed. She woke up as her face hit the bed. She glanced up at him, blinking. They stared at each other for a moment, the events from the night before quickly clicking into place.

"Morning sunshine." Tig said with a smirk. Anna did not return the smile and sat up, letting out a yawn. She winced slightly as her bruised cheek slid upward. He took a closer look at her and let out a soft whistle. "Yep…no hiding that from Grace. Try to cover that shit up before you go out in public too much. Only Clay and Grace need to know what happened. Understand?" She nodded and walked around the bed to him. He grinned, "Well at least you gave as good as you got. Ash's nose is sure to be a wreck today." He grabbed his hat and started for the door. "Listen, I'm gonna have Gemma walk you to the store. She'll be downstairs already getting the Inn ready for the day. Probably best if we aren't seen together."

Anna nodded again; he was being very practical, then again he was probably used to covering up violent incidents. Tig looked ready to go so she quickly held up a finger, asking for a moment. She stepped close to him and leaned into him to whisper, "Can I ask you a favor? I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Kipp about last night…the attack, staying with you…any of it. I don't want him to think poorly of me."

Tig frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong, Anna. Those guys jumped you cause they're animals, not cause you did anything. And as far as staying with me goes…that was uh, how did you put it? _Situational need_." Tig replied while staring his boots. He lifted his head and looked at her, his tone changing. "But don't worry…I ain't saying shit to Kipp about this. He wouldn't think bad of you…hell he thinks you hung the damn moon. But if he knew about those guys, he would be dumb enough to go after them and I'm done cleaning up messes right now, so Kippy stays in the dark about this."

Anna nodded but wouldn't hold eye contact with him. He put on his hat. "Well, watch your back. If you have any trouble have Grace get word to me or Clay." With that said, he walked across the room and opened the door. Anna snapped her fingers and he turned. She mouthed and signed Thank you. He frowned and walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. She sighed deeply. _What a mess._

_**XXX**_

Grace had arrived back into town early that morning and had been sitting at the downstairs table with Navic and Elroy eating breakfast. An in-depth discussion on renaming the store had been brought up by the boys. Listening to their reasoning, she had smirked at them wanting to change it to the Cassidy Trading Company. With a sip of coffee, she shook her head softy. As Elroy got up to dish up more pancakes, the back door opened. Gemma had brought Anna home through the back alley to keep people's noses right. They had had to cross in front of Carter's Hardware and Gemma had had a small pistol in her purse, ready to pull in case of trouble but luckily no one had been standing outside. Grace set her cup down when Anna came in; Gemma gave a quick soft nod in greeting them and then left.

About to take a bite of food, the bruise on Anna's face and her ripped dress caught Grace's attention, "What in the hell happened to you, Anna?" It did not take but an instant and she was next to her, looking over her face. She had assumed that Anna had spent the night with Tara when she hadn't come home but her face told of a different story. "You it's better to just tell me flat out before I badger you to death about it. "

Anna sat down at the table and signed for quiet. This would be her first time talking in front of Elroy and her heart pounded, but she wasn't too worried, after all Elroy had a horrible stutter, surely he would be understanding. Grace sat back down and settled in, listening to what Anna said about the previous night. A frown just sat on her face the more she heard about Ash and Tanner. Hearing how Tig had saved her, Grace gave a slight nod before taking a drink of coffee. Navic stared at the table, his jaw clenched in anger knowing that at least one of the men at been a part of his attack as well.

Grace kept her rising anger in check and got up and took to fixing a plate of breakfast for Anna. She put the plate in front of her cousin and added lightly, "Best to stay out of sight for a few days till that heals up. We can use our ladies touch to conceal it a bit."

A moment later, all their eyes slid over to the door towards the front of the store. The bell chimed of someone coming inside. Shaking her head, Grace looked at the boys and then to Anna. "Stay here, I got it. "

Rising up, she walked out of the back kitchen to see who had come in the store this early of a morning. With a quick look around the shop, she noticed a well dressed man, his attire custom fitted for his frame, a derby hat upon his head. He was wearing a dark black suit with a blue and black pinstriped vest beneath, a cigar between his fingers. He checked the time when she came up. Grace was in a soft white linen blouse with lace trim down the front. She wore a dark brown long skirt that had a split between that were actually sewn as wide legged pants for better comfort of riding and black knee high riding boots. Her hair was up in a loose braided bun.

"May I help you?" Grace asked. She recognized Ethan Zobelle quickly.

She noticed he was not alone, next to him was a man with his knee wrapped up and his face bruised in the nose region. She recognized Ashwell from her run in with him and Weston, even with the broken nose. _Good job, Anna. _Ashwell looked like he was getting over hangover. Zobelle grabbed his companion's arm tightly, making him wince in pain. Anna she came up from behind Grace to see who was there. As soon as her eyes locked onto Ashwell, she gasped and took a step behind Grace. Glancing over her shoulder, Grace motioned for Anna to stay there.

Grace looked back at the men for a long moment, one hand resting on her hip. They had a lot of nerve showing up, especially this early in the morning. Navic stood further back but in perfect line of the men in case he needed to take them out quick and fast.

As Elroy he came out from the back, he scowled deeply. "Yy y Ou Just G G g GET ooUT NOW!" He pointed his finger to the door, as he stormed over to open it for them. "Yy... our No Not Wanteddd in in here."

Both girls and Navic were surprised at the negative outburst coming from him. Grace motioned to Elroy to let him know its ok. "Mr. Zobelle, it is quite early in the morning. What is the purpose of your business here?"

Zobelle smiled to the ladies and nodded, he took note of Elroy and the anger there and a pleased smirk rose from him before he spoke. "I was told of what happened last night, how my boys played a terrible prank you, Miss Anna. I wish to apologize for their rudeness towards you. "

He squeezed Ashwell's arm hard enough that the man gritted his teeth when he spoke. "I am sorry for last night Miss Anna, it will never happen again." Pleased with the apology, Zobelle let go of him.

Grace looked at Anna and her cousin gave the men a light nod, though her expression was quite unsettled. As Grace looked back to them, she shifted softly and walked to the door opening it for them. Elroy stood sentry. If his look could have killed, both men would have hit the floor.

"Right kind of you Mr. Zobelle. Mr. Ashwell, thank you for the apology." Grace said.

Zobelle took the hint with the door opening and he pushed Ash along with him as he gave a tip of his hat to the ladies and company. "Have a good day now."

Not saying anything until they left the store, Grace closed the door and looked to each of her three friends in turn. She smoothed out the front of her outfit. "Apology my ass, if they ever step foot in this store again, you have my permission to skin their hides. If it means shooting them in fake self defense, I never saw a damned thing." Her gaze flittered to Elroy on the end of that comment, keeping her gaze settled there a moment she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. He nodded to her before going back into the kitchen.

Anna looked at Grace and threw her hands up in confusion as she shook her head and pointed to the window at Zobelle and Ash leaving down the walkway. Grace nodded to her. "I don't trust him in the least either and he can take his apology to someone who will believe him."

A firm nod was brought forth by Anna while she stared out the window. She finally turned back towards the kitchen. Grace followed a moment later and out of the blue said to the guys, "TC Trading Company." She spoke with enough emphasis to state it was the final decision on that topic.

Grace took Anna upstairs later, helping her conceal the bruise on her face. As her cousin worked with the makeup, Anna whispered, "You lied. That wasn't a tree branch that hit you. Who did it?"

Grace never thought about lying again to her cousin and gave a straightforward answer, telling about her incident with Weston and Ashwell. "I didn't want to worry anyone; I thought it was an isolated incident. I see now that I was very wrong about that. If I would've been honest from the start, you never would have walked home by yourself; you would have been on alert. Those men aren't the only ones that owe you an apology. I'm so sorry, Anna."

Anna dismissed her cousin's apology with a wave of her hand, fighting back tears of frustration. "Navic, you, and now me…things seem to be getting worse. What do we do now?"

"I'm going to have a little discussion with Mr. Morrow, see what he thinks of these developments." Grace replied with a set jaw.

_**XXX**_

Across town at the Morrow Ranch, Tig had dragged in that morning, his mind spinning with the events of the previous evening including how he now knew Anna's secret of talking. He shut the door to the bunkhouse and after he set his guns down, he sat down at the table. Most of the guys were already out and about. The only ones present were Bobby, Happy and Clay. They looked over at him in question while they were drinking coffee and discussing the day's plan.

"Sup bro, you look like you been at it last night." Happy said with a grin.

"On the prowl again, stud?" Bobby asked with a chuckle while setting a plate of grub down for him. Tossing the towel over his shoulder he walked to the kitchen area, cleaning while Tig ate.

Tig was glad they were there; the exact people he wanted to talk to. He sighed; rubbing his face with his hands and shaking his head before grabbing the coffee to take a drink. After he had something in his stomach, he leaned back in his chair and leveled his eyes at Clay. "I got to tell ya something…could be bad." Clay groaned and Tig began to fill them in on what had happened last night. Piney he came inside, catching the tail bit of the story. His brow rose then shook his head. "I knew we should have walked the girl home. She was so damn stubborn though."

Hap smirked at Piney's comment but he looked at his brother for a long moment. "So they just keep stirrin' up shit? First Navic and now the girl, and all the other shit they are pulling around town…cocksuckers need their asses handed to them. "

Tig nodded but looked at Clay. "Sorry for the trouble this might bring, Boss."

"They brought the trouble on themselves. Any one of us would have done exactly what you did…without question." Clay replied.

"Absolutely." Piney agreed.

Happy snorted. "Except me…I would have left both those guys bleeding out…cut their balls off."

"I never would have thought these words would leave my lips but…Tig has a bit more restraint than you do, Hap." Clay replied while shaking his head. It was time to do something about Zobelle's fools. They would discuss a solution at the next meeting. For now, he suggested that keeping an eye on the men and a more protective eye on the women would be highly advised for the time being.

Tig rolled his neck. "Told her I would keep this quiet. She doesn't want Kipp knowing. She's embarrassed about the whole thing."

Happy nodded in agreement and smiled at his brother. "I'd be embarrassed about spending the night with you too."

"The kid would lose his shit if he knew that, probably Juice too since he's friends with her as well." Clay agreed. "We'll keep this away from them for now. Hap, you keep an eye on the Cassidy's today." He pointed to Tig. "You stay out of town until further notice."

The other guys cleared out for the day leaving Tig alone at the table. He knew he was not ready to be around Anna again, a better composure was needed so he was thankful for Clay's order. He figured he would stick around the ranch, working with the cattle for the next few days. He needed to stay clear of Zobelle and his men for now. If he saw one of them this instant, he was sure his gun would happen to go off leaving a bullet in one of their heads. He didn't need that sort of trouble. It still bothered him about Anna, that she really thought he hated her. He _wished_ he hated her…it would make everything a whole lot easier. Smirking at that thought, Tig finished his breakfast then took to the stables to get started on some work.

_**XXX**_

Ashwell limped into the stables after dismounting his horse; Zobelle was already walking into the Manor, having said nothing on the way back from the store this morning. Ash put the horses away before sitting on a hay bale to give his leg some relief. He knew his boss was pissed off. "Goddamned Trager, I am going to kill that son of a bitch for interfering." He mumbled while he rubbed his leg. The doc was supposed to be by today to mend it. He thought over the prior night and how he had been so close to making Anna scream in silence. He had wanted her from the first day she had arrived in town. His intentions toward her had changed since then, now he just wanted to claim that piece of ass and rub it in Trager and his buddies' faces.

Tanner came in the stable while Ash was sitting there just mumbling to himself. "You doin' ok, Ash?"

Looking up his brow narrowed. "Better than you… running off like a scared school girl. Get over here and help me inside to the Doc. "

Tanner helped Ash to the doctor inside the Manor. He stayed off to the side while the doc cleaned his friend's leg and mended the bullet hole. Ash hollered about with the pain the whole time. He had to have his broken nose set back into place; she had done a good job of breaking it.

When Doc Hunter left, Ash checked out the clean bandages before getting on new pants. Standing there, he looked to Zobelle with Alvarez in the other room talking to one another. He knew his boss has been dealing business with Alvarez. Hell Ash worked with several of his outfit; not bad guys, just a lot of Mexican drunks who spent too much time with the Mexican blackbirds and their brothels.

Ash thought about last night and he knew that there was trouble brewing for his boss. Zobelle's latest endeavor aimed to put Clay Morrow out of business. But since the Cassidy women had come into the picture now, his boss had gotten sidetracked and wanted the trade store and the claim that Timberland had left to that hellion red head. If Ash knew his boss, he would get exactly what he wanted, even if it meant killing off those women.

_**XXX**_

Happy set out to do as requested by Clay, which meant keeping an eye on the Cassidy girls. He tied his horse to the fence post and headed inside the store, the little bell on the door dinged while he closed it.

Elroy peeked from behind the counter and gave a wave to him. "M morning."

Happy gave an up nod to the man while he noticed Navic, who came from the back with a canister of coffee he set with the rest of them. "Navic, how are you?"

"I am well, good to see you."

Hap looked around then raised a brow. "Where are the girls?"

Navic pointed upstairs, you could hear muffled sounds of them talking in heated discussion, most of it was Grace's voice since Anna was signing. Most of it was about going to see Clay, though they could not hear much of anything. When Anna changed and gotten cleaned up, the girls came down stairs still carrying on. Grace went to walk away and she got grabbed by Anna who stopped her, the posture she poised had pure sass and determination. She signed, _I AM GOING! _to her cousin. With a nod, she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Hap smirked with a chuckle. _Double sass going on here_ _today._ Grace reached up and pushed Anna on the front of her head with the palm of her hand. "Fine, squirt." Anna scowled but then let loose a triumphed grin. She waved at Happy while she grabbed her pencil and paper to put in her pockets.

"Hello, Happy." Grace said and crossed her arms. "I would like to have a meeting with Mr. Morrow…my cousin and I. Could you please take us to him?"

_**XXX**_

Clay and a few of his crew were out at the Delaney Inn visiting with Otto. They stood around outside, discussing the cattle business and about hiring on some more men for the mines. Tig, Chibs, Jax, Bobby, Piney, and Otto were discussing the horses that were in the pen while Clay was in the outhouse. The men were occupied with talking and did not see Happy riding up with the Cassidy women. Clay spotted the arrivals on his way back to the group and let out with a wolf whistle. "Company boys, look lively."

Upon seeing the group of men, Grace slowed her horse's pace to a stop and Anna did the same next to her. Hap stopped his horse and slid down with ease. He hit Tig in the arm in greeting then nodded to the rest. "They want to speak to Clay." He eyed his brother, "About what you told us this morning." Hap took his horse and the horses of the ladies by the reigns as they dismounted.

Tig stole a quick glance at Anna and was grateful Clay had at least allowed him to come to Otto's, it was just outside of town enough to keep him from running into any of Zobelle's men but apparently not far enough to keep him away from Anna. His mind started to run wild with questions, why was she here? Had Ashwell already tried something again?

"Ladies," Clay nodded then pointed to the house. "Inside… we all can talk in there." He knew the talk would have to with Anna's attack and figured it was time for everyone to know exactly what had happened. Everyone headed up inside and Clay held the door open for them then closed it as they all found seats around the dining table. Strangely Anna ended up sitting next to Tig with Grace at her other side where Chibs took a seat. Clay sat at the head of the table with Otto next to him. Bobby and Piney took up the remaining seats and while Happy and Jax leaned against the wall. Most of the guys actually raised a brow at Chibs snagging a seat so quickly next to Grace though they said nothing. Piney smirked and jutted his thumb to Chibs, Otto just chuckled though it quieted fast.

"Looks like everyone is settled. Ladies, care to share on what you wish to see me about?" Clay leaned back in the chair while he studied the two women in the room full of men.

Grace looked to Anna a moment but her cousin did not look up. Anna had been brave on the ride out of town but now felt a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. She was afraid to lift her head and kept looking down at the table with her hands clasped together. Grace cleared her throat and began to explain. "I assume Mr. Trager told you all what occurred last night, how Anna was attacked?" The men around the room nodded solemnly. Grace continued. "Mr. Zobelle and Ash came to us this morning… apologizing for what Ash had done to Anna. As you can imagine, it was not heartfelt."

Tig slammed his hand on the table. "That is complete bullshit, all intimidation on his part." He shook his head and gritted his teeth in anger.

Anna flinched at the hit on the table but finally looked up at the others a moment. She signed what she wanted to say to Grace, who translated. "She says this is the third time they have hurt one of us. They attacked Navic behind our store one day, I had a run in with them that same day and now Anna's been targeted. So I am at my wits end with this man, we all are. We are not quick to ask others for help but we don't know what else to do."

Chibs glared hard at Grace trying to figure out when she was attacked then it dawned on him, the night she got the bruise on her face. He shook his head in frustration. _Lying about the fight, stupid stubborn ass pride of hers._

The men all had been listening intently to the girls when Hap spoke from his perch. "I say let's go kill 'em."

"Absolutely." Tig said in instant agreement with his brother.

Clay raised his hand then lowered it to keep things from getting out of hand. "Ok, we need to talk about this." He smiled at Grace and Anna. "You two ladies… can you step outside for a moment please? One of us will come get ya when we're finished." The girls walked out to the front porch.

Anna closed the door behind them then signed to Grace. "What is going to happen?"

"I don't know, Anna. Hopefully they will help. I really hate leaving it in the hands of others." She looked to her cousin and they found a place to sit on the porch to wait.

_**XXX**_

The men inside looked at each other as the ladies left. Once they were alone, Clay slammed his hand on the table. Jax and Happy took up empty seats at the table. The men quickly began letting their opinions known on the situation.

Otto looked over at Clay for a moment. "Goddamn, Zobelle's men are really wreaking havoc in this town. We could protect them for now. Got plenty of eyes in town to make sure they don't get attacked again."

"We need to go have a talk with Zobelle, lay down the law once and for all." Bobby suggested.

Chibs tossed a cigarette into an ashtray while he sat back. "Only talkin' I want to do is with 2x4 upside their bloody heads. They're gunning for Grace's claims and business. Not gonna stop till they have it. And believe me brothers, there is a LOT to get. All those rumors about the claims being huge…they're true. It's a bonanza out there, a little mining empire. Seen it with my own eyes."

"Fuck talkin'." Happy spat out. "This shit is getting worse."

Tig watched as Jax sat across the table from him, looking iffy on the subject. Tig had thought he could be calm about Anna's attack but after re-hashing it again and then seeing her bruised and timid, he was livid. He knew if Jax voted against going after Zobelle a few of the others would follow suit. Tig moved until he caught Jax's attention. He leveled his eyes on the younger man. "She couldn't scream for help, Jax. Do you get that? What that had to feel like for her? If I hadn't happened along, she'd be dead…face down in China Alley or worse."

"You don't know that." Jax countered simply.

"Do you think they would have raped her and let her live to point em out?" Tig yelled. "Get you head out of your ass, kid!" Tig stood up, too angry to remain sitting. To him the answer was simple, take out Zobelle and his crew. He couldn't understand Jax's reluctance to strike back. "What if it's Tara next time? Huh? She walks home alone and these assholes get a wild hair up their ass."

That comment had Jax on his feet. He leaned across the table towards Tig and yelled. "You're being crazy…as always! Zobelle wants the Cassidys' claims."

"He wants this whole damn town!" Tig yelled back.

Otto and Clay exchanged a glance and Otto stood, leaning on the table with his hands. "Alright, alright! Sit down and put a sock in it!" He waited for the two men to calm down a beat. "Tig's right…they want the whole damn town and the claim is a sweet spot in the midst of this place."

"So what do we DO?" Piney asked. "Tig's got a point…they aren't backing down, they're getting worse. But to Jax's point, we can't just start killing guys."

"Why not?" Happy asked. "There's not that many of them. We got numbers, could take them out quick."

"And then hang for it." Jax mumbled.

Clay finally piped up. "We're going to teach a lesson." All eyes turned to the leader of the crew. "They've caused too much shit in this town. We're taking out one of their guys as a warning."

Bobby frowned but didn't question his boss. "Which one?"

"Weston." Chibs and Happy said simultaneously.

Tig shook his head. "I want Ashwell."

"Jesus Christ guys, cool the blood lust." Clay warned playfully. "We're starting small first…work our way up to the big dogs later."

The men in favor of killing eyed each other and settled on a name. "Tanner."

"Exactly." Clay said with a smile. He was immediately flooded with questions by the Trager brothers of when and how and who got to do the job. He raised his hand to quiet them down and glanced at Jax. "We send the warning…_after_ I go and talk to Zobelle." A mix of groans and nods went through the men. "We got to have a little chat, give em one last chance to see the light. They fuck up after that, it's bye bye for Tanner."

Tig groaned with disappointment. Jax smirked at him, happy with the compromise.

"For now, we put a guy around the Cassidys at all times." Clay looked around a moment. "We do this… Tig, your ass is scarce for now especially shooting Ash in the leg. We'll bring Juice in; let him watch over the blonde since he can understand her. "

They worked at few more details and then Clay motioned for Piney to get the girls from outside. Piney had gotten up and opened the door for them. Grace and Anna looked at the door then got up heading back inside. The men had been arguing for a half hour and it had gotten loud at times. The girls had no idea what to expect. Hap and Jax stood back up, letting the women sit down again. Anna tried to look at Tig but he looked mad and dodged her glance.

Looking at the ladies, Clay leaned forward for a moment. "You do understand… if we're going to help you ladies out, protect you and what not… "Clay looked at Anna pointedly when she looked to him. "Kipp's goin' to have to know what has happened. I can't keep all of this a secret from him or the rest of the others that are not here in the room already. You alright with that?"

Anna sat thinking it over for a moment. Grace reached out and squeezed her shoulders lightly for comfort, knowing the answer was hard for her. Though Anna was not a hundred percent ok with it, she nodded _yes _to Clay.

He smiled in returned and pointed to Tig. "Tig here says you broke Ash's nose?" Nodding again, she began to sign _Yes I did, head butted him, he deserved it. _ Grace translated for her.

"She did fine." Tig spoke out while he rapped his fingers on the table absently. He pissed to have to wait for another incident of some sort to finally be able to get his hands on one of Zobelle's men.

Clay stood up. "Alright then… ladies, looks like you got your help. You'll have a personal bodyguard with you all times for now until we can remedy this little situation." He looked at Otto. "Let's go take a look at those horses you bought."

And that quickly the meeting was over and the rest of the men stood up and split off. Everyone walked outside and Tig and Anna seemed to end up by each other. Grace didn't get two steps outside of the door before Chibs looked at her then took her by the arm lightly, pulling her to the side to talk about a few things.

_**XXX**_

Anna stood on the porch and looked down, not sure what to say about everything. She wondered who would be guarding her. Would it be Kipp? Tig?

Tig glared out across the yard. He took a deep breath and steeled his anger from the meeting. At least Anna would be taken care of and for now that was good enough he guessed. He glanced at her and saw that she looked scared. He took a step next to her and leaned in close. "You ok?"

She nodded but when he took a closer look and really noticed how she held herself, he didn't like it. He slid his index finger underneath her chin, lifting her head up so he could see her face. He spoke to her firmly but quietly. "Don't hang your head like that. Never do that when you get back into town. Don't hide your face in shame. You got nothing to be ashamed about. Them assholes don't deserve to see you like that." He moved his finger away from her then nodded to her once.

She looked up at him then motioned for him to lean down where she whispered in his ear. "Did you get in trouble? For helping me? I heard yelling."

"Naw." He shook his head. "Just a little disagreement on how to handle some things."

She nodded then leaned into him again. "Who will be watching over me? You?"

Tig snorted. "Naw…I gotta stay clear of town for a while. They think me and Ash might get a little violent with each other we meet up again anytime soon. Juice and Kipp will be taking turns with you. You'll be safe, don't worry about that."

Anna let out a sigh and found herself a bit disappointed by Tig's answer but then shook her head sharply. She didn't want to think about all of this drama any longer. She scanned the yard for a more neutral topic and suddenly cocked her head. She motioned for Tig to lean over.

He was shocked to be having her talk to him in public and was even more caught off guard by her odd question. He laughed for a second. "Change of subject, huh?" She nodded. He smiled and yelled to his brother. "Hey Hap!" He motioned for him to come over to the porch. "Tell her about your fucked up voice."

Grinning broadly, Happy walked over to the pair. He put on a completely serious face. "Drank to much firewater, doll."

Anna blinked not really sure what to say on that then Happy smirked. He then explained to her he had actually been in a bad fight where he was choked and the injury damaged his voice permanantly. The three of them stood next to one another a moment just quietly conversing. Anna stopped whispering as soon as Happy had arrived and reverted back to using a paper and pencil.

_**XXX**_

Grace and Chibs had walked off in the yard. She glanced at him and he did not look too pleased to her. Stepping towards her, he locked his gaze with hers. "Why did you lie to me? All the bullshittin' bout your face, you could have told me the truth, to your cousin too. To damn proud to say anything about it weren't ya?"

Her jaw set then her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "Yes, I lied because I did not want anyone worrying about me. I can manage. It was wrong and I apologize. But I did not think it was relevant at the time. Now I see it is."

"Goddammit, Grace." He hushed his voice while he stepped closer after glancing over his shoulder. His hands touched her arms softly. "For once in your life, quit acting like you can take on the world, let someone protect you." His expression softened for a moment while his hands slid up her arms, stopping near her shoulders. "Zobelle is not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"I know…I saw that in his face this morning. But I am not about to let that happen." She looked down, shifting in her stance while he squeezed her arms softly.

"Just stay out of trouble, especially when you are alone. Do not be around them." Chibs smiled to her, he wanted to kiss her but he would hold off on that. He stepped back and let her go. They conversed for a few minutes more.

Grace finally called out for Anna. "Come on, let's go." The two girls got on their horses and left back to the trade store with Piney following them back to town.

On the ride home, Grace looked to Anna and studied her for a moment as they rode their horses towards the main street. "You do realize you just talked to him in front of all of them."

Anna rolled her eyes and signed to Grace, "_Had to…he is to dumb to understand sign language._" Anna really just liked being that close to him but she was not about to admit that to her cousin just yet, she had a hard enough time admitting it to herself.

When the girls had gone, Happy leaned into Tig and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "Whispering in your ear… sexy."

Tig shoved him off and shook his head. "It's not like that. But Kipp doesn't know that she can do that…. so keep your mouth shut, bro." Hap grinned at him while they walked out to meet up with the others around the corral.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Timberland stepped out of the bathhouse and set on his way to see Parker at the Double Horn Saloon. He had been staying out of sight since hearing that John Pinkerton and Matt Carter were in Sweetwater with their goons. Parker had run into them twice already, the second time was not so nice and he received a broken nose and busted face for not giving out the information they were looking for. For days now, Timberland had been hiding up in the mountains, but like anyone else, he had to come to town to get things done on a business end. Good thing about it was that he could move around the place like a ghost or drift in and out of Indian Territory with no issues; he had friends in many places.

He strolled down the walkway to the saloon, giving a tip of his hat while he headed inside. The usual amounts of people were there playing cards, drinking and socializing. He saw Parker in the back at a table enjoying a game of poker. He had just folded when Timberland came up and sat down next to him.

"Parker."

"Timberland, come out of hiding?"

Smirking at his friend, Timberland sat back in the chair and raised a hand to the bartender for a drink then glanced around. "How is the face? Looks like it improved the look of your mug there."

Parker just laughed while he anted in for the next deal of poker. "Doing alright, damn them for doing that though. I did not tell them much, only what they already knew." He gave a shrug to Timberland and they sat back to enjoy a good drink and a game of poker.

**XXX**

Matt and John were leaning on the posts outside the hotel of Sweetwater, discussing the information they had been getting, plus the telegram they had received about Mr. Darcy-Cassidy's arrival. They were expecting him to arrive in town anytime. John could care less if the bastard came or not, hell, he could have brought the whole British armada with him and his opinion of the man wouldn't change. If it were his choice on the matter, he would side with the daughter on this one since her father was such a prick. Unfortunately, he was being paid to find her and bring him to her, unless a higher bidder changed his mind.

_**XXX**_

Patrick Darcy-Cassidy sat on the train in a private booth with Henry Winthrop, contemplating on various circumstances. He knew once he found his wretched bitch of a daughter and niece he would summon his family to come to him. For now, this was a preliminary side trip to see what had been so important for her to stay here longer than most places she had traveled to. The scenery looked very open and expansive, he had not seen this much land in some time. It was very eye catching. He could pose various opportunities to his own whims out here, perhaps it would not be a bad idea to set roots somewhere new and make a bigger name for himself. It would not be long before he would be in Sweetwater, a few more hours at the least. Now was a good time as any to go over what he and Henry would be doing there. He knew one thing, it would be very clear to anyone that he was set on getting what he wanted, no matter who crossed his path to stop him.

_**XXX**_

A week had passed since Anna's attack and Zobelle's men were still causing small levels of strife in town. Two days ago, they had busted up Hollister's General Store because he would not give them protection money. They also shot him dog to prove they were serious.

Clay and the boys had had enough of his shit and with the town prepping for the spring gathering, he was set to go to have a talk with Zobelle. Clay slid on his suit jacket and headed out of the saloon with the rest of the boys. Tig had been on exiled out of town for nearly a week now and today was his first day back. He had come to the saloon to drop off some packages for Clay, with the mission of having a drink and getting some pussy while he was there. He was so close to achieving his goals but was steered away to go with Clay.

The Morrow clan walked down the walkway and crossed over to the other side of the street to head to the Cigar shop. Clay nodded at Tig, Opie, Juice and Jax who took position to stand outside when he walked inside.

"Might have trouble." Navic said in a low voice as movement outside caught his eye. He stared across the street from the store's window and motioned with his hand for Anna to come to him. She stood beside him and watched as Tig and Jax stared intently toward the open door of the smoke shop. Juice and Opie had their heads on a swivel, watching the both sides of the street. All the men looked very serious and on alert.

She frowned and signed _What are they doing?_

"Mr. Morrow went inside by himself. Perhaps he is speaking to Zobelle." Navic replied. Anna started for the front door but Navic grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"

_I want to watch._ Anna replied.

"You watch from inside. If bullets start flying, we need to be out of the way." Navic cautioned. Anna crossed her arms and reluctantly stayed next to him.

Clay looked around the shop and breathed in the smell of the cigars. A wide smile came across his face as he stepped up and looked at June Stahl-Weston at the register. He recognized the woman; she was married to Edward Stahl, Charming's former mayor until his untimely death. No one really knew what happened to him, some just summed it up to an accident on the farm, unfortunately she had been the only one there when he died.

"June, where is Zobelle?" Clay picked up a cigar, brought it up to his nose, and took in the smell of it while he watched her cautiously. He stood there in his clean grey suit, freshly shaven and pocketing the cigar while she went to go get him from the back. He muttered under his breath about her being a cunt. But he smiled brightly when Zobelle came out from the back.

The two men just looked at each other and exchanged predatory stares of dominance. "Afternoon, Ethan."

"Clay, what brings you by?" Ethan stepped over to wipe down a counter with a towel but his attention never left his vistor.

Giving a slight shrug, Clay began to walk around casually, just looking about the place. "It seems we need to do a little talking you and I." He smiled broadly, or wolfishly as some might call it.

Ethan raised a brow slightly while he paused in what he was doing. "Oh? Talk about what?"

"Oh let's see…" Clay picked up a box of cigars with one hand and motioned with his free hand to the air. "There is a lot going on here in town, not many are very happy with what your men are doing." He began examining the cigars while he spoke. "You know, with the beatings, stealing, fights, broken jaws, and so on."

Ethan smiled slightly. "I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about. My men have nothing to do with any of that sort. They are good men."

Clay frowned and purposely dropped the box to the floor and gave an 'oops' look. "Well I do believe your 'good' men are having a bout of angst." He walked over to the left wall while he looked around at the items. "Especially when they go and attack two elder women in their home, busting out their windows, warning them of 'times to come'." He knocked over a couple more boxes of cigars.

Ethan stepped out from behind the counter while June peeked from behind the curtain in the back. The boys out front glanced over their shoulder after hearing the noises from inside. About that time, a group of Ethan's men came walking towards them. Though they did not make a move but they sure as hell did not like seeing Clay's men there at the cigar shop.

"Now wait a minute Clay, you have no proof any thing happened to those old women. "

Reaching out, Clay knocked a humidor off the shelf and continued walking casually around the shop. "Let's see…what else have they pulled lately? Broke Hal's jaw and took a few horses without paying." More items were dropped to the floor. "Then we've got an attack on an Indian behind Carter's and an assault on one of the Indian's friends, a woman, on that very same day."

Ethan gritted his teeth while he tightened his grip around the towel. "My boys stated that Indian provoked them, as did the woman, she is no saint."

"So you're not denying it?" Clay smirked some while he lit the cigar he had stuffed away. He took a few puffs to get it going and continued trashing the cigar shop. "Not to mention almost raping a woman in an alley, I believe one of your boys caught a bullet for that little stunt. I can continue..." He dropped a glass figurine onto the floor with a crash and looked at Zobelle innocently. "How far are you going to take this, until the entire town is running for their lives? Hate to tell you this but I don't plan on letting you continue on your little escapades. I'm only going to tell you this once…simmer down."

"Go to hell, Clay." Zobelle said matter of factly.

When they saw the main players of Zobelle's outfit hurrying toward the cigar shop from Carter's Hardware, Anna and Navic shared a look of worry. Her heart began to pound as she saw Ash and Tanner and she suddenly wondered what Tig was thinking. She had not seen Tig in a week. Kipp and Juice had been rotating keeping eyes on her and the others at the store and they had not spoken much about the tension with Zobelle's outfit, which was fine by her; she didn't wish to rehash the events of that night.

She did wonder if Tig thought of her though…was he thinking of her now as he faced off with Ash and Tanner? And she wondered if her attackers would be quick to seek revenge for the bullet holes and embarrassment Tig had given to them in the alley all those nights ago. She jumped slightly as Navic put his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

Navic's free hand involuntary clenched into a fist at the sight of his attackers and he made up his mind that he would be running across the street and jumping into any brawl that started between the crews. He whispered to Anna, "If they clash, I am going to help. You stay inside no matter what happens." She started to protest but the shockingly firm look he gave to her made her pause and then reconsider.

Tsking as he walked to the door, Clay looked to Ethan. "Think twice about your next move, elections are coming up in a few months." He walked out the door leaving the place trashed. He stood in the doorway and took a long, satisfying drag from the cigar. He blew a plume of smoke into the air and looked to his men before leading them away. He gave Zobelle's boys a grin with a tip of his hat as he walked.

The Morrow clan smirked at Weston, Tanner, Ash and the others there. The men gave some chuckles as they moved off behind Clay, almost daring the others to do something and instigate a fight.

Weston rushed inside the store and looked with disgust at the place. June came out from the back, gasping at the mess as well. He walked over to his wife, making sure she was alright before he went to his boss to see what needed to be done.

Ethan looked at Weston and the boys, he was livid. "Clean this place up, NOW!" Turning around, he walked to the back to think and get them out of his sight. He slammed the door to his office and slumped into his chair with a hand over his face, angry and trying to clear his head for his next move.

As soon as she saw most of the Zobelle crew push past Clay's men and head inside the cigar shop, Anna figured any fight had been avoided. She opened the door to the store and stepped outside. Navic didn't try to stop her and instead followed her and stood beside her on the front porch of the store. Clay was the first to acknowledge them and tipped his hat to them. The others followed Clay's gaze and nodded at Anna and Navic. Jax walked beside his stepfather and asked about the confrontation; Op listened intently as Juice and Tig fell behind, mainly because they were looking at Anna.

Anna caught Juice's eye and signed to him, he grinned and signed back a response. She shook her head with a smile. Tig was watching the exchange and asked, "What's she sayin'?"

A small laugh came from Juice. "She told us to be careful. I told her we hadn't done anything yet…but we would."

"Damn straight we're gonna do something." Tig seethed.

Juice quickened his pace but Tig kept his eyes on Anna as he slowly started to walk ahead. She bit her lip as she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She felt like she should say something instead of just staring back at him so she signed the only thing she knew he would understand, _Thank you._ The sign was quick and subtle, just a slight movement from her fingertips to her chin and out. The somewhat neutral expression on his face didn't change much but she knew he understood because he gave a strong nod to her before catching up to his crew.

_**XXX**_

Parker folded his last hand while Timberland glanced over the table to the other man sitting there and then placed his bet. He was stoic, with no expression and just waited for Kelso to make his move. Silence seemed to tick between them until he showed his hand. Timberland fanned his cards on the table and beat him with a large straight. Timberland just shrugged and took up the winnings and stood from his seat. So many have tried but barely a handful could beat him in a game of cards. He stuck his winnings in his pocket and left the saloon with Parker next to him. They glanced around outside of the saloon before they headed off to get something to eat.

Matt saw them walk out of the saloon, he had been eating an apple while his partner went to the station to get Darcy and Winthrop. He smirked knowing Parker's face hurt and he was the one who had made it hurt. He tossed the apple core onto the ground and walk towards the hotel while Timberland and Parker took to the Sweetwater Café for food.

Matt kept his eye on them as two of his own hired hands came up to stand next to him. They would quietly keep watch on Timberland until their boss and guests arrived in a while. Timberland was the man they really wanted to speak to, this time there is no hiding.

_**XXX**_

Chibs had been over at the Widow James taking care of her grandchildren. He and Tara were both there tending to two of the boys who had gotten into poison ivy and the granddaughter who delivered a healthy baby girl. Their day had rather busy with house calls. Tara did well with taking care of the young ones while Chibs spent his time working with tending to ailments.

"Chibs?"

"Yeah?" He stood packing away his things while Tara gathered up the towels to dispose in the laundry.

"Will you be taking Grace to the dance?"

He looked over at her when she held the towel absently before putting it in the basket. "Been thinkin' about it, why do you ask?"

She shrugged slightly while she walked over. She took off her apron and folded it up to place in the satchel that she carried. "Oh, just curious."

His brow raised slightly. "Out with is, lass." He clasped his doctor's bag closed, his hand rested on the top while he looked at her, waiting.

"Go with Bonnie Thompson. She is expecting you to ask her out to the spring dance." Tara looked to him then stepped over, placing her hands on his.

He chuckled, surprised to hear that news. "Why would I want to do that? Bonnie is sweet on Jasper and every other man in town. "

Glancing down at her hands, she squeezed his then looked back up to him. "I know, just well…I don't like Grace. She isn't ladylike at all and she comes off as a bit of a bitch to be blunt. You can surely find someone else to sway your heart, Chibs. I'd rather see you schlepping around with whores than be with her."

He started laughing a little then patted her hands. He looked to her as he leaned in. "That is the pot calling the kettle black, Tara. The way you screw with Jax when he is chasing your tail then you go runnin' to Hale? Before you go spouting your opinion of others, remember who the fuck you are. Gemma puts up with you because you are courting her only son and you're off flirting with the damn deputy." He walked to the door and stood with it opened for a moment. He looked to her with a hard expression. "Another thing, hun… cross Grace's path, I am sure she will take you down a notch or two. Next time you advise me on what woman I should court and be with, think twice about it. "

She dipped her head, knowing she had crossed the line but she grabbed her things and walked out the door with him.

"If you do not want to work with me you can go straight to Hunter for all I care, Tara. The attitude you put off is to holier than thou… get off the fucking pedestal."

He was good and pissed and did not wait for her and walked ahead of her. Tara blinked, shocked with what he said. She bit her bottom lip then continued behind him.

_**XXX**_

Clay and the others walked back into the saloon after the Zobelle confrontation and took their own routes to do their own things. Juice took up behind the bar, Jax found a spot to sit down, Clay went to find Otto, and Opie leaned along the bar while Tig headed for upstairs to find his favorite whore.

Shelby was waiting for Tig at the bottom of the stairs. He smirked when he saw her. A second later, she jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs with no problem as she hung on; kissing him along the neck.

"Where the hell have you been? I've missed you." Shelby breathed into his ear.

"Been busy, doll. But I'm here now and ready to tear your ass up."

Shelby laughed. "Good! It's been damn near two weeks since someone hit my spot." Tig was Shelby's favorite customer, the only man she didn't mind fucking. She actually enjoyed the hell out of being with him, even if he could get rough from time to time. She took pride in being his go-to girl.

They rounded the top of the stairs and Tig's eyes landed on a younger woman lounging on a sofa. He glanced at her as he carried Shelby past and then looked back over his shoulder at the woman with the long blonde wavy hair. "Who's she?" He turned around, still holding Shelby so she could see who he was talking about.

"Some new girl, name's Hattie." Shelby answered; annoyed that he would even notice the girl.

"Mmmm." Tig replied. He gave the blonde one last look as he pushed open a bedroom door with his back. She smiled slightly at him. Something about her was grabbing his attention.

Once inside the bedroom, Tig dropped Shelby onto her feet and she was all over him, kissing him, untucking his shirt, pulling at his belt buckle. He laughed. "Damn woman, you're rarin' to go!" He kissed her and let his mind drift as he hands wandered over her. A lot had happened since the last time he was here…a lot of drama, with Zobelle's crew, the ranch…with Anna. He needed a release. Shelby had his shirt off and he threw her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Things were heating up but his mind kept wandering back to the blonde sitting just outside.

"What color are her eyes?" He whispered.

"What?"

"The blonde outside, what color are her eyes?"

"Who cares? Green, blue, I don't know!. But what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

He pushed off Shelby and cocked his head, frowning. "Go get her for me, I want her."

"But I'm right here, baby. Why do you need her?" Shelby asked, her heart pounding.

He shrugged. "I want what I want…and right now, I want _her_. So go get her." He stood up and looked at Shelby, who didn't move from the bed. "Don't start pouting and shit…I'll get you next time…now go." Shelby sat up with her arms crossed and glared at him. He rolled his head around in frustration, muttering "Goddamn women." He thought whores were supposed to compliant, giving no trouble. Perhaps he had been with Shelby too long, she had gotten too comfortable with him. Hell maybe he had fucked the compliance out of her. He smiled at that thought as he walked to the door and opened it, sticking his head out. He locked eyes with Hattie. "Hey you…" He made a _come here_ gesture with his hand. She smiled and walked over. He nodded her inside the room.

Shelby had finally made it to the door and shot daggers at both of them. She looked at Hattie, "You don't know what the hell you're getting into…don't come crying to me when you can't handle him and he hurts you." She looked at Tig as she walked into the hallway. "You're an asshole."

"Common knowledge, darlin'." Tig replied with a smirk. As he shut the door, he called after her, "Next time, Shelby!"

Finally alone, he looked Hattie over from head to toe, taking her blonde hair, green eyes, and small frame. He nodded as if happy with his pick. He walked to her and ran his hand along her face. "You don't say much."

"Don't have much to say." Hattie shrugged, still staring at him. She felt a little weird being with him. When she first got here, she had gotten the run down of how things worked and a back story on pretty much all the men in town. She knew a lot about Tig Trager, what he was capable of and that he was _Shelby's_ customer. Hattie knew she was going to catch serious hell from that woman when all this was said and done. She just hoped she didn't catch too much hell from Tig himself. He seemed to be behaving himself so far, caressing the back of her neck as his other hand wandered along her still clothed body, like he was just getting used to her. She cocked an eyebrow and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to hurt me?"

The whisper sent chills down his spine and he ducked his head from her slightly. _What the hell? _He blinked in confusion and said quietly to her, "Do that again...whisper like that."

Hattie frowned but complied, whispering, "I said, are you going to hurt me?"

Tig narrowed his eyes so that her features were a blur and her blonde hair was partially visible. It suddenly clicked in his head while Shelby hadn't done it for him tonight. It was goddamn obvious really. He hadn't wanted her, he didn't really want Hattie either…he wanted someone else. But he couldn't have _her _so this new girl was going to have to do for now. That's why she had gotten his attention. He swallowed hard and whispered back to her. "No…not going to hurt you."

"Do you want me to talk? You said I was quiet." Hattie whispered as she ran her hands over his bare chest.

"No…just be quiet." He replied and kissed her. With a kiss like that, Hattie thought being with Tig might not be so bad after all.

_**XXX**_

Patrick Darcy-Cassidy stepped off the train from New York with Henry following behind. Two of their servants got off to fetch their luggage. John stood waiting for them and hoped deep down that this was a wake up call for them, leaving the comforts of their lavished homes to the outdoors of the Wild West.

"Mr. Darcy-Cassidy, Mr. Winthrop, glad to see you have made it here in one piece."

Patrick looked to John, he regarded him for a moment then looked around. "This is Sweetwater?"

"No sir, this is Laramie. Sweetwater is northwest of here." He walked over to the stage coach while they placed the luggage on top and back.

"Take me there now. " Both Cassidy and Winthrop got into the stage while the servants sat on the top with the driver. John Pinkerton sat in the back with them while they took to Sweetwater. He had filled them in on what he knew so far and who knew of his daughter.

_**XXX**_

Her hands slid into the water, pulling up a pan full of dirt, submerged to her hips in water. Grace and several other miners were panning in the river what had been washed from the mountain face. Never one to stand back and let others to do the job, she often found herself getting dirty to earn a good keep. She had been talking to a couple of the Russians who were hired by her to work at the claim. Her language skills were moderate at best but she understood them.

She smiled as she listened to them talk of their families; she looked over to see Viktor show how tall his youngest was and his friend Boris laughed heartedly over the conversation. She brought up the pan that shined with gold and soon the conversation turned to what she panned up. Looking at the find, a big smile rose on her face while she showed the others there. She received a few claps on the shoulder and added the gold to the rest in a box that housed loose flecks, nuggets and rocks.

She trudged to the bank of the river, dried off and then headed towards the main tent in camp where she had her station. She checked on many of her workers along the way, making sure they were doing well. She took a seat in her tent and threw a towel over her face and sighed. She sunk down in the chair, feet out in front of her while she let her arms go limp. Grace was close enough to sleep when a clear of a throat roused her from the nap.

Glancing over to the opening of her tent stood a very tall man. She removed the towel from her head too get a better look. She did not recognize him and she finally stood up to meet him. He bowed his head and stepped back. She looked him over, he over towered her, standing close to seven foot tall.

He looked like he had been scrounging for days, weeks even and was in rough condition. His clothes were tattered; he wore no shoes and had a week or two worth of a wiry beard. His shirt was full of holes and his overalls were hanging on by one strap over his shoulder. The pants of the overalls had a rip all the way up to his hip. They were still wearable but seen better days for sure. His build was full of muscles from hard labor and his dark skin held the deepest brown she had ever seen. Grace was not sure if he was afraid of her or showing respect, he held his felt hat in his hand while she looked him over.

Neither one of them spoke at all until she raised a fine brow to him. "Can I help you?"

He squeezed his hat lightly while he looked up squinting one eye thinking on what he wished to say. She could see he had a busted lip right in the middle and there was discoloration of his skin on the chin and forehead. He had looked to her for a second then glanced down again. "My name is Bluebell Moses, but people call me Blue, ma'am. I come up over yonder from Denver, worked the train up north a while back, now I am traveling and looking for work. Been trying to finds me a place but nobody is hiring any black folk around here. 'Cept for Joshua Pennington over in Double Springs, worked for him tending his horses and cleaning his livery. "

She listened to him talk, resting her hand on one hip. Grace smiled softly, regarding him. "Cleaning the livery and tending horses. Hmm. Where are you from, Blue? Originally."

He looked down again, seeming to get nervous. He wiggled his toes and his large callused hand slid over his long dread locked head. "Biloxi, ma'am then lived in Baton Rouge. After that been traveling with the railroad outfit until it was dispersed up in Denver."

"I see. Can you handle a axe, clean up rock, gold, move carts in and out of the mines? You able to do heavy lifting and lots of day light hours of work?" She looked up at him for a moment while she continued to study and regard the man.

"Yes, ma'am, I can. I have no problem with lots of work. I am right fit to do what ever you want. Just asking for a place to sleep and some food if that is ok. I can work to earn my keep."

She gave him a light nod and headed into the tent again. She rummaged through a drawer and when she came back she held out a sign and a map to the camp, with a list of names on the back. "Alright then, Blue, I am Grace Cassidy. Call me what you like, whatever is most comfortable for you. This is your do not disturb sign or lock or what ever…its how you wish to let others know that your tent is occupied. If you are alright with living in a tent that is?"

"Its just fine, ma'am." He smiled to her and took the items.

"Follow this map to where the camp ground is." She made a motion to where empty tents weree. "Find a man named Pin Shu, he is a short stout Asian man with long hair. He can get you situated. On the back of this map is a list of names, my name and other foremen that operate different tasks here. They will have a list of things to be done, go to who you feel you can help or thinks suits you. Work starts pretty much at the break of dawn. "

He nodded along as he listened to her and looked over the items. "Thank you, Ma'am… very much. You won't be disappointed."

She smiled to him while she pointed to a couple other things on the map. "In the camp area there is a mess hall for food and a small tent for provisions. If you need clothes or anything else head to Charming, Double Springs, or which ever small towns fall around here. I am going to go visit and find Mr. Pennington to get your references soon."

He dug into a pocket and handed her a piece of paper. "This here is his address. He is a nice man."

"Thank you. Come by here at the end of the week, usually Saturday. " She pointed to tent not to far to the left. "They will give you your week's pay, either currency you wish. If you have any issues come see me or any of those men on the list."

He smiled to her then nodded and left to do as directed. She watched him. _That is one huge black man! _She grabbed the towel on her shoulder and went inside the tent to finish her midday nap.

_**XXX**_

Mud caked his boots when he stepped off the stagecoach and Patrick Darcy-Cassidy made a face as if he found it demeaning for him to step in dirt. They followed John to the hotel and he and Henry got settled into their rooms. It was not long until they came back downstairs to meet up with Pinkerton and his hands. Matt Carter greeted them as he came back to the hotel and he and John took some time to relay all of their information to the new arrivals.

Patrick gazed out the window at the town. It busy with people moving everywhere and cramped, with a tent or building slammed into every space. He wondered what attracted Cicely Grace here in the first place, it sure as hell was not the popularity of this place or was it? He absently turned his cigar between his fingers while he listened to the detectives talk. Sometimes he felt like his eyes were going to roll back into his head from how boring he found their tones.

"And just exactly why am I here then if she is not here?"

Matt looked to him then John spoke. "We know who can tell us where she is now."

Patrick's left eye twitched with all this run around. "Then why in the fuck are we standing here? Let's go find this all seeing guru shall we?" The distaste and sarcasm drooled from his lips and with a swirl of his hand he walked to the door. He waited for the two to lead him and Henry to find the answers.

John and Matt looked to each other thinking pretty much the same thing, _that man is a total dick._ But they took the lead to find Timberland and Parker. Henry glanced around the place, stepping away from people as if they were diseased; he held his gloved finger to his nose for a moment to adjust to the smell, which was really just fresh air and camp life. He was from New York, so all of that was new to him.

The newcomes followed the detectives while they hunted their prey. The men Pinkerton had hired as muscle flanked the left, right and the back of them. Most of the miners and town people stayed clear of them, knowing they were not ones to mess with.

_**XXX**_

A long while later, Tig bounded down the stairs with a smile on his face. Clay watched his friend as Tig sat down at the table. "All better now?"

"Yep." Tig replied as Clay poured him a shot of whiskey.

Jax grinned. "Shelby treat you right?"

"I got what I needed." Tig said vaguely.

"Are you sure?" Jax asked with a laugh. "You two were awfully quiet. Usually you shake the rafters of this place when you go at it. Dry spell of a week, I would have expected more noise."

Tig shrugged and lied. "Hard for her to scream with a belt in her mouth."

Clay shook his head. "You are a crazy son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Absolutely." Tig replied with a forced grin.

_**XXX**_

Timberland sat down with the plate of potatoes, cut glazed carrots, and a slice of steak. He set his hat down on the chair by him as Parker took a seat with him. He took a whiff of his plate and smiled. He always had liked the Sweetwater Café's meals; home grown and cooked to perfection.

"How is the claim going up there?" Parker asked.

Shrugging a little bit, Timber land took a bite. "Not bad, not bad, one hell of a profit and I tell ya, I don't need to look for anymore claims after this one. " He grinned ear to ear and took another bite while Parker laughed a bit.

The meal filled them up, Parker could have gone for seconds but he did not want to sbloat, he wanted to go see Lizzy at The Star. She was his favorite and he had grown fond of her over the years. Timberland adjusted his hat while he smirked.

"Thinking of Lizzy aren't you?"

Parker nodded while the two headed off to that direction. When they got there, Parker went straight for her and Timberland headed to the bar then the poker table for a good game of Texas Hold 'em.

It was not long before Patrick and the others came into The Star. They looked around while Matt pointed out Timberland over at a table playing a game of cards. Patrick Darcy-Cassidy stared at him for a long moment, narrowing his brow to a squint. He walked straight to where the man was. A smug ass arrogant smirk rested on his face as Patrick placed a hand on Timberland's shoulder. "Markus Timberland?"

Timberland had been given a heads up by one of the men at the table with a simple gesture, though he understood it. He didn't look up until the dapper looking man touched him. He simply turned his head and looked at the hand then to who it was connected to. "Yep." He grabbed some money and threw it into the pool at the middle of the table, playing his hand and ignoring the men around him. .

Patrick watched him a moment, stunned that the man had the balls to act like he was no one of importance.; how dare he. Timberland shrugged his hand off his shoulder as he straightened his bills and folded them up. He stood while tipping his hat to the table in thanks then turned to face the man. He gave him a quick glance and then headed to get a drink. Patrick Darcy-Cassidy stepped up next to him when he got to the bar.

"I have a few questions for you. " Patrick toyed with his pocket watch and checked the time then watched Timberland take a drink of whiskey.

Timberland was silent and took his time, taking a drink or two, looking to the glass, then motioning for another and then slowly and quietly set the glass down. He hung his hand over the glass, fingertip pushing it forward for a refill. "And that would be what Mr...?"

Patrick Darcy smiled broadly, he found himself amused with the man. Not because he found him funny but because he was deliberately pissing him off. "Patrick Darcy-Cassidy." He rested his elbow on the bar and clasped his fingers together and faced the man next to him. "Word here tells me you know where Cicely Darcy-Cassidy is and why."

Timberland recollected on the question while he took a shot of whiskey then set it down. "I can't recollect on where she is. I've heard of her, mighty striking gal she is if I say so. Though she would question if I was blind or not. She's a lady who does not think of herself in that manner." He reached over and poured himself another shot. "Why...you would have to ask her that." He gave a wicked smile to her father then took a drink. He smacked the daper man on the shoulder before pushing away from the bar and walking off. He had enough of the bastard already.

_**XXX**_

Blue had taken the tour with Pin Shu around the camp. With a motion of his hand he walked the perimeter around a tent then pointed to Blue "Yours." Pin nodded back and gave a short bow then headed off to go tend to the rest of the camp.

The area was not a large place, but it was spacious enough to move around with ease and it was his. Blue smiled widely and actually giggled. With a slow circle, he looked it over for a moment and hugged the things he had in his hand; Blue was in paradise. The tent had a bunk, chair and small table and a wood floor.

He sat down his things and sat on the bed. It groaned under his weight. He stood back up to sit on the chair instead. The same sound was heard and he looked around to find a place to sit. He knew if he sat on the bed or chair any longer, they would break. He sighed and headed outside.

When he came out of his tent, he encounter a group of small children They took off running and giggling when they were caught spying on the 'giant man'. He smiled while he went off to go find the bathhouse; a good bath and a shaving was well needed.

Many of the patrons of the camp looked at him when he walked through the area. They whispered to one another but were just curious more than anything. Some gave a soft bow of their head as he passed. He towered over most people in the camp and smiled in greeting to them. By the time he got to the bathhouse, he had been given a towel and soap. It did not take him long to bathe, when he finished he searched out a small man with scissors and watched him trim a beard on one of the miners.

Waiting patiently, Blue stepped to the man when he was free and motioned to the chair. "Mayhaps I can have a shave and cut?"

The small man looked at him then nodded. "Pay now or later?"

Blue thought this over then raised his brow as he answered, not sure if it was the right answer. "Later when I get my first pay?"

The man nodded then opened his chair for him. Blue smiled to him when he took a seat, he filled the chair completely. He was always uncertain of the strength of chairs. He settled back and relaxed, letting the man take care of the shave and cut."If it be ok, I would like all of it off, beard and hair."

"You got it, mister." The man spoken while he sharpened the razor and began to get prepped. After he trimmed off all of his hair, the man lathered him up with cream to finish with the shave. He finished, took the white towel off him and handed him a mirror. "This what you want?"

Blue took the mirror and looked at his reflection. He ran his hand over his bald head and gave a smile.. "Yes, thank you, sir."

The man smiled and picked up a paper and pencil. "Welcome...what's your name mister, so I can keep a tab?"

"Oh, Blue, Blue is my name." He stood up then extended his hand out to him. "Thank you again, mister."

Penciling down his name and a quarter for what he owed he looked at the hand then shook the massive paw. "Anytime, just come back when you got money. "

Blue agreed then headed back to his tent. He slid his hand over his freshly shaven head, feeling a lot better now that he was clean and free of that greasy hair. He usually did not mind it but it was a chore to keep it tamed down. When he got back to his tent, he found himself face to face with a couple oriental ladies, they gave a small nod to him with a bow of greeting.

"We bring you welcome gift. I am Ling Ling, this is my sister, Nin." They held out a roll of blankets, a basin and pitcher, then at their feet a box of necessities for living, pots, pans, soap, tea, rice, a mirror, lanterns, fuel, shaving kit, clothes line, wooden stakes, tarp, and towels. Nin motioned to them while he stood there stunned, he had never been given anything like this ever in his life. The gesture surprised him and he was at a loss for words.

"I can't, Misses. I thank you for all this but I have nothing for you."

They smiled pleasantly and insisted while they shook there heads. "You take, welcome gifts from camp. "

With a slow nod he reluctantly accepted. "Shoo... this is mighty nice of everyone. Thank you. " He knew he looked mighty intimidating to them but he was really a gentle giant, if a butterfly landed on his nose he would be in awe. They giggled sofly and waved goodbye. Blue stood outside of his tent for a moment, he picked up the box of things and carried each item inside, he was quickly realizing how the camp worked.

Everyone there had a part, they worked and took care of one another. It was a family unit, no matter who you were, he saw that each took a part in treating each like family. He had seen people act like that before, like with gypsies and those that traveled in close units. It had been that way when he worked the railroad, those he worked with stuck close together.

He took to arranging his tent and moved the bed out of the way, placing the mattress down on the floor, where it was better and more comfortable. He set a lantern down and looked around his little place. It was a start for him for sure.

_**XXX**_

Matt Carter stepped in front of Timberland when he went to walk out of the Saloon, blocking his path. The other patrons in the bar seemed to get up and get out of the way. Timberland stood there and adjusted his hat then ran his fingers over the brim. He assessed the situation, seven to one, he was clearly out numbered. Timberland moved to the left, only to be blocked by Matt again.

He was getting annoyed with the childish act. He cocked his head while he made motion. "Make up your mind, left or right, or get the fuck out of my way, boy."

"Or what?" Matt countered while he did neither moved or obliged to his request. "You going to attack me?"

Timberland just looked at him while he slipped his thumbs over his belt with a stance that indicated he was not fooling around nor one to mess with. "Nope, might have to put you back in the womb so you can come out right though."

Matt was about to say something in return but Timberland just pushed him aside with his left side. He was either walking through or over him, which ever happened first. Just when he got to the door of the saloon, he felt a the butt of a gun hit him in the back. Matt had raised the rifle of the gun and slammed it in his back deciding the old man was not leaving the saloon on his own feet.

Timberland stumbled forward and then turned and swung, decking Matt right in the face. His fist connected to Matt's nose with a crunching sound, breaking the instantly began to seep out of his nose when Matt staggered back into a table. People scattered away like tumbleweeds when the physical blows ensued.

Matt hunched over holding his nose, and Timberland advanced onto him with a kick to the face making the man go to his knees. Timberland grabbed a hold of Matt as the others began to attack him. John hit him in the head with his gun, the other four started hitting him, beating him down to the ground.

Patrick Darcy-Cassidy cleaned his pocket watch with his handkerchief while he observed the beating. Henry came over to stand by him watching with amusement. His eyes glittered with humor.

Timberland kept swinging at who ever was next to him and he got a few licks, breaking noses, busting faces, but they over powered him. He fell to the ground and doubled over from several kicks to his stomach, one to the head knocked his hat off. He felt the heel of a boot kick his head, causing blood to seep into his eye. He reached out to grab anything and his hand was stepped on and broken. John brought the butt of the rifle down into his face breaking bone.

It happened like a pack of wild dogs attacking their prey. The patrons crowded in the back away from the attack, fearing for their own lives. They watched helplessly as the men attacked Markus Timberland. Patrick walked over to where they were and pulled John back while he looked down at Timberland pathetically."Last chance to tell me where she is." Though he could care less, he wanted to see if the man would relent to him.

Timberland rolled to his side in deep pain and coughed, spitting blood on Patrick's shoe, leaving a glob of bloody spit. Disgusted at seeing the mess on his shoe, he snarled down at him and kicked him in the face. Timberland's head hit the floor while Patrick walked away and used some man's pant leg to wipe his shoe clean. Dare he use his own for this purpose.

John and Matt both beat down on the old man a bit more. Parker came running out of a room upstairs, buckling his pants. He came to the stairs and skidded to a halt as he saw his friend on the floor in his own blood. The men stood around him land ooked up at the sound. Matt and John both smirked up at him with satisfied and arrogant expressions on their faces. They motioned to the door; walking over Timberland's body. They left the saloon with Henry and Patrick with them. Patrick dropped his Handkerchief on Markus's body as he passed, a deep hateful laugh escaped when he left the saloon.

_**XXX**_

Parker raced down the stairs, and fell to the floor next to Timberland. His hand shook as he reached out to touch his friend. "Oh god.. Lord Oh god Why.. " His hands began to tremble more as he reached down to his chest to feel if Timberland was still alive. Parker heard him groan softly.

Parker blinked and looked around,"GET THE DOC… SOMEONE NOW… DAMMIT NOW!" He focused his attention on Timberland, trying to smooth out his blood soaked hair but afraid to touch him because of the extensive damage done to him.

The bartender had ran out of the saloon to get the doctor. It felt like it took forever but a few minutes passed .The doctor blinked in shock at who it was and how much he had been beaten. He motioned quickly to get him on a stretcher and they took him to the doc's place for care.

Parker and two others carefully placed Timberland on a bed, being as gentle as possible. Parker stood with Timberland's hat in his hands, watching the doc undress and tend to him. He cleaned the wounds and inspected the amount of damage he had sustained from them. He gasped at the amount of injuries, especially along the face and head. The tenders, Lou and Kyle stood next to Parker and gave him their sincere apologies for not trying to stop them. Parker knew they would have if they could of. He gave a nod and sat patiently in a chair when they left.

The news of the attack spread quickly through town and some stood vigil outside the doc's place. Parker did not leave his side and his mind raced with all the possible outcomes to the situation. The doctor finally looked over at him.

"What? What is it doc?"

"I'd suggest contacting next of kin if he has any. He is took a hell of a heap of damage from them bastards." The doc spoke while he continued to stitch and dress his wounds.

Parker just swallowed slowly, the realization of losing his friend did not sit well. He tightened his grip on Markus's hat then stood. "Keep him alive doc, I need to go to Laramie to send word."

The doc nodded to Parker, he continued to do his best while Parker left to go deliver a message to Charming.

_**XXX**_

Parker spent his ride to Laramie dreading the telegram he had to send to Elroy, who was Timberland's next of kin, even if it was by marriage. But Timberland considered him family over anyone in the world.

Parker had no idea he had been followed by John Pinkerton so stood watching from a distance to see where he was going and what he was doing. John figured Parker would go send a message to someone and it would lead to where they needed to go. So far, his suspicions were right.

Parker sat with the telegrapher while he sent out the message to Elroy Jenkins of the dire need to come to Sweetwater. He handed off the words to the man, paid him and sat there until he was told it was ok and sent. With a grateful nod, he asked to have word sent to him if anything came back through for him. He found his way back to Sweetwater to the doc's and vowed not to leave Timberland's side.

_**XXX**_

John Pinkerton pushed off from where he stood and walked over to the telegrapher's place. He shut the door quietly behind him and began to have a intense conversation with the man. He had the poor man up against the wall with a gun to his head but he got what he wanted out of the clerk.

The clerk, fearing for his life, told him the full details of the message he had sent,but John was more interested in the destination. With a satisfied answer, he gave the man a twenty dollar gold piece then left to go back to Sweetwater to divulge the information to his current employer.

**Hang in there...just one more chapter before the big Spring Dance! As always, thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming!**

**~Chez and BG**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Anna had been wishing the day away at the store. The afternoon was going by slowly for some reason and she was bored. With Grace off attending to matters at the claim site, she had gotten used to Juice checking in on her several times a day, her protector as sorts. But Kipp had been taking over that duty for the past few days and had yet to come by.

At least her morning had been interesting, to say the least. Tara and she had spent an hour in Rose's Salon getting their hair trimmed in preparations for the upcoming dance. Unfortunately, three of the Cara Cara girls had been in the salon at the same time and spent the entire time talking about the bedroom antics of various Charming men. The girls were big fans of the Morrow crew, who apparently spent a great deal of time at the brothel. The Cara Cara girls were quick to point out that, of course, they had not seen Jax or Kipp behaving badly in quite sometime. The Trager brothers were another story entirely and seemed to run amuck at the brothel every chance they got.

One of the girls, Shelby, was apparently Tig's go to girl. Anna had eyed the pretty brunette with a morbid fascination. By the end of the salon visit, Anna had made up her mind that Tig was a lost cause and she should stop thinking about him. Whatever thoughts she had about Tig were of the schoolgirl crush variety. She should focus on Kipp, who was obviously more worthy of her affection. Kipp was a hard working man, handsome and crazy about her…what more could a girl ask for.

Kipp showed up an hour later, rushing through the store's front door. "Hey! I am so sorry I'm late. We had a bull bust through one of the holding pens and it took a god awful long time to get him back in line." He came around the counter and kissed Anna on the cheek. "Are you ok?"

Anna gave him a thumbs ok signal and a smile. Ever since Kipp had learned about her attack he had been overly protective of her, which was commendable and smothering at the same time. She took his hand and led him out to the back porch of the store, leaving Elroy in charge up front.

Kipp tapped Anna on the shoulder, grinned and signed to her "What are you teaching me today?" Anna had taken to teaching him one bit of sign language each day per his request. He wanted to learn to understand her like Juice, Grace and Navic did and insisted that he learned best by doing.

She shrugged and sat down on the porch to think on the lesson. Kipp sat down next to her and took a deep breath. He flexed his hands and prayed he didn't screw up what he was about to try. He asked Juice to teach him how to say a specific phrase. Juice had pointed out the obvious, that he could just SAY what he wanted to Anna but Kipp thought it was important to show effort on his part.

While Anna was thinking, Kipp said quietly, "I think I have something." He signed his message and watched her eyes widen. He grimaced, "Crap, did I do that right?" He signed the phrase again, concentrating heavily, _I want to kiss you_. "Did I insult you by accident?"

Anna grinned and shook her head. She was very touched that he would care that much to sign to her. _See? He is a standup guy. Be happy with him! _ She waved a hand over her face, wiping the smile away and tried to look serious as Kipp leaned toward her. So far they had only hugged and exchanged small kisses, such as on the cheek. She supposed it was way past time for a solid kiss. He cupped her neck with his hand, pulling her close as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss quickly progressed into a _real_ kiss. Anna was pleasantly surprised to find that Kipp was a very good kisser. It lasted for a few moments and as he finally pulled back from her, they both smiled. He kissed her forehead, completely content.

_**XXX**_

Gemma had most of the women around town and the Morrow outfit's men helping to get the barn ready for the spring shindig. Many helped cleaned out the barn and got rid of the horses, putting them in the pasture for the night. They put out fresh hay bales for sitting and tables were brought in for refreshments and snacks to be set out. There was an area built for the stage so the band could play and entertain those there.

Fresh flowers were set on the tables for decorations and curved bouquets placed on the barn doors. Gemma had picked out the best for the dance. She had wildflowers decorated around wagon wheels along the wall and baskets full for the ladies who came to the dance tomorrow night along with small little sprays the men could give them incase they forgot to do so when they fetched their ladies.

The banners were out for those to paint and she was already discussing how she wanted tables and chairs arranged along the inside of the barn, leaving room in the middle for dancing. Outside sat wood for a bon fire and logs around it for people to sit. She took pride in being in charge of these town shindigs.

_**XXX**_

Anna had some how gotten the job of painting banners that would be hung in the middle of town announcing the dance. She, of course, had enlisted Kipp to help her. They stood behind the town barn, trying to get the letter spacing just so on the second banner.

"I think it needs to go this way." Kipp said. "Nope a little more." He laughed and wrapped his arms around Anna, physically picking her up and moving her to the right, but careful not to touch her with the paintbrush he held in his hand. He kept laughing and felt her do the same against him. "There, that's perfect." He lifted his arms away from her and held them in the air.

She grinned at him and jabbed at him with her paintbrush. He darted back from her before she could get him. He shoved at her playfully, kissed her cheek, and they started to set back to work.

"Hey, are ya'll done yet?" Juice called from behind them.

"Oh, hey guys." Kipp answered and wiped his brow with his knuckle. "We're still painting."

"Paintin' or playing grab-ass?" Tig grumbled. He walked over the one finished banner and looked it over. "Hey, kid…were you in charge of spellin'? You spelled 'dance' wrong, ya idiot."

"What?" Kipp exclaimed and started toward the sign. Juice took one look at Tig and knew he was joking and they both started to laugh. "Oh, come on guys…don't scare me like that."

Anna smiled at the guys as Kipp kicked at Juice's leg. Juice threw his hands out, "Easy, easy! Damn leg is still tender!"

She frowned and signed to Juice, _What happened to your leg?_

Juice snorted and jerked a thumb toward Tig. "Asshole here nailed me with the damn branding iron awhile back!" Anna's eyes widen and she signed quickly to him again. He laughed. "Cause he's an asshole that's why!"

"What'd she say?" Tig asked.

"Wanted to know why you branded me." Juice answered.

Tig laughed and looked at Anna with his hand over his heart. "Horse kicked at me…I didn't _mean_ to brand him…honest." He winked at her and she smiled reflexively. He slapped his hands together. "Ok, we're supposed to be hanging shit for you guys… so is this one done? I don't want Gemma on my ass about this shit."

"Yeah, this one is done." Kipp replied.

"Well grab it and come on. Got to get a ladder too." Tig ordered and Juice snapped into action while Kipp walked back over to Anna. Tig cocked an eyebrow. "Move your ass, loverboy…you're helpin' too."

"But I was going to stay…" Kipp started to protest and hitched his thumb toward Anna.

"Oh come on." Tig groaned. "You can leave her alone for five minutes. It's broad daylight, plenty of people around…she's fine."

Kipp glanced at Anna who nodded and waved him away with a smile. Tig rolled his eyes while Juice grinned and clapped Kipp on the shoulder. The guys grabbed the banner and headed off on their hanging mission. With the letters all sketched out on the new banner, Anna set to filling them in with blue paint.

**XXX**

"Goddamnit, Kipp…lift your arm HIGHER!" Tig yelled as he and Juice stood on the ground watching the kid standing on the very top of the ladder trying to hang the first corner of the sign.

Kipp called back over his shoulder. "I thought you guys were supposed to help with this!"

"We_ are_ helping…we're _directin'_ you 'cause you don't have a damn clue what you're doing up there!" Tig yelled back. "OH, hold it right there…there, nail it down!" Kipp obliged and banged away with his hammer. Juice stood laughing at the pair but then helped Kipp drag the ladder so he could secure the other side of the banner.

Tig and Juice were both laughing and yelling at Kipp when Ashwell and Tanner walked up behind them. Ashwell let out low whistle. "Awww, what a pretty little sign."

"Did you boys paint that all by yourselves?" Tanner asked.

Juice spun on his heel, spotting the men. He surprisingly beat Tig to a response. "Sure did, asshole. We're good at paintin' shit…could paint the headstone on your grave if you'd like."

Tig laughed and slapped Juice on the shoulder. "That was pretty good." He took a step toward Ash and Tanner. "What do you assholes want?"

Ash shrugged. "Oh just out and about." He put on an exaggerated smile. "Getting' ready for the big dance, ya know." He looked upward at Kipp, who had stopped working and was anxiously watching the group of men. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Ash smirked and tipped his hat toward Kipp. "Hey there, kid. Where's that pretty girlfriend of yours? Shouldn't leave her alone you know…someone might snatch her up."

A flurry of activity happened after those words were spoken. Tig and Juice exchanged a look of concern about the thinly veiled threat and Tig, under his breath, hissed to Juice, "Go." Without a word, Juice turned and headed across the road to get back to the barn to check on Anna. He forced himself to walk slowly until he was out of sight of Zobelle's men then he took off at a run.

Kipp couldn't get down the ladder fast enough and ended up jumping from the middle rung. He hit the ground on his feet and with a fist clenched around his hammer, he stalked quickly toward Ashwell. Kipp's voice started quiet but then rose in volume. "You stay the hell away from her….don't even be _thinking_ about her!"

Tig heard the kid coming up fast behind him. He kept his eyes on Ash and Tanner but threw his right arm out behind him and pointed a finger at Kipp. "Easy, kid. They're trying to bait you. You stay put." He glanced at Kipp for a split second. The kid was damn near shaking with anger and pushed against Tig's hand with his chest. He wanted at Zobelle's men very badly, wanted to defend Anna's honor and right the wrong that had been done to her.

"Come on, Trager…let the kid go." Tanner teased. "He wants to step up, let him."

"That's the thing though, Tanner…if the kid steps up…so do I." Tig grinned and then narrowed his eyes. "Do you really want that? We all remember the last time I stepped up…Ash is still limpin'."

"HOLD IT!" Clay strolled up out of nowhere and stood in between the groups of men. He grinned to all of them and lowered his voice. "That's enough, boys. Big dance is tomorrow…can't enjoy if we're all in jail…or dead, correct?" He chomped on his ever present cigar. "Besides, we fuck with this dance Gemma will have all of our nuts in a vice…so break this shit up…NOW. Get this little shindig behind us and then we'll see who steps up." Clay winked at the instigators.

Harsh looks were exchanged for a long moment before Ash finally grinned and tapped Tanner on the chest and the pair backed away and then walked on down the street. Clay looked at his guys with mock seriousness, shook his head and walked off whistling. Crisis adverted…for now.

Kipp tried to slow his breathing as he stood behind Tig. Both men continued to stare after their enemies, watching them stop and laugh and chat with a group of people a bit down the street. Kipp shook his head and said quietly, "Should have killed 'em, Tig." He blew out a deep breath. "That night…for hurting her…you should have just killed 'em."

Tig nodded his head slowly. "I know." He turned and slapped both his hands on Kipp's chest, trying to snap the kid out of his rage. "It's ok, kid. They're gonna get what's coming to them soon enough. I fucking promise you that."

_**XXX**_

While Parker's telegram about Timberland made its way from Laramie into San Francisco, Elroy had been busying with himself at the store. He spent quite a bit of time fixing a few shelves that needed mending from wear and tear. He smiled over to Anna when she left earlier. He had watched her go then hopped like he had been lit on fire, scurrying off to the back room. He brought out a box that he been hiding away from the girls and Navic for some time.

He went to the back room and closed the door behind him. He went to the table and opened the lid to the box. He smiled while his hands slid around the fabric bringing out the dress pants and jacket he saved for the spring dance. This year he had bought a new pair of fancy clothes. This was going to be a special occasion for him; he planned on asking Patsy to take on his last name. After twenty years of her being there for him, he ought to give her something worth having. He had finally admitted to himself that he needed to move on with his life and be at peace with his late wife. He had really done so for years now but the proposal would seal the deal with himself.

He reached into the box and picked up a small wooden box and opened it. He stared down at the simple little locket that had belonged to his mother. He had held onto it to give it to Patsy. He smiled to himself and packed everything away to have ready for tomorrow night.

_**XXX**_

Grace adjusted the packages on the wagon before she prepared to head back home. She looked around the campsite while she tightened the ropes. She had promised Anna she would come back before the dance so she climbed up onto the seat and got the horses going.

Earlier she had given orders to her team to keep track of things; even letting Pin Shu know that when Blue got paid at the end of the week to make sure his matters were taken care of and that he had all the provisions he needed. She nodded at many of the miners in passing as she headed up on the trial to Charming.

Her ride had been quiet and she chewed on the bottom of her lip. She was feeling nervous as she came into town and she found that feeling quite odd. She took a deep breath and tucked back a runaway lock of hair that had gotten loose from the bun of her hair. She slowed the wagon down once she got into town. She had passed the Morrow Lumberyard and kept her eyes ahead while she headed to the main bit of town to the trade store.

Her emerald gaze pulled towards to the right when she came up to Chibs place and she slowed down some. She checked his place out for any sign of him and frowned slightly at not seeing him there. She flipped the whip to get the horses going, as if it was a waste of time. She straightened herself in the seat and continued on, finding herself foolish to even be searching him out.

She pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the trade store and hopped off with her rifle and carried it inside. She returned, still packing her gun holstered along her side, and began unloading the wagon. Seeing no sign of Elroy or Navic, she wondered where Anna had went but shook it from her thoughts as she pushed heavy boxes and crates onto the porch of the trade store. She took some crates to the back of the store to be taken care of for delivery to San Francisco in a day or two.

Grace headed upstairs after a while and decided to just relax for a bit though her mind kept getting muddled with the dance. Her stomach rolled in knots and she hated how the whole event was making her feel. She paced around and then went back downstairs, trying to busy herself and think of errands to run.

_**XXX**_

A little while later…

Paul grinned to himself as he stood outside the trade store. He smoothed back his hair then went inside and didn't see anyone around. He turned and found himself suddenly face to face with the Indian. _How the hell did that Injun sneak up on me?_

Navic looked at him before silently walking over to set a broom in the barrel with the rest of them.

"Do you know where I can find Grace?" Paul inquired.

Navic spoke in a calm tone. "No, could be running errands. Her wagon is here so she has to be somewhere around town." He really did not like Paul and though he had seen him out on the land a few times, he had kept his distance from the man.

"Hmm, well then tell her I will be fetching on her tomorrow evening for the spring dance." Paul smiled widely to him.

To Navic, his smile reminded him of a trickster fox. He picked up a shovel to examine if it was the right fit and gave a slight grunt. "You may do so, but I am certain she already has an escort, Mr. Montgomery. And that will leave you standing here like a horse's ass."

Paul frowned slightly and looked at him while he stepped closer. "Excuse me? Better watch who you are talking to like that ya red skinned bastard. It is to the best of knowledge that I am already with her and we are courtin'. So you can tell who the hell ever it is that _thinks_ he is going to call on her that he has another thing coming. "

Navic held the shovel and looked right at Paul. He stepped to him, almost nose to nose. "I am watching who I am talking to." Navic then smiled broadly, he enjoyed rubbing salt in this man's wounds. "While I guess it is to the best of YOUR knowledge that you think the two of you are courting… but from the looks of things, she is courting someone else other than you."

Paul's jaw tightened and he wanted to shoot the damn Indian. But he stepped back with a tip of his hat and left the trade store in a huff. Navic watched him go and smirked as he rested the shovel on his shoulder. Oh how he hated that man. Good thing Grace had the good sense to not like him either. He turned continued with picking out a few more tools to work with and put on his store credit.

_**XXX**_

Chibs had been finishing up with a few matters around the ranch over at Clay's. He had found Eddie a nice suit for tomorrow night and left it and Kipp's suit on their bunks. He brought his horse around while he smirked at Bobby.

"Heya Bobby, you getting' set for tomorra' night?"

Bobby wiped his hands on a towel while he walked over to Chibs. "Mmhhmm, planning on going. Gonna take Joanie to it, she is plum excited. You?"

Chibs got on his horse with a smirk. "Aye, heading in town right now to find Grace. Anna said something about her coming back in town before the dance."

"You are really sweet on her ain't ya, Chibs?" Bobby asked as he patted Chibs' horse and laughed a bit with a wide smile.

"Aye, that I am, Bobby." Chibs leaned down a little bit. "I reckon the rest of the guys think I am plum daft over liking that woman, prolly because she ain't that proper of a lady. But hell Bobby, there is just sumthin' about her that has me chasin' after her."

Bobby nodded and chuckled as he smacked Chibs' leg and looked up with a more serious look to his long time friend. "Nah nothing plum daft about it at all. If you are interested then go and chase after her. I have always trusted your way of seeing things. Besides Miss Grace is a right handsome woman, when you look past the dirt, the gruff and that grit she has, you have a rare gem." He stepped back then motioned to town. "Best let you go and get to town."

Chibs tipped his hat to Bobby and headed off. He got into the thick of town and paused at the barn watching the on goings there and then got his horse moving to find Grace.

_**XXX**_

Chibs got off his horse and headed into the trade store, figuring that would be the logical place to find her. The bell indicating his presence and he took a glance around, he was normally greeted by Elroy or Anna but neither of them were around…odd. However, he did see Navic standing there testing the strength and mobility of a pickaxe.

"Navic, how are you?" Chibs approached him and adjusted his gun belt out of habit.

The Indian looked over his shoulder and smiled to Chibs, ironic how Paul had come a looking for Grace and now here was Chibs. _My, she is sought after. Perhaps she should stay out of town more often_ he thought. "Chibs, afternoon." He swung the axe around and then he set it back down to try another. "I am doing very well, yourself?"

Chibs gave a shrug then smirked. "Doing good actually. Say have you seen Grace around?"

Navic arched a brow and figured this could play out quite interestingly. Chibs was decent but Grace could have his hide for this. He picked out a pickaxe and placed it with the shovel, broom and other items he had been purchasing. "Yup, seen her in running errands in town."

"Oh." Chibs thought for a moment and raised a brow with a motion to the things he had on the counter. "What are you fixin' to do there?" He walked over to take a look at the purchases.

"Working on my place, Grace gave me land to build on for my family. I have needed supplies to do some harder work that I can not do with my hands."

Chibs nodding while he listened and looked to Navic for a moment then back to the items there. "Does she like flowers?" he asked randomly.

Navic took to looking over a few buckets then turned his head to look at Chibs and an amused smile rose on his features. "I thought Paul Montgomery was courtin' Grace. Might want to ask him that question since he knows everything about her." He turned his head to hide his smirk then drew a straight face while he walked over with buckets to set down.

Chibs stood ram rod straight, looking right at Navic. His mouth almost dropped at what he heard. "M'sorry what do you mean that goddamn… er. He is courtin' Grace?" His ire started to heckle while he looked at Navic, not sure if he was serious or not.

"Straight from his mouth." Navic replied and counted the things he had and went over his list while he checked off what he had and needed to gather up. "Was in here not more than an hour ago, said its 'common knowledge', his own words, that he is seeing her. Made it very clear that its word around here, though you might have to ask Grace on that matter. But what do I know?"

His brow tightened while he set his jaw. _That son of a bitch._ Chibs gritted his teeth. "HE IS NOT seeing her." He slammed his hand down on the counter and caused the broom to slide off it from the vibration. "That son of a bitch is plum daft in the head if he is even considering the fact she is even interested in him. I ought to know, she done told me." He pointed at Navic for emphasis.

Navic looked at him over the piece of paper with the pencil tip pressed to it. "It's irksome I know, but those are his words not my own." His tone was so calm and collected while Chibs' ran the complete opposite.

Chibs was losing his cool. "What in the bloody fuckin' 'ell does he have proof of that the two of them are an item? Huh? Nothing! He rushes in and thinks he can just sweep her off her feet. That righteous bastard has another thing coming to him! " He started to the door then walked back to Navic shaking his finger at him talking the whole while. He was pissed off now that Paul had the nerve to even come to the store calling on her. "And what the hell did he want anyway coming here? "

"Well, he came to fetch her for tomorrow night to take her to the dance." Navic crossed his arms and gave Chibs his full attention. In a way, he found this little scene quite humorous. _Damn, this man really has it bad for her._ He had never seen a man this riled over Grace.

"Da'ell he will!" The Scotsman set his jaw and squeezed his hand into a fist while he turned and walked to the door.

"Chibs?"

"Wha'?" Chibs paused and looked at him.

Navic walked over to Chibs and handed him a deep red tulip from the vase by the register. "Give this to Grace. She should be over by the tailor getting some packages and probably by the bank straightening her finances for things. That is the last place I saw her when I passed through."

Chibs looked at the flower a moment and then took it from Navic and then took a breath to calm himself. "Thanks. Sorry, Navic… I hate that fuck." He nodded to him then headed off to go find Grace.

The Indian stood at the entry of the trade store watching Chibs walk off with determination. He smirked widely and leaned with his shoulder against the frame of the door. _My my how the emotions of men vying for a woman can get so pricked._ Navic knew for sure who he could trust in this matter of the heart but he would keep quiet. If Grace knew he was encouraging one he would be having a hard time walking with her boot up his ass.

_**XXX**_

Grace had just left the bank with a satchel. She had been taking care of payments, deposits, making and a few withdrawals. She kept to herself, feeling ill at ease with her stomach still aching from nerves about the dance. She sucked in a breath to try and shake off the feeling. The last time she had attended a shindig like the upcoming dance she had ended up on the receiving end of fisticuffs with a judge's son. There had been some affections that quickly turned to insults and she ended up with a black eye and a broken nose listening to a man ridicule her and call her a demon spawn witch. She had embarrassed Anna the last time and she swore she would never do that again.

She carried the carpenter bag in one hand while she stopped by the tailor to pick up the packages she had ordered a few weeks back. After a simple conversation with the women in there she headed out with her arms full, carrying the slew of packages. She had just stepped out of the store and was trying to look over top of the packages and missed the step down to the road. She would have lost all the packages if it were not for someone grabbing her.

"Here let me get those." A voice said and she peered over the packages and tried to see who it was that was helping her. Grace could not tell at first until the man took several of the boxes from her and then she smiled softly at who it was. "Why thank you; wasn't expecting to run into you."

Piney smiled at her then adjusted the packages in his grasp while he chuckled. "Well Miss Grace, I saw you coming out of there with your arms full, not seeing where you're going. Couldn't have you carting all this and breaking your neck. So where to?"

She motioned to the trade store. "Back to the shop. How are you doing Piney?"

"Well as expected. Yourself?"

"I am alright, just been busy." She walked with him and carried a couple hat boxes and the satchel bag. When they crossed the street, the two of them stopped short as they saw Chibs coming towards him. She arched a brow slightly, wondering if he had come from the trade store. They all nodded hellos to each other.

"Piney, Grace, afternoon." Chibs stopped in front of them, noticing the armload they both carried. He smiled to her and felt his expression soften as the sight of her face, even if it had dirt smudges on it and her hair was askew, coming out of its bun. He extended out the tulip to her even though Piney stood there watching their interaction. "For you."

Grace looked at him with a deep smile and then swallowed back the uneasiness welling inside of her. She let her gaze drift to the offered flower and smiled more. "Well thank you." She took the tulip with her fingers and brought it up to smell the fragrance. When she did Chibs automatically took the rest of the packages she was carrying.

"Here let me." He was not about to let a woman carrying off all these things when he could help her out. He nodded to Piney and they started to the trade store. Piney he kept quiet, amused with the care that Chibs seemed to that with the woman.

Chibs had been considerably pissed off about the news of Paul but he couldn't take it out on her, she didn't deserve that. Instead he smiled to her and cleared his throat, not caring if Piney witnessed or not. "Grace, will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" He then looked straight ahead, not glancing at either one of them.

She looked over at him with the tulip at her nose. The word _No_ was on the tip of her tongue and it was ready to spill out when the defiance of her came out instead. "Yes…I would like that very much. "

Since he was half expecting her to say _hell no_, he tripped over a loose piece of wood when she said yes. He caught himself and smiled broadly at her. "Alright then… I will call on you when Kipp comes to call on Anna tomorrow. "

"Ah, young love." Piney quipped as they reached the trade store. He pushed open the door, let the others through and then followed them inside with a smirk. "Take care, Miss Grace; later, Chibs. I need to find my way back to the stagecoach, expecting Mary back from her sisters. "

"Thank you again, Piney." Grace added with a nod.

He tipped his hat to her then headed out with a broad grin to Chibs. Navic looked over at the pair that had come inside. He had finished with his list and had been carting the boxes to the horses out back. "Chibs, Grace." He nodded to the both of them then headed out back, ever so blatantly leaving the two of them alone.

Grace's attention went back to Chibs just standing there. He scratched his goatee trying to figure out what was all in the packages, thinking it was probably best not to know. She stepped over to him, glanced around, and then snuck in a kiss to his cheek. She let it linger before she drew her soft lips away, leaving an invisible impression of her kiss against the scar on his right cheek.

It caught him by surprise that she would be willingly to do that. He looked at her and knew that son of a bitch Paul had nothing. _Who was she kissing? Chibs Fucking Teleford, that was who! _"Ya' missed me lips, lass." He stepped closer and pinned her between him and the counter. She pressed her hands against the edge of the counter as he stood in front of her. His hands moved next to hers on the counter.

She smirked at him and blushed softly as the flutter in her stomach eased and flipped at the same time. She managed a light intake of breath and then looked at him with a shrug. "Oh, I guess I could try again?"

"You guess huh?" Chibs leaned in closer and butted his head against her own with a lopsided grin on his lips. He leaned in and kissed her and let his lips linger on her lips, savoring the softness they had. He wanted to kiss her longer but broke away and took a step back. He touched her cheek and brushed back escaped locks of hair behind her ear. "Call on you tomorra' even'in." He winked at her and touched under her chin with his index knuckle.

She watched him leave and brought the tulip to her lips. A playful smile bloomed on her lips and she couldn't take her eyes off where he had stood. The only thing that broke her train of thought was Navic coming back inside. She took a slight moment to compose herself then smiled at Navic.

"Paid for the supplies. "He smirked at her then handed her the list and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's good for you, Grace. Give yourself some freedom and let your heart explore it." He left to go tend to his own matters and let his wisdom sink in on her.

She looked to him for a moment then let out a sigh while she carried the packages upstairs. She could still feel his lips against hers and a soft giggle escaped her as she got everything upstairs. But as she stood looking at the boxes, that overwhelming feeling began to creep up again about going to the dance.

_**XXX**_

Grace had been upstairs when Anna came back to the trade store. The things, dresses and hats, she had purchased lay in the boxes on the floor. She looked at one hat in her hand and threw it back in the box. _Oh who am I kidding? This isn't ME!_ None of the things were her and she wondered why she was even attempting to think so of it at all.

"I can na' do this…this is not gonna work. I just need to take them back and forget it. Send a letter say I am sorry I can na' go and be done with it, just go and hide up at the cabin or at the campsite." Grace mumbled to herself.

She paced around her bedroom and did her best to convince herself it was a mistake. Why would Chibs even want to be with her? She was just a grown up tomboy. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun. Hair pins hit the floor as she used her fingers to roughly rake through her hair, trying to untangle it from its confines.

"Stupid… it's just stupid Cicely Grace and you know it. That is what it is, plain dumb. Hell you don't even know what you are doing or how you feel about him or any one for that matter! Why are you doing this? Why?" She grumbled more to herself as she tore out a hair pin that had gotten stuck. Some pieces of hair came with it and she hissed. Her long red hair hung down freely, the ends touched past her buttock's to her mid thigh. She plopped down and looked at the mirror and laughed at herself. She was a mess from being up at the camp.

"And he kissed me looking like this! I am surprised he even stuck around. Hell, if I saw me like this I sure as hell would have ran away." She muttered. She grabbed a brush and started in on her hair. A frown ran deep on her features and she kept cussing over the day while she brushed her hair out, catching rats with the bristles.

Anna finally trailed upstairs and caught sight of boxes and the dresses on the floor. She raised a brow and wondered what was going on. She spotted her cousin in front of the mirror and walked over, speaking in that soft whisper of hers. "Oh these are pretty." She said as she fingered through all the dresses.

Grace looked over at her, still brushing her hair. She scowled and then snorted. "You think you can wear any of this crap? Cause I am sending them back."

Anna held up a hat and frowned at Grace. "Why? They are beautiful, you should wear them."

Grace squeezed the brush hard in her hand and then set it on the dresser. She stood up and began to pace. "It's just not me. I was just on a whim thinking that perhaps I could buy some nice things but I realized it's not who I am. What do I need these for?" She waved her hands in frustration and breathed in heavily. The knots began twisting in her stomach once again. "This is stupid, I should not even be going to this dance. I always end up ruining things and I know that's just what will happen again. Look at the judge's son last time. I mean come on, why would Chibs want to even take me? I am just an old tomboy, Anna."

She looked at herself in the mirror then sighed. "That's it… they are going back and I am not going. What's the point? I can't impress anyone, shouldn't BE with anyone. It's just a joke, that is what it is." Grace kept rambling about everything and the dance and Chibs finding someone else to fuss over. Anna walked straight over and pushed her backwards, making her fall on her ass on the bed.

Grace bounced on the mattress and gave Anna a surprised look. Anna put her hands on Grace's shoulders, locked eyes with her and took an exaggerated deep breath. "You too." She whispered and got Grace breathing again and not panicking about everything. As Grace was calming down, Anna looked her straight in the eye and signed to her. _"You are BEAUTIFUL… that man is crazy about you…and you are GOING."_

With a blink or two, Grace started laughing then looked at Anna strangely for a moment. "That is it? That is your pep talk?"

Anna smiled widely at her and hugged her. She whispered this time,"Yes, that is all you need to know. Just believe in it and everything will be fine." She squeezed Grace's shoulders and then giggled as she sat down next to her cousin on the bed and looked around the room.

Grace leaned her head on Anna's shoulder for a moment and then got up to go bathe. The girls spent the rest of the evening going over what all had Grace bought and what they were going to wear for tomorrow. They covered all topics related to the dance especially how the men had went about asking them to the big event. Grace tried to push her nervous aside once again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, The Spring Dance**

**~It's finally here! Hope it lives up to all of your expectations! Let us know what you think!**

Anna looked in the long mirror, making sure everything was in place with her appearance. She checked the bustle in the back of her dress and every curl of blonde hair that accented her face. She smiled at Grace who just gave her an uncertain look in return. Grace smoothed down the front of her own dark burgundy dress and wondered if she looked all right or not.

"I don't know Anna; can't I just go and wear a white blouse and a split pant skirt?" Grace asked as she slid her hands to her hips and felt the well fitted frame of the corset under the dress. Her chest was pushed higher than normal as was Anna's. Grace watched her cousin for a moment and smiled genuinely. "Absolutely stunning Anna, you are going to knock 'em dead."

Grace continued her nervous spying in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back in a fancy twist with a swoop of bang pulled across her forehead; she placed a small tulip in the twist of her hair as an accent. "Do I look ok? I mean… I don't look stupid do I?"

Anna shook her head. Grace picked up the floral perfume she favored, the one that had the aroma of orange, cherry blossoms and roses. She placed dots of the fragrance at the key points of her neck and between her cleavage. She tied a burgundy ribbon around her neck as an accent, the final touch of her ensemble. She picked up the small gun on her dresser and started to slip in her dress but Anna came over and took it away from her. She signed to her cousin, _'No guns, let the men handle that. We are ladies tonight.' _Grace reluctantly agreed.

Chibs and Kipp had arrived to fetch the girls just as the sun had gone down. They had the barouche for the four of them, figuring it would be easier to get to the barn using the buggy instead of walking all the way across town. Kipp knocked on the store door and they stepped inside as Elroy welcomed them. Elroy looked quite different tonight, wearing dress slacks and a jacket, his hair was clean and smoothed down instead of its normal wild and unruly style.

"They are upstairs, will be do-down in a minute. I best go fetch Pat-Patsy, enjoy." Elroy said. He carried his small bit of wild flowers and made sure the necklace was in his pocket and then set out to Patsy's to escort her to the dance.

Chibs and Kipp were dressed in their good clothes as well. Kipp was wearing a new brown suit with a white shirt with a black string tie. Chibs was decked out in grey dress slacks, vest, and a new jacket with his derby hat. They both had flowers for the girls. Kipp had brought some wildflowers with soft yellow daisies and daffodils, Chibs went with blue wild daisies with tulips. They waited quietly downstairs for the girls.

Kipp had been fussing over the flowers when Chibs reached out and smacked his hand. "Knock it off." He hated waiting. He glanced at the kid who was trying to figure out what to do now since he couldn't mess with the flowers. "You ain't gonna have anytin' to hand her if you keep it up, it will be just a bunch of leaves and stems."

The kid sighed and took to fussing over how his hair looked in the nearest reflective surface.

They heard the girls coming down the stairs and their attention focused, both of them glanced to one another then stood waiting. Chibs glanced over and quickly adjusted the collar of Kipp's jacket then patted his back. Chibs hoped it wasn't too obvious how anxious he was to see Grace.

The girls reached the ground floor and Grace finished helping Anna get her dark blue shawl around her shoulders and then worked on her own black one. Even though she was all gussied up, Grace still could not get the knots out of her stomach. She did her best to be calm and was thankful Anna was going along with her rather than having to go alone.

As the girls came into view, a slow whistle escaped from Chibs and both men smiled as they admired the girls and their oh so gracious accents above the waist. Chibs did notice Anna and how much of a beauty she was, but his attention drew to Grace and his mouth literally came open. He was speechless, everything about her from her dress to her hair was beautiful. He noticed she seemed nervous but said nothing. He approached Grace and slipped the flowers into her hand and then gave her a soft kiss to the cheek. "You look …" He searched for the words as Grace glanced down at the flowers. She inhaled their fragrance and smiled at Chibs. He finally managed to say, "You look beautiful Grace, absolutely beautiful."

After complimenting Anna with a simple and heartfelt 'Wow' and giving the bouquet of flowers, Kipp motioned to the door. "Shall we?" They escorted the ladies out to the buggy. Kipp helped Anna up and sat in the back with her while Chibs and Grace sat in the front. They settled in and headed on down to the barn.

_**XXX**_

Elroy arrived at Patsy's place which was further back towards the lumber mill. She had been waiting patiently for him and smiled brightly seeing him come up to the porch. He offered the bouquet of flowers to her and kissed her cheek as he came inside. He stood waiting as she rushed to retrieve her shawl for wearing later that night.

For as long as he had known her, he had considered her a true friend, one that had stuck by him over the years. He could have waited until the dance, but he stepped towards her and took his derby hat off. He reached up and smoothed his hair down more then looked to her as he pushed up his sleeve that covered his hand. His jacket had only one downfall, the sleeves were too long on him.

"Patsy, I uh, uhm well I…" He had a good speech in his mind but it all went out the window when he looked to her.

She smiled coyly at him as she fastened her shawl with a brooch. She placed a hand on his and squeezed softly. "Yes, Elroy?"

He took a deep breath, really wanting to talk to her without stuttering but failing. He nodded reassuringly to himself and began. "P... Patsy. We've known each other for a good good tw twenty years. And you are my my best friend, been through hell with me. Would you like to…to take my name? Well w would you marry me?" He had fumbled with the box while bringing it out of his pocket. His fingers messed with the latch and finally opened it to reveal a gold oval locket with a heart etched on it.

Patsy just looked at him, completely stunned; she had not expected this from him. Her fingers reached out and touched the locket while she blinked away tears from her eyes. The moment meant so much to her. She used one hand to fan her face and cool her cheeks, then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with small pecks against his bearded lips. "Yes, yes yes… a thousand times yes, Elroy Jenkins." She laughed and he grinned broadly as he wrapped his arms around her, his hand still clutching the box tightly.

He stepped back and took the necklace out of the box. He worked the clasp as he stepped behind her. He wasn't quite tall enough so he held the necklace in one hand and grabbed a stool with another. He stepped up just enough and brought the necklace around then clasped it around her neck.

She turned around and smiled brightly as her fingertips touched the locket. She gave him a very sincere and happy kiss. "You have made me the happiest woman in Charming tonight. "

He hopped down from the stool and grinned broadly. He extended his arm out to him. "Shall we fut- future Mrs. Jenkins?" She nodded, took his arm and the pair headed for the dance. Both of them were elated. Her fingers kept touching the necklace, the night was the best ever for her.

_**XXX**_

The men of the Morrow outfit were dressed to impress, all in their finest clothing. Gemma had personally fussed and fawned over each of the men, making sure they looked their best. The majority of them arrived together and took to milling around the barn, talking amongst themselves or checking things out while they greeted other members of the town. They were on their best behavior for now but the night was still early; who knew what all would happen throughout the course of it.

The Trager brothers had headed directly to the makeshift bar and laid claim to seats they would probably hold for the rest of the night. They looked good and they knew it, swagger oozed from the pair as they scanned the crowd of people. Happy took a drink of his beer and mused, "You know… with everyone HERE, we should just head to Cara Cara and have the damn run of the place to ourselves. Screw this having to dance to get pussy."

"Good damn point. Why do we have to dress like this?" Tig grumbled. "I feel like a goddamn pet monkey."

Piney left Mary to fussing around the place with Gemma and headed over to get a drink. He sidled up next to the Trager brothers.

Tig nodded at Piney. "Ready to kick up your heels, old man?"

Piney rolled his eyes and tugged at the sleeves on his suit jacket. "I hate these stupid damn events. Only came to keep Mary from bitchin'. I figured I can suffer through ONE night here instead of having her on my ass for the next month."

"Smart thinkin'." Happy replied and took a drink of beer. "We're thinkin' of walking out and taking a run at the whores tonight…less trouble."

Piney looked over the younger Trager brother. Happy looked damper wearing mostly black; black pants with very fine grey pinstripes, a matching vest and a black Stetson hat. All the black worked well with a soft ivory white shirt and his nicely shined black snake skinned boots that he only wore at fancy events. But for all that dressing up, he had rolled up his sleeves within minutes of arriving at the dance.

"Where in the blazes did you get a pocket watch?" Piney asked with a cock of his head.

"Won it in a fight." Happy replied simply and a huge smirk bloomed on his face.

Tig choked back laughter. "Damn right you did. If he ain't breathing at the end, YOU WON, right?" Piney just shook his head and chuckled, the boys never ceased to surprise him.

Meanwhile Paul Montgomery had walked to the trade store. He knocked and stood there looking in but there was no sign of anyone being inside. He knocked again and tried the door knob but it was locked. He arched his brow and began to get pissed off; he threw the flowers to the ground while cussing to himself. It was obvious that Grace had already gone and probably with that asshole of Clay's… the damned Doc. He stormed away towards the dance with a scowl on his face, aiming to settle this matter once and for all. He always got what he wanted and didn't expect to change now.

_**XXX**_

After finding a spot for the horse and buggy, Kipp and Chibs escorted their dates towards the barn. Grace kept looking around while Chibs walked with her, his hand against her lower back. The barn and surrounding areas looked amazing. Lanterns hung from every possible place, emitting soft light everywhere. The decorations looked lovely as did the huge banners that had been hung on the path to the dance. She was proud of Anna for helping with the entire affair.

Heads turned as the Cassidy girls walked into the barn. Women and men did double takes, especially over seeing Grace in such a fancy dress. Anna was most always in a dress but it was a definite change for Grace. Women took to whispering about the pair and Grace could feel the eyes on her as they headed toward where most of the Morrow Outfit was sitting.

Bonnie Thompson stood next to Tanner and bore holes in Chibs and Grace. Her gaze never left them; she wanted to be with Chibs and to see Grace instead totally pissed off Bonnie. She crossed her arms in a huff then uncrossed them, grabbed Tanner and pulled him to the dance floor, whether he wanted to go or not. She kept her eyes towards the other two while she let Tanner get close with her. She faked smiles and laughed as he teased and flirted with her; hoping Chibs noticed. Grace paid no mind what so ever to Tanner and Bonnie.

Anna grinned as her eyes flickered around the barn and over the dance floor. Her cousin might have been a nervous wreck but Anna was completely comfortable. After months of living in Charming, she had made some friends and found Kipp; she really liked the town. And as for dances, well those were her exact cup of tea; she loved them and could not wait to get started on the evening. Grace leaned over and hugged her as the girls shared a smile. They were there to have some much needed fun. Chibs slipped his hand into Grace's and motioned to the dance floor where a group of others were enjoying themselves to an Irish jig.

Anna looked over at Kipp, grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the dance floor as well. She almost tripped when she encountered unexpected resistance from him; he had essentially dug his heels in and stood still.

As Anna frowned at him, Kipp leaned closer to her and explained, "Uh, I'm not so good at that kind of dancing. Maybe we can jump in on the next one?"

She felt a small surge of disappointment. _He told me he could dance! Oh please don't say I'm going to be stuck on the sidelines all night! I want out there!_

Chibs had already pulled Grace out on the fringe of the dance floor and saw Anna and Kipp still standing. Kipp didn't do jigs. Chibs glanced around quickly and spotted Eddie watching the dance floor. "Eddie!" He yelled, getting the young man's attention. "Grab Anna and let's go!" Eddie grinned like a fool and nodded.

Eddie was at Anna's side in a flash and slapped at Kipp's shoulder. "Mind if I get your date a twirl?" Kipp shook his head and waved them on. Anna shrugged out of her shawl and tossed it to Kipp as Eddie grabbed her hand. She laughed as she had to scamper to keep up with her substitute dancing partner.

Grace smiled broadly while dancing to the music. She followed Chibs' lead and laughed softly while turning in a soft twirl. She held onto his hand as they moved around the floor swiftly in sync with the many other dancers. She and Chibs both grinned as Eddie and Anna danced their way alongside them.

_**XXX**_

Juice had been at the dance for just a little while but was already getting too hot and was immensely uncomfortable. He pulled at the collar of his light yellow shirt and grunted. He took a swig of beer, thankful the event was a drinking one.

Tig looked over at him and grinned. "You know only cowards wear yella."

Juice rolled his eyes, mumbled something, and turned around in a huff. Tig laughed. "Hang on… where ya headed, yella belly?"

"Back to the house to change." Juice snapped. "This is dumb. Gemma made me button up this damn thing up. I told her I couldn't breathe any damn way but she just laughed and told me breathing was over rated." Juice shook his head. "I ain't gonna win anyway so I might as well be comfortable, right?"

"Win? Win what?" Tig asked.

"The pie and dance auction. I was gonna…" Juice stopped talking and sucked in his breath. His eyes were locked on the entrance as Floyd the barber and his beautiful granddaughter, Lanni, made their way inside.

Tig grinned. "Ah, you were gonna bet on HER." He laughed. "Yeah you're right, you probably won't win...especially wearin' that stupid shirt." He waved his drink around. "That's goddamn stupid to PAY for a dance anyway. Just go get a whore…get some bang for your buck. That's what me and Hap are planning on." He wandered off to look for his brother.

Juice watched Lanni head for the punch bowl and he hung his head. A moment later Opie and Donna walked over to him. "Why the long face, bro?" Opie asked.

Juice explained his mounting discomfort and Donna shushed him. She glanced around to make sure Gemma wasn't watching and then reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Juice's shirt. "There…now you don't look so stiff and should be able to breath. Roll up your sleeves too, if you're gonna impress that girl you need to be confident. Feel better?"

"Yeah…thanks." Juice replied as Opie pulled off the tie he was wearing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Donna asked of her husband.

Opie just grinned and then winked at her. "Trying to impress a girl…gotta be confident. Winston men don't wear ties, Donna." She couldn't help but laugh and slapped him playfully on the arm. He nodded to Juice and then pulled his wife to the dance floor.

While their parents were busy socializing and dancing, the children that had attended the function alternated their time between playing chase outside in the bright light of the lanterns or spying on the adults from up in the barn loft. No matter which activity, the children giggled with complete simple happiness.

_**XXX**_

A few minutes later, the pie auction Juice had mentioned got underway. Gemma had devised a good ole' charity auction with some of the girls around the town. It was amusing to watch how the men of the town bragged about bringing their money to put forth to the auction to help with the school in town. Gemma fussed over the pies one last time and arranged them in order of appearance. She gave a nod to the announcer.

Juice sat and watched as the band cleared the small stage and the announcer stepped up and finally got everyone's attention. He alerted everyone it was time for the Annual Pie and Dance Auction. Winning bidders won a pie and a dance with the pie's baker. This year there were a total of ten participates. Juice let his attention wane for the first two ladies; his eyes were solely focused on Lanni. As the announcer called her name, Juice grinned and rubbed his hands together, ready to bid. He had been sweet on that girl for months now and had once he heard she would be participating in the charity auction, he had started saving his money. Juice caught Lanni's eye and waved; she smiled shyly in return.

"Beautiful lass, heh?" Eddie commented as he plopped down in the chair next to Juice.

"Sure is and I'm about to score a dance with her." Juice answered.

"HA! You'll have to get line, brother." Eddie laughed. "And the line starts…." He pulled some money out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. "….BEHIND me."

Juice stared with his mouth hanging open at his friend. "No no no! She's mine! I've been saving up."

"Me too." Eddie replied with a smirk. "May the best man win."

_**XXX**_

The members of the Morrow clan gathered around a few tables and laughed as Juice and Eddie battled it out for Lanni's pie and hand in a dance. The two young men shoved and yelled at one another as they continued to bid, now standing up in front of the stage. Juice was down to his last dollar and it looked like Eddie was going to win and he had just started gloating when Floyd the Barber raised his hand. The announcer acknowledged the old man's bid from the middle of the room. Both Juice and Eddie's heads whipped around to see who had joined the bidding fray. Floyd held up a few more dollars than either man could cover.

"Going once…going twice…and Floyd wins the pie dance with Lanni!" The announcer declared.

Juice and Eddie glared at Floyd as he walked to the stage. He winked at Juice, "Didn't really think I was gonna let either one of you two boys dance with my granddaughter now did ya?"

"Damnit." Eddie muttered and wandered off to get a drink.

Anna watched as Juice walked with shoulders slumped back to one of the Morrow tables. She signed _Sorry_ to him and he shrugged as he sat down next to Kipp. "Floyd runs me off every time I even try to talk to that girl. Shoulda known better than to try to dance with her."

"Sorry, man." Kipp soothed and clapped Juice on the shoulder. Anna thought for a moment then smiled and stood up. The guys looked up at her and she held up a finger, letting them know she would be back in a moment. The pie auction continued and the first five pies and dances were won. Jax easily won in the contest for Tara. The band cranked back up and the winners led their partners to the dance floor.

Juice didn't want to watch so he turned his focus back to the other guys. Random conversations started up but he didn't pay any attention, he was focused on thinking about how Floyd always seemed to cockblock him at every turn. A few moments after the song ended, Juice felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed the looks on his friends' faces were those of surprise. He turned in his chair and found Lanni standing behind him, smiling. Juice nearly knocked his chair over in his rush to stand up.

"Uh, Lanni…um hi…hello, I mean." Juice stumbled over his words as Anna sat back down next to Kipp.

"Hello." Lanni answered shyly. "I noticed you were bidding on my pie."

Bobby covered his face with his hand to keep from laughing aloud. He cleared his throat. "Um, him and Eddie weren't exactly subtle, Miss."

"Well, I'm sorry that Grandfather swooped in like that. He's a bit too protective." Lanni continued. "But he just stepped out for a bit after our dance…so I was wondering if you'd still be interested in dancing with me now?"

Juice's eyes bulged in surprise. "Well shit yeah! Oh sorry…I mean, yes!" She smiled and turned back to the dance floor. Juice whipped his head around and looked at Anna who was grinning from ear to ear. He lowered his voice. "What did you do?"

Anna shrugged smugly and signed, _I know her. She buys books from me_. _Told her you were a good man, give you a chance._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Juice said as he shuffled his feet.

_Stop fidgeting _Anna signed to him.

"I can't help it…this is like the closest I've been to her ever." He explained and Anna gave him an odd look. "Floyd always runs me off." Juice started to go after Lanni but then turned around again. "This shirt look ok?"

Anna laughed and signed _Very nice with your skin tone._

"Doesn't make me look cowardly?" Juice asked. Anna shook her head with a silent laugh and waved him off to the dance floor. 

When the auction had started, the Tragers had piled into seats at the tables with the rest of their crew. From his sat at the next table, Tig watched Anna signing to Juice. Her fingers flew about and he mused how anyone could possibly understand her, it just looked like random shit to him. He wondered if he just waved his hands around in front of her, if he would accidentally 'say' something. But her fingers were the last thing he was interested in at the moment. She looked goddamn beautiful tonight and his mind was more focused on the low cut blue dress she was wearing. The color reminded him of a clear Colorado sky. As soon as that thought gelled in his head, he rolled his eyes. _Goddamnit, I sound like a pansy ass poet. _He shook his head hard and continued to watch her. He had never seen her show so much skin before and he was more than a bit enthralled by it. His thoughts shifted in nature. _Wonder how that fancy little dress would look all crumpled on a hotel room floor?_

He lit a cigarette as he glanced at Kipp, sitting full of pride at her side. Tig rolled his eyes. Hap leaned over to him and whispered, "Ready to get the hell out of here?"

Tig blew out a stream of smoke and gave Anna one last look. "Eh…let's just see what we can get here."

Happy arched his brow and stared at his brother. "Is that a challenge?" Tig smirked in return.

_**XXX**_

A few more dances passed by and it was time for the next round of pie auctions. The announcer stepped to the stage again. "And now our next lovely baker is…Grace Cassidy!" Surprised showed on the majority of faces in the barn.

Grace was about to take a sip of punch when her name was called. Wide eyed and froze like a deer caught in the morning by a hunter, she let her eyes shift to look at those cheering and smiling at her to get up on stage. Gemma nodded in encouragement but Grace shook her head no. Anna jumped up and pulled Grace to her feet, silently laughing as she pushed her cousin towards the stage.

Grace resisted as much as she could but finally stomped to the stage. She threw a hard glare to Gemma and set her jaw tight while the auctioneer announced her and the pie she was carrying. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with that pie…and it included a straight shot to Gemma's face. But with a polite smile she held the pie in one hand and walked across the stage. She watched as a few of the bets got a flying. The raises in bets were mostly from Chibs but her face got serious when AJ Weston decided to pull in his bets towards her. Her shoulders dropped and she cut her gaze to Anna then to Chibs who was looking at Weston. It seemed everyone was a bit shocked, after all Weston was married, what sort of married man bet on woman other than his wife? He must be doing it just a means to annoy the Cassidys and the Morrow crew. Chibs got a bit more serious and began to wage a war between him and Weston on who was going to get Grace.

She stood on stage and finally locked eyes on Weston. Grace smirked and held up a fist and then cocked her eyebrow. Chibs saw the gesture and laughed. He looked back at his competitor. "HA! Looks like you're getting a knuckle sandwich instead of pie if you win, Weston! Best to back off now!"

Grace watched the betting and figured Chibs was about to use all of his money which was a waste. One little dance with Weston wouldn't be so bad. Besides, if he misbehaved she wouldn't hesitate to deck him. She caught Chibs' eye and waved him off on betting. He frowned as did Anna. She was not happy at all with Weston making a play for her cousin. She waved her arm and looked at Grace and then signed, _What are you doing? _Grace signed back, one handed, _Its fine. Weston can win. It's fine._

Anna sat back in her chair in a huff. Juice spoke Grace's message to Chibs who reluctantly stopped bidding.

When Weston won the dance with Grace, he took a shot of whiskey. June glared at her husband and crossed her arms in protest with his actions. "Baby its fine…just charity. I promise to make it up to you." He said and winked at her then headed over to retrieve Grace.

Grace was standing in the mix of the Morrow crew. Chibs placed a hand on her back and asked her if she was alright with the dance. She reassured him about her decision and he reluctantly let her go. Weston came over and slid his hand along her elbow. "Shall we?" He motioned to the dance floor.

She looked over at Chibs who stood on the sidelines of the dance floor, watching her like a hawk, well actually his gaze was fixed on Weston. Chibs' expression darkened a bit; he didn't like that asshole touching Grace at all. She gave Weston a light nod and followed him to the dance floor. She reminded herself the dance was all for charity and nothing more; she could grit her teeth and bear it.

They started to dance and she kept glancing at Chibs. He smiled to her reassuringly as she let one hand remain on Weston's shoulder and the other at his side, following his lead. The dance was fine for the first half of the song then her turned her attention back to Weston when he touched her side in a manner she found very uncomfortable, his words were no better. He smirked. "So close…you know I could kill you right now, doll. Right in front of the others…I'd do it just to see the look on _his_ face and to get even with you for the shit you've pulled. Nowhere is safe…you know that right? "

Grace listened as the music winded down and then she nonchalantly tagged Weston in the chest. She hit him in the sternum, hard enough to make him stop talking. The hit was subtle and discrete but made him lose his breath. He stood there gasping quietly as she walked off, very satisfied with herself. 

Chibs smiled. _That's my girl._ He let her walk off the dance floor then stepped up to her with a look of relief. He made sure she was alright and then headed for Weston. He placing his hand along the back of Weston's neck in a manner that looked like he was congratulating him but he squeezed hard enough to make the thug's eye twitch. Chibs whispered quietly to him, "You pull any more of your shite…I'm gonna lobotomize you. You know… ram a giant fucking nail through your forehead? Very unpleasant so don't fuckin' tempt me." He gave a strong pat to Weston's back, making him wince.

As Chibs walked off the dance floor, Grace glanced to June. She gave the lady the once over and registered the dirty look on June's face. Grace blew her a kiss and kept walking past to the bar to get a drink.

_**XXX**_

While the adults were inside, Kenny was outside running around with a few other young lads from town. He had been rounding the corner of the barn to keep from being caught in a game of hide and seek. He laughed as he looked behind him to check and see if anyone had spotted him. As he turned his head forward again, he collided right into Cindy. He gasped with a loud grunt and fell to his knees. She fell backwards with a holler and then whimpered from being hurt. Kenny stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees. He cussed to himself about getting his good pants dirty. _Mom is gonna have an outright fit! _

At first he did not realize that he had knocked a girl down. He took a second look and stopped and stared down at her for a moment. _She's a girl! Ooooh, a girl, oh heck! _ He did the most respectful thing he knew, what his dad had taught him. He knelt down and then placed his hands on her arms and helped her stand up. He assisted with brushing the dirt and hay off her. "M'Sorry. I didn't see you when I ran around the corner. " 

Cindy wiped the tears forming at her eyes and gave him a nod. "It's ok."

Both stood there a moment in silent awkwardness. He reached out and took a piece of hay out of her hair and played with it a moment. He heard his friends yelling for him and was about to run off but paused and looked to her. He raised a brow. "I'ma gonna go. Sorry again, Cindy."

She gave a nod to him and then just as he was about to take off running she grabbed his arm. She leaned in and planted a quick but soft kiss to his lips. He froze in his steps when she kissed him and before he could react, she let go and took off to go find her own friends. He stood there a moment in a bit of complete shock and awe. He was completely unaware that Opie, his dad, had seen the whole scene unfold. Op stood by a nearby tree with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was rather proud of his son and how he had handled the whole matter.

Kenny touched his lips with his fingertips and blinked. _Wow…I just got kissed by a girl! _And it wasn't just any girl but Cindy, his crush, the girl he had liked since he started liking girls at all. He quickly decided not to tell his friends about this little happening. Opie put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed, Kenny looked up at his dad when he felt the grip on his shoulder.

"That is how it starts, Son." Op ruffled his boy's hair. "Proud of you." He left Kenny alone to play and walked back into the bar to give his own wife a kiss. A moment later Kenny took off running into the dark to catch up to his friends.

_**XXX**_

Darby had been standing off to the side of the barn, drinking a mug of beer. His foot rested on a stool and it looked as if he was guarding the beer barrel, which he might have well been doing. It was his favorite perch for the night since he really didn't have an interest in dancing with any of the women, nor was he in the mood to socialize with Ethan or Clay at this point. He watched as Grace danced with AJ Weston with Chibs watching on with a glare on his face. He kept a look out for Paul and came to the conclusion that there was going to be trouble this evening.

He took a gulp of beer and watched as Gemma fussed over Jax. He wondered if she had dressed the little shit this evening. Jax wore a deep brown suit and had his chin length hair parted down the middle and pushed neatly behind his ears. Gemma was talking at him about something but was getting nowhere with him. Jax's attention was firmly locked on Tara who had just walked past. Darby smirked absently over the little scene just as he spotted Paul coming into the barn. Paul tried to just walk past him but Darby reached and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to a stop.

"Hey man, been wondering where the hell you were. What took you?" Darby asked playfully.

Paul looked to Darby with a very pissed expression. He shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "Fetching Grace… but she is already here with that son of a bitch." He motioned to Chibs who was standing on the edge of the dance floor. Paul spotted Grace on the dance floor with Weston and frowned. "What the hell is she doing dancing with Weston?"

Darby chuckled a bit. "He won a dance in the pie auction. Shouldn't have taken so long fetchin' jack shit and you could have won her." He handed Paul a beer. "Here have a drink and cool off. Tonight's for fun."

Paul just gave Darby a dirty ass look while he took a drink. Fun was not what he had in mind…not now. He wanted something and damned if he wasn't gonna get it.

_**XXX**_

"And now our next lovely baker up for bid is…Anna Cassidy!"

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled as the others around the table started to laugh at her luck, Gemma had set her up as well. But she didn't really mind, she thought these types of events were very fun despite having seen Weston be an ass and steal Grace from Chibs for a moment. She stood up and headed to the stage without needing any shoving.

She stood next to the announcer on stage and he smiled at her. "Ah, Miss Cassidy, you're looking very lovely tonight." Anna smiled and gave a small curtsy which caused the men at the Morrow tables to whistle and holler, Grace let out one of the loudest whistles. The announcer glanced at the pie before them. "And Miss Anna, just what kind of pie do we have here?"

Anna looked a bit confused; she hadn't really _baked_ the pie so she didn't have a clue. She scanned the crowd and locked eyes with Gemma, who yelled out, "It's apple!" Anna grinned and nodded confidently.

"Mmmph, I was hoping for cream pie." Tig muttered to Happy, who sat next to him, now at Kipp's table. The brothers laughed and Kipp backhanded Tig on the arm immediately for the suggestive comment. Tig shoved at the kid. "Don't touch me you little, spitfuck."

"Tigger, language!" Gemma hissed from her perch at the next table. Tig crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

The announcer started the bidding and Kipp proudly raised his hand first. A few other men jumped in which caused Kipp to frown but luckily they raised the bet only a nickel at a time and he stayed ahead of them. Anna smiled at him the whole time, thinking the bidding was fun and he was thinking Anna would easily be his when a man stood and announced, "I'll raise you a dollar."

Tig was blatantly staring at Anna, sort of undressing her with his eyes, when another man made threw his hat in the betting ring. Anna's smile fell from her face and her brow furrowed. He turned and followed her worried gaze….to Ashwell, who was making his way toward the stage. _That cocky son of a bitch. _Tig glanced back at Anna who took instinctively took a step back on the stage away from Ashwell.

"No way, Ashwell. Not happening!" Kipp shouted as he turned from the stage to face Anna's attacker.

Tig and Happy stood up. "Didn't think you could dance with a hole in your knee."

"I'll manage just fine, Trager." Ashwell said with a wink. "Why you boys getting all riled up now? Have a seat and let us get back to biddin' here."

"You're done bidding." Happy stated matter-of-factly. The Tragers looked to Clay for the go ahead to make Ashwell back off. Clay shook his head slightly. Making a scene would mean trouble for both crews…if Deputy Hale heard any accusations of a near rape or a gunshot wound, he would go sticking his nose in where it didn't belong.

"Come on…it's a free country, anyone can bid here and besides, this is for charity boys. Have a heart." Ashwell said with a smirk.

Clay motioned for the Tragers to stand down and they begrudgedly plopped back down in their seats.

The announcer looked down at Kipp. "Can you see his bid of a dollar, son?"

Kipp frowned and dug in his pocket as Anna rung her hands on stage. He pulled out a dollar and handed it to the caller. "Here." Ashwell immediately raised him two dollars. Kipp came up with one dollar and then looked to the Morrow tables, helplessly. Happy held up a dollar and the kid came to retrieve it and talked in a low voice to the group. "Huh, guys…we have a problem. I'm out of money."

"What do you mean you're out of money?" Grace hissed as Ashwell grinned and raised his bet. She might have been able to stomach a dance with Weston but she could NOT picture Anna being able to do the same with Ashwell. His intentions toward Anna had been much more violent and no one was going to stand for him being near her again.

"I didn't know this was going to happen! I'm like Chibs; I didn't bring much with me." Kipp explained.

"Well shite." Chibs grumbled. "Everyone toss your pockets."

"Our pockets are empty from trying to win Grace." Juice pointed out. He glanced up at Anna and she locked eyes with him and began frantically signing to him. He frowned and started signing just as quickly back to her. A moment later Grace began signing to her as well, trying to calm her cousin down.

"What's she saying?" Tig asked. When everyone ignored him, he asked more loudly. "WHAT is she saying?"

"Telling us to hurry up and pull some money together. Said not to let Ash win." Juice explained quickly. He handed Kipp a few more dollars from the guys to cover the latest bid.

Tig frowned. "What's that last part she said? She signed it twice."

Grace locked eyes with Tig. "Please…she said please."

The guys continued to scramble to cover Ashwell's bets, running between all the Morrow tables but they were running out of funds very quickly. It was probable that Ash had a pocket full of cash and was just toying with Kipp and Anna by placing small bets.

Tig clenched his jaw as he watched Anna get more antsy on stage. She was trying to keep a polite smile on her face for the crowd but every now and then she would make a quick sign to Grace or she would cut her eyes to Tig. Her looking to him bothered him, they had been making little glances at each other all night but her looks weren't so coy now. She wanted him to help her. He leaned over to his brother, Chibs, and Juice and spoke quietly to them. "Listen up…Ash wins this, we're jumping him as soon as they bang the gavel. I don't care about making a scene. That asshole isn't getting his hands on her again." The men all nodded back in agreement.

A moment later, Kipp was just about ready to have to concede the bid to Ashwell, who was grinning ruefully. Anna didn't like the look on Kipp's face and she frowned at Grace, signing _Stop this_ over and over. The four men of the Morrow crew stood up, ready to make their move for the beat down of Ash. Tig cracked his knuckles as Hap stared down the Zobelle crew, sizing up which ones would jump in first.

"Going once…going twice…" The announcer began and Kipp began pulling at his hair nervously and mouthing _I'm sorry _to Anna, who looked horrified up on stage.

"Wwwwait just a mmmminute now!" Elroy stuttered as he came pushing through the tables to get up to the stage where Kipp was standing. Everyone looked at the man who was holding something in his fist. He grabbed Kipp's hand and pressed something into it. Kipp looked down and his eyes widened, in his palm was a tiny gold nugget. He thrust the nugget at the caller with a grin.

"Oh, look what we have here. Nice little nugget. Mr. Ashwell, do you care to top that?" The announcer asked with a smirk.

Ashwell glared at Elroy and then glanced quickly over his shoulder at his boss. Zobelle shook his head every so slightly in the negative, the little joke had gone on long enough. "I'm out." Ash said abruptly and turned to walk away from the stage.

Anna didn't realize she had been holding her breath and gasped for air. Kipp grinned up at her and made a _come to me _gesture with his hands. She rushed off staged and grabbed Elroy and then Kipp in a hug, signing _Thank you_.

Tig and Happy looked at each other, both a little disappointed not to have to chance to kick the shit out of Ashwell. They pushed in their chairs and headed for the open bar again.

_**XXX**_

After the last pie was auctioned, Clay pulled his wife away from tending to matters to get her out dancing. He wrapped her in his arms and leaned closer to her with a grin. "Please tell me you just learned your lesson about surprises. Not sure having the Cassidy women in your little auction was as _fun_ as you meant it to be."

"No shit." Gemma rolled her eyes. "Zoebell's men betting on them like that…very ballsy, baby."

"Duly noted." Clay replied and spun her around. "But all's well that ends well. No one's bleeding, all your little chairs and tables are still upright."

"And they better stay that way." Gemma said with a fake look of sternness.

Clay grinned and leaned in and kissed his wife. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you, baby."

**XXX**

After her dance with Kipp, Anna settled back in her seat and graciously drained the glass of wine she held in her hand. That little scene with Ashwell had been a bit too close for comfort. She smiled and took a gulp of wine from Kipp's glass. She looked around the barn and was a bit disappointed to see that Tig had again taken up station at the bar with his brother. He and Happy had mostly stayed away from the group of couples, more content to walk around and talk to people or stand by the bar and stare at everyone.

Anna had caught Tig staring at her a few times during the night and she hated to admit it but feeling his eyes on her had caused her the first blush of nervousness of the whole evening. Granted the incident with Ashwell had caused a whole batch of nerves but she found it odd that she hadn't gotten the least bit unsettled at Kipp seeing her tonight, but a five second stare from Tig seemed to make her stomach flip. She couldn't help but note that everyone else had told her how beautiful she looked tonight but Tig had not said a word to her which left her feeling a bit deflated.

Tig glanced around and then leaned close to Happy. His brother had been leaning against the makeshift counter where the beer was, drinking and having a very close conversation with one of the girls there. His fingers were playing with the ribbon keeping the front of her dress intact with the bodice she had on. He played with it and had her blushing and trying to shy away as he whispered in her ear.

"Hey,bro." Tig leaned in while he was scanning the crowd, mostly watching Kipp and Anna.

Happy looked over his shoulder then sighed. "Busy." He went back to conversing with Jenny and smirked as his finger slipped up between her breasts causing her to gasp with a few giggles, what he whispered to her next had her flushed.

Tig thwapped him in the back. "Get un-busy I need you for something." He took a drink of beer while he gave a fake smile to Jenny.

With a semi-annoyed look Happy dismissed Jenny. He watched her go then looked back to Tig. "You really know how to ruin the moment, asshole."

"Need you to distract lover boy over there." Tig motioned to Kipp as he set his empty mug on the counter.

Happy took a look in the direction and chuckled. "Do I even want to know why?"

"Your call… just distract him will ya?"

"Yeah sure, you owe me though." Hap smirked at him and shook his head as he watched Tig walk off to wait for the distraction.

_**XXX**_

Over at the other side of the bar, Cherry sat staring at Kipp. Her eyes had been on him ever since he had walked in the door. She wished he would just ask her to dance but she knew that his mind was set on Anna. She could understand why, Anna was a very pretty girl and they did look cute together but she couldn't help but wish that it was her at his side instead. Cherry did her best to be coy about watching them but envy flared every time she saw Kipp kissed Anna on the hand.

Tara stood by Cherry and followed the girl's gaze. She smiled softly at her but didn't say much. She could imagine what the poor girl was feeling. Tara was still upset that Chibs had not headed her words about Grace and she was still upset about the lynching from him for being honest. Still she couldn't help but feel that Grace was not right for him. Grace had made an effort tonight; she wore a beautiful dress and looked very elegant, almost high society. But it was all a sham, that was NOT who Grace really was. She just couldn't stand seeing Chibs with her and her expression soured. Well, until she spotted Jax coming towards her and her mind filled with different things as he approached.

Behind Jax, Hale had approached but took a turn and headed off to go ask another girl to dance since Jax had beat him to Tara. The two men had already had their asses reamed for causing a scene at the Christmas party. They figured this time around they would be civil and not get another boot up their proverbial asses again. Bobby watched while he was dancing with one of the lovely ladies, just enjoying the moment and being very graceful on the floor as he was in the kitchen, not stepping on feet. He smirked as he was making sweet comments to the lovely red head.

_**XXX**_

Tig waited until Happy had walked over and threw his arm around Kipp's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. The two quickly engaged in a conversation and start to walk a few steps away. Kipp threw up a finger toward Anna, telling her _just a minute._ Tig watched from a distance as Anna smiled politely and nodded and then turned her attention back to the dance floor. The band was about to fire up again.

He made his way quickly through the small crowd and came to stand close behind Anna. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Ready to dance with me?"

Anna jumped in surprise at the voice at her ear. She whipped her head around and her eyes widen even more as she realized it was Tig at her side. He smiled at her and a flash of panic over took her. She blinked and gave him a confused look. _You ignore me half the night then appear out of nowhere to dance with me?_

Tig smiled but feigned offense when she didn't immediately take him up on his offer. "You been dancing with all these other guys but you wont dance with me? Come on now, that's not fair. I gave up all my damn drinking money for that pie of yours."

The sudden flurry of butterflies in her stomach told Anna that Tig wasn't exactly like the others…well either that or all the wine she had drank was finally taking effect. She glanced to her left and saw Kipp still talking to Happy as the band started to play. She hesitated for a moment but then realized that Kipp hadn't minded when she danced with Juice or Eddie or Jax and convinced herself that dancing with Tig wouldn't be an issue either...hopefully.

She finally nodded to Tig and he took her hand and led her to the center of the floor. They started to dance after an awkward arrangement of hands. She was tense and kept looking back over to Kipp who had spotted them. Tig followed her gaze and leaned in and spoke into her ear. "Look I got like three minutes here with you so forget about Kippy over there…just forget all that and just do this…with me for now." Anna looked up at him with those big green eyes of hers and finally nodded.

After a moment of settling in with each other, Tig smiled, "So what do you think of my shirt? It's nice huh?"

He wore the dark grey shirt that she had bought for him. She tried not to smile but one played across her lips anyway. _Damnit, why is it I crack every time he smiles at me?_

He smiled back. "There we go…didn't hurt you to smile did it?"

She shook her head and let herself be lost in the dance. He felt her relax in his arms. She was very surprised at how well Tig could dance. He twirled and moved her around the floor with ease, his hand always finding its way to the small of her back to guide her. She found herself smiling at him and he watched her with amusement. She couldn't help but think of the old adage of if a man was a good dancer, he was good in bed as well. She shook her head to jar that thought loose. She looked into his eyes again. Sparks were flying between them and it was obvious to both of them.

He whispered to her during a turn, "I've been meaning to talk to you…see how you're doing and whatever? But you're always with the kid."

She shrugged but looked at him expectantly.

"Do you want to talk to me?" He asked and she nodded slightly. He smiled. "Well, can't do it in front of everybody now can we?" He whispered and smiled as she shyly shook her head _no_.

Tig looked around the room as they danced and then leaned into her again. "You should slip away with me for a few minutes."

Anna bit her lip in thought, arguing with herself in her head. She blinked a few times and then she tilted her head toward where Kipp stood, watching them. She frowned at Tig.

He understood her look. "I'll take care of him. I managed to sneak a dance with you didn't I? I'll have Hap keep him busy for a little bit." He stared harder at her. "If I can do that will you meet me?"

She struggled with herself for another moment. _Oh lord…just dancing with him seems wrong and now I want to trick my date so I can grab another minute alone with him? This is so so wrong. _She blew out a breath but finally looked up at him with guilty but sparkling eyes and nodded yes.

His heart pounded a bit faster as he laughed softly. He nervously asked, "What the hell are we doing, Anna?" She half smiled and shrugged. Both of them were confused. He spent the rest of the song thinking over their little escape. As the song ended, he leaned into her and whispered as they walked off the dance floor, his hand resting at the small of her back. "Wait for the distraction and then meet me at the back of the undertaker's shop. I'll have my eye on you the whole time so don't be scared." She nodded ever so slightly and he squeezed her waist as he returned her to Kipp. He simply smirked at the kid and walked off without a word of explanation.

_**XXX**_

Happy was facing the bar as Tig strolled up beside him, faced the crowd and leaned over casually. "Need you to help me make the Kid disappear for little bit."

"Again? Haven't we already had this conversation once tonight? Like five minutes ago?" Hap eyed his brother cautiously. "Am I really drunk or are you up to something?"

Tig was straight forward in his answer this time around. "I want to talk to Anna for a few minutes…alone. Can't do that with him attached to her hip."

Hap cocked an eyebrow. He had watched Tig dancing with Anna, could have sworn he saw _something_ between them. His brother had been acting strangely lately and he was pretty sure that girl had something to do with it. Happy turned to watch the crowd as well and then looked over at Tig. "Bro…seriously…what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't really know, Hap." Tig answered and glanced at him with a grin. "Probably something stupid. You gonna help me or not?"

"Well of course I am." Hap grinned back "Don't I always back your play? But if I keep messing with Kipp, he's gonna get wise."

Tig scoffed. "No he won't. Hap, we screw with that kid all the time…this is same shit, different day for him. He ain't gonna get wise to nothing."

Happy shrugged. "Yeah but you're messing with his girl now. I reckon he's a bit more sensitive about that."

"Ok, first of all…I'm just talking to her... I'm not _messing _with her. Second of all, she's not his _girl_." Tig frowned. "Not really…at least I don't think so." He shoved at his brother in frustration. "Look, I could figure all this shit out if you will just go occupy the damn kid for a few minutes!"

Hap shoved him back with a smile and wondered off to do his part.

**XXX**

Happy pressed his lips together as the woman walked past him carrying a glass of red wine. He cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to carry out her task. He stood a couple feet away from where his friends and their dates sat. He slowly headed toward them, waiting for the right moment. The woman was weaving her way through the crowd saying _excuse me_ over and over again. She had made it most of the way through when she tripped and fell into Kipp. The wine spilled all over his white shirt and Happy had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing too hard at the expression of shock on the kid's face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The woman exclaimed as she held on to Kipp. Everyone around them laughed and groaned at the predicament. Anna took a step back from the scene, just has surprised as anyone about the mess. She looked around for Tig but didn't see him anywhere and it started to dawn on her that this was no accident.

Kipp just stood with his hands held up, looking down on his ruined shirt. He was so embarrassed; he had been trying so hard to make a good impression on Anna tonight, to show some level of sophistication. "Damnit lady…" He stammered. "You gotta watch where you're going."

"Eh ya can kiss that shirt goodbye…no fixin' dat." Eddie said with a shake of his head.

Juice grimaced. "Maybe you can borrow another one from Chibs?"

Happy pushed past Eddie and clapped a hand on Kipp's shoulder and threw a stare at the woman, who was actually one of Luann's girls. "Well, it's safe to say Layla can't hold her liquor." Happy grinned while people laughed at his joke. He pulled on Kipp, "Come on bro…I'll walk you down to Doc's place. I need some air anyway."

"I'll come too." Juice offered.

"No no no…you stay and enjoy the dance. I got this." Happy replied as he pulled the kid toward the door.

Kipp groaned but went with Happy. He looked back at Anna. "I'll be right back!" She smiled and nodded but then he stopped and looked back again, "Hey…do you want to come with us?"

Before Anna could shake her head, Happy said, "Oh come on…it won't kill you to be away from her for a few minutes. Give her a breather." Happy locked eyes with Anna and raised an eyebrow and she knew _this _was how Tig was planning on keeping Kipp busy for a bit. Kipp threw up a hand in a wave as Happy practically yanked him outside.

Another song started up and people headed for the dance floor. Anna declined a dance with Juice and shrunk into the background and then away from the crowds completely. She quickly made her way outside and to the undertaker's place. Thankfully there was no one around although if anyone had stopped her, she had an excuse ready; she was going to wave her hand about her face like she was hot and needed to go cool off. She stood leaning with her back to the wall. She alternated between biting her fingernails to wrapping her arms around her waist…she had a bad case of the jitters.

As the seconds ticked by, she began to question her sanity by agreeing to such a secret meeting. _What in the hell am I doing? This is very wrong. This isn't ME. I am not_ _a sneak that goes behind a man's back. Why do I even WANT to talk to him? _She frowned in concern. _What if Kipp finds out about this? I'll have to make something up. But then again…I'm not married to Kip; we are simply dating. Maybe this is distasteful but I haven't done anything wrong yet._ She raised her eyebrows in surprise at herself. _Yet? Yet? Oh hell._

"Hey." Her internal fight was disrupted as Tig made his presence known. She jumped in surprised and he laughed. He reached out and touched her arm as he came to stand in front of her. "Shit…didn't mean to scare you." She jerked slightly at his touch and he smiled. "You're awfully jumpy around me."

"I don't like alleys." She whispered. _Or sneaking around. _But she left that last comment unsaid.

He thought back to the last time they were in an alley together and hoped this time wouldn't end in gunfire. "Yeah, guess not…but I had my eye on you the whole time, you had nothing to worry about." She didn't respond to that statement. He smiled ruefully. "I take it you're not used to sneaking off to meet up with men like this?" As he spoke, he stepped toward her so that their bodies were touching; when she didn't make a move against that, he leaned his head in so that he was near her lips. He didn't have to be that close to her but he wanted to be. If she told him to back off he was going to lie and say he couldn't hear her.

"No…this is… very reckless of me." She answered as her heart pounded. So much for personal space; she thought she might be able to calm down easier if he wasn't so close to her but then again, it wasn't like she could speak loud enough to warrant him stepping back.

"Reckless? That's an interesting way to put it." He replied quietly.

Anna couldn't think of anything of importance to say so she just ventured out with a compliment of sorts. "You look very different tonight." Tig was shockingly good looking in his black suit. He had taken off his jacket and his vest was unbuttoned. He didn't wear a hat and his normally unruly curly hair was slicked back, which called attention to his blue eyes. Except for his trim goatee, he was clean shaven. She looked down at his dark grey alligator skin boots. He looked like a business man or maybe a famous gunfighter instead of a cattle rancher. She meant her compliment but if she was honest, she was fishing for one as well.

"Different good, right?" He smirked as he looked down at her shoulders and plunging neckline. "Mmm, I'd say you're _amply_ beautiful tonight." She frowned at him for the obvious comment about her bust but he just grinned. "What? You can't put them out there and then get mad when people notice them…and believe me, I noticed." He tried to be serious and brushed a hair back from her face. "So you seem to be having a good time tonight…tearing up that dance floor and all. Guess you're doing ok these days? Anymore trouble from Ash or those guys, aside from tonight's bullshit?"

Having him so close to her seemed to make her incapable of forming intelligent thoughts. She blinked her eyes hard and tried to concentrate. "They've stayed clear, maybe a few menacing looks but that's all." Anna replied and cleared her throat. "Perhaps the talk Clay had with them settled things?"

"Naw…they're just biding their time. Men like them don't change or listen…they only understand violence. It'll all blow up soon enough." Tig answered. He smiled and replied with sarcasm, "But you don't worry about that…Kipp'll protect you."

"I'm sure he will." Anna replied with a hard tone to her voice. She had got the implied dig at Kipp and did not like it.

The conversation was just going in circles, not getting to where he wanted it. He shuffled his feet slightly and held up his hand in front of her. "Look, let's just drop the bullshit here, ok? You're sneaking me shirts, I'm choppin' wood for you…hell I _shot_ a man to protect you. We're tossing looks at each other all the damn time and now we're scheming around to see each other. What the hell are we doing?"

She stopped breathing for a moment, stunned by his straightforwardness. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head and she let out a sigh. "I have no idea…about any of this."

He frowned slightly and squeezed her hip. "Let me ask you something." He ran his hand alongside of her face and then cupped the back of her neck. His eyes locked onto hers. "Do you _talk_ to him…like this?"

"No." Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. His hands were all over her and she wasn't doing a thing to stop him, it was as if one side of her brain _knew _it was wrong but the other side didn't care and she ended up just being frozen.

"Ever wonder why?"

"Well maybe…" She fumbled for a response. She couldn't think with her head spinning the way it was.

He wished the lighting in the alley was a bit brighter so he could see her face more clearly. But having his hands on her, being able to hear and feel her whispering in his ear more than made up for it. He could _hear _the nervousness coming from her. "Do you feel like this with him?"

"I don't know." Anna replied, blatantly lying. Kipp had never made her seemingly unable to speak.

The speed of her breathing picked up as he placed his other hand on her hip and then nudged her head with his. He could smell her perfume and inhaled deeply. His breathe came out ragged. He was almost embarrassed at how excited he was becoming just by holding her. _Actin' like a damn teenager…__ enough beating around the bush_. _Do what you came to do._

He rolled his head against hers again and as their lips met her hands came to his chest. He thought for a second she was going to push him away but she surprised him by pulling him closer. He smirked against her lips. _So she does want me._ He held his lips to hers, moving slowly, still testing the waters. Going slow was a long lost experience for him. A few seconds later he kissed her harder and their tongues met. She kissed him back just as hard for a moment and then pulled her head back.

"Oh this is wrong." She whispered as her chest heaved. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Probably not." He replied simply. "But damned if I can help myself."

Anna agreed with his statement completely. Her mind was now screaming RUN, but her body was telling quite a different story. She couldn't help but mentally compare Kipp and Tig and felt a horrible wash of guilt as she realized that she had never felt the way she was feeling at this moment with Kipp. Kissing Tig, it was as if she had been lit on fire. But she had to think of Kipp. This felt like cheating. Even if she wasn't fully committed to him, she did have feelings for him. She shook her head. "I don't think I can do this."

"Are you his girl? Cause if you _really _are…I'll back off." He pressed harder up against her. "Anna… just tell me to back off and I will." He heard a slight moan rumble in her throat and smirked to himself again. _She doesn't want me going anywhere._ Tig took her face in his hands and kissed her again for a long moment and finally took a step back from her. He had to stop before he reached his tipping point where he would be doing more than kissing her and wouldn't _be able_ to stop. He held up a hand. "Just think about all that."

Anna sighed and fought to calm herself down as she stared at him. Her legs felt a little weak while other parts of her body were simply aching…in a good way. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on. She was thankful that she didn't have much alcohol in her system because then there would be no telling what she would let Tig do her in this moment.

She shook her head harshly and forced herself to focus. She motioned for Tig to come closer again. "I _am _his girl…sort of…I mean we are seeing each other. We are _associated_ with one another."

"And if I wanted to associate with you?" Tig asked with a smile.

At first she didn't really know how to respond to his question; didn't know whether to be straightforward, coy or to tease him. She opted for straightforward and swallowed hard. "Well, despite my behavior at this moment… I'm not a whore…so if you want to _associate_ with me then you get that out of your head."

"I've never thought of you that way." He replied flatly. He was proud to say that answer was the actual truth too.

Anna wondered exactly _how _he thought of her but did not ask. "I do not want anyone getting hurt in all of this; there are feelings to consider."

"What about _my_ feelings?"

"Do you _have _feelings?" Anna asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah…sometimes I do." Tig let out a laugh. "Feeling a lot right now."

"It is so hard to tell with you; you run so hot and cold with me." She stared at him for a moment and then ventured, "Why do you do that?"

"I dunno." He shrugged as he rested his hands on her hips again. "Maybe 'cause you make me goddamn crazy."

Anna frowned and looked at the ground and then turned her head slightly to him. "Well…how do we do this then?" She hesitated for a moment. "If you wanted to see me and I wanted to see you…to just see how things would go?"

"How things would go?" He laughed. "I think they go pretty damn well!" Before she could protest, he raised his hand. "I'll handle it. Just let me think about it…I'll let you know something." He looked her over for another moment, knowing things had gone a little too far between them already. "You need to get back. He's gonna miss you."

And just like that the moment between them was over. After a few seconds of staring at each other he motioned for her to leave and kept a respectable distance back behind her. She smoothed her dress and hair as she walked down the alley, her head rushing with a million thoughts and guilt. He talked at her back as they walked. "You know, you should probably just stay with him…it's safer that way; less reckless."

Anna agreed fully with his statement. If she had a brain in her head, she would go right back to Kipp and never stray again. Take the safe way out, have a nice normal relationship. Kipp was a good man, any woman would be glad to have him. But on the other hand, there was Tig and Lord help her but she couldn't help being drawn to him.

As they walked, Tig said, "Have a nice night."

She turned back for a second and looked at him, questioningly. He shook his head and motioned for her to turn back around. He spoke to her back. "I'm not going back in there. Why would I? So I can watch you dance with him? Kiss him?" He cleared his throat and added sarcastically, "Naaa…hurts my feelings. But don't worry…I'll see you around. We'll… _see how things go_."

_**XXX**_

Chibs had excused himself from dancing with Grace to go talk to Clay for a moment when he had finished dancing with Gemma. Grace smiled as she walked to get a snack; overall she was having a good time… that was before a hand snaked around her wrist. The man jerked her toward him hard enough that she had to stop herself with her hands against his chest. She let out a gasp as she saw who had a hold of her.

Paul sneered at her while his grip dug into her arm. "Let's go… made it perfectly clear you're mine, Grace."

She blinked at the venom in his words and then jerked her arm to get away from him. He refused to let her go and tried to walk away with her. Grace struggled to get her arm free of his grasp and finally grabbed his hand with her free hand and dug her nails into his fingers to pry them loose. "Let go of me, you're hurting me." She hissed as she glanced around and started to get a bit nervous. When he jerked her along with him again, she reached for her gun but then realized she did not have it; she had left it at home!

Happy and Kipp returned from the Doc's place after getting the kid a fresh shirt. Kipp went straight to excusing himself to search for Anna. Happy rolled his eyes and then glanced around the barn. His eyes landed on Paul with Grace close by and he focused his attention towards them. He covered the distance to them in no time and slapped a hand on Paul's shoulder. He pulled the man back slightly and growled. "I suggest you listen to her and let her go. If not… I'll MAKE you."

Paul sneered at Happy and shrugged off his hand. "Fuck off, half-breed."

Anna had just returned from talking to Tig and caught sight of what was happening. With a very worried expression she grabbed Juice who was standing near by talking to Opie and Donna. She signed to him_. Please help and break that up_ and pointed to Grace and Paul. Juice and Opie headed in that direction without hesitation.

Happy had tightened his jaw when Paul sneered at him, the half breed comment had sealed the deal and Happy was about to hit the son of a bitch when Chibs came rushing past him. He snatched Paul from Happy's grasp and yanked him away from Grace as well. She staggered forward, unbalanced, and lost her footing. Happy grabbed a hold of her to keep her from falling.

As they rushed forward, Paul's hands went up in the air and Chibs lost his hat. He slammed Paul against the wall face first then immediately sucker punched him in the side of his ribs from behind. "Ya' son of a bitch! Stay away from me wo'man!" Chibs spat his words into Paul's ear and slammed Paul's head into the wooden wall of the barn.

Anna's hand shot to her mouth as she watched the fight. It was a one sided fight for the most part, Chibs was not letting Paul get a punch in at all. Anna looked to Grace and watched her trying to straighten herself out. Her look turned to a glare, expressing frustration and disappointment at the night being interrupted in such a manner. Anna shook her head, _Oh here we go again!_

Grace saw Anna's expression and knew her cousin would blame her for the scuffle. She signed _I'm sorry, Anna._ She looked back to the fight and flinched when Chibs bit Paul's ear and then slammed his head into the wall again. Paul finally managed to take a few swings at Chibs but they missed their target. Chibs kneed him in the gut and threw his fist into his face, busting Paul's nose.

Everyone currently at the dance could see what was happening and stood watch. Most of Zoebell's men, Darby, and few of the others laughed at the fight. Clay and his crew smiled and cheered on their comrade. Gemma stood watching the fight and smirked at the intensity of how Chibs was beating the hell out of Paul. Happy clenched his fists, rooting Chibs on with several spouts of encouragement.

The one sided fight roared on with Chibs grabbing the front of his opponent's shirt and then busting Paul in his face, breaking his nose over again. Paul hit him once and knocked Chibs back into Opie but he used his momentum and pushed off Opie, charging right back into the scuffle. Paul staggered to stand and grabbed him in a head lock, trying desperately to choke him out. Chibs elbowed him in the side and knocked the wind out of him then brought his elbow up and connected with his mouth, making Paul stagger back. He swung and decked Paul right in the face and knocked him right on his ass into the table full of glasses and the punch bowl.

Paul fell back and broke the table. He laid on the ground, groaning, covered in red punch. Chibs stalked over to him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt with both hands. The Morrow crew drew closer while Chibs leaned in and snarled. "Stay the fuck away from 'er. I ever see you touch 'er again, I'll kill ya'." He cracked his head against Paul's which earned him a gash from the impact. Chibs let him drop to the floor while he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He spit on Paul and mumbled, "Bloo'dy Bastard."

Several of the guys slapped Chibs back and complimented him on kicking Paul's ass. Happy pulled him into a brotherly hug with a strong smack on the back. Clay smirked as he clapped Chibs shoulder leaning in whispering to him. "Good job, good luck on the ass reaming from Gemma though." Chibs smirked at him as he rotated his jaw from the pain. He looked around while the guys stood around him laughing over the fight.

Juice and a couple others helped clean up while Darby took his friend out of the barn. He pretty much threw Paul over the shoulder and carried him outside. He shook his head as he dealt with his drunken beaten friend. He had known the fool had it coming.

Grace went to go talk to Anna but her cousin turned away and walked off, obviously upset with her. Lowering her head with guilt, Grace walked away as well. She didn't want to be at the dance anymore since she had screwed it up for her cousin. She had made it outside the barn and her walk was just about to turn into a run when she tripped over someone's foot. Grace tripped and staggered forward and an audible grunt escaped but luckily she caught herself from hitting her face on the ground by throwing her hands out in front of her. She slowly stood up and brushed mud off her, her hands stinging. She looked over to what she tripped over and her eyes narrowed.

A very smug Bonnie Thompson stood there with an _awe, you fell _look. Anna had heard the commotion and had turned to see what had happened. As upset as she was, she wasn't about to let Grace get hurt but she stopped as she saw Grace step up to Bonnie. Grace reared back and hit Bonnie in the chest with both hands, knocking the woman backwards into a water trough. Bonnie landed and sunk with a splash and Grace snickered, nodded and then walked off to the back of the barn.

Anna saw Bonnie trying to get out of the trough and frowned. She walked over and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. She slammed her hand on top of Bonnie's head and pushed her into the water more. _That'll teach you to mess with my family! _She watched the lady slosh around for a moment and then walked away with a brush of her hands. Anna headed to the front of the barn to find Kipp before he started to worry about her. She was ready to leave the dance, all the night's events were getting to be a little too over whelming.

As Grace made it to the back of the barn where the buggy was, she looked down at her hands. They were covered in mud and she scowled as she wiped them on her dress, she didn't care anymore about her attire. She rested her head on the side of the buggy and blew out a deep breath. She had been holding onto tears and didn't know whether to cry or scream at the moment. She had embarrassed Anna and hadn't even been able to even defend herself against Paul. She felt like a complete fool and didn't even want to know what Chibs thought of her at the moment.

_**XXX**_

Tara had started to go after Chibs to help him but Jax stopped her and shook his head. "No, let him go, he needs to go talk to her. "

She looked to Jax with concern but sighed. She would have looked after his wounds but did not press the issue. Instead she waiting for the band to start up again and let Jax pull her onto the dance floor again.

Juice and Op set to cleaning up the mess from the fight and had hauled some items outside. "So he is courting' Grace?" Juice canted his head to Opie as he tossed a broken chair into the bon fire.

"Yup." Opie threw part of the table in the fire and smirked at the question. "You should know this, Juice; you walked in on him when he tried to kiss her."

"OH!" The revelation hit Juice like a horse cracking him in the head. Opie shook his head, Juice's airheadedness never ceased to amaze him. "Oh hey, I found three of Paul's teeth on the ground, you think he would want them?" Juice patted his pocket with a wide grin.

Opie shrugged and then stared at the flames of the fire with amusement. "Dunno… hold onto them until he comes a looking for them." He grinned at Juice, picked up piece of log, and threw it in the fire.

Anna finally met up with Kipp and they stood outside, staring at the bon fire as well. He slipped his arm around her and held her close to his side. He asked if she was alright and she nodded then laid her head against his shoulder and tried not to feel like a whore for her actions earlier in the night with Tig. She was glad Tig had not come back from their little interlude. She didn't think she would be able to handle it if he was standing on the other side of the fire, staring at her.

**XXX**

Chibs shook his hat out; it had gotten stepped on during the fight. He continued to look around for Grace and was about to walk towards the back of the barn where the undertaker's place was when Gemma put a hand on his arm. "You know, I will have your hide for this, Filip. I expect you to be here bright and early tomorrow to help me clean up; first of many tasks to pay me back."

He looked at Gemma and smiled at her sheepishly but nodded. "Yes ma'am." She leaned in close and kissed the side of his bruised cheek. "Good…now…she went out towards the livery."

He gave her a nod and headed off towards that direction. He finally spotted her walking away from the buggy and wiping her eyes. She just wanted to go home so maybe a walk would do them both good. "Grace." He trotted faster to catch up to her and reached out to touch her arm.

She looked back hearing her name. "Go away and leave me alone." She pulled her arm away to keep it from being grabbed again. She took hold of the front of her dress and kept walking.

He kept up and stepped up to her side, knowing she was upset with what had happened. Chibs reached up touched his own face, knowing he had taken some good licks from Paul. "Grace, just a minute. Look I was not about ta let that arsehole hurt you."

She looked at him as she walked and let a huff of air escape from her. "Well he did…and I embarrassed Anna. I ruined the whole night all for a jealous fool who thought I was with him." She sniffed back tears while she kept a fast pace. It was not long at all and they had gotten to the other side of the street over by the Teller Inn. "I can't do any thing right. I promised her I would have fun and look what happens- a fight, caused by me." She stepped up to the wooden walkway and he grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. He looked at her in the dim lights from a couple windows nearby.

"Look here, missy- you did not cause that fight. Paul started it by grabbin' you, I just finished it." He held on to her upper arms enough to keep her from walking away. "If Anna wants to be pissed off at someone, she can be pissed at me. I dun give a shite, I would fight hundreds of men to keep them off you, Grace."

Grace squirmed in his grasp as he talked but she was listening and chewed on the inside of her lip. He looked to her with a softer expression. "Come on, let me take a look at dat arm." He slid one arm around her waist to walk with her and led her to his place instead of the apartment above the trade store. He did not want her walking home alone, especially on a night like this.

_**XXX**_

With all the distractions he had pulled for others, Happy was pulling a distraction of his own with that pretty little blonde he had been talking with earlier. She was a preacher's daughter, who found herself at the mercy of his hands. He had snuck off with her to help her practice on her sinning and praying. He knew she would be doing more than sinning than praying with him. Then again, with the position he would have her, she might LOOK like she was praying.

He snuck into the Inn through the back way and whistled to the night clerk. The clerk was used to seeing Happy with various women and simply tossed a key in his direction, never even bothering to try to steal a look at the girl who waited a few steps away in the shadows of the hallway. Happy rushed her into the room with one arm around her waist and his other hand holding a bottle of whiskey. Jenny giggled and staggered from being tipsy. Happy looked out the door before closing it and then set the bottle down on a table. He slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her deeply; with his throaty whispers to her ear and her laughter, the fun had begun.

_**XXX**_

Chibs held open the door for Grace and then turned up the lantern to bring light into the room. He noticed his busted knuckles about the same time he felt the stinging sensation from the split skin. He looked over at her and saw that the front of her dress had mud on it, especially towards the bottom by her knees. Her hands had dried blood and mud on them as well. His brow knitted in concern. They sure were a rough looking pair. He took ahold of her hands to look at them.

"Oh my god, Chibs… your face." Grace pulled her hands from his and reached up to touch his face. She saw the damage Paul inflicted on him and knew for sure that Paul looked far worse.

"Don'na worry about it. Your hand is bleedin', did he cut you?"

Grace shook her head. "No, I tripped over Bonnie's foot."

They took a moment and checked out each other's injuries. He made her sit down as he poured a pitcher of clean water into a basin. He grabbed a washcloth and began to clean her hands off to assess the cut was on her hand.

"Chibs I am fine, it's just a scratch, but your face." She took the washcloth from him and dipped it in water. "Stop fussing over me and sit down will you?" She stood up and motioned for him to switch places with her. He refused so she pushed him back to where he was sitting against the table. "Stop it." She brought the wet washcloth to his face to clean the blood away. He winced from the tender injured areas being touched.

Grace tended to his face as gently as she could and Chibs watched her every move at first but could not help glancing down to her cleavage. He was a man, they were _right _there and he was going to look. She picked up one of his hands, wiped the dried blood off his hands and brought up his knuckles to look them over. When she finished, Grace went to his medicine cabinet and took the iodine and gauze to clean the dirt out of the cuts. He canted his head as he watched her get the items. The silence spoke volumes between them. It was surprising to him that she took to tending to him; hell, he had figured she would jack slap him and leave him to lick his own wounds.

She used the iodine to clean his hands first. A hiss came from him and he jerked his hands away. "Oh stop being a baby." She teased and smirked at him. "Can hit a man and not flinch, but getting tended has you hissing." She tsked him and then took the gauze to his face and cleaned the cut above his eye. He again moved away and she grabbed his head with one hand and laughed softly.

"Iodine is not like fighting, that shite stings." He explained and his eyes shifted to her while she leaned in and blew softly along the cut at his eye. He smiled to her as she set the iodine and gauze down on the table.

He reached out and held on to one of her hands. He brought one hand up and tucked his finger under her chin and then touched his lips to her own. His lips parted and hers followed suit; both of them moving softly in a gentle and passionate dance of a lover's kiss. She let her hands rest at his hips as he moved and cupped her neck with his hand. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, she could feel the bristle of his goatee on her skin and it tickled softly. Grace did not stop him; she wanted him to kiss her. Her lips had parted with his as his tongue took to taunting her own playfully.

He nuzzled his nose against hers lightly and then his lips brushed against hers. "I'm not a saint or proper man, Grace… but I sure as Hell will treat you right." His hand slid down to her shoulder and his fingers brushed over the top of her breast then slid along the ampleness of her bosom. He pulled her hips right against him so she could feel the want he had for her. She gasped softly and then closed her eyes again as she felt his fingers trail down her body. Part of her wanted to shove away from him and be offended at being treated like this but the other part wanted this, to be touched by him and to touch him. And that need kept telling her to jump and fly.

Seconds felt like moments and she couldn't find her voice, it had stopped at her lips and she let her body do the talking. She just nodded gently to him and he smiled with his lips pressing to hers. He slid his hand into hers and walked towards the stairs. She felt nervous, but smiled to him as they walked to his bedroom.

_**XXX**_

Darby had dropped Paul on the bed at the room he rented at the Gold Saloon. He mumbled about dead weight and laughed as he got a good look at the number Chibs had done on his friend. Normally he would be very pissed about something like this, though this time around, he found the humor in his friend's ass beating over a woman who had no interest in him. It was Paul's fault for getting caught up in silly pipe dreams.

He went back downstairs and filled up two pitchers with cold water. He set one on the dresser next to the basin and then crossed the room with the other and poured it straight into Paul's face. The water had roused him awake and he thrashed his arms and sputtered water out of his mouth. Within a minute he woke up completely and sat up. He bent over the bed, feeling all of the pain from the fight. He held his busted up face while Darby leaned along the wall waiting for Doc Hunter to come and tend to him.

"Doc Hunter will be up shortly, he is dealing with a pregnant whore." Darby advised.

Paul looked at him with bleary and bruised eyes. One eye had a gash along he eyebrow and the other was so swollen shut that he couldn't open it. His hands were busted from hitting Chibs, his forehead bruised and split open from the impact of the wall repetitively. Overall, his body hurt like hell from being hit and thrown around.

Darby lit a rolled cigarette and glanced out the window then back to Paul. "Gonna have to watch our backs now that you made an ass of yourself tonight. Told you it wouldn't work, but you done and did it anyway."

Paul shook his head not really up to saying anything. His mouth hurt and he felt around with his tongue. "Nun of a bitth." He used his fingers and felt the inside of his mouth then pulled them out, covered in blood and saliva. "Fucther bussed my teef ouf." He spit on the floor then fell back into the bed just as the Doc knocked on the door.

Darby had let him in and stayed out of the way while the doc patched Paul up. About an hour later, Paul was out like a light with the pain killers the Doc had given him. The Doc shook his head as he left. Paul Montgomery was an idiot, but at least this time he wasn't picking buckshot out of his ass.

_**XXX**_

Chibs opened the door to his room and walked Grace inside. He sat the lamp down on a table and set to quickly gathering up a few pieces of clothes that were scattered about. He closed the door and stepped closer to her, pulling her into a kiss as his thumb tracing over her temple. His lips worked against hers, kissing deeply and even though she was nervous, Grace pressed more against his lips. The motion of his movements had her head spinning, unsure if she was coming or going.

He slid both hands down over her shoulders as he broke from the kiss. His dark brown hues looked her over for a moment, appraising her form in the dress. He liked how the burgundy color accented her hair and eyes. He walked behind her and she turned her head to watch him from over her shoulder. She felt the bristles of his goatee on the bareness of her back shoulder which caused her to stand straighter. She had never been kissed anywhere other than her lips so this night was a new experience for her.

His hands rested on the curvature of her hips and she felt him move along her back and his lips turned up into a smile when he kissed the back of her neck. Chibs moved his hands away and began unzipping the back of her dress slowly and continued to tease her neck with light gentle kisses. She felt the dress loosening up and he helped her step out of it. She looked back over her shoulder at him and felt a little awkward as he leaned in and kissed the top of her bare shoulder but she finally let the dress fall to the floor. She stood in her under tank top, corset, panty hose, and her dress shoes.

He slid his jacket off as he stepped back to check her out and undo his gun belt. He admired the view very much and smirked at the sight of her still in her shoes. He unbuttoned his shirt and then crouched down. He looked up at her with a smile and smacked her leg. "Your foot." Her expression shifted to wonder as she rested her hand on his shoulder and brought her foot up.

He took her shoes off and then stood up and toyed with the cord keeping her corset closed then laughed. "You women have on more clothes on than I ever seen."

She thumped him in the chest. "So now you know why I prefer my other attire."

"Mmm, but it's worth it." He remarked at he looked down at her breasts.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she watched him pull the string out of the eyelets of the corset. He pulled it away and dropped it to the floor where her dress lay. Her mouth fell open as it seriously dawned on her that he was undressing her to bare skin. This was the most unsure she had ever been in her life and all that rough demeanor she put out in the open seemed to bow to awkwardness and vulnerability.

"God you're beautiful." Chibs said softly as he cupped the side of her face with his hand and kissed her again. She stood on her toes to make up from not having the heels supporting her. He guided her towards the bed and removed his shirt and other clothes in the process. Grace noted various scars from gun shots and knives on his body and even ink work. She reached out and touched the image on his arm, tracing over the upside down A with a circle around it, the other was a grim reaper. While she was distracted studying his artwork, he busied himself with removing the rest of their clothes and sliding his hands over her bare skin. That snagged her attention.

She raised her brow but there was no point in squealing or freaking out now. She brought her arms up to shield herself, feeling a little weird being completely naked in front of him. He was completely calm and wanted to treat her right. Since the night he had stayed with her at the campsite, he had wanted to share the same bed with her, touch her, and make love to her and it wasn't about to blow his chance now.

He leaned her back on the bed and caressed her soft ivory skin with his callused hands, taking in every inch of her. He took the time to kiss different parts of her body and found himself looking at her left arm, his eyes studying the dark black finger size bruises Paul had left on her. He silently promised that he would kill that son of bitch for leaving marks on her. Maybe not now… but the next time he fucked up again. Chibs kissed each bruise with absolute tenderness.

Grace ran her fingers through his hair while she watched him kiss her body; each kiss sent warm feelings flushing through her body. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of him touching her all over. Chibs pulled her closer as he positioned himself and slid slowly into her. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she admitted in her head that she was scared shitless. The last time she had been with a man, he had just bent her over and took her from behind without her consent. She had had one bad experience and vowed to herself she would never let that happen again.

But here she was, with a man who treated her differently. When he touched her she wanted to smile. He began to work a rhythm and she let out soft moans. Her legs pressed along his hips and he used one hand to grip her hip as she held tightly onto the blanket of the bed. His body pressed against her and she tilted her head back with louder moans escaping past her lips. Chibs buried his face along her neck and breathed harshly. He inhaled the scent of her perfume as he brushed his lips against her throat and snaked an arm behind her back. He had moaned deep against her neck as he quickened his pace.

Grace's fingers tightened around the metal post of the headboard. Chibs heard her breath catch and felt her body tighten as the peak of an orgasm took her. Her hand reached out and gripped his shoulder as her body moved with his own. He soon slowed to a stop and slid his hand up to her side to brush his hand along her face. He kissed her neck then her jaw line then her lips. She brought her hands to his arm and shoulder and slid her legs around him while he grinned softly against her lips.

Knowing the night had grown long and the sun would be up soon, he leaned over and grabbed a blanket. He smacked her on the ass and motioned to her to crawl under the covers with him. He fluffed a pillow as he settled in behind her and wrapped an arm around her, sliding his fingers with her own. He kissed the back of her shoulder and then softly whispered to her. They smirked a few times talking about what happened through the night. As he fell asleep he just enjoyed having her in his bed and hoped this would be the first of many times with me.

_**XXX**_

Tig laid on his bunk unable to sleep. He had decided to 'be good' and came straight home from the dance instead of taking a run by Cara Cara. He had his hands laced behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He kept replaying every moment of his encounter with Anna, the way she smiled as they had danced, the feel of her body against his, the taste of her as he kissed her. He started to get stirred up again and moved one of his hands to rest its palm against his forehead. _What in the hell have I got myself into? _A flash of her smile lit in his head again and he groaned then squeezed his hand into a fist and pounded himself in the forehead a few times, trying to make his brain turn off.

He twisted onto his side and slammed his head against the pillow. He blew out a breath and was finally able to blank his mind for a moment. But then another idea came to him…."Ahhh fuck! Goddamnit, Happy." He hissed to himself. His brother was going to win the little bet they had going on with what they could score from the dance. He could guarantee Hap wasn't lying awake thinking about a damn girl right now, he was probably fucking one.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After walking Anna home from the dance, Kipp had been expecting big things for the night but had his hopes dashed pretty quickly. She had given him a quick kiss and jotted down a thank-you for the lovely evening but she was very tired. He reluctantly let her go upstairs and locked the back door as he left. He had sat down on the swing to think about things. Eventually he had wadded up his suit jacket and used it for a pillow as he laid down and stared up at the porch ceiling in frustration. Anna's room was just above him…inside she was undressing and sliding into bed for the night and he wanted to be with her more than anything in the world. He let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. After an hour of fantasizing about her, he fell asleep.

_**XXX**_

Happy had his arm draped over her ass, the rest of his body spread eagle on the bed. His feet rested at the head of the bed, pillows were on the floor, and Happy's face was buried in the bed. Jenny laid with head resting on the edge of the bed. Her arm dangled toward the floor, fingers just barely touching the whiskey bottle and she had his hat on her head. He had slid his hand up her back while she began to rouse. With the whiskey and the night she had, her head was a spinning.

"Ohhhhhhh my head." She did her best to sit up and look around the hotel room. She cocked her head as she noticed how bright it was even with the curtain blocking the sun. She gasped and sat upright, holding her head from the stars and lights speckling in front of her eyes. She scooted to the edge of the bed. "My father is going to kill me! Oh I am in deep trouble."

"Mebbe we should do some more prayin'." Happy mumbled as he moved to cradle his head with his arm. He rolled over to watch her and smirked as she scampered around the room gathering her clothes and trying to get dressed.

"Happy, this is not the time to be joking. If I am not home before morning mass, I will be lynched!" Jenny hissed.

He shrugged at her. "Not my problem, you're the one that wanted to sin last night darlin'."

She scowled at him while she got her dress buttoned back up. She threw the whiskey bottle at him which he caught easily with one hand. He looked the bottle over, gave it a shake and then set it on the floor. He did not bother getting dressed. The stark naked Indian laid there on the bed while she took off out of the room with a slam of the door. He just laughed and rolled over to sleep some more.

_**XXX**_

Chibs' arm remained snaked around Grace's waist as he slept behind her; he breathed in slow and steady, asleep. Her hair was undone and covered her face. Her arms were tucked close to her as she stirred awake. She opened her eyes with a bit of a start and looked around the room. It took a second for her to realize she was not in her room and instead in the room with Chibs at his place.

Grace shifted to lying on her back and he slid his hand up to rest on her stomach. A deep breath escaped from his nose while he settled next to her. She brushed her hair away from her face and looked over to him. Her eyes followed his bare arm to the bare shoulder and her brow arched. She bit her bottom lip and looked under the blanket then closed her eyes. She slid her hand up his arm while he squeezed her body with his arm.

"I have to go." She said quietly as she turned to face him.

He lifted his arm then slid his hand down her side, grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. Chibs grunted before he mumbled. "No you don't, you're staying."

She pressed her head against his and raised a brow as she sighed. "As much as I want to, I can't. I have errands to take care of today."

"They can wait." He mumbled again and squeezed his fingers along her side. He tickled her which got her to squirm and squeal out as she pushed him away. He grinned broadly and grabbed her from under the blankets. He continued tickling her as she pushed and pawed at him to stop. Their laughter grew louder and then he groaned pleasantly as he climbed back up from under the blankets. He rested his chin on her arm and gave his best puppy dog look with his eyes.

She was breathing heavily from being tickled but rolled her eyes and pushed him away to sit up. "Not working." She smirked at him as he reached out and tugged at a piece of her hair. He played with the end of the lock of hair between his fingers, loving the deep red of her hair. "Besides, don't you have ass kissing duty with Gemma today?" Grace chided.

"Aye, don't remind me." Chibs said and laid back. He rested his head on his arm and swung one leg up out of the blankets. His gaze stayed on her while she finally got up and gathered her clothes. A smirk rested on his lips as he watched. He was amused as she stood holding a huge pile of clothes in her arms with a frown.

"God I really do not want to put this back on. Mind if I steal one of your shirts?"

He let out a laugh and shrugged. "Want to steal my pants too?"

She gave him a dirty look while she walked over grabbed the shirt he had on last night. It had blood stains on it but she really didn't care. He looked her up and down in his shirt; how it hung on her, coming to her mid thigh, the sleeves big on her. She actually looked pretty saucy in his shirt.

"Gonna leave looking like that are ya now, lass?"

She held up the complicated dress. "Yeah, I am not putting this back on I tell you. I can race through the back to the store. It's a straight shot along the edge of the timber." She knelt on the edge of the bed while he placed a hand on her hip and squeezed lightly. He reached up and pulled her down to kiss her. She let the kiss linger then pulled back and sighed, "Wish me luck making it there."

As she got up and re-gathered up her shoes, corset, cord, and dress, he leaned over and started putting his pants on. "I will walk you out."

They walked downstairs and he led her to the back door where he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He watched her glance around then step out. She took off running with her armful of clothes, her long hair flying loose behind her as she ran in his shirt and her bottoms. He laughed and shook his head but finally shut the door once she was out of sight.

Grace skirted along the timber line through the back side from Chibs' place to the TC trading store. She came to a halt to hop over a tiny creek. Old Man Juniper stood at the creek and watched her with alarm. She smiled politely and walked backwards past him then continued running until she bounded up the steps to the store in her bare feet.

_**XXX**_

Grace quickly noticed a figure asleep on the porch swing. She quietly walked over and got a closer view…it was Kipp. He was using his jacket as a pillow and slept on his side with his arms crossed tight across his chest. She smiled, _well there is one man that didn't have such a happy ending last night._ She listened to the boy snore for a few seconds and rolled her eyes. Grace kicked the porch swing with her foot and damn near scared the kid to death. His eyes shot open and he almost fell off the swing but managed to stick his foot out and steady himself first. He looked around the porch quickly and saw Grace staring down at him.

"Time to go home, Kipp." Grace said playfully.

He stood up quickly and gathered his jacket. He tried to brush the wrinkles out of his clothes and glanced back toward the kitchen, automatically wanting to go see Anna.

"HOME." Grace repeated.

Kipp grinned sheepishly. "Yes ma'am." He bounded down the porch stairs and headed for the stables to claim his horse and then ride to the bunkhouse.

_**XXX**_

Grace opened the back door to kitchen, rushed inside and sighed with relief as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door as she closed it. She had held her clothes in her arms and didn't notice that Anna leaned against the kitchen entry, a cup of tea in her hands, watching her.

Anna had been worried about Grace and had wondered where she had spent the night. At first she was going to harp on her cousin about last night but then she took a closer look at Grace. She noticed the men's shirt on her and began to grin widely, a grin so hard that her face would break if it got any wider. Grace opened her eyes to push away from the door and froze dead in her spot upon seeing Anna there.

Anna scrambled to grab the nearest writing pad and scribbled _HUSSY_ on the pad and held it up to Grace.

With a scowl Grace, shook her head and was about to say something when Anna scribbled something else. She held up the paper and had written _BRAZEN _at the top of _HUSSY_ and smiled widely at her cousin.

Grace walked over and snatched the pad of paper and scribbled a response of her own. _And I enjoyed every moment with him_. She handed it to Anna and headed up the stairs with her head up and clothes in her arms.

Anna read what she wrote and giggled manically but silently as she raced after her up the stairs. Grace dumped her clothes on the floor and Anna came up behind her and hugged her tightly with a soft giggle. "Grace, I can not believe you actually slept with Chibs!"

"Me either but things happened and well, one thing led to another and I don't regret a moments choice." Grace replied with a smirk and began to brush her hair and braid it.

Anna moved over and jumped onto the bed with her legs tucked up by her and her hands in her lap. She knew her cousin and how she thought about men in general; normally Grace did not have a use for them or the want to be with any. So she was giddy and proud of her for being with Chibs. He must have done something right for Grace open up and let him into her life.

Grace looked in the mirror and got goose bumps while thinking about the night before; thinking about the soft way he treated her had her blushing. She looked over at Anna and smiled more, her cheeks getting more and more red. Anna laughed while she watched Grace.

"I was so angry last night from the embarrassment of Paul grabbing me." Grace confessed as she looked down at the brush in her hands. "Anna, I am so sorry about last night, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I never wanted to ruin the night for you; I know how you love events like that. I know I could never get the night back for you and I am very sorry for messing it up. "

Anna dropped her grin and scooted over to the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked over to where Grace was and sat down on her lap. Her hugged Grace and gave her a big ole smooch to the cheek then whispered, "Gracie, I was upset yes, but you're not the only one who was out of sorts either. I was being reckless last night myself." Anna moved to sit on the vanity dresser. She bit her bottom lip and then whispered, "I kissed Tig Trager last night."

Grace blinked as her mouth fell open. She smacked Anna's leg with the hair brush. "Now who are you calling the Brazen Hussy, huh?"

Anna started laughing and she jumped from being smacked on the thigh with the brush. She blushed. "I kissed him, not fucked him." She pointed at Grace and smirked. "So you're still a brazen hussy. "

"You know, I do not even know why I did it, but God almighty, I want to do it again." Grace confessed as she stepped by the dressing screen. She pulled off Chibs' shirt and folded it. She cleaned herself up a bit and then got dressed in a clean shirt, jeans, socks, boots and her gun belt. She walked to the closet and took a bag and started to pack a few things.

Anna watched Grace a moment and signed, _Where are you going?_

"I have to take a delivery of gold to San Francisco today. I want to make sure it goes there in one piece and I am expecting some coming from Sweetwater. I should not be long though, two days time really. No longer than that and I will be back."

She walked over to Anna and hugged her. "Navic will be around, he has been taking care of thing at his place, the cabin and here." She pointed and smirked at her cousin. "You stay out of trouble, and don't let Kipp catch ya sneakin' kisses to Tig. But I have your back with whatever you want to do." She grabbed her bag. "The gun is in the drawer if you need it and plenty down stairs. Also can you make sure the deposit gets to the bank? Don't let Helensworth be a dick to you. "

The girls walked down the stairs as Grace gave more instructions on the next couple days of errands. "Oh and fresh meat from the butcher. He carries the good slabs for steak."

Elroy was milling around the kitchen when the girls came down. Grace nodded to him and smiled broadly. "Congratulations Elroy on your engagement. I am so happy for you and Patsy."

Anna went over and hugged him with a nod to what Grace had said then went over to the register to take up the stack of mail to sort. Elroy beamed proudly while he gave a wave to Grace and took to dusting some of the merchandise.

_**XXX**_

After Grace had left, Chibs walked back upstairs and lit the cigarette he had rolled. He got dressed and picked up his gun belt to put it on but glanced down at the bed and noticed the pair of silk stockings Grace had worn. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked them over for a moment then rolled them up and placed them in a drawer for safe keeping. From the floor, he picked up the tulip that had been in her hair and put it on top of the bed side table.

After a bit he headed downstairs and grabbed his hat while he opened the door. He almost got a knocking fist in his chest. Chibs frowned at scrawny Doc Hunter. "Morning to ya, doc." Chibs greeted as he closed the door behind him and stood on the porch.

"Chibs, morning." Doc Hunter replied. He held his doctors bag in one hand while he looked at Chibs a moment, noticing his busted knuckles and then mostly examining his face: the black eye, busted lip, cut above the eye, bruises. The old man shook his head.

"What brings you by, Hunter?" Chibs asked as he flicked away the last of the cigarette. He brushed his fingers on his pants then took his hat off to re-adjust it.

Doc Hunter looked to him. "Well after last night's bout, I came over to see how you are fairing from it. Montgomery is well but not upright yet. You did one hell of a number on him."

Chibs smirked and stepped off the porch to head to the barn for his horse with Hunter trailing him. "Good. He is lucky that I d'na' kill him last night." He grabbed the saddle and got his horse ready while Hunter leaned along the bar door.

Hunter had to smile on that note. "Well it looks like you were taken care of, so no treatment from me eh?"

"Pretty much. I was very well treated last night. Ride with me to the barn?"

Hunter nodded and walked over to his horse and the two of them had headed off to the main town barn, talking about various activities in town. Despite how some saw it, the two men did have a sense of respect to one another and got along for the most part.

_**XXX **_

Tig sat on the front porch of the bunkhouse with his feet propped up on the railing, a cup of coffee in his hand. He yawned and grinned as he listened to Bobby give a vivid blow by blow detailing of the previous night's Paul Montgomery ass kickin' as handed out by Chibs.

"I can't believe you missed it. Thought ole Hap was gonna stomp him before Chibs came rushing through and slammed Paul into the wall. Where the hell did you get off to last night? Figured you and Hap would have been shaking the rafters at Cara Cara. While the cat's away, the mice will play sorta thing." Bobby said with a smile.

Tig shrugged. "Eh, got a bad taste of pie."

"Do I even want to know what that really means?" Bobby asked with a wince.

"No you do not." Tig replied with a sly smile. He stared out over the yard and began debating on the day's activities, he had some shit to do around the ranch but then perhaps he would try to sneak over and steal another moment with Anna, make up a reason to be needin' to go to the store. His plotting was interrupted as Kipp rode across the yard to the barn. Tig frowned slightly as he realized the kid was still wearing his suit from last night. He glanced at Bobby and pointed in the kid's direction. "He just now getting in?"

Bobby nodded. "Think so."

A few minutes later Kipp came walking up to the bunkhouse, jacket slung over his shoulder. Bobby grinned at the kid while Tig glared at him. Kipp stepped onto the porch and looked at the ground shyly. "I feel asleep at Anna's."

Tig had taken a drink of coffee just about the time of the kid's explanation and fought not to spit coffee everywhere. _Feel asleep at Anna's? _He coughed a few times as his mind began to race. _No fuckin' way…no way did she fuck him after messing around with me. No fuckin' way._

"Is that right?" Bobby asked and slapped at Kipp's shoulder. "You little sly dog; didn't know you had the moves to pull that off."

Kipp frowned and then shook his head wildly as he realized what Bobby was assuming. "Oh no…wait. You think…no no no. I didn't…she didn't. She's not like that. I…"

"Did you fuck her or not, dipshit?" Tig asked bluntly with irritation very evident in his voice.

"NO!" Kipp replied. "She went straight to bed." He pointed to himself. "I feel asleep on the porch swing." He had been so caught up in defending Anna's honor that he didn't think about the ribbing that was sure to come from the guys.

"You humped a porch swing instead of your date?" Tig let out a big laugh and Bobby couldn't help but grin. Tig stood and threw the rest of his coffee into the yard. "That's sad, kid." He sat the cup on the bench and bounded down the porch steps, happy that the kid had not gotten one up on him with Anna.

_**XXX**_

Grace had been on the move for a few hours and had passed several towns already. She followed behind the stagecoach bound for San Francisco. She had been lost in thought over last night while she kept the horses moving. In another hour she would be in town at the main freight station. She checked to make sure the load she had in the back was secure and then sat back in the seat of the wagon and continued to ride in quiet, enjoying the view on the way to the city.

_**XXX**_

Patrick Darcy-Cassidy and Henry Winthrop had been on the train back to New York. Cassidy was going to fetch his family and then they were all traveling back to California. They watched the scenery go by and longed for the city life. Both found the ruggedness of the West disgusting and were quick to get back home and out of the madness and demeaning quality of mining and gold diggers. As the train trudge on, Henry let his mind wander to thoughts of bringing Grace back home and the onslaught of humiliation he could bring upon her for taking off on him all those years ago.

_**XXX**_

The day after Grace left for San Francisco, a messenger from that very city had arrived with a letter from the telegraph office. The message was safe and snug in the pocket of his coat as he rode into town hard and fast. The young lad trotted his horse down Charming's main street to the TC Trading Co. When he arrived, he got off his horse and headed into the store. He was dirty and tired form riding for delivering messages but that was his job and he still had another delivery after this one.

The bell chimed as he cleared the door and he looked around. He walked to the register and asked Elroy if he was Elroy Jenkins. The man nodded and the rider handed him the letter. In return Elroy gave him a five dollar gold piece. The young man headed off to the nearest saloon for something to drink before heading off to find Ethan Zoebell.

Elroy opened up the letter, started to read and his paled. His hand started to shake while he looked around. He found Navic in the back and asked for him to mind the trade store. He explained that he had a family emergency and had to leave. He wasn't sure when he would be back but told Navic to watch over the place and Anna and Grace. Elroy took off to pack and left on the next stage to take a train to Sweetwater.

_**XXX**_

In San Francisco, Grace sat back in a chair at a poker table. She had been biding her time, waiting on an arrival from a train that was supposed to come in soon. After she anted, she put her cards down and took the winnings since the hand she held won over everyone else's. She smiled to them and stacked the coins, waiting another dealing of cards while the train pulled into San Francisco. She gave a quick glance to the window and then folded kindly, leaving to deal with the shipment from the train.

Grace took to helping get the boxes onto the wagon while she counted and double checked that these were the expected supplies heading to the trade store. While she was back at the storage cars, Elroy had made his way off the train and was already looking around. He saw the packages being unload and spotted Grace as well. He weeded his way through the crowd of people and finally made it to Grace and grabbed her shoulder.

Grace jerked around, not expecting to be grabbed and she blinked in surprised. "Elroy what are you doing here? Oh my god… did something happen to Anna?" She grabbed ahold of his arms, her concern growing quickly.

He shook his head but leaned into her. "Timberland, he he is hurt real bad… I am leaving to Sweetwater now. Saw you.. I I figured I tell you and see if if you wanted to g-go."

"Let me get this situated and I will."

He nodded and helped her get the supplies together. She instructed the ranch hand to have the items delivered to Charming and the trade store. She gathered her things and purchased a train ticket, along with Elroy. Once boarded, they settled in for a long ride. Both of them were full of worry, Grace even more so since she had read the letter he had received.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Don't freak out at the short chapter length. Chez and I love you fans VERY much and are working on posting another longer chapter later this week. My laptop caught a virus this weekend so I spent two days fixing it and lost some serious writing time. Never fear…your patience will be rewarded!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Zoebel sat down at the table and looked across at Weston, Tanner, Ashwell and a few others. He had gathered them together to discuss matters. With a cant of his head, he narrowed his brow, set his cigar in the ashtray and then checked his watch before closing it and putting it back in his pocket.

"It looks to me we are slacking. Why is it that each one of you has come up short on protection money?" Zoebel brought the cigar up and took a look at then glanced over to his men. "Is it because Clay Morrow and his outfit of thug anarchs? Guess we will have to put a stop to that."

The boys looked at Ethan while they sat in their seats and anxiously glanced to each one another. June came in from the back and brought each man something to drink. As she passed her husband, she slid her hand over his shoulder and smiled to him. She headed out to let them continue talking.

"What I need from the lot of you is to step up your game. If we are to succeed in this town, we must drive out Clay Morrow and his outfit, plus those damn women who have acquired their protection. I want them to know what happened when they insult us. It's time to show them that we are not going to stand for this. I want their LAND."

He had slammed his fist on the table while expressing the end of his comment. His eyes narrowed and he knew Weston understood, it was a matter of Ashwell and Tanner understanding. He got nods out of them while he waved them off. Zoebel picked up his glass and took a drink of sweet tea while he eyed June, who was standing in the back. He smiled to her a little too sweetly while Weston kissed her before leaving. He could see her eyes on him while he drank his tea. He smirked, _What Weston doesn't know, keeps him alive. _

_**XXX**_

A week had past since the dance and Anna had neither heard nor seen Tig since…so much for seeing how things would go with them; obviously they would go nowhere. Navic had mentioned in passing about seeing the Trager boys heading to the saloon one day so she guessed Tig had gotten distracted by whores and had given up on little ole her. She now felt like a complete idiot for sneaking away and kissing him during the dance. Every day when she saw Kipp, she felt badly about the whole event. It had been a stupid and foolish thing to do. But why was she so disappointed? Tig Trager was not a gentleman by any stretch of the imagination, had she really expected him to show up at her door with a bouquet of flowers wanting to take her to dinner?

The week had been boring without Grace around; her cousin was supposed to have returned in two days but had not shown up again yet. Anna didn't worry too much though; Grace had an independent streak a mile wide and often went off a whim. Near the end of the week, Anna was helping a customer toward the back of the place when she heard several people come inside the store. She recognized a few of their voices immediately; Juice and Kipp. She found the exact item the customer wanted and walked them to the front counter to pay. She quickly saw that Kipp and Juice were not alone, Tig, Happy and Eddie were milling around the store as well. As soon as she laid eyes on Tig, her stomach clenched and not in a good way. She forced a smiled at the other guys but wiped it away as he turned to look at her.

Tig frowned at the rude look she had given him. _What the hell is her problem? _He had been trying all week to find a way to snag some time with her but he had been blocked at every turn. Every idea he came up got screwed up somehow and the closest he had even gotten to the store was the day he and Happy had to beat the shit out of a guy for causing trouble at Cara Cara. Today he finally made it to the store but of course, half the damn crew had to tag along. He threw one last look in Anna's direction and then headed to the food stuffs area.

Juice had been carefully studying the selection of beef jerky and was reaching for the very last stick of his favorite kind when Tig swooped in from nowhere and grabbed it. "Hey! I was going to get that!" Juice whined. Tig smirked widely and waved the jerky in front of Juice's face, gloating as he walked off toward the front of the store. He was hoping to steal a minute with Anna before Kipp smothered her.

Tig was too late. Kipp was standing behind the counter with Anna, chatting at her and grinning. Anna happened to look up and saw Tig watching them. She cocked her head and then took Kipp's hand, pulling him closer to her. Her leaned in and whispered in his ear. Tig watched the event and felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He actually blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. _She does that with ME…not with HIM. What the fuck is she doing? _He put a death grip on the sack of beef jerky he held in his hand as he felt his anger starting to boil. _Goddamnit._ Tig stood rooted to the floor has Eddie brushed past him, heading to settle up at the counter.

Happy followed his brother's gaze and then took a good look at the expression on Tig's face. He looked like he was about to blow. Hap reached out and touched Tig's shoulder. Tig shrugged his brother's hand off harshly, never once breaking his stare at Anna and Kipp. "Take it easy." Happy whispered quietly as Tig stepped finally moved toward the counter.

Eddie paid for his item and Happy stepped in front of Tig and did the same. Tig just bored holes into Anna as she handled the transactions. It was finally his turn at the counter and he was grinding his jaw so hard his teeth were hurting. She cocked an eyebrow and stared back at him with an expression that could only be described as bitchy.

_God, what the hell is her fucking problem?_ Tig glanced at Kipp, who just stood beside her looking goofy and talking to Eddie. _Did that little shit say something to her about me?_ He heard Kipp say something about taking her to dinner and instead of just nodding, she leaned over and whispered her answer in Kipp's ear. Tig knew that was done to piss him off…and it worked. He slammed the mangled bag of beef jerky down on the counter and then started to walk away.

Juice gave him a strange look. "You gonna buy that or not?"

Tig turned and stared at Anna while he replied, "No…I thought I wanted it but I don't. It's all yours." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the store. Juice and the other guys exchanged a grimace, not understanding what had just happened.

_**XXX**_

No matter what he tried to think of the rest of that day, all Tig saw was Anna holding on to Kipp's arm and whispering in his ear. Aside from slamming the jerky on the counter at the store, he had managed to keep his annoyance in check during their town trip. But now that they were headed back home for the evenign, Tig was starting to fume again. As he stared at the back of Kipp's head, he could no longer contain himself.

"Hey, kid…lemme ask you something." Tig called.

"Ok." Kipp answered as he glanced over his shoulder. Tig had been giving him dirty looks all day and he dreaded any conversation with the man but figured it couldn't really be avoided.

Tig squinted one eye shut for a moment. "That whispering thing Anna did today…how long she been doin' that…with you?"

Kip gripped the reins of his horse tighter. For some reason hearing Anna's name leave Tig's lips unnerved him but he answered the question anyway. "Uh, she started a little after the dance. I think she has to feel really comfortable around someone before she'll do it."

"Is that right?" Tig cocked his head like he was contemplating the kid's statement. "Mmph…that's interesting then."

Juice and Kipp, who were riding side by side, looked at each other and then glanced back at Tig. Happy also tossed a sideways look to his brother, wondering just what the hell he was starting. Eddie, who was bringing up the rear of the group, just watched all the other guys and wondered what was going on as well.

"Interesting…what's interesting about it?" Kipp asked.

"Just interesting that she was whispering in my ear the night those assholes tried to jump her. You know, when I saved her and all." Tig shrugged and smirked. "So you think that means she's comfortable… _with me_?" Tig could see Kipp stiffen with anger. He was sure Anna had never told the kid any details about that night and he couldn't resist making Kipp's imagination run wild. Tig cleared his throat. "I mean…she seemed pretty comfortable lying in bed with me. We stayed at the Inn that night…staying out of sight. Did you know that?"

"Bullshit." Kipp mumbled. Tig had to be lying…just trying to start shit. He adjusted his hat and stared straight ahead.

"It's not bullshit, man…I'm serious." Tig called out. "Ever since that night she's been tossing looks my way. That day I chopped wood for her, she brought me water, fixed my damn shirt even. I think she likes me. I mean, she even _bought _me a new shirt…the one I wore to the dance?" He watched Kipp readjust his hat _again_ and then added, "But I could be wrong." He tossed a smile to Happy who just stared at him like _what are you doing?_

Kipp suddenly felt like his head might explode. Hearing all of the ways Anna might have interacted with Tig stung him. He had watched them dancing together and hadn't liked the way they looked at each other but didn't want to believe it. He shook his head fiercely and pulled his reigns back hard, stopping his horse abruptly. "Ok…that's it! I'm tired of this!" He glared back at Tig. "Anna's with me and you need to get that through your head!"

Tig's eyes danced with mischief and he cocked his head again. "Is she? Really? You sure about that?"

"Goddamnit!" Kipp muttered. He was off his horse in an instant and stalked back toward Tig.

"Whoa! Shit!" Juice exclaimed and leaned over to grab the abandoned horse's reins, at the same time trying to look backwards to see what the hell his best friend was doing.

As soon as Kipp's boots hit the ground, Tig cleared his horse as well. He was getting exactly what he wanted, the kid was about to lose his shit.

"You're just jealous…you want her and she won't give you the time of day so you have to make shit up and try to piss me off." Kipp explained. "Well it's working and I'm tired of it."

"I'm not making anything up. She wants me…she's just too shy to tell you. Doesn't want to hurt your precious little feelings." Tig snapped back as he came to stand a few feet away. Of course he really didn't know if that was the case anymore. Anna had seemed very pissed off at him today so perhaps the one interlude was all they would ever have.

Kipp squeezed his hands into fists and flexed his jaw. "Shut up." He was shaking from being so angry.

"Uh, guys…" Eddie called from him perch on his horse. He started to intervene but then didn't really know what to say. He looked to Happy who just shook his head, silently telling him to stay out of it.

"Come on…throw a punch. You jumped down off that horse like you were going to do something so do it." Tig yelled. His frustration with the whole damn situation was causing his anger to boil. He wanted to fight.

Happy looked Kipp. "Kid, you need to think about this." He looked more harshly at Tig, not understanding his brother's logic in starting this fight. "Both of you need to think about this."

"Shut up, Hap." Tig spat. "Kipp here needs to man up and handle his business."

Happy shrugged, annoyed with his brother. "Fine…kick his ass, kid. Maybe you can square his head a little straighter."

Tig sneered at Kipp. "Come on you chickenshit! You know, maybe that's Anna's problem with you…you're a goddamn kid and she wants a man."

Those last words lit a fire under Kipp and he lunged at Tig, tackling him and sending them both sprawling to the ground. Tig laughed as he landed on his back. "I knew you had it in ya, you little bastard." The pair rolled and punched, grabbed and grunted as the other guys all dismounted their horses and watched the scuffle. The fight seemed to be more about exerting dominance; neither man was throwing many punches.

Happy let the ruckus carrying on for on for a bit then rushed in and pulled the pair off of each other, throwing them both to the ground on their asses. "Alright, that's enough. This is about a worthless goddamn fight. You're not even trying to hurt each other!"

"You stay the hell away from her, Tig! I mean it!" Kipp yelled and pointed his finger as he stood.

"Fuck you; I'll do whatever I goddamn want." Tig spat back trying to catch his breath.

Both men put distance between themselves. Happy nodded toward Juice and Eddie, "Get the kid out of here. Go." The younger guys pulled Kipp away and then mounted up and blazed a trail for home. Happy stood looking at his brother brushing dirt off himself and tucking his shirt back in. Tig had a big smile on his face. Happy shook his head. "What in the hell was that about? Since when do you fight over a goddamn woman?"

Tig shrugged and made his way back to his horse. "I was just fucking with him."

"Bullshit. This is way past the normal ball busting you do. What's so goddamn special about her?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit again. You had me running interference so you could sneak time with her all during the dance…that's not _nothing_. I thought you were going to fucking explode in the store today, seeing them together. You _like_ her."

Tig shook his head and pulled himself up and onto his horse. "I dunno."

"It wasn't a question, bro." Happy climbed atop his horse. "But let me _ask_ you this…do you want her cause you want her or just because HE has her?"

"He doesn't _have _her. She's just too fucking nice to stop seeing him."

Happy shook his head. His brother had it bad for the girl. "I ain't ever seen you like this…all wrapped up in a woman."

"Yeah, I know…I usually just don't give a shit." Tig agreed but then became very interested in his saddle horn and wouldn't make eye contact with his brother. "But with Anna…I give a shit. I don't know why…but I do."

"Yeah, I can see that." Happy half laughed. "You need to straighten this shit out with the kid then. It's funny watching ya'll roll around and beat on each other…but the kid is getting mighty pissed off."

_**XXX**_

Weston, Ash and Tanner were standing around the Livery looking over the horses while they brushed horseflies from their face with their hats. "Got a idea how to take care of them bitches and their damned Indian." Weston said and he spat on the ground and looked past the horses to the people over at the stage coach station.

"What idea is that?" Tanner looked at Weston a moment while he shifted on his feet. They noticed two well dressed city men get off the stage, they looked to be out of their element, but perhaps they were passing through, it was hard to tell.

Weston wiped his brow with his arm. "Well, you know their land right? Could take care of their place out there, burn the barn, let the horses loose and break up the house a bit. Would send them a signal that we are not going to back down."

Both of the men nodded while they discussed more of what they can do to cause more strife around the Morrow crew. Tanner looked off while he tossed a pebble onto the ground. "The Delaney Inn is outside of town, could make an example there also. Even mess with the lumber yard... work our way in town."

Weston shrugged while in thought. "We'll see."

_**XXX **_

As the Zoebel crew plotted, John and Matt had arrived in Charming via stage coach as requested by the ever dubious Patrick Darcy-Cassidy. They were charged with setting up a place for his impending arrival. Their goal was to keep low and gather information. They were to stay out of side and mind.

Both had looked around while they had picked up their luggage and then headed over to one of the smaller Inns in Charming. They got their keys and settled into their rooms and then started some plotting of their own.

_**XXX**_

Elroy and Grace had arrived in Sweetwater and it was not long before Parker met up with them. He looked worn out, devastated and was so apologetic to them as he walked them to the hotel to get them settled in for the time they were staying. Grace set a hand on Elroy's shoulder to give him reassurance.

They took a few moments for themselves from the long train ride and went to their hotel rooms to freshen up and then met downstairs with Parker to go over to the Doc's. She knew Elroy feared the worst and so did she but before heading to the doc, she went to get a message to let to Anna know what was going on.

The nights were rough while the three of them stood vigil over Timberland. They took turns on watching him. Elroy sat by his side talking to him about everything from his engagement to how the town is along with the flowers blooming. Grace sat back reading quietly while she listened to him talk to Mark. Over the several days, she sat next to him, combing her fingers through his gray hair, being careful of the damages done to him. She touched his hand while she looked him over. All Grace could tell was that he barely moved, breathed lightly and never opened his eyes.

Parker had sat with her and Elroy the night they arrived in town and had explained everything to them, what had happened, who had been responsible. She was pissed beyond belief at what her father had done. Grace sat quietly since them, just thinking about everything. She had apologized so much to Parker and Elroy that they kept telling her it was not her doing, it would have happened sooner or later, if not her father someone else who was asinine enough to make a play.

_**XXX**_

"That gun's a piece of shit, Clay. You ought to be embarrassed to even give it to Gemma." Tig said as he sat straddling a chair inside the barbershop. Clay was getting a shave and Tig decided he would actually stay inside and chat this time.

"It's all the gun she needs." Clay answered.

Tig snorted and shook his head. "I'm just sayin…that gun can get you _into_ trouble but it ain't gonna get you _out_ of it."

Clay laughed. "Hell you're probably right, Gemma gets into enough trouble without a gun but given the tense situation with the Zoebel's idiots, I'd feel better if she was armed."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Tig replied as he stood up and stretched. He walked to the window, leaned against the frame and gazed out across Main Street, bored. A few moments later he stood straighter as something caught his eye. "Goddamit. Speaking of getting into trouble…"

"What it is?" Clay asked from his perch in the barber chair.

"Anna prancing across the damn road by herself. Dumb girl just doesn't learn." Tig replied as he watched her. He hadn't spoken to her since the little stunt she had pulled at the store a few days back. Tig looked to make double sure that no one was accompanying her, especially Kipp. Satisfied that she was alone, he decided to go see just what her damn problem was with him.

Tig slapped his hat on his head and moved to the door. "I'm gonna go keep an eye on her."

"Make sure that's _all _you do!" Clay called after him. He had heard rumblings of the little fight between Tig and Kipp over Anna. He found it rather amusing that those two men, being as different as night and day could even possibly like the same woman.

Tig jogged across the street and was at Anna's side in an instant and touched her arm. "What in the hell are you doing out by yourself?"

Anna jerked her head around to see who had a hold of her. She was shocked to see Tig standing there; it seemed like he was always appearing out of nowhere. She yanked her elbow away from his grasp and scowled at him.

He scowled back at her. _Damnit, what was she so mad about?_ He blocked her path and then asked, "Where are you headed?" She pointed toward the butcher shop. "Fine…I'll walk you there and back to the store. I want to talk to your ass anyway." Anna shook her head no and waved him away. Tig raised his eyebrows at her defiance and took her arm, pulling her toward the other side of the street; he did it gently but pulled her none the less. "I didn't _ask _if you wanted me to." He hissed at her and she threw a dirty look his way but they made their way to the butcher's.

Tig stood in line next to Anna as they waited for her order. She was miffed at him to say the least and stared straight ahead, ignoring him. She had felt like a fool for actually believing that he might like her and would find ways to come around her. She had learned the hard way that neither of those things was true. And after Kipp had told her about the fight Tig had started with him, she was irritated to the max. Kipp had been very upset and had asked her about what had really happened the night of her attack. She had confessed everything to him.

When he asked why she hadn't told him everything before, she had answered truthfully that she hadn't wanted him to think poorly of her, she had been ashamed of what had nearly happened that night. Kipp had told her how Tig was bragging about her actually liking him and had asked her straight out if she really did like the elder Trager brother. Anna only hesitated slightly in her answer but again told the truth, saying she had thought she might have liked him but she was wrong. She now thought that Tig Trager was no good. Kipp seemed satisfied with her answers and she didn't dare confess to any of the kissing shenanigans with Tig during the night of the dance.

The butcher finally pushed her order across the counter and Tig picked it up. Anna paid the butcher but then snatched the order out of Tig's hands and headed for the door. He inhaled sharply, irritated at her. He rushed to catch up with her. "That's nice, carry your own packages…make me look like an asshole."

Anna turned on her heel and plainly mouthed the words, _You are!_ She continued crossing the street and bounded up the stairs to the walkway with Tig in hot pursuit. Clay was stood in the doorway to the barber's as they passed by and called good naturedly after Tig, "You about done?"

Tig threw up one finger in Clay's direction and shouted over his shoulder, "Just give me a minute." Clay couldn't help but laugh.

She pushed through the door of the store and headed straight to the kitchen in the back. Navic raised his hand in a wave to the pair but they paid him no mind. He frowned in confusion and craned his neck as they stomped past him at the counter.

Anna took her time putting away the wrapped meat. Tig glared at her and tapped his boot on the floor as he waited on her, feeling his frustration level rising. As soon as she was done, he tossed his hat on the table and pointed toward the back door. "Outside…now." She scowled at him again but shoved outside to the small back porch.

"What in the fuck is your problem?" Tig hissed. Anna shrugged and crossed her arms. He shook his head. "Damnit we don't have time for this coy shit. Probably gonna interrupted any minute now. How did you go from kissing on me to giving me dirty looks and whisperin' in the kid's ear? What the hell kind of game you trying to play?"

Anna scoffed and thought, _What kind of game am I playing? You're playing with whores!_ She waved him toward her and took a step toward him so she could whisper to him. Instead of leaning over like he had in the past, he surprised her by pushing her away from him.

"Naw…get off me. Just write it down." Tig said with malice. "I don't want you whispering to me…think you ruined that for me."

She gritted her teeth and pulled out her pad and pencil and started writing furiously. After a long moment she shoved the note towards him. _A week! I waited a week to hear from you but you were too damn busy messing around with whores! I never should have snuck off with you…you don't give a __shit__ about me._

Tig read the note quickly and looked confused. "Messing around with whores? I have not!"

She shook her head furiously and pointed at him, warning him not to lie. She then pointed to herself, her eyes and then back at him. _I saw you! _That was a lie, Navic had actually been the one to see Tig enter the saloon but that was beside the point.

Tig racked his brain trying to understand what Anna _thought_ she had seen. It finally dawned on him and he snorted. "I don't know what you _thought _you saw, but the only time I've been at the saloon lately was when me and Hap had to kick a guy's ass for messing with one of the girls." She eyed him cautiously so he continued. "And I _do _give a shit about you…I been trying to figure out a way to steal some time with you but I keep getting' goddamn sidetracked or interrupted with work or whatever."

She actually thought he might be telling the truth. Tig pointed a finger at her. "Was that why you pulled that little stunt with Kipp the other day? You were pissed at me so you thought you'd try to make me mad? My temper is a dangerous damn thing to be playing with, Anna."

She scribbled a note and showed him. _Why did you start a fight with him? He asked me all sorts of questions because of it._

Tig scratched his head quickly a few times and started to pace. "He told you about that huh? Little bastard threw the first punch, mind you." He blew out a breath and answered coolly. "Hell we was just settlin' differences. No big deal."

Anna pointed toward herself. _Over me? _Tig just shrugged, not tipping his hand. She sighed, not sure what to say or do next. She tapped her notebook absently with her pencil trying to think. She gave up and wrote, _Now what?_

"You tell me? You pissed off at me or not?" She shrugged and he smirked but he stepped closer to her and leveled his finger at her face. "Let me tell you something right now though…we pursue _whatever _we got going here…I'm not putting up with the game playin' bullshit. You flaunt shit in front of my face like that again there's gonna be hell to pay."

She pushed his finger away gently and gave him a look that said _Don't be like that_. But he shook his head. "I'm serious, Anna. I'm trying real hard to be respectful here and not make a play for you in public; keeping this between us, you know? And God knows that don't come easy to me…but don't push me. You start playin' me and him against each other…you won't like how that ends."

Anna nodded. She understood his point and partially deserved the chiding he was giving her. She had whispered in Kipp's ear _knowing _it would send Tig through the roof. It had been stupid and childish but she had been pissed.

He seemed to have cooled off and his voice approached a more normal tone with the heat of the moment fading. "Look, I gotta go. Clay's gonna have my ass." Tig smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back. They had each gotten their hackles up over seemingly nothing. But given the odd situation they found themselves in, that was bound to happen. Tig ran his hand through his hair and started for the doorway back into the store. "We'll figure something out. I'll be around…okay?"

Anna nodded and watched as he suddenly stopped on his way to the backdoor. He turned on his heel and wrapped his arm around her waist in a flash. He planted a hard kiss on her lips before she even knew what was going on. He pulled back from her and grinned and the look of surprise on her face. He winked at her and bounded up the back stairs, pleased that he had just marked his territory in a way. _Let her think about THAT._

She stood still for a moment, staring after him and then blew out a deep breath. She plopped down on the edge of the porch, trying to understand just what in the hell she was getting herself into with these men.

_**XXX**_

Ashwell tossed peanut shells onto the ground as he leaned against the fence not far off from Carter's Hardware store. His attention was firmly on Tig and Anna. He could see them at the back of her store but couldn't make out what they were saying to each other but judging by the look on Tig's face, he was none too pleased. Ashwell's brow narrowed under his hat and he kept popping the peanuts in his mouth and then tossing the shells while he stood still and watched. "Hmmm… I wonder what they're up to?"

His mind worked while a devious grin came to his features. He was about to munch on another peanut when Tanner appeared and smacked him on the arm, motioning for him to come on. "Let's go, we got to go get some horses in Lodi."

Ashwell pushed off the fence and followed Tanner. He glanced back just has Tig was firmly planting a kiss on Anna's lips. He frowned, disbelieving what he was seeing. She was supposed to be with the kid, not Trager. No wonder Tig had gotten all pissed off in the alley a while back. _You two timing little whore. _He mused as he watched Anna sit down on the porch, her fingers at her lips. He adjusted his hat and headed off down the way to go run his errand.

_**XXX**_

Alvarez placed the saddle on his horse while he watched Clay over at Floyd's. With a tip of his hat, he got on his horse and headed out with his goons to his place. He passed John and Matt as they walked down the street. He glanced at the strangers for a moment and then continued riding.

Matt and John came to the post office not too long afterwards. They were sending word to their boss back east while a young man was there sorting mail, having piles for who was here and out of Charming. As they stood there, Matt happened to glance down and spotted a name that he found familiar. He cocked an eyebrow and nudged John. As John paid for their postage and distracted the young man, Matt nonchalantly took the letter addressed to Anna Cassidy. They left the post office and walked away towards the hotel they were staying in for the time being.

"What does it say there Matt?" John lit his thin cigar while he motioned to the letter his friend had stowed away in his pocket.

Matt shrugged and glanced around, curious to see all the stores, shops and homes of the town as they walked. "Not sure, bout to find out when we get back to the hotel."

When they got back to the small hotel, the two of them sat down for some coffee. Matt took out the letter and opened it to read. He sat back after he glanced it over then began to read it aloud to John.

_Anna, _

_I am sorry I did not return in two days time. Elroy came and found me in San Francisco, there is an emergency with Timberland, so we are here in Sweetwater to tend to him. It is not looking good, but I will return as soon as we can. Take care of the place until I come back._

_Love, _

_Grace_

_P.S._

_Can you please let Filip know where I am. I did not get a chance to talk to him or tell him I had left town._

"Awww well isn't that so thoughtful of her." John quipped and smirked as he watched Matt take a match to the letter and let it burn in a ashtray.

"Too bad she won't get the letter." Matt replied. They ordered a meal in the hotel and disscussed housing arrangements for the Darcy-Cassidys.

_**XXX**_

"BUT DADDY….I Don't Want To!" Regan thrust her hands down to her sides and stomped her foot with a loud dramatic huff. She pouted and stood looking at her father in protest.

Patrick Darcy-Cassidy looked at his eldest daughter while he gave her a fake _aww poor baby_ look. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them softly. "Aww honey, I'm sorry, it is for the best and I promise it will not be for long. Come on…for me, pumpkin?" He canted his head while she whined about moving away from New York.

"You're making me move away from all my friends and everything. What am I going to do in some place I do not know, that is not even near a large society city?"

He kissed her on the cheek and patted her head gently. "You will do fine." He had had enough of pampering her. He left his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed and moved off to direct the staff on what he needed packed and what needed covered.

Regan stomped her foot in anger as she stormed off to her room. She flopped on her bed and buried her face as she wailed about leaving. She kicked her feet and acted like a child though she was two years older than Lily and she was a year older than Grace. Her sister looked at her while she was reading a love letter. "Daddy not backing down on moving us to the Middle of Nowhere, California?"

"YES." Regan lifted her head and let it drop again. She screamed into the pillow then she sat up and blew hair from her face. "Cruel and mean he is! What is it he wants us to do? I have dances and suitors to entertain, we both have dresses being tailored. Social functions we will miss. I cannot believe he is doing this." She fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling then screamed out while hitting her hands on the bed.

Lily looked to her while she fanned herself. "I have been asked to become Josh Belmont's fiancée, but that would mean he would have to come with and I really do not like him, he has a big nose….and little bird eyes."

Regan looked at Lily, rolled her eyes and glared at her sister. "How can you think of marriage engagements right now when we are in a crisis? Daddy is on a war path and he is taking us with him. Mother is in her crying room having fits about this."

Lily grinned to her and shrugged. "Best to tag along and then be held in the arms of a star crossed lover telling them of the horror that we went through. Trust me there are ways about this dear sister. I am sure Daddy will let us stay in the more social of towns there, like San Francisco or Sacramento. They are large and full of high status social clubs."

Regan stopped her pouting a moment to think about this then smiled at her sister. They sat down and started discussing the possible excuses to be elsewhere while daddy dealt with his business.

_**XXX**_

Bobby slid a plate of muffins over to Chibs and sat down next to him at the table. Chibs looked at the muffins as he took a drink of whiskey. He poured some in his coffee and took another swig from the bottle. Bobby knew something was up, Chibs looked worse for wear and he had been wearing the same clothes for a week. And he was drinking well before ten in the morning.

"Sup there, sparky?" Bobby sat back while he took a drink of coffee and worked on rolling a cigarette. His attention then turned to his Scottish bro.

Chibs looked at him bleary eyed, with his still blackened eye narrowed. He took another swig before he drained all of it then rolled the bottle on the table. "She upped me. Fucked me and toock off to the hilllls." He slurred and nodded as he grabbed his whiskey inspired coffee and took a long drink.

Bobby had to laugh but he kept it quiet as his belly shook from chuckling. He flicked ashes into the ash tray and looked at Chibs and then glanced up to Opie who had come into the bunk house. Bobby gave a nod to Chibs and then motioned to the water trough outside. Opie nodded his understanding…_sober Chibs up._

"Well did you go look for her?" Bobby leaned forward while he took a bite of the muffin he baked.

Nodding slowly Chibs finished the coffee in one gulp. "Yeap… she's not there, nowhere."

When Chibs put the coffee cup down, it fell on the floor and Opie grabbed him by the shoulder and smiled to him as Bobby stood up and looked at him. "Sorry brother." They both grabbed a hold of him and picked him up. Chibs scowled and started spitting broken profanity as he squirmed to get out of their grasp. The pair drug the reluctant yelling Scotsman outside and promptly threw him into the horse trough. Opie dunked his head into the water several times and had Chibs coming up spitting and splashing water.

"You God. Da. " His head went under and he got cut off from cussing. Bobby crossed his arms and watched as Opie finally pulled him up. Chibs came up spitting out water. He splashed water at Opie and Bobby with an ever present scowl on his face. "Wha' in the fuck you do tat for?" His wet hair was plastered to his face and he swept at it with his hand. He then went to get up and fell back in the trough again. Both Bobby and Opie shook their heads but handed him a towel and helped him out.

"Go wash up, sober up and get clean clothes on. You're giving the pigs a run for their money on who smells the worst. Then after that… quit pissin' away in the whiskey and go find Grace you stubborn horses' ass." Opie ordered and motioned to the bathhouse by the bunkhouse.

Chibs gave them a look then sighed, grabbed the towel and took to the bathhouse, wet clothes and all. He mumbled the whole way and shot Eddie a dirty look as the kid came walking up. "Not one word, BOY!" He slammed the door behind him.

Eddie looked at the two men standing there laughing. He really did not want to know what was going on but figured if a could get Chibs riled like that, he was scared to even wonder she did to him to get him like that. Gemma watched from the main house and grinned mischievously then continued back on inside to finish with the house hold chores.

_**XXX**_

Back in town, Happy slid past Otto at the front door and ducked into the Delaney house. He was out of breath and hid along the wall and snuck peeks out of the front window as his finger held the curtain back. He had sweat on his brow and had a look of panic on his face.

Otto cleaned his thin long pipe with a kerchief as he walked back inside after closing the front door. As he came into the same room as Happy, a curious expression bloomed on his face. "What has you spooked there, son?"

Hap looked over to him then out the window again. He saw three women walking down the road with full determination in their step; one was Jenny, the preacher's daughter, and the other two were her cousins. He knew them pretty damn well too… damn he was fucked. He whispered, "Pussy lynch mob after me."

Otto started laughing with the thin end of the pipe in his mouth and one hand on the door frame. He grinned broadly, amused seeing Hap in this predicament _again_. He shook his head as he walked over to look out the window at the women then patted Hap's shoulder. "You're up shit creek… that's the preacher's daughter you fooled with at the dance isn't it?"

"Yeah, should have just ditched and banged Lyla." Hap replied as he continued to watch the ladies. His breathing slowed back to normal again but he really did not want to be in sight of those women.

"So what are they after you for this time? Get caught dipping into more than one honey pot?" Otto asked while he smoked on his pipe.

"No, daft broad wants me to meet her father. Says she's in LOVE with me and wants me to marry her." Hap growled with low graveled voice of his. "Apparently she don't realize, like majority of the women or most all that know my reputation, that I ain't the marrying type. I do NOT meet fathers and sure as hell don't commit to no damned daft two bit twit the likes of her."

"Well I would stick to the saloon and close to the guys or any of our places for awhile. We'll take care of her and her old man." He smirked and patted Hap's shoulder. He motioned for his friend to have a seat. "Come on and relax. Fixing up some cold sandwiches plus I was about to look over some new guns that came in." With one last look to the window, Hap followed Otto to have a seat for lunch.

_**XXX**_

Grace and Elroy sat quietly playing a game of cards by Timberland. For the last few days they had stayed more at the Doc's place than anywhere. Both had been discussing the wedding and how Elroy and Patsy both just wanted family and a bit of friends there, nothing elaborate. Grace smiled to him as she laid her cards down. "Goldfish."

Elroy chuckled and laid down his beat hand of cards. He began to work on getting the next round dealt when a cough came from Timberland. It was the first bit of life sign since he had been attacked. Both of them stopped what they were doing and moved to his side to check on him.

Elroy handed Grace a washcloth to wipe Timberland's brow. His injuries were healing but he had been out the entire time like he was dead but awake at the same time. Her fingers touched his cheek softly while Elroy fussed over him with making sure the blanket was alright and the pillow comfy under his head. Timberland opened his eyes and blinked several times. He didn't say anything but looked around as if he was registering where he was and what his surroundings were. He looked to Elroy and Grace in turn. He coughed again and then cleared his throat. He didn't try to get up. He looked at Elroy and reached out to touch his arm, confused as to why he was seeing him in Sweetwater. "Why are you here, Roy?"

"Ca Cause you're seriously hurt, we came to to be here for you." Elroy squeezed his hand as he sat on the stool by the bed. Grace stood off to the side, leaned against the wall and chewed on her thumb nervously. It pained her to see him in the state he was in all because of her father looking for her and Timberland refusing to tell them. She quickly wiped a tear away as she watched the two talk to each other in soft whispers until Timberland slipped into unconsciousness.

_**XXX**_

Back in Charming…

"Do you think I'm moving too slow with Anna?"

Juice shrugged. "I don't know…what all have you done with her?"

Kipp looked upward to think and then started to rattle off things. "Um…we been on a few picnics, bunch of dinners. I've spent a ton of time with her at the store, talking and stuff."

Juice chuckled. "No you idiot…how far have you _gotten_ with her? Like foolin' around and stuff."

"Oh. Well…she's a _lady_, you have to be respectful and all."

"You haven't done anything but kiss her huh?" Juice said bluntly.

Kipp nodded his head in agreement. He moved a few boxes of nails and then stopped as a thought dawned on him. "You know…Tig said something about this…got me thinking."

"Oh hell, don't listen to anything that comes out of his mouth. He was just getting you riled up."

Kipp held up a hand. "I know, I know…but he said Anna wanted a _man_. If she even thought about liking him… it might because he's all straight forward and forceful and stuff. Maybe I'm being too nice with her."

"I dunno…maybe." Juice cocked his head in thought and pondered his friend's statement. "You are awfully nice. Try putting some moves on her, see how she likes it. Remind her that you aren't just _friends_." Juice smacked Kipp on the arm and laughed. "Hopefully she won't slap you."

"I'm taking her to dinner tonight. She's been staying above the store…maybe she'll invite me up. Worse case, I could try something on the back porch. We sit a lot out there on the porch swing." Kipp stopped working yet again for a moment and sighed. "Damn…I sure would love to see her naked."

"Me too!" Juice blurted out with a laugh. Kipp gave him a stare. "I'm just saying she's a beautiful girl…every man in town would probably like to have a go with her. You're one lucky bastard."

"I'm absolutely lucky." Kipp said seriously. He frowned in concentration. "What if this worked, Juice? You know? I mean what if she and I really made a go of it?"

"You talkin' marriage, bro?" Juice raised his eyebrows. "Do you love her? I mean, you haven't even slept with her yet."

"Well, I think I'm damn close on both accounts. We have a good time together. I'd be a good husband. We could get a little piece of land, maybe build a little house. I don't have a lot but she's pretty well off so we'd be ok." Kipp smiled and added, "She'd be a great wife…wonderful mother probably too."

"Whoa. Marriage, house buildin'…kids?" Juice looked at his friend in wonderment. "You're sold on her huh?"

Kipp nodded and smiled. "I really think I am."

"Well then…I guess the only question is if she's sold on you too." Juice commented. He was very happy for his friend. Kipp was a great guy and deserved a good woman like Anna. The two probably would make cute little strawberry blonde babies.

_**XXX**_

Unbeknownst to each other, Anna and Kipp had both decided to approach their date differently than normal. Kipp was going to try to be more assertive and outgoing and prove to Anna that he was a _man_, not just some _aw shucks_ nice guy. With Grace not around to talk to about the situation, Anna had spent a great deal of time arguing with herself about her feelings for Kipp and Tig. She had decided that each man had their own pros and cons but she was not being completely fair to Kipp by allowing herself to be distracted by Tig. She was beginning to think of Tig as the proverbial bright shiny object in the distance that she was beginning to focus on instead of paying real attention to what was right in front of her. She decided to put her entire focus on Kipp for the evening and see how she felt.

As they walked back to the store after dinner, Anna had her arm looped thru Kipp's as her head rested on his upper arm. So far the date had gone surprising well. They had laughed and talked all through dinner. Instead of sitting across from each other, they had sat side by side so Anna could whisper to him. Normally she would not have felt comfortable doing that in public but she felt that she shouldn't hold back with Kipp anymore. If she wanted to _talk_ to him, she was just going to do it…although probably never in front of Tig again.

Kipp unlocked the front door of the store for her and walked her inside, just like he always did at the end of their dates. He always made sure she was safe and settled before he would leave her for the night. Tonight he lingered longer than normal. He took a deep breath and held his hat in his hands. "Hey, I'm not really ready to head home. You wanna sit out back for a while?"

Anna shrugged and nodded and they made their way out to the porch swing. It was a nice night, cool and pleasant. They sat side by side and he pulled her even closer to him. She glanced up at him with a smile and whispered, "You're different tonight."

He smiled back at her and turned to face her. "You like it?" She nodded slightly. "That's good…I want you to like me, Anna." He oddly felt confident about the night instead of nervous. He reached out cupped the back of her neck with his hand and kissed her softly. After several minutes of making out, Kipp became bolder and his hands started to roam. Anna felt oddly detached from the whole event, more like she was just going along with it instead of really participating or driving the action.

She figured making out with him was nice enough, she was just becoming a bit concerned that she did not likeas much as she probably should. Her mind kept wandering…and unfortunately it mainly wandered to Tig. Kissing him in the alley the night of the dance had been darn right jolting. If he would have had his hand on her breast the way Kipp did now, she would have been delirious with excitement. Granted, Kipp's hands were still outside her clothing but she thought she should at least be _excited. _Anna squeezed her eyes shut tighter and tried to focus, chanting in her mind _Tig is bad, Kipp is good._ As Kipp pushed her backwards on the porch swing and laid half on top of her she could _feel _just how excited he was. She tried not to frown as he kissed her neck. She wondered how long she should let all of this go on before she stopped him. The answer to that was exactly two more minutes.

"Kipp?" Anna whispered as she pushed back slightly on his chest.

"Mmmm?" Kipp breathed as he continued pushing against her.

She wiggled into a sitting position. "Um…we need to stop." Kipp sat up and looked at her. He was breathing heavily…she was not.

"Oh, do you want to go upstairs then?" Kipp asked hopefully.

Anna managed not to frown and shook her head and forced a smile. "I think we've gone far enough tonight." When he looked totally dejected, she lied and offered, "There will be other nights."

He took the hint and smiled. "Well, when you put it like that." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He stood and motioned for her to head back inside. "You go get your beauty rest. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She nodded and hugged him and then pushed the back door shut, giving him a little wave through the glass.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chibs came into the store the next morning after he had sobered up and cleaned up. He was still bothered and the look showed on his features as he checked out the table of goods then looked around for anyone there. Upon seeing Navic he gave a slight nod.

"Anna 'round?"

Navic pointed to the bookstore where Anna was. With a tip of his hat, Chibs walked into the bookstore and tapped a set of books to get her attention. When she turned around, he gave a nod while checking a book out then took to leaning back against the counter watching her take books out of boxes. Anna smiled pleasantly to him.

"Afternoon Anna, how are ya today?"

She gave a slight shrug, she could have been better but she wrote on a piece of paper while she stood next to him. _Doing all right, yourself Chibs?_

He glanced at her response and then continued to read over book titles while he gave a shrug himself. "Been all right, thought I would come by and visit for a small bit."

Anna raised a brow to look at him more then wrote down. _Looking for Grace aren't you?_

With a slight laugh, he gave an admitting nod. "Aye, I am. Haven't seen her since the morning after the dance. Went looking for her, can't seem to find her at all."

She looked down a moment, then scribbled a bit on the paper then showed him. _She went to San Francisco for two days for deliveries, was suppose to be back. Grace specifically said she would be back in two days time. So I really do not know where she is either. It's been nine days since she was to return." _

Chibs read the note; he furrowed his brow some then he looked to her, a bit more concerned than pissed or bothered that Grace had ditched him or something. He could tell Anna was worried. "I take it this isn't like her to take off without telling you she was going to be gone for some time?"

Anna agreed and leaned against the counter with her pad and pencil in hand down in front of her while she just kept quiet. When Grace had gone longer than two days, Anna wasn't so worried, just figured something had gotten her attention but after NINE days? Chibs crossed his arms while he leaned against the counter and stared off for a moment or two just thinking. The two of them very intent on their thoughts until Chibs smacked her arm, grabbing her attention.

"I'm sure she just got sidetracked there. Nothing to worry over right?" He raised a brow ever slightly as he reached up scratching his goatee.

Anna made a scrunched face over the slap to her arm but then wrote, _Probably best to keep a eye out on anything heard from her. She would have sent something by now if she went somewhere other than to San Francisco._ She let him read the message and then pulled the pad away and flipped the page over to continue writing. _I don't think she would have ditched you, Chibs. She is very fond of you. I have never seen her this close to anyone except for a very, very small handful that she takes as family_.

She gave him the notepad and turned to put a stack of books away. While he read, he pushed his hat up a little then tilted his head. "What does she _not_ tell you?"

Anna just grinned to him then handed him a book he had been holding earlier. She wrote on the notepad he held. _Keep it, Grace likes that author. I will let you know if I hear anything from her._

He leaned towards her and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, poppet. I'll swing by later to check on ya.'"

She watched him walk away out of the bookstore through the trade shop and out the front door. With a sigh she slumped against the counter frowning some, still a bit worried about the whole situation.

_**XXX**_

Grace's hair hung down along her face while she leaned forward next to Marcus during the midnight hours. She held the bible in her hands and spoke softly to no one but herself. It was seldom to a blue moon that she took to praying. Most of the time she gave up on God for the things that had gone badly in her life. This was one of those times.

Her shoulders shook while tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. The doc was at the saloon in Sweetwater taking care of the whores there. Elroy slept on a cot in the next room. Parker slept outside in a chair to keep watch. She sat next to Timberland, most times just quiet and staring off to the candle light. Other times she held his clammy weathered hands, just watching him.

It had been days, Grace did not know what else she needed to do. In her eyes, she blamed herself despite the others telling her it was not her fault but it was. If she had not run away with Anna all those years ago, her father would have not sent them bastards here and he would have not watched them beat Markus down.

Using the back of her hand, she wiped a tear from her cheek and her fingers trembled while she touched the fragile paper in the Bible. "I don't know what to do anymore, Christ help me." The whisper left her lips and she sniffled quietly.

Timberland licked his cracked and healing lips when he heard Grace next to him. "Didn't take you to be a religious woman, Cicely." He had woken up from being in and out of consciousness. Most of the time he had been touch and go but now he reached out to place his weathered hand on hers. She turned her hand to hold his and wiped her eyes with her arm.

She gave a light laugh while she brought his hand up, kissing it. "I'm not you fool. I just need some reassurance here and there in a blue moon."

He squeezed her hand, bringing it closer to him to hold against his chest. She leaned in and rested her head on his arm. With the softest sigh, her eyes closed, just taking in the moment of feeling his hand against her own. Hearing the beat of his heart in his body, she took in a long needed breath, letting it out slowly.

The silence was the strongest sound between the two of them, with their breathing leaving accent to the background noise outside the cabin. She squeezed his hand tighter. "M'sorry, Marcus. I should have never left home."

A rumbled snort came out of him while he nudged her to look at him."Enough that shit, girl. You gone and forgot the rules, never 'pologize for someone else's doin', if you ain't…" He coughed to clear his throat. "…dying then fuck'em all." He touched her cheek with his finger. "The only people you ever need to 'palogize to are yourself and your maker."

Grace looked to him with her dark emerald hues. Tears lined the rim of her eyes as she nodded. "I just never meant for this to happen to you."

"I know, love. You didn't know this would have happened." He brought her hand to his lips and left a kiss on her knuckles. "If ya did, you would be crazy and locked up in a loony bin." She laughed softly but sniffled while she shook her head. He continued in a very serious voice, "But you can do something for me."

"What's that?" She reached her fingers up and brushed some grey hair behind his ears while he looked to her that long weathered face of his.

One corner of his lip turned up slightly while he patted her hand. "Settle down, get married, have many fat happy snot goblins. Get a good man to look after you."

Her mouth came open as a growl emitted faintly and she smacked his arm. "You old coot! You're not dying at all!" She thumped his arm again and he flinched as he began laughing deeply, letting it rumble out of his throat. "Your head is too damned thick for them to have even left a dent in that thing. Ya damned old son of a bitch." She sat up straight and glared at him playfully, her feathers sufficiently ruffled. She hit him in the arm with the Bible.

He reached out and snatched the Bible away from her and grinned. "Got you out of that old _pity me_ bullshit didn't I?" Hee motioned with his hand. "Get some water will you?"

"Get it yourself, asshole." She replied and crossed her arms, giving him a dirty look.

Timberland smirked then groaned softly as he moved his arms to get settled on the bed. "You were never good at being a bible thumper, Cicely."

She turned at him and traded him the glass of water for the Bible. She shook the Good Book at him, "Devil child, back to hell. Devil Child back to hell with you!" She smirked while he laughed at her and took the water.

"Damn straight. Never forget that will you?" He took a sip of water and looked to her with a long expression.

Grace sat back in the chair and rested her hands in her lap. Her features grew serious. "I really thought we were going to lose you and that we would be having services for ya, Mark. Elroy was not prepared to lose a brother. "

Timberland nodded his agreement as he set the glass down. "I know, I thought I was not going to make it either. There was that point I did not feel anything; I thought I was walking out to my Maker. Then I woke up and saw your faces and I knew I couldn't die. I'm too damned to do so."

She smirked and leaned forward to kiss his forehead softly. "Scare me like that again and I'll make sure you wake up in a damned coffin six feet under, upside down so the world can kiss your ass while you dig your way to China."

"That's the Cicely Grace I know." Timberland replied with a chuckle.

_**XXX**_

"Where are you two headed?" Tig asked as he approached Navic and Anna riding out of town. He pulled his horse to a stop next to Anna's.

"Out of town to see a man about some bear hides…name of ." Navic replied.

"Johnson?" Tig cocked his head, trying to place the name. "Old Man Johnson? Mad Dog?"

Navic and Anna both shrugged, not knowing any nicknames for the man. Tig shook his head. "Ya'll need to let Elroy handle that."

"Elroy is out of town." Navic countered.

"Well, wait till he comes back cause you can't go out there." Tig nodded toward Navic.

"Why? I know it's a ways out of town. Is it dangerous?" Navic asked. "Should I leave Miss Anna here?"

"She'd have a better chance with him than you would." Tig explained gravely. "Mad Dog _hates_ Indians. I'm talking _kill on sight_ sort of hate. I don't even let Hap go out there, him being a baldheaded half breed and all."

Navic frowned and shifted in on his saddle. "Well this is a problem...my family will be here soon. There are preparations to be made. I need those items soon."

Anna thought for a moment and then reached out and touched Tig's arm. She raised her eyebrows and pointed at him then gestured out of town. Tig smirked at her. "You want _me_ to go? It would take damn near all day to get out there and back." Anna nodded and then quickly gestured between her and him. Tig grinned. He had been scheming for ways to see her and now this opportunity had just fallen in his lap. He nodded and feigned inconvenience. "_Fine_…I'll take her out there and get what you need from the old man. You watch the store for her?"

Navic looked at Anna and signed, _Are you ok with this?_ She nodded enthusiastically and signed, _It is fine. _She restrained herself from replying that it was _more_ than fine with her. Navic nodded and said, "Store's closed after noon on Saturdays. I'll just go out to my land and work. I'll see the two of you later then. Be careful." He looked sternly at Tig. "She's to be respected…by you and this Mad Dog person."

"Absolutely." Tig replied and held his hands up, grinning. "Hey do me a favor; find Juice in town, tell him I had an errand to run, be back late. And don't mention Anna going with me." He grinned mischievously at Anna. "I don't want her boyfriend getting mad at me."

Navic waved to them and turned back to head to town. Anna grabbed her notebook and started to write a note but Tig reached over and put his hand over it. With his horse right alongside hers, he could easily lean across to her. He shook his head. "None of that note writing shit. We're alone…you know how to talk to me." He tapped his ear and leaned closer.

Anna frowned at him but whispered, "_Now_ I can talk to you? You didn't want me to, the last time I saw you."

"I was pissed off at you then…now I'm not." Tig answered with a grin. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Should we take the buggy? To be able to carry everything?" She asked.

"Hell no…I'm not riding in a damn buggy. If Mad Dog has what we want, we'll just load down your horse." He winked at her. "You can ride back double with me." Tig silently hoped that the old man would come through. Having Anna pressed up against him with her arms around him would be the highlight of his whole damn week.

They rode in silence mostly, sharing smiles and a few long looks with each other. Finally Anna was tired of the silence and clapped her hands, getting Tig's attention. She made an opening and closing gesture with her hand and pointed at him. _Talk_.

"Talk about what?" He asked. Anna shrugged and pointed up the trail. She had to do it a few times until Tig guessed she wanted him to talk about Mad Dog. Tig told her everything he knew about the old man, which wasn't a lot. Rumor had it that his wife and their two children had been killed by Indians a good fifteen years ago, which explained the extreme hatred of Indians. After that, he sort of gave up on people and stayed alone out on his land. He hunted and trapped and made his living selling animal hides. But he only came into town a few times a year, so if you wanted something from him, you had to go tohim.

"He can be a mean sonofabitch, that's why people call him Mad Dog; mean and crazy." Tig explained. "Crazy bastard even has a pet bear."

Anna cocked her head at Tig and frowned. She mouthed the word _bear_, making sure she had heard him correctly. When he nodded, she grinned and shook her head incredulously. She even threw her hands up like claws and snarled silently, then laughed, thinking that Tig must be teasing with her. She wasn't going to fall for that, no way did a man have a pet BEAR.

"I'm not pulling your leg here. I've seen it." Tig said as he laughed at her bear expression. "And it's a _nice _bear. I mean, come on…a mean bear would make a shitty pet."

Anna laughed and threw her hands up as if to say, _but of course._

A while later they finally came into view of the homestead. Tig pulled his horse to a stop and Anna did the same. He looked at her very seriously. "Now look, it's probably been awhile since he's been around a woman…not really sure how he'll act. I'll handle everything, you just stay close to me and …" Tig stopped abruptly and smiled, shaking his head. "I was going to say _keep your mouth shut_ but I don't guess that will be a problem, now will it?" He winked at her and she smirked, showing him her middle finger.

From the window on his cabin, Mad Dog had been watching the pair of riders approach. As they got closer, he could see one of the riders was a woman. He frowned as he tried to remember the last time he had even seen a woman…must have been during his last trip to town, four months ago. He grabbed his rifle, jacked a cartridge into the breach and headed for the front door.

"Stay put." Tig said to Anna as he adjusted his hat and then slid down from his horse and tied it to the fence railing. Anna sat on her horse and fiddled with the saddle horn as she watched Tig approach the cabin. He had gotten a few steps when the front door was yanked open and a huge man stepped out onto the porch and leveled a rifle at Tig.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Mad Dog bellowed.

"It's Tig Trager, you crazy old coot! Put the goddamn gun down! I came to buy some hides." Tig announced and then sighed like he was annoyed and raised his hands slightly.

Mad Dog looked him over for a moment. He had dealt with Tig before and didn't mind him too much; they seemed to have to the same shitty attitude about things. He looked to Anna. "What about her? She trouble?"

"Damn straight she is." Tig answered with a laugh. "But only to me."

"Well alright then. Come on…the both of you." Mad Dog headed to a shed when he kept his hides and spoke to Tig over his shoulder. "What kind you wantin'?"

"Bear." Tig answered and motioned for Anna to join him.

_**XXX**_

Anna studied Mad Dog as he and Tig rifled through the hides. The old man had wild, fly about white hair and a substantial belly but still looked as strong as an Ox. He seemed very grumpy and had a smart ass answer for anything that Tig said. She was amused by the old man giving Tig hell.

Mad Dog glanced up at Anna. "What's your name?"

"Anna." Tig answered and received a scowl from the old man.

"I didn't ask _you_, asshole." He looked to Anna again. "You're awfully damn quiet. Every woman I ever knew didn't know how to shut the hell up."

"She can't talk. Vocal cords are fucked up." Tig explained rather bluntly. "So unless you know sign language or wanna start a note passing party, she's just gonna stand there and look pretty."

"Well, ain't that a bitch." Mad Dog regarded her for a moment and then snorted. "How many of these do you want?"

"Four will do." Tig replied. "Same price as last time I was here?"

"Yep." Mad Dog nodded but was staring at Anna. He glanced at Tig and winked. "Be willing to cut you a deal if we could work out an arrangement with the woman there." A concerned look started to bloom on Anna's face.

"She's with _me_." Tig scowled at him. "There aren't going to be any _arrangements; _not happening."

"Oh calm down. I was just funnin' with you. Don't be so damn sensitive." Mad Dog laughed heartily. He hadn't really been serious about the proposition; he mainly had wanted to see if he could get a rise out of Tig. He would have never been able to lay a hand on Anna, she reminded him too much of his late daughter, perhaps what she would have grown up to be. It simultaneously pained him and amused him to look at her.

Anna watched as the men loaded and secured the hides across her horse's back. She had given Tig money on the ride to the cabin and he paid the old man. The two men talked for a few more moments and laughed a couple of times. Anna thought the man wasn't quite as bad as Tig had made him out to be. She had seen much much worse in her time.

The trio stood in front of Anna's horse and Tig stroked its muzzle. He squinted one eye shut and looked at Mad Dog. "Hey, you still got that pet bear?"

"Ike? Hell yeah, he's around back in his pen." Mad Dog answered with a laugh. "Damn guy's getting old like me."

Tig smirked at Anna. "Told you so." He shrugged at the old man. "She didn't believe that you had one."

"Sure I do." Mad Dog grinned at Anna. "You wanna see him? Hell, you can even pet him if he takes a likin' to you."

Anna eyed the men nervously and started to shake her head no. Tig put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Oh come on…be _reckless_." He took her hand and started to follow Mad Dog, who was already walking across the yard to the back. "Let's go pet the bear." Anna laughed slightly and allowed Tig to pull her along with him. _Hell, I'd probably walk through fire as long as he held my hand. What the hell is wrong with me?_

They rounded the back of the cabin and there was Ike, a huge cinnamon bear walking lazily around in a very spacious pen. A rush of air left Anna as soon as she laid eyes on the bear. Tig heard her and laughed. He pulled her around in front of him and walked her to the pen with his hands on her hips. She was mesmerized and terrified by the huge animal. Ike was gorgeous…but deadly.

Mad Dog walked right up to the pen and Ike came to him immediately. He ruffled the bear's fur around his neck and spoke to him. "Ike, you got some company." The old man glanced over his shoulder at Tig and Anna who were watching from a respectable distance. He nodded toward Anna. "You ain't bleeding right now are you?" Anna frowned, not exactly understanding. He raised his eyebrows, "You know…you're monthly?"

Anna formed an O with her mouth and shook her side to side. Tig eyed the old man suspiciously.

"Good. Ike's a good old chap but he gets a little frisky at the smell of blood. Don't want him rippin' your arm off or nothing."

Tig snorted with laughter as Anna tried to back up, her eyes wide. She suddenly wanted no part of petting the bear. Mad Dog saw the look on her face and busted out laughing. Anna quickly realized he was being overdramatic and gave him a dirty look. She turned slightly and slugged Tig on the arm for laughing at her.

"Ow, what you hitting me for?" Tig laughed.

"Alright, alright. Everybody calm down." Mad Dog chided. He motioned for them to come closer. "Ya'll just walk up nice and slow." He stayed at the fence petting Ike as they approached.

They stopped just shy of the pen. Anna was still standing in front of Tig, her back pressed against his chest. He had his hands on her hips and his chin next to her left ear. When she hesitated to reach out, he whispered. "Go ahead; I won't let it hurt ya. I'll cut off his head if I have to."

"You will not." Mad Dog warned and Tig shot him a look that said _you're not helping here._

Tig lifted Anna's left hand with his and they reached through the pen together. Anna put her right hand over Tig's that still rested on her hip. Ike bumped their intertwined hands with his nose, catching their scent and mulling it over. Anna's hand grazed the top of the bear's head and Ike bumped her hand again. Tig leaned his head to get a better look at Anna. She glanced at him and was grinning from ear to ear and he smiled back at her. He whispered, "See? It's not so bad." Both of them laughed quietly as Ike licked at their hands. For her, it was a rather awe inspiring moment to be treated so gently by an animal that could easily kill them all at will. She would never forget the moment.

"I think he likes you." Mad Dog commented, as he watched the pair fiddle with Ike. He didn't clarify that he was talking more about Tig and less about Ike's fascination with Anna.

Tig brought his hand back as Anna got braver and let her pet Ike alone. He moved his hands up to hold her sides and just enjoyed watching her. She wore simple brown riding pants and cream colored shirt with tiny flowers all over it. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She was a knockout when she was all dolled up, like at the dance, but in Tig's opinion she could have been wearing rags and still would have put most women to shame.

Ike got bored after a few moments and wandered off from them. Anna moved back against Tig again and he squeezed her upper arms, whispering, "You did fine. Arms are still attached." She grinned at him and bit her lip in a coy manner, enjoying being hugged up so close to him. Without thinking he kissed her temple. She closed her eyes for second, stunned by the sweet gesture.

Mad Dog clapped his hands. "Well time for you two to get on out of here if you want to make town before dark."

Anna smiled broadly at the old man and touched her fingertips to her chin. Tig translated for her, "That means thank you."

"You a sign language expert, Trager?" Mad Dog asked.

Tig laughed. "No…I know that one and this one." He held up his middle finger. The trio shared a laughed and walked towards the front of the cabin to the horses. Again he held Anna's hand as they walked, thinking something just felt good about doing it. He climbed up onto his horse, holding the reigns of Anna's horse that was loaded up with the hides. He held his arm down for Anna. But instead of grabbing him and climbing up behind him, she surprised him by walking over to Mad Dog, signing _thank you_ again and kissing the old man on the cheek.

She smiled contently to Tig as she walked back to him, leaving the old man with his fingertips still on his cheek where her lips had touched him. Anna took Tig's hand, put her foot on top of his and pulled herself up onto the saddle behind him. Tig nodded goodbye to the old man and they started to leave. He turned his head slightly and said quietly to Anna, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Anna wrapped her arms around Tig and whispered, "He's not crazy…he's just lonely…and sad."

"Mmmph." Tig replied but then said, "What if I'm lonely? What are you going to do for me?"

"Not sure." Anna answered and rested her head against his back, settling in for the ride back home.

_**XXX**_

Back at the Morrow Ranch, it was business as usual on a late Saturday. The two men argued over whether or not they were going to let him up or not. Kipp had the young bull around the neck, hands around its horns. Juice sat on the bull while Eddie had the back legs as they were about to castrate the bull. It had taken three of them hold the bull down to do the job. It pained them all to do it; each of them couldn't help but imagine losing their manhood in such a ruthless and painful manner.

The bull let out a wail its nuts were cut off. The boys let it loose and scrambled fast out of the way of the bull. Kipp slid between a hole in the fence, Juice jumped over the fence with one foot projecting him. Eddie climbed the rope to the loft of the barn. The bull ran rampant in the corral while the three of them scattered.

The three figured next time they rather shovel shit and let Tig and Hap handle the ball cutting next time. With a low whistle, Juice watched the bull while he wiped his brow with his arm, hat in hand. Eddie jumped down next to him and took a breath while he looked to Juice with a smirk. Kipp he smacked the dirt off his legs while he watched the bull and leaned up by his friends.

"The bitch of it is... " Juice looked at them. "We got four more to take care of. "

With a groan, they hung their heads and grumbled over having to wrangle more bulls. All of them wondered why Clay couldn't just have all female cows and run a milk business.

_**XXX**_

Tig had decided to drag his feet a little bit on getting back to town so about halfway there he directed the horses off the trial. He looked back at Anna to explain as he dismounted and took the reins of the horses. "Let 'em get a drink from the creek, rest for a bit."

Anna raised her eyebrows, still sitting on the back of Tig's horse as he led them down the embankment to the water. She pointed to the sun slowly sinking in the sky. Tig smirked. "You afraid of the dark or something?"

She shook her head and slid off the side of his horse. She was petting the side of its neck when Tig let out a small chuckle, watching her has he stripped off the hides from her horse. "I can't believe Bull hasn't bit you yet." She snatched back her hand at his words and look at him. Tig laughed and walked over to her, throwing the hides down on the ground a few feet away. "Well don't worry about it now. If he was going to bite, he'd done it already. Guess everybody just likes you today…bears, grumpy horses, crazy old men."

Anna pointed to him and cocked her head. Tig smiled. "Me? I guess you're alright by me." He grinned when she rolled her eyes. He did enjoy teasing her.

She leaned over to him and whispered. "What kind of a name is Bull?"

"It's a great name." Tig feigned offense as he smoothed the hair on Bull's flank. "Hear that, Bull? Anna thinks your name is stupid. Maybe you should have bit her. Named him that 'cause he's a bullheaded sonofabitch." He butted heads with the horse. "Aren't ya, Bull?" The horse tried to knock Tig back with a swift move of his head. Tig laughed and Anna smiled, stepping back to watch the two of them mess with each other. "So what do you call your horse then?"

Anna stepped back over and whispered, "Ginger."

Tig scrunched up his nose. "Just cause she's red, huh?" Anna nodded and Tig shook his head, teasing her. "That's lame." He slapped Bull lightly on the nose as he led Anna away. "Mind your manners, Bull. We don't need no bullheaded ginger babies."

They walked over to the bear hides lying on the ground. He plopped down on one and slapped the space next to him. She sat down and kept her attention on the watching the horses for a moment. Tig scooted closer to her so that their bodies were touching. She felt the familiar butterflies ripple through her stomach. _Tig flies. _She stifled a grin and finally glanced over at him and said, "Thank you for today. For going with me…keeping me from being eaten by bears."

He grinned and sighed. "I'm always protectin' you from something it seems." She nodded but thought to herself, _Who's going to protect me from YOU?_

They were silent for a few moments until Tig decided to ask something that had been nagging at him for a few days. He trailed his fingertips along her back. "Have you slept with Kipp yet?"

Anna jerked her head around to frown at him. "What kind of a question is that?" Tig only shrugged. She shook her head in disbelief at Tig's boldness. Even though Kipp had not gotten very far with her, she didn't want to discuss it with Tig. The idea came to her to make him wonder. She made a zipping gesture across her lips and threw the imaginary key away.

"You're not gonna tell me? Should I ask him then?" Tig cocked his head at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and glared at him as if to say _If you have a brain in your head, you won't dare do that._ He scratched at his goatee as he looked at her. "Well…you're not a virgin are you?"

"Why all the questions?" Anna countered.

"Just wondering."

She thought about her answer for a moment. She supposed that while his questions were forward, they were fair. She knew all about him from reputation around town; he did not know hardly anything about her. "I'm not a tease…but I'm not a whore either. I was even engaged once." She had no clue why she had blurted out that last bit of information and waited for his reaction. A man like Tig probably ran from conversations dealing with love and marriage.

Tig played his response cool. "Yeah? What happened with that?"

Anna shrugged sadly, "He died."

"Oh."

"So are you disappointed?" Anna shook off the heavy conversation and smiled. She bumped him with her shoulder. "Were you hoping to deflower me?'"

Tig threw his head back and laughed. "Honey, I think that'll happen no matter how many men you been with."

She grinned at him, "Oh really? That good are you?" He nodded and locked his deep blue eyes on hers. All she saw in his eyes was lust and her last thought before he kissed her was _Oh shit._

They kissed, sitting up, for several moments before Tig thought _Fuck it_ and pushed her gently onto her back. Her eyes widen a bit at his move but he calmed her. "Shhh, I'll stop anytime you want." Anytime was apparently not soon because she surprised him by taking her hand behind his neck and pulling him down to her. He eased himself down on top of her and she shifted underneath to get comfortable. He propped himself up on his left elbow and held his weight there, allowing his right hand to hold her face when he kissed her and then later to trail along her body.

Kissing Tig excited her enough but when the weight of his body on top of her was added in, she had to grit her teeth for a second. Anna was about to overheat. This is how she _should _have felt with Kipp, excited, not wanting it to stop. She had felt detached with Kipp but she was very much in the moment with Tig. His hands were roaming all over her body and she felt heat blooming between her thighs.

"Goddamm you're beautiful." Tig whispered hoarsely to her. He gazed at her with lust lidded eyes and was happy to see she looked equally hot and bothered. He had wanted a day like today with her, just time to see how they would click out on their own, without having to worry about interruptions. Riding with her, getting to talk and be playful had gone well. Hell the day would have been good without him getting his hands on her…but now the day was quickly approaching perfect. He slightly cursed her for wearing riding pants today; he would have loved to slip his hand underneath her dress. He settled for unbuttoning her shirt.

His hands touched her bare skin and her hips tipped upwards involuntarily. He ground back into her, making her moan. The last time she had been with anyone was over a year ago with Luke, her late fiancé. Suddenly she missed that kind of contact…badly. Anna pushed her hips upward again and felt a little stupid for essentially dry humping him but everything about the moment was feeling so _good. _A few moments later she felt her fingertips bump against his belt buckle and suddenly wondered how the hell her hands had gotten there. She was losing all common sense and if she wasn't careful she was going to let him take her right then and there…on a bear hide…by the side of a stream…while the horses watched. _Good God, get a hold of yourself! Quit acting like a whore and be a lady!_

In one fluid motion, she pushed him off of her and rolled up onto her feet. She walked a few steps away and began buttoning her shirt. She kept her back to him as she tried to calm down and slow her breathing. She heard him groan and move. She ventured a quick glance in his direction. He was lying on the ground, propped up with his elbows behind him. He looked sort of annoyed…but really more amused than annoyed.

He watched her as she paced around a few steps, shaking her head. Anna glanced at him again and motioned between them and then to the horses. "We need to go?" He guessed. She nodded. He tried not to smile. "Need to go NOW?"

She shook her head in agreement rather furiously. He tried not to smile. Instead he laid back and interlaced his fingers behind his head. He crossed his feet and tried to look relaxed, which was a little uncomfortable given the raging hard on he currently had. "Mmm, nope. I think we need to stay right here."

Anna threw her hands up in the air. _Why?_

"Naw…I think a few more minutes out here…you might just crack and jump me. I'm gonna wait around for that." Tig replied with a grin. He _knew_ she wanted him; she was just trying to be good and proper. There was an undeniable spark between them and it was going to flame sooner or later.

She looked at him helplessly, knowing he was absolutely right. She put her palms together and looked at him pleadingly. _Please…let's go._

Tig let out a sigh and rolled to his feet. "Ah hell…alright, alright." She signed _thank you_, careful to keep distance between them. She watched with her arms crossed over her chest as he loaded the hides back onto Ginger's back and secured them. He waited for her next to Bull.

She frowned slightly and leaned into him. "I'm sorry…I…are you mad?"

Tig shook his head. "You and me…it's gonna happen, Anna. Not a doubt in my mind." He pointed to where they had lain together. "You can't deny _that. _And there's no way in Hell the kid makes you feel like that." He put his hat back on his head and climbed onto Bull. He held his hand out to Anna, his gaze friendly but firm. She took his hand and climbed up behind him. They were silent the entire ride home. Anna did some serious thinking during the ride, knowing that she was nearing a decision she did not want to make.

_**XXX**_

The three of them peered into the cabin at Timberland then glanced to one another as they straightened up. Parker and Elroy pushed Grace forward while she slapped at them. She had just been silently nominated to be the the one to talk to him about coming to Charming to heal.

She sighed and stepped inside as she tugged at the bottom of her shirt, willing herself to man up. As she walked towards Timberland, she gave a smile and her looked at her over the paper he was reading. He cocked an eyebrow. He may have been hurt and confined to a bed in the Doc's place but he wasn't _blind. _He could still see something was amiss.

"Cicely." He said evenly.

She furrowed her brow, hating when he called her Cicely. She rolled her eyes, snatched the paper from him and set it down. She opted for the straight forward approach. "You're coming to Charming with us and there's no arguing about it. We leave in two days, so get your shit settled."

He looked at and a cock of a grin came to his lips. She seemed to get ballsy the more time he spent around her. "Is that all, mother?"

"Don't sass me, old man."

He sat back in bed and smirked while he nodded. "Tell Parker to come in from staring into the window outside then. And go get me some new damn clothes. I prefer not to leave in my long johns."

She headed out to tend to the errand and pushed Parker into the cabin as she grabbed Elroy to accompany her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**~First of all thanks SOOO much for all the in-depth and wonderful reviews. We LOVE you guys!**

**Enjoy this chapter, it was a dozy to write so let us know what you think. A bit of bad news…BG is going on vacation next week so there will be at least a one week hiatus for the next chapter. Ironically, she is headed out WEST…might even pan for some gold! But hang in there, there are plenty more exciting chapters to come!**

It had been over a week since Grace had informed Timberland of his move to Charming. He had put on quite a show of procrastination but he finally assigned Parker to watch over his claim. He boarded the train bound for San Francisco with Elroy and Grace in all his grouchy glory. When the train finally arrived in San Francisco, it was time to switch modes of transport and head for Charming. Quietly they helped Marcus get off the train and settled into the stagecoach, got the luggage loaded on and then climbed in with him. Timberland narrowed a brow and with a perturbed voice said, "I am going back to Sweetwater after the wedding. "

Both Elroy and Grace looked at him and just shrugged then sat back while taking the bumpy ride home.

"And after I am healed up." Marcus added. He gave a simple nod and sat back, wincing a few times through out the ride there.

_**XXX**_

Back in Charming, the night before, Weston, Tanner and Ashwell along with three others had snuck onto Morrow land where the cattle roamed. The crew of thieves rounded up a small herd of cattle under the cover of darkness and had taken them to the next town over to sell and get rid of before Clay and the boys could get a head count on them.

The next morning they had come back a little tired but set the cash down in front of Zoebell with a nod. He smiled and looked over the money then sat back counting the cash. "Keep this up boys and Clay will not have any more cattle to prosper from."

They had nodded and settled in around the store to mull over another cattle heist in the next week. So far they had been doing well with the small cattle loads off the Morrow land and hadn't got caught. But they figured it was best not to push their luck so they had decided to slow down and space the thefts a bit more.

_**XXX**_

After a hard morning of chopping down trees with a small crew, Blue sat on a boulder watching over the Cassidy camp as he ate his lunch. He just observed the camp as a whole, to him it was breath taking to see how everything worked in a unit; like a colony of ants, each of them had a purpose and so did he. After a few weeks of being at the camp, he didn't want to leave. There were not too many places he had found that treated him as an equal, but here it was different, he was just like one of them.

He chewed on a bit of bread and salami while he pointed off in the distance. "Boss sir, who is that over yonder?" He made motion to two riders cutting over the land by the cliffs.

Hans stepped over to Blue and took a look, with a defined frown he looked at the big black man then nodded. "Darby and Paul, two of the biggest claim thieves around here. They been siphoning off the land for some time. We just ignore them and pretend we don't see them for now." He smirked and put a hand on the bear of a man. "Don't worry though; Miss Grace has something in store for them soon."

Blue nodded and didn't ask any more questions. Miss Grace seemed to always have everything under control and ran a tight ship so to speak.

_**XXX**_

Matt checked the time on his watch piece as he stood in front of the mirror then finished buttoning his vest. He had just put the watch in his pocket when a knock came to the door. He opened it and looked at a young buxom woman standing there in a very low cut dress, revealing her cleavage much more than most. She gave a soft coy smile as she stepped close to him and pushed him back into his room.

Rosa was one of Alvarez's girls and she had favored Matt when she spotted him earlier in the saloon. She thought she would make his acquaintance and say hello to him by stopping by to give him a freebie. Matt closed the door behind him, smiling. He figured he had some time, why not take advantage of the sweet hospitality going on. He cupped her neck with his hand and kissed her then let things go from there with a soft laugh. She ended up on her knees putting those sweet lips of hers on him while he held her hair.

_**XXX**_

As Matt played with Rose next door, John sat in his room at a small desk with the inkwell and pen. He took his time writing a very well penned letter to his wife and son back home. With all the time he has been away from them, he missed them greatly. His hand moved quietly as he explained his travels in great care and detail. He heard thumping from the next room and glanced over his shoulder. He knew exactly what was going on and just shook his head, focused and continued with his letter.

_**XXX**_

The next day, the stage rolled into town and slowed down to a stop at the station. Grace gave a nudge to Elroy, who was asleep, and then she sat forward to get off the stage. When the coach door opened, she stepped out and then helped Timberland down. He still wore his bear fur around him and leaned on Elroy more as Grace worked on getting the luggage off the stage coach.

Navic had happened to see them getting off the stage coach from where he stood at the livery. His attention quickly turned to them and he told the horse seller he would be back later. He decided to take off to the trading store to tell Anna that Grace was back. The young Indian broke into a run as he took short cuts and jumped over fences to cut through town the fastest way. He raced up the steps to the walkway up into the store. He pointed out the door and took a breath. "Anna."

Anna turned around and sat down a box of china on the table when she saw Navic out of breath. _What? What is wrong? _She signed to him as she grew more concerned.

He pointed out the door again and caught his breath. "Come…Grace… she is back, at the stage coach station."

Her eyes widened and she didn't even wait for Navic. She broke out in a run straight out the front door. She grabbed the front of her dress, doing a pretty damn good job of running in one. She took off down the street, running past people as Navic came out of the shop after her.

Chibs had been in the butcher's place getting meat for a small cook out with the guys at his place that night. They were going to have a poker night there without having all the damn people at the saloon pissing with them. He had been discussing with Eddie and Kipp on what to get when they saw Anna run past. Chibs handed the meat to Eddie and stepped outside with Kipp. He raised a brow as they looked back to see if anyone was chasing her. They saw no one but took off after her anyway. There had to be a pretty interesting reason for her running through town like she'd been lit on fire.

Tig had been standing next door at the jail, bullshitting with Unser when he saw his boys after Anna. He decided to catch up to them trying to figure out the excitement. "Chibs! What the hell's goin' on?"

Chibs shrugged and all four kept after her. Navic caught up to them when they made it to the stage coach station. They all almost ran right into her when she stopped abruptly and stood watching Grace with Elroy and Timberland.

Grabbing Kipp, Chibs stood on his toes to keep from plowing into her while he looked ahead and saw the new arrivals as well. He blinked as all his emotions bunched together, especially seeing Grace with Timberland and how she held onto him. He gritted his teeth and he touched Anna's shoulder. "What the hell?"

Anna shrugged and went straight to Grace. She grabbed her cousin's arm, turning her around, and then began signing with a flurry of hand movements.

The barrage of questions had Grace looking at her with surprise and confusion; she grabbed Anna's hands and looked at her. "Whoa, wait a minute slow down. " Grace motioned to Timberland and Elroy before she looked back to Anna. "I told you I was in Sweetwater in the letter. I sent it to you when I got there, Elroy was there when I wrote it. Why are you so mad?"

Anna wiped frustrated tears from her eyes and slowed her hands down. She told Grace she had never got any letter and been worried sick for two weeks, not having any idea where she was. Grace's stomach turned upside down in a knot and her face whitened a little bit as she looked to Anna and those behind her then back to her cousin. She slumped her shoulders as she explained to Anna that she did write her a letter and told her that Marcus had been hurt by the Pinkertons so they brought him back here to get better. Grace reached up and touched the back of her head, feeling really awkward. Her gaze shifted past Anna to Chibs; the look he gave her was a mix of disappointment and pissed offness.

Anna noticed the way Chibs looked at Grace and touched her cousin's arm in comfort. She walked over to Chibs and pulled him close to say something to him. Chibs never looked away from Grace as she turned to help Marcus and Elroy get into the wagon with his things. She patted Timberland on the leg and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Chibs fist balled up as he caught the affection between her Grace and Marcus. Anna grabbed Chibs's arm and pulled him close again and whispered to him. "There is nothing between them, he is family." She hoped it would buffer the jealously building in the Scot's mind. He looked to Anna then back to the three on the wagon and then turned and walked off since Anna was not being chased and was in no harm. He'd deal with Grace later.

Kipp looked to Anna with a bit of worry. Tig hung back, slightly miffed about her whispering to Chibs. _Goddamnit, does she just do it with anybody now? _He wanted to see if she was ok but let Kipp have the concerned boyfriend glory. He stared at Anna for a moment longer and then grabbed Eddie by the ear and pulled him along. "Lets go, we got shit to do." Eddie almost dropped the meat he was holding when his ear was twisted but managed to hold on as Tig pulled him away from the situation by force.

Grace watched Kipp and Anna for a moment then got the wagon going. "Anna, I will meet you at the store."

Anna gave a nod and talked to Kipp a moment about Grace's return. Navic waited around to walk Anna back to the place. He was extremely glad to see Grace back safe and sound.

_**XXX**_

As the small bit of excitement was talking place at the station, Tara had been helping Doc Hunter with his rounds around town, taking a bit of a breather away from the Sons Outfit. She had been tossing bloody water out onto the grass when David Hale walked up to her with his horse trailing behind him. He stopped by the fence where she was. "Afternoon, Tara. You look lovely today."

She gave him a soft smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, David. So what brings you by Hunter's place?"

"Oh, just out and about visiting some folks. Saw ya here so I thought I would stop and see how you were doing."

Tara held the bucket in her hands. She glanced down at it then back to him. "I'm fine, been staying busy between here and Chibs's place. There are quite a few ladies here ready to deliver soon so we have been making sure they are doing all right and getting ready for upcoming babies."

Hale nodded and stroked the muzzle of his horse as he smiled to her. He was very fond of her, always had been. "That's good. You know I never did get to thank you for the jar of jelly you gave me the other day. "

"Oh, you're welcome, David. It was nothing." Tara replied and then glanced back toward the doc's office. "Well I better get back inside, we've got to finish cleaning up and I have to meet Jax later for dinner."

He hid his irritation at the mention of Jax Teller. He nodded and smiled at her. "One of these nights… we should have dinner together, but I will let you be. I need to go pay a visit to the Miliner's."

"Ok, take care, David." She gave a small wave to him but before turning, she paused. "I would like that…dinner with you that is. Fetch me later in the week." She headed back inside Doc Hunter's place. He watched her go then headed off down the road, a broad smile rested on his face as he held back a whoop of satisfaction to her answer.

_**XXX**_

At the trade store, Grace looked through all of the rooms on the whole upstairs of the two buildings. She sighed and shook her head; most of the rooms were full of boxes and storage from the stores below. The only rooms that were of use were her room, Anna's, the living room and bathroom. She went to her room and removed some to take into Anna's for the time being. She could let Timberland have her room and she would bunk with Anna. It would probably be easier and safer if they all stayed in town, rather than staying at the cabin.

When Anna returned, Grace sat down and explained everything to her, from when she left to do deliveries to when Elroy came and fetched her. She swore up and down that she had sent Anna a letter letting her know what had happened. The hardest part of the conversation was informing Anna of Daddy Dearest and his impending arrival in Charming. It was just a matter of time before they would come. After she made sure Anna was all caught up and on the same page, Grace went upstairs to clean and get Timberland settled in her room. Once all was situated, she went outside and up the back steps to the promenade to the second floor to be alone.

Grace sat with her chin resting in her hand, elbow on her thigh, staring off thinking about things. She was sorely disappointed with some of the folks in town and their actions on wanting to steal or take what was not theirs. She sure as hell was not going to let them have it, not even over her dead body. She stared off out past the deck not really paying much attention to anything but the hay and the horses there in the stable behind the store. She flicked her thumb over her fingers absently while she continued to mentally check off everything that was bothering her too much to talk to anyone about, things she needed to do and who/what was going to be coming to Charming soon.

Meanwhile, Chibs had come over to the trade store to talk to Grace. When he came in, he was pissed and the expression he had showed it clearly. Elroy gave a nod of greeting to him motioned upstairs when Chibs asked where Grace was. Timberland was leaned back in a chair in the kitchen working on a sandwich and coffee when he saw Chibs come to the back towards the stairs. He raised a brow but didn't say anything, just observed the on goings. He took a sip of coffee and mused to himself about how the girls seemed to have gotten themselves into a world of shit with the Sons Outfitters. He didn't have a clue how Grace had come to find herself situated with Chibs, but he was rather intrigued and would have to ask her about it.

Chibs had gone upstairs but didn't see Grace, next he went out the back door to the promenade to see if she was out there. When he saw her, he leaned along the door a moment watching her sitting there like a bump on a long. He closed the back door and he walked over to sit down next to her on the stairs. He sat down with his feet on the next couple steps down and his arms resting on his legs. He tilted his head to look at her as she turned her head to see who had sat next to her.

With a deep sigh, she moved to stand up but he reached out and pulled her back down. She stood all the way up again and he pulled down once more. "Sit down, Grace."

She looked at him then looked away as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned forward. "What do you want me to say? I am sorry… I sent a message to Anna telling her I was gone, she never received it. If you want the proof I can show you what I telegraphed and how much I paid for it. "

Chibs listened to her but then asked, "And what about you and him? I saw how you were with him, close and affectionate, like you two are lovers or something."

Her mouth came open in surprise at his accusation. "Me and Marcus? Chibs there is nothing going on between us like that. My god, I have known the man for closed to ten years! He is the closest thing to a father to me, a man who I respect and consider one of my closest friends. He's family, more family than my own damn family." She stood up and grabbed the railing as she looked down at him. "If you don't mind I want to be alone right now. Have a good afternoon Mr. Telford." She stormed away and slammed the door behind her when she went inside, leaving him sitting there a bit surprised to think about what she had said.

He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. He stood up and walked down the steps, cussing over how well that little bit had just went. But maybe she was right, he'd just cool off and talk to her later.

_**XXX**_

Out at the Morrow Ranch, Clay looked over the stock of bulls that were sorted through. He pointed to a few that were bred just for these things. He smirked as he nodded in approval, watching some of the boys round up the bulls and put them in their own pens for the upcoming Charming rodeo.

Otto stood on the fence next to Clay overseeing the picking of horses and bulls for the rodeo as well. "You know Clay, the boys have been looking forward to this for months now. I been watching them pick their prize horses and practicing. Especially the younger greenbacks…they're wanting to prove and upstage the regulars."

Clay blew out a stream of smoke from his every present cigar. "Yep and most of all the men this side of the country are gonna be coming through here; this side of the mountains for sure. The prize money alone is enough to bring them here to compete."

"That's true. Say…you talk to the girls contributing the money for the purse? They're up there with the few richest here."

"Not yet, been meaning to do it. I'll get Gemma to send them over to the house for a chat." He grinned widely as he motioned toward a bull that was huge, the one the Trager boys would ride; rough and mean as hell, just like them. "Besides wildfire hit fast…Timberland is back in town. I need to talk to him."

_**XXX**_

A couple nights later, most of the guys were over at Chibs's place enjoying a game of poker and hanging out. The group included everyone but Piney, Clay and Jax. They'd been talking about everything in town, it's goings on and what not. Mostly the speculation was of Timberland coming back to Charming but they didn't really know anything about it. They were quick to change the subject to the rodeo and its preparations. Most of it was just hype and messing with each other though. Kipp had decided he wanted to prove to the other guys he could ride just as good as they could and had a plan in mind to do it but kept it to himself.

Once the poker game had ended late that night, they had started making bets on their rodeo rides and just sat around bullshitting. After a while, Eddie, Kipp and Juice headed off with Bobby to the bunkhouse while the other three took off on their own accord. Chibs saw them out the door while he cleaned up the place and stomped off upstairs to sleep.

_**XXX**_

With Timberland back in town, he had taken space in Grace's room for the time being; it was easier to be in town than out at the cabin for now. He was resting in her bed when he heard noises from outside the window. He sat up and eyed the window cautiously as the noise continued.

Tig had left Chibs' place with Happy but had waved his brother off and sent him to Cara Cara to spend the rest of the night. Tig's drunken mind had other plans in mind and he sure as hell didn't need an audience. He stood outside looking up at the second floor apartment of the TC Trading Company, trying to decide which window might belong to Anna's room. As he looked around, he got a bit distracted by a falling star, then another. Those star showers were a sight to see in the summertime. He finally focused and took a random guess, picking the window on the left. He readjusted his hat on his head and wondered how the hell he was going to get up to it. Had he been a little less drunk, he would have realized there was a set of stairs down the right side of the landing. In his present state of mind, he decided to climb up the side of the building using the rain spout piping.

After a quick but hardly graceful climb up, he stretched out his hand and grabbed onto the railing then hauled himself over onto the landing. All of that made a little more noise that he was expecting so he stood still for a few moments before making his way to the window. With a bit of effort and a few whispered curse words, he slid up the window and climbed inside. Darkness mostly filled the room with a small bit of moonlight coming from outside. Being as quiet as he could, Tig turned and lowered the window back down then turned around to face the bed.

Timberland had grown accustom to sleeping lightly, that coupled with the noise Tig had made, alerted the old man to the sound of someone sneaking in the room. He had no issue with shooting trespassers and with the click of his gun, he aimed at the intruder.

Hearing that familiar sound, Tig held his hands up slowly while he froze in his tracks. He squinted in the darkness and tried to take a closer look at the figure in the bed…it didn't look a thing like Anna. "Aw shit" slipped out of his mouth as he realized his mistake and he started to wonder if he had enough time to dive through the window instead of being shot.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in here?" Timberland asked flatly.

"Don't shoot, Marcus…it's me…Tig."

Hearing Tig's voice, Timberland lowered the gun in his lap. "God dammit to hell, Trager. Who in the hell taught you to go sneakin' into damn windows? Put your damn hands down. I ain't robbing you… yet."

Shaking his head in frustration, Tig lowered his hands and shrugged. "Yeah I am getting rusty I guess, old man. Thought I had the right one…I was looking for Anna's room." He walked backwards and then turned and opened the window. "Sorry for wakin' ya." He climbed back out on the landing. He stood with his back to the window while he shook his head, embarrassed all to hell.

"Oh for hell… move! You're blocking my moon." Timberland hissed and he motioned with his gun before settling back in laying down. "For fuck sakes, just go sneak in the other winder already. She's the one on the left."

Looking over his shoulder with his mouth opening a little, Tig set his jaw and gave a side look to the window he had just climbed out of. Muttering _moon my ass... I'll show you a moon, _he had his fingers on his belt buckle ready to drop trou' and moon the old bastard. He thought better of it and stumbled to his right.

"Your _other_ left, dipshit!" Timberland bellowed out while he snorted a huff then rolled over mumbling. "Shut the damn winder when you go by."

Tig obliged and pushed the window down then turned to walk across the landing to the other window. A frown set in on Tig's face. _Goddamnit…maybe this is dumb idea...a really dumb bad idea. _It'd seemed like a great idea after a night full of drinks with the boys. But at this rate, he wouldn't be getting anywhere with Anna until damn near dawn. He took a deep breath, sat his hat down on the landing floor and hoped this time worked out better than the incident with Timberland. Peeking in, he opened the window and snuck inside.

_So far so good_, he paused as he stepped towards the bed and reached out to touch her. Grace was actually closest to the outside edge of the bed by the window. She laid there watching him approach since she had awoken from the noise a few moments ago. With one arm tucked under her head, she raised a brow right when he was about to touch her.

"Wrong girl…she's right next to me." She smacked his hand away as she sat up and smoothed her hair back.

"Oh goddamnit!" Tig hissed and stepped back. He went wide eyed for a moment and then sighed, "Fuck it, I'm bailing on this shit."

At the sound of his voice, Anna sat up, looking over Grace to see Tig standing in the middle of the room. _What in the hell was he doing here? Has he lost his mind?_ She sat up in bed and drew her knees up. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Grace slid out of bed with a chuckle. "Well, I would ask you just what you're here for...but when a man goes sneaking into a girl's window in the middle of the night, there are only a few options." She lit the lamp next to the bed and twisted it to the dimmest setting then stepped over to her robe, picked it up and slid it on. She tied it closed as she slid on her slippers. Grace motioned to Anna with her hand and teased, "Go ahead, shack up. Just don't go waking up the dogs will ya?" She watched her cousin's face go beat red and snickered quietly as she closed the door. She left them to some privacy and headed downstairs, taking up another lantern to light her way.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Anna darted out from under the quilt and ran at Tig. He was expecting a different welcome than the barrage of slaps he got from her. He batted her hands away, laughing at her. "Why are you hitting me?" He whispered. "She said it was ok."

Anna shook her head and pushed him toward the window. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I haven't seen you in days. Wanted to make sure you were ok." He explained as he looked her over from head to toe. It was dead quiet in the room and he heard her whisper easily.

"In the middle of the night?" She asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Mmm…yes to both." Tig answered. Little was being left to his imagination as she stood before him in her thin chemise nightgown. The gown had a tank top style to it, covering just above her breasts and exposing her bare arms. Seeing this much of her bare skin was distracting.

"Well, I'm fine." She hissed.

"I can see that." He replied with a smile. She followed his gaze and glanced down at herself, realizing she was standing there in her nightgown. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and headed back to get her robe from the bedpost.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He whispered as he chased after her. He pulled the robe out of her hand. "No need for that. I already saw you, can't UNSEE ya now." Anna gave him a look of total exasperation, not sure if she found his little stunt rude or romantic. "Come on, you knew how trouble it took me to get to you…I deserve a little somethin'."

She blew out a breath and gave up on the robe but instead crossed her arms again. "What were you thinking, coming up here like this?" She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Honestly?" Tig asked. "This was supposed to go a helluva lot differently. I was gonna sneak into your room, climb in bed with you and convince you to let me have my way with you...but I kinda fucked that up." He explained with a grin.

Anna tried not to laugh at his obvious frustration and embarrassment. She let a moment pass and then patted his chest with one of her hands. "Well now what?"

Tig took hold of her hand and tried to think. He needed to buy time to keep her from kickin' him out on his ear. Suddenly an idea dawned on him and he pulled her toward the window. "You wanna sit out on the landing for awhile? Stars are falling like crazy tonight." Anna stood there a bit stunned by the whole situation but she finally nodded. She had yet been able to say no to him. He grinned and helped her out the window and onto the landing.

He sat down and propped his feet up on the railing of the landing. He tapped his shoulder and she sat down very close to him and slipped her arm through his, resting her head on his upper arm. They watched the skies for several minutes in silence. A few falling stars made their descent. He grinned to himself…_falling stars, shit, don't know why women loved stupid shit like that_.

She angled her head towards his ear. "You're crazy, you know? This is a very bold move."

"What's bold about it? I wanted to see you so I did." Tig replied flatly.

"Some might think it disrespectful." Anna countered.

"I'm watchin' shootin' stars with you." Tig smiled over at her. "Some might think that's down right romantic."

Anna laughed. "Yes, but your original intentions were not so romantic in nature."

"You don't know that." Tig replied quietly. Another star fell from the sky and he decided to change the subject. "You keepin' count?"

"That makes seven."

Tig sighed and watched the skies. A couple of months ago, if anyone would have told him he would be watching stars with a woman instead of nailing her on the bed a few feet away, he would have laughed his ass off. As it was, he figured there were worse feelings in the world than Anna resting against him. But now he had to talk to keep her near. "So… how are things? Timberland seems back to old self…damn near shot me tonight."

Anna smiled at that mental picture. "Marcus is doing quite well. His injuries are healing nicely." She did not want to talk about any of the unpleasant matters concerning Marcus or the impending visit from her uncle. She stayed quiet and counted stars as she thought for a topic of distraction and finally landed on a good one.

She smiled slightly and looked over at Tig. "Why is your brother bald? He's half Indian…he should have beautiful hair…like Navic."

"What kind of random damn question is that?" Tig grimaced and then chuckled. He looked over at Anna. "I climb up a drain spout, damn near get shot to climb through your window and you want to chat about my brother's hair? You got a crush on him too?"

"Why did you climb up the drain spout? There are stairs right over there." Anna commented as she pointed to their left. "As for my affections…my crushes are serious and run few and far between…and currently number only two."

He looked over and saw the top of the stairs. "Well shit." He readjusted his boots on the railing and sighed. "Alright…since you aren't crushing on Hap, I'll tell ya the story about his hair. See…the problem with Hap is that he don't fit in with either side of his bloodline. He's took dark skinned to pass as a white man and back when I met him, he had long hair and that wasn't helping matters any. But all the Indians know he's a half breed and shun him so he sort of stuck in the middle." Tig paused for a second. "I guess I lucked out that our old man knocked up a half breed Mexican; nobody knows about my _heritage_ unless I tell them."

Anna nodded against his shoulder counting a few more stars. "Twelve…thirteen. Go on."

"So anyway…Hap and I had _gotten acquainted_, meaning we had beat the shit out of each other and decided not to kill each other and he had decided to ride with us on our cattle drive. But before we left, some asshole tore into him about being a breed and they got into it. After the fight, Hap was pissed off and decided to just say a big fuck you to both sides of his blood. So he takes his damn knife…" Tig laughed, remembering the moment. "He takes his knife and just starts _sawing _on his hair, cutting it off in chunks. I got worried he might cut his ear off. I mean shit, having a half breed as a brother was trouble enough, I wasn't about to have a one eared sibling. So I took the knife and finished the job for him, then took a straight razor to smooth it all out. Hap's kept it that way ever since."

Anna had laughed during the story, picturing the Trager brothers with hair flying. "Very trusting of Happy…you with a straight razor."

"Come on… I got steady hands." Tig defended but then chuckled. "Yeah I guess it was though." He sighed and then added, "Well hope you're happy…I'm startin' to loss my buzz." They laughed again.

"Trager!" Timberland yelled from where he stood with his head stuck outside his window. "Shut the hell up and take your wooing the hell inside! You're keeping me awake." He paused for a moment and then added, "I'm talking to you too, Anna! For a mute girl, you're awfully damn loud." He slammed the window back down.

Tig and Anna looked to each other and laughed. "Oops." She whispered.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Looks like the party's over."

She looked up at him, not wanting him to leave just yet. "I don't want you to go."

"Me either." He glanced back toward her bedroom and smiled slightly. "But ummm…look, I don't want to sound like an asshole here, Anna. But if I go back inside there, I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you. And we can't go all out like we did last time and then pull up short. I mean…maybe Kipp can handle that frustration all the time but my self control is kinda spotty."

"So you're giving me an ultimatum?" Anna asked with disappointment. "Sleep with you or that's it?" But she figured she couldn't keep a man like Tig hanging on forever without it going somewhere. She needed to make up her mind. Hell her mind had been made up for a while now; she didn't know why she was dragging her feet.

"What? No, it's not an ultim…" Tig stopped mid word. He pushed open the window and motioned her inside. He didn't want Timberland taking a shot at him for being loud. Once inside he shut the window and they stood facing each other. "I'm just saying if you know tonight's not gonna go anywhere, just save the frustration and…"

Anna stepped up closer and finally made a move of her own, she cut him off with a kiss. He let it go on for a moment and then pulled back from her, laughing. "Damnit woman, what did I just say about frustratin' me?" She gave a shrug. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her, then warned her, ""I'm not gonna stop, Anna."

She nodded ever so slightly in return, her serious gaze gave him all the permission he needed. He reached out and cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her hard. He kept kissing her as he walked her backwards toward the bed with his hands roaming over as much of her body as he could touch, bunching up her nightgown as he went. He stopped abruptly and pulled the thin nightgown on her head and tossed it away, he slid her panties off in the next motion, intent on feeling and seeing skin. He leaned into her and kept his forehead next to hers, breathing hard as he stared down at her body, giving her just the slightest chance to chicken out on going all the way with him. She surprised him by pulling at his shirt, untucking it and sliding her hands underneath. Once her hands hit his bare skin, his lust reached a fever pitch. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it off then went to work on his gun belt and started to pushed out of his boots at the same time. Years of getting naked quickly had made him quite the multi-tasker.

Anna had stepped to him once his shirt was off and ran her hands over his chest while she kissed his neck. She loved the look of his body, his chest and arms strong with muscles from hard labor. She squeezed his right pec muscle with a bit of force just has he stripped off the rest of his clothes. He grinned at her as he wrapped hand around the back of her neck and pulled her hair slightly. She usually had her long blonde hair up or pulled back in a ponytail but tonight it was loose and he wanted to feel it in his hands. She stiffened at bit at the hair pulling but he didn't notice, he was too busy pushing her toward the bed behind them. He laid her down and settled in on top her and the barrage of kisses started up again. He left her hair alone as he moved to take stock of her body with his mouth and hands.

She bit her lip and stared at the ceiling as his teeth nipped at her breasts and then her left hip. She tried not to jerk as he squeezed her breast hard with his hand and then kissed her again. It had been a year since she had made love to a man and she was suddenly a bit nervous. Tig wasn't just any man, he was extremely experienced and she was quickly discovering how he liked things. He was moving along quickly and a bit roughly, which was ok, she guessed, God knew she wanted him badly, she was literally aching for him. Before she could ponder on it, she felt Tig's hand between her legs, running his fingers along her clit and pushing inside her for just a second.

Anna broke from her thoughts and looked into his eyes as he slid his hand away and pushed inside her without so much as a word. She let out a small gasp but it was covered with Tig's louder moan of, "Shit, you're tight" followed by a shaky laugh from him. Instead of watching her face and knowing she needed a minute to adjust to him, he started pumping into her, loving the greater sensation. But being with her was a lot damn different than having a go with one of the whores at Cara Cara. For one thing, she was silent. Usually the whores were screaming his name but a few minutes later he had to push up on his elbow and look down at Anna to make sure she was still with him.

Anna looked up at him with wide eyes, he was moving too fast but her body was finally starting to catch up. It had been so long for her, it wasn't going to take long for her to come. He gazed at her with lust filled eyes and kissed her as he began to slam harder and faster into her. She gripped his back with her hands and came a moment later, losing her breath as she tried to whisper his name. She was pretty sure he missed the whole even since he was too intent on slamming the headboard into the wall with his hand.

"Fuck…sonofabitch…" Tig cussed as he came. She pressed her palms against his chest trying to tell him to take it easy. He pushed into her a few more times, slow and painfully deep, before pulling out and shoving her slightly to the side as he fell down beside her on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling swallowing some air and running his hands over his head. "Goddamn... that was well worth the wait." Anna pulled the bed sheet up over her body and tossed a glare in his direction. "That's a compliment." He playfully explained to her.

It didn't take long her breathing to slow. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ The experience with Tig was a bit odd for her, she had expected something different but she wasn't sure why. He had lived up to his reputation, he was obviously _good_ its just she hadn't expected the first time with him to be so…impersonal. It was like he didn't even notice it was _her _underneath him.

Tig looked over at Anna, she was being quiet, even for her. He rolled over to face her and propped his head up with his elbow. He tapped at her with his finger. "You ok?" She glanced at him. He frowned, not liking her expression. "That was good for you right?"

She shrugged and whispered an honest answer. "It was…functional."

"FUNCTIONAL?" Tig sat bolt right up in bed. His bedroom escapades had never been demeaned in such a way and he was dumbfounded. "What? Are you…what the hell…?" He couldn't even formulate a response. He shook his head sharply. "Well…just what the hell was wrong with it?"

She sat up against the headboard and pulled the sheet up to cover her body. "Well…you could slow down."

"What? Why?" Tig asked incredulously.

Anna stared at him, "Slow down...I'm not going anywhere, why are you in such a hurry?"

Tig frowned. _She wasn't going anywhere? _He had never thought about it like that. He was usually busting to get out of the gate at Cara Cara. He ran through his girl quick, got what he needed and was on his way. His ego didn't like taking her criticism and felt the need to strike back. "'Well you've made me chase you for MONTHS, sorry if I got a little excited. But you ain't exacty was I was expectin' either."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm used to HEARING that a woman likes it, you know screamin', yellin', callin out to Jesus. With you I can't tell if you're with me or sleepin'. If you needed something you should have let me know."

Anna's mouth dropped open then her eyes narrowed in anger. "Maybe you should pay more attention." She hissed and rolled over in a huff.

_Oh great, now she's gonna throw a hissy fit. _He glared at her back but then it dawned on him she _couldn't _tell him what she needed, well at least not easily. _Goddamnit, I keep forgettin'…_ He reached out to grab her shoulder. "Anna..."

She jerked away from him and glared out the window. "Go."

He couldn't make out what she had said so he leaned over her. "What?"

"I said GO. Get out of here." She hissed. "This was a mistake."

Tig clenched his jaw and flopped back over on his back, shaking his head. _This is more damn trouble than it's worth. Fuck this. _He muttered a slew of cuss words and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The sheet was pulled around his waist as he sat fuming with anger, bouncing his knee. He damn sure wasn't the type to beg a woman and he wasn't about to start now. But yet, he didn't leave…he just sat there. After a few minutes of thinking, he realized the last time he had been with a woman that wasn't a whore of some sort was around ten years ago. He frowned, maybe he was a little rusty when it came to actually caring about a woman's needs. He mind flashed that blonde whore at Cara Cara, the one he had tried to fool himself into thinking it was Anna. He realized that he had been more gentle and engaged with her and felt like an idiot. He'd finally gotten a go with the real deal, with Anna and he had blown it.

"I probably shouldn't said that piece about you not hollerin'." Tig said out of the blue.

Anna glanced over her shoulder about the same time he did. Their eyes met and she rolled over onto her back. He stayed facing the door until she ran her hand down his back a few minutes later. She crooked her finger at him when he looked at her, silently telling him to 'come here'. He crawled back under the sheet and laid on his stomach, propped on his elbows.

She leaned closer to him, "Ever think those girls are lying to you? Carrying on like that?"

He laughed slightly. "I reckon some are."

She looked deep in his eyes and whispered, "I won't lie to you." She was having a hard time staying mad at him. She knew Tig was pretty rough around the edges, if she was honest, that might have been part of his appeal. How could she expect their first time to be smooth? He didn't know how to be with someone like her, lack of voice or otherwise. He was used to whores and she was far from that.

Anna leaned up and kissed him softly and slowly. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she kept her eyes on his and ran her hand along his face. Tig smirked, "If you're gonna bitch…"

"I'm not going to bitch…because you're going to pay attention this time." She said seriously and then kissed him slowly again.

"Is that right?" He asked playfully.

She nodded. "You just slow down and keep your eyes on me…that'll tell you everything you need to know."

So he did…he kissed her slowly and deeply and never broke eye contact with her as he moved on top of her. They kissed and finally worked up to her guiding him inside of her. He kept his rhythm subdued, going this time for long, deep strokes and he wasn't sorry. Anna told him, showed him exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

A smile played at her lips as they worked into a steady rhythm and when things heated up and felt extremely good she bit her lip and whispered a few cuss words of her own. He couldn't help but smile at that. She bit her lip a few moments later and gripped his hips low and tight, pulling him into her faster and faster. He slowed down on purpose just to torture her a bit and she whispered _please _and stared up at him with those beautiful green eyes and he couldn't deny her. He pushed faster but didn't worry about trying to make the headboard break, he kept his eyes on her and relished in watching her come. She whispered his name a few times as she peaked and he got a rush like never before and didn't last much longer.

After they were finished, they laid in silence, all intertwined with each other, thinking over what had transpired between them. They didn't say it, but both of them wished the first go round hadn't happened between them. But maybe it was necessary in order for them to get it right. With no words spoken and her body cradled against his, Tig began to fall into a steady breathing pattern and let himself doze off and Anna followed suit.

She woke up later and pushed herself up on her elbow to look him. He must have felt her stare because he reached out and put his hand over her face playfully, blocking her view for a moment. "What are you staring at?" When she just grinned in return, he said "I do it right that last time?"

Anna nodded but then looked more seriously at him. "I was thinking though…about what happens now?"

Tig blew out a breath and sat up with the sheet pooled around his waist. "Well…you break things off with Kipp for starters. I mean, after tonight, surely that issue is settled." She nodded but didn't look as happy as he thought she should. "What's wrong?"

"I hate to hurt him. Tig…I do love him; just not in the manner that I should."

He scratched at his beard. "Well, he's going to be pissed. There's no way around it. Just tell him you don't feel that way about him. Leave me out it…might help matters."

"I won't lie to him." Anna replied quietly. "I owe him the truth…if he asks, I'll tell him."

Tig considered that. "Fair enough. But I have to work with him, hell live with him. I give him hell all the time but I don't wanna rub his face in this. We should keep whatever this is between us quiet for awhile."

Anna nodded in agreement. "I hate that I didn't end things sooner…but I was so unsure of you." She glanced at him, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Is tonight it between us? Is that all you…"

"Hell no." He replied. "I don't know where it's going, but this damn sure ain't the end of it, Anna." He scooted back down into bed and pulled her to him. As he held her he whispered, "Stop worrying about all of it for now. All that shit comes later…nothing to worry about tonight."

_**XXX**_

Grace milled around the back porch of the store, might as well since she was wide awake now. She 'd find comfort sleeping in the living room upstairs later. She glanced out the window and saw a light on over at Chibs's place.

She thought to herself for a moment and then shrugged and began walking over to his place in her slippers, tank top chemise and robe. Her hair hung in a very loose braid behind her back. She took the timber edge towards his back door, hopping over the creek and a few fallen logs. She closed the wooden gate behind her and walked up the path to the steps and porch. She looked around then knocked on his back door a couple times.

He was upstairs reading the book he got from Anna about a week ago. It was Grace's favorite and with reading it he could see why, it was full of poetry, not that lovey dovey shit but very intense and passionate. He heard the knock on his door and lowered the book down on his chest. He raised a brow then got up. Wearing pants and a tank top, with suspenders hanging down past his hips, he padded downstairs barefoot and went to the front door. Seeing no one there, he looked back towards the kitchen.

Making his way through the house, he peered out the window and saw who it was. He was impressed but confused as to why she was here in the middle of the night. He opened the door, looking at her in her thin robe, chemise and slippers with a lantern. He crossed his arms and stood there with a questioning expression.

"Miss Cassidy, kind of late for visitin'." His dark brown gaze watched her standing there looking a bit awkward. And even though he hadn't talked to her in the last couple days, he had to admit she still looked good.

She looked around then nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of late, saw a light on. So I just thought I would come over and see if you were wanting to talk." She held the lantern up and adjusted the light before it went out. "But you're right it's late. I will go and let you be."

"The poor me act is not workin'. " He shifted to leaning against the door frame as he watched her walk down his steps.

She turned and furrowed her brow. "I am not looking for pity or putting on a poor me act. I just thought I would come over. So much for that, good night."

He tilted his head up to look at the sky thinking and asking to himself if he was being punished for some unknown injustice. He uncrossed his arms and stepped out on the porch, calling after her. "Get back here and come inside will ya? You'll get fined for indecent exposure by the damn deputy dog for being like that at in public."

Grace looked back at him standing on the porch, holding the door open for her, waiting. "Nope." She said quietly and arched a brow then just kept walking. She held the lantern in front to keep from tripping over anything and opened his gate to take to the path she had taken getting here. _Anna better be having a damned good time while I'm out here making a damned fool of myself!_

"Your goin' to be the death of me one of these days, Grace Cassidy." Chibs mumbled. He let the screen door swing closed and he came off the porch bare foot right after her. He shoved the gate open and stalked towards her with a quick pace to catch up to her. His face jerked with pain as he stepped on a few rocks and sharp twigs in his yard with his bare feet. "Goddammit!"

She stepped onto a log and then paused. She heard him behind her and saw him making a beeline for her. She hopped over the log and continued walking but he caught up with her. Chibs reached out, grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She yelped lightly from being grabbed then grunted out air when he turned her around. She set her jaw tightly as he stared at her for a moment.

"HEY! STOP! Put me DOWN!" She yelled as he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack. He clutched her lantern in one hand and the other held her over his shoulder, grasping her legs. He walked back to his house, carrying her easily while she thumped his back and she blew hair out of her face. "Filip Telford, Put Me Down This Instant!" He smirked as he walked to his gate.

"Go 'head, keep a yellin' and wake up all of Charmin'." He walked past the gate and went up the few stairs. She jabbed him in the back before he sat her on the kitchen table. She jumped to her feet when he released her. With a scowl, she smacked at him for what he did. He shielded her hands away from him. "Wha'… I put you down."

She settled down and stood staring at him. "Feel better?"

"Actually yeah I do." He replied with a smirk. He stepped closer and flipped her braid over her shoulder with a couple of his fingers.

She moved her shoulder while she reached back and put her braid back in place. He knocked it back again. "Knock it off." She warned.

He smirked at her. "So nothin' is between you and Timberland? You think of him as family, huh?"

"Yeah."

He snatched the belt of her robe and he pulled her against him into a kiss. Grace instinctually pushed her hands against his chest when he kissed her. He kept one hand fisted on her belt as his other slid up, curling around her head. When he broke from the rough but needed kiss, she breathed while he looked at her a moment and brushed her hair from her face. "Ya' need to really work on your full discloser with me. The way you talk to Anna, fillin' her in and lettin' her know all about what ya do, that needs to go with us too. You and me… got it?"

She nodded softly, she felt guilty for not including him but hell she was not used to it. It has always been her, Anna and then Navic. It was taking her a big getting used to on letting in others in her life. She toyed with the cross that he wore around his neck while she stood, falling quiet.

"You had me worried sick over where ya were. I fuckin' looked all over the place. Anna and I… neither knew where you were. Thinking the worst of ya." He butted his head against hers and he tugged her closer against him.

"I will work on getting better at keeping tabs of what is going on, Chibs." She moved her fingers along the smooth metal of the necklace then looked up at him.

"Why are you here this late anyway?" He asked.

She slid her hands over his shoulders. "Well Timberland is staying in my room above the store and I am crashing with Anna. But she has company so I will be staying in the living room tonight. So when I saw your light, I came over; didn't really want to go to sleep just then."

"Anna has company? Are ya sayin' her and Kipp are finally knockin' boots?" Chibs smirked while he looked over to the window then to her shaking her head.

"Not Kipp, I hate to break it to you, but there is no connection. Anna isn't feeling it with Kipp at all." She watched his face drop, he had really been rooting for Kipp to finally find the right one. She poked him "And keep your mouth shut, she will tell him, so don't even think of warning him. He needs to find out on his own." She poked him again, he grabbed her hand with a playful tug.

"A'ight, I won't say anythin' just ball busted he didn't get the girl of his dreams. So who is she with?"

"Can't tell." Grace pretended to zip her lips and looked away.

Chibs looked at her for a moment then narrowed his brow. "Tig… that son of a bitch."

Grace tried to figure out how he knew.

"Oh come on, I seen how she is around him. I was figuring something was stirrin' there."

She laughed a bit then leaned back against the kitchen table. He stepped towards her to keep his arm around her and stood between her legs, pressed up against her. He undid her dark blue plaid robe to see what she was wearing underneath. He looked her over in that thin material white tank chemise. "MMmmMM, such a fine sight to see." He slid his hand up to her breast, letting his fingers trace over her ampleness.

With a cant of her head, Grace watched him touch her, loving how excited he made her feel. She let the sleeve of her robe slide down her arms and remained leaning against the table while he traced his fingers over her bare skin. He leaned in and brushed her neck with a soft bristled kiss. His hands wandered down to her hips and bunched up her night gown then slid up under the bunched fabric and along her thighs until they slid over her bare ass. He squeezed her ass cheeks and pulled her against him. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth while she took in a sharp intake of air. They used the table for support as he ravaged her neck with his lips and ground his hardness against her. He wanted desperately to take her right at the table.

He moved a hand down her thigh and then slid up between her legs. He moaned against her neck as his hand hit the nether regions of her legs, finding that wetness. He smiled and nipped against her neck, getting her to squirm playfully. Grace slid her leg up along his leg and used a chair to prop her foot on while he was exploring. Small gasps came from her as fingers got very intimate. He grazes his lips along the front of her neck just as a rapid loud knock came at the front door. Grace stiffened, startled at the knocking

Chibs groaned with an audible "Da' Fuck?" against her neck.

Both of them turned to look towards the front door from the kitchen. He sighed with furrowed brow, he was rather annoyed at being disturbed in the middle of having his way with her. He let go of her leg and stepped back but pointed to her. "Don't you go a movin' from that spot. I'll get 'em to leave."

She watched him walk out of the kitchen and pushed her chemise night gown down over her legs while he went to the door. Henry Brown and his son Carl were standing on the front porch. Carl held a blood soaked towel on his head as his father held him up.

Chibs looked at the two of them and immediately ushered them into the house, asking them what happened. Henry explained to Chibs that they had thought a horse had gotten loose in the barn so Carl went to go check it out. Instead he got hit in head with a two by four and taken a bullet from one of Weston's men who stole their horses. Chibs nodded and got Carl sat down on the table in one of the rooms. He rushed to the kitchen for some water and to gather some medicine. He looked to Grace and shook his head with a sigh as he noticed she had tied the robe back around her.

"Need help?" She asked. He shook his head and kissed her softly then headed to the room to take care of Carl. Grace watched for a moment then slipped out the back to go back to the store to crash on the couch.

_**XXX**_

Timberland watched as Anna came down the stairs the next morning. He smirked at her over his coffee cup. "Have a nice night, Miss Anna?" She took one glance at him and tried to not to smile but failed miserably. He laughed at her as she blushed and she waved him off. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined him at the table. When he remained silent, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What? I'm not commenting on whatever shenanigans you're up to with Trager. You're a grown woman; you can make your own decisions…good or bad." Timberland said with a smile.

Anna scribbled a note and slid it over to him. _But you've known him longer than I have. You probably have a better idea about how he is._

He snorted. "Maybe…but I certainly don't know him in the capacity you're after." Timberland got up from the table. "You're on your own there, darlin'."

Anna smiled and stared at her coffee cup, allowing herself a few more minutes of happiness before she started thinking about how to let Kipp down easy.

_**XXX**_

Grace was still sleeping on the couch upstairs when she was nudged awake by Anna who sat on her knees on the floor staring at her. With one eye open, she looked at Anna with a sleepy gaze then smirked at her noticing the glow in her features. She didn't have to even ask she just whispered to her. "Brazen Hussy." Grace sat up and patted the seat next to her in order to hear what Anna had to say.

Anna had a serious heart to heart with Grace about the tug of war she found herself in with the men. Well, there wasn't much tugging anymore, Tig had won that battle by a country mile. But it was time to let Kipp down easy and Anna dreaded it with every fiber of her being. Grace couldn't really give much advice about breaking up with men, but Anna didn't really _need_ advice. She just needed someone to tell her it was all right to follow her heart instead of her head. Normally, Grace wouldn't have been that person either, but her relationship with Chibs had her thinking differently. Anna headed out to the cabin to think without any distractions and asked Grace to send Kipp her way if he stopped by the store.

Later that day, Grace had passed along the message to Kipp but ended up beating him to the cabin. She needed to pick up a few items from there for her prolonged stay in town. Anna was sitting on the back porch when he arrived and Grace motioned for him to go around back.

Kipp smiled as soon as he laid eyes on Anna. "Hey there, beautiful. Why are you hiding out here?" He walked over and hugged her, happy to see her. It had only been two days but he had missed her. He had gotten spoiled of late by checking in on her nearly every day.

Anna smiled half heartedly as she stood. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she hugged him back with a little more force than was necessary. _Ah hell, he has no clue! _She took his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to find the right words. She had practiced this speech for hours in her head but seeing him made it all disappear. There was no easy way to do this…she took a deep breath and exhaled, then pulled back slightly so he could see her face. "We need to talk." She whispered.

Kipp cocked his head, noticing the odd look on her face. "About what? Oh hey, are you free on Friday? I was thinking we could go to dinner. Heard it's peach cobbler night at Winston's." He winked at her. When she didn't smile, he frowned. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Everything." She pulled him to sit down next to her and motioned between them. "I can't see you anymore."

"Wh…why not?"

"I mean that we cannot date anymore. I'm….I'm not feeling the right way about you."

"You don't like me?" Kipp asked as his head spun with confusion.

Anna shook her head. "No, I DO like you…I might even LOVE you. But more as a friend…not romantically." She watched as the message hit home for him. He stared at the ground and rubbed a hand over his face. He glanced at her for a moment and shook his head.

"I…I don't understand. We've always had a good time with each other; laughing and joking around. What's the problem?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is this about the other night…on the porch swing? Was I too forward?"

"No! You've done nothing wrong, Kipp. This is about _me_ and the way I feel…or don't feel."

"Well shit." Kipp muttered and sat silently staring at the ground again. He remained this way for several minutes and Anna was just about to break the silence when she saw his face scrunch up. She thought for a moment that he was going to start crying but when she looked more closely, she could see the anger on his face. "Is there someone else?" He hissed. When she did not answer, he turned to her and stared at her hard. "He's been giving me shit about you from day one. It's him, isn't it? Tig?" She remained silent but he could see the answer in her guilty eyes.

His hands shook and he clenched them into fists to try and make them stop. He snorted a fake laugh. "I guess I should have seen this coming. I watched you dancing with him, what was that? Last month?" He ran a hand over his head, fingers fiddling with his wiry hair. "I saw the way you looked at him. You've never looked at me like _that._"

They both sat quietly for a few moments. Kipp shook his head. "What I don't get is… if you liked _him _so damn much why did you even bother with me? You should have left me alone after the first damn date if you were so sure we wouldn't work out."

"But I didn't know that!" Anna leaned in and wrapped her arm around his and began to try and explain. "I liked you so much and just to think that you liked me enough to look past my _condition_ and wanted to get to know me…that made me so happy. And I had such a good time with you."

He frowned. "Why did you stick around so long?"

Anna fought to explain herself. "Maybe I didn't feel exactly what I should have…but I thought I could. If I stayed with you…I thought I _would_. You're everything a woman should want…kind, gentle, a good man." Anna looked at him. "I never set out to hurt you and I never set out to fall for him… but it seems I can't do one without the other." She was grateful he didn't know about she snuck off with Tig the night of the dance or the moment that had shared on their little trip out of town the other day.

"Guess not." He held his head in his hands while he rocked his feet. He looked up as if he wanted to say something but then put his head back down. A moment later, he asked quietly, "Did you sleep with him?"

Anna inhaled sharply. She was thankful his head was down so he could not see the surprise on her face; so much for Tig's theory that he wouldn't really want to know the truth. She didn't know how to answer. "Kipp…"

He cut her off sharply still staring at the ground, his voice shaking with anger. "Don't you lie to me, Anna. Don't you do that. You tell me. Have you slept with him?"

"Yes." Anna replied as she closed her eyes, shame washing over her. Hurting Kipp was killing her. She literally felt like her insides were being ripped apart. Tears stung her eyes.

"When? Where? How many times?"

"Just once." She swallowed hard. "Last night, at the apartment above the store. After that I knew it was time to let you go."

"You think? You really could have let me go _before _you slept with him!" He sat quiet for a moment but then let out a laugh and exploded.

"Goddamnit! Do you know how dumb you are?" Kipp roared as he stood up. "I would have never hurt you, Anna. And now you're just…just settin' yourself up for it." He jabbed his finger at her as she stood. "Don't come crying to me when he stomps on your heart, you hear me?" He kicked a barrel that was sitting on the porch. His hands again went to his head as he paced. He finally stopped and stared at her. "The thought of you and him lying in bed talking about me…about us…that just makes me sick. Like I was some joke between you two."

She stood and rushed toward him to explain. She grabbed his arms and leaned against him. "It was never like that! Hurting you was never a joke. We didn't want it to be like this."

"Don't say _**we**_…that bastard doesn't give a shit about me. And he doesn't give a shit about you either." Kipp leveled his eyes on her and held her by her arms. "He gets bored real fast, Anna. He'll drop you quick as soon as the new wears off."

Anna started to defend Tig but then thought better of it. The two men could work things out between them if they wanted. She wiped a tear from her face and shrugged, taking a step back. "I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry, Kipp."

"Damn straight you are." Kip grabbed his hat from where it laid on the porch. "I just wish I hadn't been the last to know. The two of you can go to Hell." Without another word, he took off toward the front of the cabin to leave. She sat crying on the back porch for several minutes and then finally went inside.

Grace raised her eyebrows as Anna came through the back door. She winced at the sight of her cousin, obviously upset. "How did it go?"

Anna signed _Horrible._ _Can't talk about it now._ _I'm lying down. _She headed straight for her bedroom and closed the door. Grace understood completely and did not press the matter. She continued mending the shirt in her lap and just knew that she'd damn sure be there for her cousin however she could.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**~Thanks for the patience during our week off. BG has arrived safely home from vacation and we are back to writing the next few chapters! **

Clay sat in the back booth of the Winston restaurant watching quietly the door quietly while he drank his coffee. He watched Markus come into the place and the few faces that turned to watch and greet the older man. Timberland gave a dismissive wave to the onlookers and muttered, "Bah" in annoyance. He sat down across the table in the booth with Clay.

They looked at each other for a moment as Donna came over and poured the newcomer some coffee. When she left, Markus squinted one eye and stared at Clay. "I leave and you let this place go to shit. You're are letting that piss popper and his little school boys run amuck in this town." He took a drink of his coffee and sat back in the seat as Clay leaned forward.

"I didn't let _anyone_ do _anything_ or let go of this place at all, Old Man. Zoebel just cranked his pedestal higher with good ole Jacob Hale in his back pocket." Clay clarified and then frowned. "Besides, what are you doing back in Charming anyway? Thought you took your investment to Sweetwater and the girls got the place here?"

"I did, but I still have ties here." Markus leaned forward and pointed to Clay. "We had a pact and truce between us; I aim to still keep that in effect. Being one of the founders of this damn town, I expect you to do the same."

Clay nodded slightly but his face held a very serious expression. "I'm with ya, brother. Been watching over your properties and those you consider family here; put a wing over those Cassidy girls of yours. The cattle are in very good hands with most of this land." He sat back and looked at Timberland for a long moment then lit up a cigar and puffed on it as he continued. "Zoebel is getting his ass in a sling along with the rest of his boys but the damn law ain't doing shit. Unser is close to handing in his badge and finding a spot on the lake for fishing. Hale, _Deputy Do Right_, has a corn cob stuck up his ass and has no idea which area to be in for the action. Then you have the rest of the population." Clay smirked with the cigar tucked into the corner of his mouth.

Timberland listened with his hand on the cup of coffee. "Well, I'm here to heal and see my brother get married but Grace and Anna are in for some serious shit coming to town soon. They're going to need some help and protection. "

They fell silent for a moment then Clay set the cigar in a tin for ashes. "How serious?"

"Serious enough to put me on my death bed for awhile." Markus replied and took a drink of coffee then shrugged. "They're strong and smart women but a bit of support goes a long way. "

"They got our support, besides they're entertaining…a bit of a handful at times, but a good set of girls.

Timberland nodded in agreement and smacked the table absently. "They are…anyone touches them I'll kill them with no second thought, same with Elroy and Navic. "

"Noted." Clay replied, wondering if the girls had told the old man of the trouble they had already had in town. If not, he wasn't about to spill the beans. "I think Grace is well watched over here and Anna too, got plenty men playing protector and eagle eyes. Good you're back in town though, there's a town meeting coming up round the corner, time for those running for mayor to talk. Come and listen, see who's posturing. Then we've got the annual rodeo."

Timberland smiled. "Will just have to do that. My bets are on the Trager brothers for the rodeo."

Clay nodded. "Mine too." He took a sip of his coffee. "Give Elroy my congrats by the way."

_**XXX**_

Grace sat at the desk in the back office going over the books, matching lines and amounts while she absently took a bite of an apple. Her fingers slid over the information while she turned the page to make sure everything was in correct order and jotted down notes and amounts. She tapped the pencil against her temple as she considered the bills that needed taken care of but was glad that most of them were paid. She sorted a few items on her desk, put a stack of money in the safe and threw a stack of correspondence into a basket to be mailed off.

She stood up and moved around the office, stepping up on step ladder to put a few boxes of books that Anna had left. With her back to the doo, Grace wasn't aware that Chibs had walked into the room. He closed the door quietly and leaned against it, watching her. Being as quiet as he could be, he set his bag on the floor then stepped up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her off the stepladder.

Grace did not expect anything of the sort and yelled out when she felt hands on her. She squirmed and turned to see who the culprit was. She caught sight of Chibs and smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "Just what in the hell are you doing? Scaring the life out of me?"

"Maybe." Chibs replied as he slid his arms around her waist from behind. He held onto her while he kissed her neck then cheek. "Thought I'd come by and see you. "

She leaned into him for a moment and smiled but then pushed away from him to busy herself with tidying up in the office. "If you think you are gonna continue what you were doing the other night, I don't think so, not in broad daylight and while the store is open."

He watched her then smirked more. "Well now that you brought that back to my attention, that is a idea." He pushed her against the wall while he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned closer to kiss her. "Here I was just gonna see how the old man was doing, but that can wait."

She placed her hands on his vest as he pinned her. "Well tough luck on that part, he went to go see Clay and visit. For being injured, he's quite the social butterfly." She arched her brow and smirked at Chibs. She had no idea what had come over her lately. When it came to him, she felt like a young girl with her first crush.

"Mmm." Chibs replied absently. His hands moved down to her shoulders and then he took her hands and pulled her away from the wall as he walked backwards to the center of the room. He left one hand to hers and slid his arm around her waist as he smiled to her. "I realized that I never got that slow dance with ya."

"Oh?"

He nodded to her as he began leading her around her office in a slow dance. He pretended as if there was music playing and swayed with her slowly. He enjoyed the closeness with her and guided her to a twirl out and pulled her back in where he dipped her then brought her back up with a grin. He had her laughing quietly before he kissed her gently on the lips. His arms found their spot along her waist and he rested his head against hers, just enjoying the little private moment between them.

_**XXX**_

Since the breakup with Anna a few days earlier, Kipp had spent his time riding around, trying to get his mind around the fact that things were over with Anna. At night, he stayed in town with Chibs, not wanting to be around the guys at the bunkhouse. He had gotten so used to being around Anna, used to making plans in his head for their future. Losing her was bad enough on its own, but the fact that Tig had swooped in and stole her was like pouring salt in the open wound of his heart. He grimaced as he finally saddled up and headed back to the bunkhouse. He couldn't put it off any longer; it was time to face the ridicule of the other guys. Clay would probably have his ass for skipping out on work.

The Trager brothers, along with Juice and Eddie, were busy messing around the corrals, perfecting their riding techniques for the upcoming rodeo. Eddie had just taken a tumble off the back of a small bull and went running to jump upon the fence by the guys.

"Damn boy! You better scramble faster than that!" Happy yelled at the kid. "You'll end up with a horn up your ass you try that with a real bull."

"Fuck!" Eddie's eyes widened. "That _is_ a real bull!"

Tig snorted and spat on the ground. "Hell, boy…that's a damn near _baby_ bull! Maybe you should sit in the stands with the women and just _watch_ the rodeo. Let us real cowboys ride." Juice snickered at his friend getting ribbed. So far he had managed not to embarrass himself in front of the Tragers while practicing today. He hoped his luck held.

As Kipp rode up, Juice yelled to him and waved at him, "Hey! Where the hell have you been? Put your horse up and come here. Eddie's putting on a show for us."

Eddie slapped at the dust on his hat and glared at Juice, muttering, "Aye…fuck the lot of ya's."

Tig threw a glance in Kipp's direction. He hadn't seen Anna since the morning when had snuck back out of her window but he figured she must have ended things with the kid since then. He glanced at Happy who just cocked an eyebrow at him. Hap was still a little undecided about how he felt about Tig taking up with Anna; Tig had a deep deviant streak and it was sometimes hard to understand his intentions on matters. Hap thought the idea of his brother really liking a woman was a bet farfetched.

A few moments later, Kipp came walking over to the corral. He paid no mind to the guys gathered there; his attention was solely on Tig. He walked straight up to Tig and punched him in the mouth without a word of warning or insult. Tig took the shot with a turn of his head. He figured he had a punch or two coming for stealing Anna away and was going to let the kid throw them if he wanted to. Kipp stood there, breathing hard, red faced with anger. Juice and Eddie had stopped what they were doing to stare with their mouths open. They couldn't decide which action was more shocking; Kipp hitting Tig or the fact that the older man took it without fighting back.

Kipp and Tig continued their stare down for a minute or so and the kid turned away in a huff and started to walk back toward the bunkhouse. He made it a few steps and then stopped and turned around, walking back. Tig took a few steps away from the group to head him off.

"I don't get it." Kipp said with a shake of his head. "I just don't fucking understand it! How the hell could she want _you_? You?" Tig remained silent and stared without expression, letting the kid rant. Kipp paced back and forth and seemed to be arguing with himself in his head, with random bits of the discussion escaping aloud.

Juice glared at Tig as he mulled over what Kipp was saying. This was obviously about Anna and it wasn't good news for his best friend.

He had promised himself he wasn't going to breakdown like this but for some reason Tig just taking the punch like he expected it had pissed Kipp off to no end. He stopped pacing and shoved a finger in Tig's direction. "You know what? Fuck it! If she wants to fuck around with a goddamn _Mexican_ and have the whole damn town calling her a whore, so fucking be it!"

"Hey!" Happy yelled but Tig quieted him with a wave of his hand. Hap had taken offense to the dig at heritage; Tig had taken offense to Anna being called a whore. He had been prepared to take whatever Kipp wanted to dish out but things had gone far enough.

"Ok…you said your piece, now walk away." Tig said evenly.

"Need me to leave so you can go see her? Huh, asshole?" Kipp smirked. "So you can go fuck her again? Goddamn whore." He muttered.

Tig grabbed a hold of Kipp in a flash and slammed him up against the wood fencing. Anna hadn't wanted to hurt Kipp and had pleaded with Tig to handle the situation delicately but so much for that idea. He put his face close to the kid's. "Look you little shit…I was going to play nice about this cause I know it hurts but you've pissed me off. The truth of the matter is that you can't outride me, can't out fight me, can't out shoot me and you damn sure can't out fuck me...so I don't know how the hell you ever planned on holding on to her. She's made her decision so fucking deal with it."

He slapped Kipp upside the head. "And it might be easier for you to write her off as a whore but you better do it in your goddamn head because if I hear you say it again, I'm going to beat the holy fuck out of you." The two men stood locked up with one another.

"Just let him go, Tig. You've done enough." Juice said as he pushed past Happy and pulled Kipp away. He tossed a disgusted look at Tig and pushed Kipp toward the bunkhouse. Eddie followed closely behind them.

"Goddamnit." Tig hissed in frustration.

Hap pulled down his hat as he stared at his brother and snorted. "You stole the damn love of his life…how did you think it was going to go?"

_**XXX**_

As he had finished with their spontaneous slow dance, Chibs sat on the stepladder with one foot propped on a rung while he watched Grace at her desk. He turned his derby hat around within his fingers; he had been thinking about a few things, one of the thoughts being her. "Grace." He said as he cleared his throat.

She put the quill pen away after she finished her list and shifted her attention shifted to him. "Yes?"

"Who's watchin' the store today?"

"Elroy, Patsy and Timberland… when he comes back later." She put the list in the book ledger for later and stood, smoothing out her split skirt and top while she smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

He pushed away from the stepladder and took her hand in his. "Come on, I want to kidnap you for a bit."

She raised her brow slightly as she followed him, curious. "Where are we going?"

"Not tellin'." They left out the back door of the store. Chibs climbed up onto his horse and then helped her up to sit behind him. Once she was situated, they headed out of town towards Grace's land for a nice scenic ride. She kept her hands on his hips as he guided the horse along a trail through the woods. Grace looked around while he glanced back smiling back at her.

"Tell me about your family." He requested as he flipped the reigns side to side and just let the horse walk casually, in no hurry to get to anywhere.

Grace looked up at the tree branches above and blew some loose wisps of hair from her face. "What do you want to know about Anna?"

Chibs chuckled softly with a light shake of his head, "Not Anna, the rest of your family, lass. Your parents, siblins and such."

She set her jaw slightly and looked to the side of the trail at some timber. "I really do not want to talk about them."

"Why not?"Chibs asked as he looked over his shoulder at her with a slight arch of his brow. "Just wonderin' more about where you came from and if you're anything like 'em."

Frowning, Grace looked to either side of the horse then pushed against Chibs. She pushed herself backwards and then jumped right off the back of the horse. She landed on her rump with a loud "Uurmph." Chibs stopped the horse quickly and looked behind him. He slid off the horse and threw the reigns around a branch so he could go after her. She was already on her feet and stomping away quickly.

"Grace… get back here. GRACE!" He walked after her and followed her to a clearing. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other hand slid around the back of her neck as she shook her head mumbling to herself.

"Hey." Chibs said and grabbed her arm as he turned her around to face him. "What the hell are you doing? You couldav' cracked your skull doing that."

"My family is here Chibs." She said sternly as she stepped back from him and threw her hand up as she paced. "Anna, Navic, his family, Elroy, and Timberland, they are my family, ok?" She faced him and pointed at him with an unsettled expression on her face that seemed to cut pretty far than any physical scar. "My parents, sisters…they turned their back on me when I was sixteen, the same to Anna. We were disowned and that is all I want to ever talk about it."

Chibs listened to her and could tell her anger ran deeper than just annoyance at his asking. He took hold of her arms, holding her still to get her attention then with no word or forewarning, he leaned and kissed her. He let the kiss linger; Grace had a whole rant to let out but it all fell like rain hitting the ground when he kissed her.

She moved her hands up over his sides to his chest, sliding her hands along his neck while he kissed deeper. She moved her lips with his and let his tongue glide against hers, deepening the kiss to a more passionate level. Grace held tight along his neck while he hands pulled the back of her blouse up from her skirt. The only things around them were the woods, his horse and the forest animals. He walked her backwards from the meadow towards the tree line; her back finally pressing against an old oak tree.

Chibs slid his hands up under her blouse, his fingers brushed along her bare stomach. His lips nuzzled hers before he began kissing her once again. His fingers undid the buttons and opened her blouse up while he moved from her lips, leaving a heated brush of his lips along her cheek to her neck. One hand slipped to her neck, curving along her bare skin while his hand other undid the belt and snaps of her skirt.

Grace breathed harshly while she worked at undoing his shirt buttons. "Kidnap me to have your way I see."

He chuckled against her neck, not denying it at all as he slid his hand to curve around her hip and then pushed her skirt down till it fell to the ground. Her fingers worked at his belt and pants while he groped her ass and pulled her away from the tree to tumble to the ground with him. He landed on his back with her straddling over him. She smirked broadly down at him, her eyes searching his face while he looked up at her. He had his own obligations back in town but all he could think of was being with her at this moment. His attention snapped back to her and a deep moan escaped from him at the sensation of him slipping inside of her. Her hips swayed lightly as she rocked on top of him, he brought his hands to her hips to enjoy the ride. _Bold_ he thought as he looked up to her and held his hands against her bare hips. He watched as she nibbled at the insides of her lips, her hands curving his side and stomach.

Grace looked to him with half lidded eyes, her breath escaping out heatedly while she started to thrust in a steady rhythm. She leaned forward and slid her hands up his chest as his hands slid down over her ass. He bucked up into her, savoring the pleasure of having her on top.

"Jeasus, Grace." Chibs held her tight for a moment when a shivered sensation of pleasure spread through his body, he gritted his teeth with a deep intake of breath. His hands moved up her sides, fingers curving over her breasts, squeezing softly and he heard her moan pleasurably. She quickened her stride and laid her head on his chest as her hands slid up along his neck to his shoulder, her fingers digging against his skin. Instinctually, he slapped her ass hard with his hand, causing her to gasp out. His words came out in a low moan, coaxing and wanting more.

He felt her climax and he curled his fingers tight along her hips while he bucked his hips colliding with her thrusts. Their pace slowed and he peaked not far after Grace. He slid his hand up her side to touch her chin, pulling her head up so he could lean up and kiss her. He pulled her against him and she shifted carefully and curled her arms up towards his upper chest and shoulders.

Chibs hadn't really intended on having an intimate romp in the woods like this but he didn't mind, though he did wish they had a blanket. He grinned broadly when she kissed him and reached up to pushed the stray wisps of hair from her face. His thumb traced over her temple then along her cheek and then he laid his head back down on the ground. A lazy smirk rested on his features while she propped her elbow on his chest, hand against her face as she looked down at him.

"Who taught you to be this frisky, girl?" His Scottish voice slurred out while his fingers wandered over her frame.

Grace gave a faint shrug and replied shly. "No one, I just like responding to you when you touch me."

"So you're sayin…I'm the only one ya been with?" He titled his head to the side a little.

"No." She said quietly and gave a smirk of embarrassment. She tapped her fingers along his chest and stayed quiet for a long moment. "Last man I was with was nine years ago. He just did his business and left me in my torn clothes in the snow and mud when he was done. Not really…um…a good experience." She gave another shrug and kept her eyes low, not wanting to look at him after that small bit of confession.

Chibs hadn't expected an answer like that. His brow narrowed slightly and he lifted her face with his fingers under her chin. "Then I am the only one ya been with. That is no way to be with anyone, Grace. That bastard shoulda never put his hands on ya." He leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips then motioned for her to sit up while he followed suit. He smiled to her as he helped her to stand up.

He chuckled as he got to his knees, getting his britches on and belt buckled. He grabbed Grace's leg to keep her from walking away. Her hand slid over his head when he leaned in and pressed his cheek against her thigh. His goatee grazed against the soft flesh and his lips left tender kisses as she tilted her head down to watch him. Her fingers brushed through his hair while his hands slid up to hold her hips. He inhaled her scent as if to claim what was his.

Chibs let the quiet private moment stand still between them. His hands slid down her bare legs to her riding boots, the only thing she had on aside from her unbuttoned blouse and tank top chemise that came to her mid thighs. He pulled her chemise tank up, revealing her bare hips, pussy and stomach. His eyes glanced up before he leaned in and left a lingered kiss right below her naval. Parting his mouth, he nipped against her flesh, making her squirm. She smiled at his playfulness, he leaned back to admire the view then finally got to his feet.

Grace was blushing from the show of affection, he could see the flushed color in her cheeks. As he stepped past her, he slapped her right on the ass. She yelped and jumped in surprise, her hands going behind her, grabbing her ass. The bare hand stung her ass from earlier and just now. "OHH… You arse!" She took off after him as he broke into a run.

He turned and grabbed her in mid run, picking her up while he was laughing. He heaved her over his shoulder and groped her ass. "Me arse... and I'll slap it any damn time I want!"

"Your arse? Yours huh?" She questioned with a laugh as she braced her hands against his back then reached back to his slapping his ass. He hooped out in surprise when she did that and he put her back down on her feet. She backed away with a wide grin while he looked at her in a mock anger, but it failed miserably as he grinned at her. She got to the tree and grabbed her skirt as he grabbed her by the waist and held her from behind. He kissed her neck and had her laughing but finally let her go so she could get dressed. Chibs leaned casually against the tree and admired the view.

When she was ready, he helped her back on the horse after he was up there. They settled in and headed g back to the trail to take back to town. Grace leaned up against him with her hands resting on his hips.

"Move in with me." Chibs said out of the blue, still looking straight ahead. It was a good thing he wasn't looking at her, her expression paled considerably when he spoke. She didn't know how to answer so she kept her eyes down searching for words that were not there.

Chibs remained quiet and waved to some people they passed by on their way back to town. He noticed Grace's silence, although he didn't really expect an answer right away. He glanced back to her then smiled to her as he pulled the horse to a stop by the back of the trade store. "You don't have to give me an answer now, think about it."

Grace looked at him for a long moment then nodded. "I'll think about it." That all too familiar knot tightened in her stomach. She kissed him softly as he helped her down. Chibs gave a tip of his hat to her then headed off to take care of other matters with the guys back at the ranch. She watched him for a long moment then moved to the back door before finally going inside.

_**XXX**_

Across town, John finished reading the paper and cut his steak for his meal. The other night had gone well with running into the Mayor of Charming, Jacob Hale. He was quick to talk about town matters and he had saved them the trouble of searching for information all over the place; instead it was all one neat package, saving them hours and days of recon and research.

John took a bite as he looked over to the stairs. He watched people milling around and soon saw Matt coming down the stairs adjusting the tie and his belt; he seemed to be well satisfied. John saw no sign of the whore Matt had been with and although he found that odd, he continued eating his steak. Matt came over and sat down at the same table.

"Where is your company tonight?" John asked as he took a drink of coffee and dabbed his lips with his napkin. His gaze remained on Matt.

Matt shrugged and grabbed a roll to munch on. With a mouth full of food he smiled and answered simply, "Upstairs."

John folded the napkin and placed it on his lap. He continued to cut and eat his meat. "And is she coming down to join us?"

"Mmmm… can't say that she is." Matt said cryptically as he buttered his roll and took a bite.

"And pray tell why she is not joining us? I found her to be an intelligent creature." John arched a brow at him.

Smirking at John, Matt finished the roll. "Oh well… if I had known that I would have kept her breathing. But I got a little too rough and things happened."

John set the knife down on the table as quiet as he could then looked to Matt with appalled scrutiny for a moment. "Goddammit, Matthew." He hissed. "Upstairs?" He whispered and pointed to him with the fork. "Now how in the hell are you going to clean up the mess?"

Matt sat back, completely calm as he looked at John and then poured a cup of coffee. "Simple, throw her out in the trash. No one will miss a Mexican whore."

"Didn't your mother raise you better than that?" John stood up and tossed his napkin down on the plate as he glared at his colleague.

Matt set the coffee cup down and cradled the warm mug with his hands. He looked up to John and replied sarcastically, "Yes she did… right before opium took her."

A scowl settled on John's features."Every damn time we come to a city... I can't take you anywhere." He muttered as he walked out the door to go explore Charming.

Matt watched him walk out the door then frowned; now he had to figure out how to get the whore out of his room without making a scene. His fingers drummed along the mug while he thought about his situation. It would have been much better if it was night and the place was empty. He left the dining area and headed back upstairs. He closed the door behind him and stood looking at the woman there on his bed. She was laid out neatly, hands clasped over her stomach, hair neatly brushed and in place, fully clothed. She looked like she was sleeping. Matt stood for a moment then took a seat in a chair to have a heart to heart with her.

"Well you're much more of a hassle now then you were giving me head, doll." He sat back in the chair with a sigh. He stretched his feet out and crossed his legs at the ankles and settled his arms across over his chest, just staring at her.

John pushed outside into the outside air, needing to clear his head and think about how to handle Matt and his habit. He came close to getting busted as he nearly walked straight into Timberland. It was a close call and John ducked into a different building as the old man came walking past. John watched him go by then ducked out and continued walking with his head down. _That damn son of a bitch is alive…and here!_ _not a good sign…he's probably told those damn Cassidy girls about who's coming for them. _With a sigh, John stepped into Floyd's for a shave and cut while he mulled over the recent change in events.

_**XXX**_

Later that day, all of the Morrow crew was crammed around the table in a back room of the Delaney House. Clay had spent several minutes recounting the conversation he had had with Markus Timberland. "Timberland was pretty vague about the impending trouble but it was serious enough to put that tough bastard on his deathbed for awhile and said it was aimed at the Cassidy girls."

The ears of Tig and Chibs perked up while Kipp just stared at his folded hands on the table, the same he had been doing since the meeting started. The other guys listened intently and most frowned.

"More damn trouble?" Jax asked. "Don't we have enough already?"

"We certainly damn do, but any big trouble aimed at the girls is probably aimed at their store and property or the gold claims they've got, which means it involves the town, which means it involves _us_." Otto interjected.

"Exactly. Besides, they're good people, good for the town." Bobby agreed and then looked around the table. "I think most of us are pretty fond of them and Navic by now. We need to have their backs."

"Absolutely." Happy replied with Juice nodding along.

"We need to find out who the troublemaker is; Timberland wouldn't say so we need to get it from the girls. And this isn't Zoebel, it's someone else; either some random person from their past or maybe even family? " Clay glanced at Chibs. "Grace mentioned anything?"

Chibs shook his head. "She won't talk about her family…pretty much anyone that matters to her is here with her."

Clay then looked from Tig and then Kipp. "I don't even know which one of you to ask about this… has Anna mentioned anything?"

Tig shook his head and looked at Kipp, who replied quietly, "She's talked about her past a lot, never mentioned any trouble, but as far as family goes, she won't really talk about anyone other than Grace or her brother." Tig frowned, not even knowing that Anna had a brother. Kipp saw the frown and smirked.

"Alright, maybe that's a sore spot to poke around…" Clay mused and then pointed first to Chibs and then to Tig. "You two talk to the girls, find out why mum's the word about the family. Everybody else…keep your eyes and ears open. Alright, let's make this official then, everyone in favor of protecting Timberland and their girls and their claims, raise a hand."

Hands flew up quickly around the table along with spoken _ayes_. The only hand still touching the table belonged to Kipp. He sat staring downward, refusing to agree with the vote. Chibs noticed the kid first and glared at him.

Tig muttered, "Are you fucking kiddin' me?"

"He doesn't have to vote if he doesn't want to…there's a majority." Otto reminded, with a note of amusement in his voice. Usually the kid was quick to agree with the other men, him taking a stand on his own had never happened. Kipp looked up defiantly at the sound of Otto's voice.

Juice slapped Kipp on the chest and whispered, "Come on, man. Don't be like this."

"You'd seriously vote to leave her on her own? What the fuck's the matter with ye?" Chibs hissed.

The rest of the men around the table watched awkwardly as glares were thrown about. Tig couldn't stand it any longer and raised his voice, pointing to Kipp with his free hand that wasn't held high in agreement with the group. "Don't be a dick about this. You better raise your hand or I'm going to break your fucking arms."

"Come do it then." Kipp replied quietly and with a steeled glare.

Tig started to oblige him but Clay held out his arm and kept Tig in his chair. "Ok, we got all in favor of protection except for one who says _fuck em, let em die_. Is that it?" Clay asked. He looked at Kipp who had frowned at the harsh explanation of the no vote. "Last chance, son. Man up and do the right thing or be a baby crying over stolen candy." Kipp thought it over for a moment and then reluctantly raised his hand.

"Ok, protection it is." Clay banged his gavel on the table. He looked between Tig and Kipp who were busy giving death stares to each other. "Let me say one thing before we adjourn. It sounds like we might have Hell coming our way; we can't have brothers pitted against brothers. We need to be focused on the task at hand, so get over it or under it or whatever the fuck. Keep the goddamn bullshit to a minimum." Clay yelled as he slammed the gavel down. "Dismissed."

_**XXX**_

Kipp left the room quickly followed by a few others. Hap, Tig and Chibs gathered outside in the back yard and compared notes to what they knew of possible threats to the Cassidys and came up empty except the list of usual suspects such as Weston, Tanner, Ashwell and Paul Montgomery.

"Hey, Clay." Tig called as the man started to walk past the trio. "You mind if I shove off for the rest of the day?"

Clay eyed his friend harshly. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, boss." Tig replied, knowing Clay hated to be called that unless it was from one of the younger guys. "Just thinkin' about what you said…keeping the bullshit to a minimum." Tig grinned, "Thought I might take my bullshit out of town for the day." Hap let out a small chuckle.

"You look for trouble on purpose, don't you?" Clay replied with a sigh.

Tig feigned innocence. "Me?...never." Tig pointed to Happy. "What about Hap's preacher girl trouble?"

Clay gave Hap a sharp look. Tig grinned. "Trouble just seems to _find _me. Hap hunts it down and fucks it in the ass!"

Clay just shook his head. "You two are going to put me in an early grave." He looked at Tig. "Seriously, stop fucking with the kid. You got what you wanted; he's just going to be sore about it for a while."

Tig rolled his eyes but nodded. He slapped Hap with the back of his hand as he started to walk away. "You keep everyone away from _you know where_ tonight, alright?"

"Will do." Hap grinned at his brother. "You be good…don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh Lord help us." Clay mumbled as he watched Tig jog to his horse.

_**XXX**_

Grace stepped through the door and brushed her hand over her hair to smooth it out some. She still felt the butterflies in her stomach from the ride with Chibs. She pulled her hair from its confines and let it fall as she frowned considerably at what she had to think about. _Why on earth would he want me to move in with him? What is wrong with our situation the way it is, was it not enough?_

She walked over to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a bottle of the good liquor and a glass tumbler. She stood pouring herself a glass when Anna came in. Anna came up behind her cousin and hugged her then flopped in a chair. Grace turned and downed the shot of whiskey from the tumbler then poured another glass, seeming to satisfy herself in the strong taste of alcohol.

Anna looked to her and signed, _What is wrong? _Grace just shrugged and set the glass down, instead taking her next swig from the bottle as she turned to go to the back room. Anna knocked on the table to get her attention and raised a brow. _Drinking so early? Why?_

"Because I feel like it." Grace looked at the bottle then to her cousin. She suddenly didn't want to worry about her own relationship questions and decided to push the attention to Anna. "So have you seen Tig since the other night?"

Anna shook her head and signed, _We are keeping it quiet for now._

"Quiet for now? Are you sure he didn't just get want he wanted and is done with you now?" Grace asked with a trace of malice in her voice. Anna frowned and Grace rolled her eyes, thinking of all the sneaking around her cousin had been doing with Tig. Anna seemed happy about her decision to drop Kipp and to start pursuing Tig but Grace was skeptical. "You know, I am happy for you, I guess…but are you even sure he knows how to be respectable?"

Anna raised a brow then signed to her. _What do you mean? _She was completely confused by her cousin's sudden strong opinion of Tig. Up to this point, Grace had been very supportive and had simply told Anna to be careful.

"What I mean is … why is it he comes a crawling through windows, always sneaking around in alleys? I don't think he's ASKED you to do anything, just automatically expects you to drop everything for him. Have you ever just TALKED to him? Or is it all running around? Anna, that is not respectable."

Anna furrowed her brow and came to stand next to Grace so she could whisper her responses to the sudden interrogation. "He is respectable to me, Grace." Anna whispered with the slightest bit of hesitation, or at least she thought he could be now that she had ended things with Kipp. "What's gotten into you? The other night you could care less and now you are all snippy about it."

"Just worried about you is all, but maybe it's the fact I think you deserve someone who can respect you." Grace leaned on the wall for a moment then shrugged. "Granted Kipp did but he was a boy. And I know you want a man."

Anna's mouth dropped at the dig and she grabbed the bottle from Grace and sat it down on the table. She stomped back to her cousin. "Don't say it like that…you know why I had to do it, I didn't love Kipp, didn't feel for him like I do for Tig. But while we're on the subject, what about you and Chibs? Don't you love him?"

With a dismissal of her hand, Grace crossed the kitchen to find something to eat cause she was stressing. Food sounded good. "Why do I have to be in love with someone to be with someone?"

"Because that man is crazy in love with you, Grace." Anna whispered as she followed Grace. "_And_ he is a doctor _and_ he would do anything for you. The way he is around you, it's obvious he is in love with you. "

"So… " Grace shrugged while she busied herself by making a sandwich. "He asked me to move in with him. I have my own cabin, apartment, and claim site, why would I even want to move in with him?"

Anna blinked in surprise at the announcement and then smiled, thinking the idea was a good one. "Well why not? I think that is a romantic gesture and a quite serious one. Maybe you should take the stick out of your ass and realize that's what people do when they love each other."

Grace looked to her with a scowl. "Oh what do you know about love? Your one true love is six feet under. I know I sure as hell do not know anything about it and prefer to keep it that way, it's way too overrated." She took a bite of her sandwich and glared at Anna for a long moment.

Anna's anger flared at the mention of her dead fiancée and she slammed her hand on the table. She got right up in Grace's face and whispered furiously. "You just did not say that Cicely Grace! I loved Luke and I will always love him. Unlike YOU, I know how to feel love, I don't RUN from it and maybe that is why you can't understand it when someone cares for you like Chibs does. It scares you when he get closer and all you do is run off and hide. Why can't you face him head on like everything else?"

As it usually happened, Anna reverted to signing when she was really mad, all the long years of doing it made it more instinctual that talking. _Oh that's right, if it is not gold or land you want nothing to do with it. I seen you around him, you treat him like a damn wild horse, afraid to break him." _

Grace threw her sandwich in the sink and the spun the plate at Anna but missed her by a mile. "Go to hell Anna! You know nothing about me and men. Maybe I have my reasons why. Did you ever think about that? I know nothing about love, ok? And I am not about to start now. I've been on my own for ten years and sure as hell do not need a man to take care of me!"

_Maybe you should start now. _ Anna signed as she stepped to Grace with anger on her face.

"Oh yeah and what about you and Tig? Are you waiting for him to sweep you off your feet, be your second true love, get married and have a family?" Grace seethed. "I hate to tell you this… he is not the marrying kind. And I am almost positive your gonna live in sin just like me little cousin. So I would start putting my foot down and tell him if you want your respect with him, he better start thinking about your feelings and how he treats you."

Anna rolled her eyes and switched back to whispering. "I never expect to be married to him. I know how he is, what he is like." She jabbed Grace in the chest and snarled. "Just because you have issues with men doesn't mean I have to have the same issues. I can enjoy my time and have fun. Maybe I like the way Tig is, did you ever think about that? Or no you didn't… all you're worried about is business and Markus." Anna narrowed her eyes at Grace. "I wonder about the two of you at times but I keep my tongue about it. Maybe Chibs should have beat the shit out of him too, just to prove how much he cares for you. He's willing to defend your honor and you don't even give a shit."

Markus stepped into the kitchen as the girls squared off then did an about face seeing the two argue. He wasn't going to stick around and see what the trouble was about. He knew better to be in the same vicinity when two women were in a catfight; it was best to be in the next county when the fur was flying. So that was what he was going to do, go to the other end of the town and hang out at the Morrow Saloon. Neither of the girls noticed him come in and then leave immediately. Anna was too focused on Grace as was she with Anna.

Grace set her jaw staring at her cousin. They argued back and forth for a few more moment until Grace narrowed her brow then spat out. "FINE." She pushed her away. "Get out of my way, short shit." She stormed off and cussed up a storm all the way out the door.

"FINE!" Anna whispered hoarsely. "Run off like you always do." She stomped to the front of the store and plopped down on the stool by the counter.

_**XXX**_

Tig spotted Timberland just outside of the Morrow Saloon. He called out to him from atop of his horse, Bull and tipped his hat. "Hey, Markus!"

Timberland turned and eyed Tig. "What?"

"Is Anna in town today? I was going to go see her." Tig replied.

Timberland looked around him and up at the sky. "Still daylight, Trager. Little early for sneaking in windows isn't it?"

"Funny." Tig said flatly. "Where the hell is she?"

"She's at the store…but you don't want go there right now. Those Cassidy girls are squabbling over something; I wouldn't recommend you get in the middle of it. They can get pretty vicious."

Tig smirked at the thought of Anna all riled up; he had seen her mad a time or two and kind of liked it. "Oh I think I'll be safe, old man. I have a calming effect on women."

"Is that right? Well then carry on." Timberland mused and then laughed as Tig started to ride away. "Dumb bastard."

_**XXX**_

Anna sat on the stool behind the front counter. She busied herself with various tasks but couldn't help but brood over the things that Grace had said about Tig. She frowned and leaned over the counter, propped her elbow up and rested her chin on her hand. _Does she have a point about Tig?_ She started to really think about Tig. She knew things with him would be very different from Kipp, but different didn't necessarily mean _bad. _But now that she got to thinking about it, the only time her and Tig had been together was when they were sneaking off to make out. She frowned at that thought. But there was more to them than just a physical connection, wasn't there? He had saved her life and done a few other nice things for her. And while Tig _had_ snuck in her window that one night, they had talked for a long while about being together. And all the sneaking around had been necessary, they had had Kipp to worry about.

And yes, now things could be different, they could be public with their relationship if they wanted. But so what if Tig didn't show his affections in town. Did she really need to be paraded about clinging to his arm to feel important? Would having dinner with him at Winston's make their connection any more real? So what if he didn't make a point to see her _every_ day, he was a busy man with responsibilities to tend to and besides, they were still figuring things out between them. She shook her head in anger, mad at Grace for putting these doubts in her head. Anna drummed her fingers on the counter, working out a plan in her head. The next time she saw Tig, she would test him…test him and prove to Grace that he was worthwhile.

The front door to the store stood open because of the warm weather so no ding of the bell announced patrons. Anna heard footsteps approaching a bit later and looked up to see Tig walking through the doorway. She smiled when she saw him but gave a small frown, wondering why he was stopping by late in the afternoon. He walked to the counter and leaned over it on his elbows, resting his weight there. "I was just thinking about you." She whispered.

"Well that must be catchin' because I was just doing the same about you." He replied with a wink.

"How have you been? It's been days since I saw you." She said quietly. "Has Kipp said anything to you?"

"Yeah he finally came back to the ranch, said some shit…nothing I can't handle." Tig shrugged. "But yeah, I know it's been a few days…so thought I'd come see you. Matter of fact, I weaseled the rest of the day off work from Clay. Thought we'd go for a ride." Tig leaned over the counter to get a better look of what Anna was wearing. "Is that a riding skirt or regular?"

"Riding."

"Good, you don't even have to change clothes. Just go tell whoever you're leaving and let's go. Oh and tell them not to expect you back tonight."

Anna frowned, thinking that here he went; not _asking_ her about her plans, just butting in on them. But she _would_ love to spend the day _and_ the night with him. _What was so wrong with being spontaneous?_ Then she remembered she was the only one minding the store. "Oh, I can't go. Grace left and I'm stuck here."

Tig frowned, cursing his luck. He looked around the store. "Can't you just close it for the rest of the day? I don't see a damn stampede of people buying books or stuff right now."

"I have responsibilities, Tig. I can't just bail on them." Anna replied, disappointed that Grace seemed to be right about Tig. He just waltzed in and expected her to drop everything for him. _Damnit._

He let out a sigh. _Well shit._ "Alright fine…I'll just stick around for a bit. Maybe Grace will come back. What are you working on?" He asked with a frown, staring at a mess of ribbon on the counter.

"Elroy and Patsy's wedding is quickly approaching. I'm working on a bow." Anna stated simply. She had given up on worrying about Grace's misgivings and had been trying to distract herself with a happier chore. "I'm very happy for them."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Tig fiddled with some of the ribbon as he replied. "I bet you like a good wedding huh? Gives you an excuse to get all dolled up."

Anna smiled. "I have my dress all picked out. This bow is going to match perfectly."

"Well have fun with that. I'm sure you'll have a good time." Tig could see her face fall and he knew that she had fully expected him to attend the event with her. He gave her a crooked grin, explaining, "Weddings aren't my thing, darlin'. You're on your own there. Besides, I've got rodeo shit to help out with."

After pretty much shooting a hole in her enthusiasm, he changed the subject in a flash and sporadically said, "Oh, speaking of the rodeo on Saturday...make sure you sit in the middle of the stands. You'll get dirt flung on you if you sit on the bottom rows."

Anna felt a little flame of annoyance jump to life within her. _He won't go to a wedding with me, but I'm supposed to sit in a damn dust bowl to watch him ride a bull? Hmmph, well I guess we can BOTH assume things. _Anna cocked her head. "Who said I was even going to the rodeo?"

Tig looked confused. "The whole damn crew and I are riding in it. Why wouldn't you go?"

"No one has _asked _me to attend and besides…perhaps rodeos _aren't my thing_."

"It's a goddamn town event, Anna. No one has to _ask_ you." Tig didn't like the smug look on her face or the tone of her voice. Funny how with only a whisper, she could still sound bitchy. "If you don't want to go, stay home. See if I care…there are plenty of other women will be there to watch me."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked. She shook her head and said very quietly, "You're failing the test."

"Test?" Tig asked with annoyance. "What test?"

She sighed and let out her frustration. "Grace said you do not respect me, that you just show up when you want to and do not take my thoughts or feelings into consideration. I told her she was full of it, but here you are…proving her exactly right."

Tig frowned at the blindsided attack he was receiving. "So you _don't_ want to go riding with me?"

"Of course I want to go! But you didn't _ask_; you just assumed I would say yes." Anna replied.

"Well excuse me, your highness. I didn't know there were rules to this shit and I didn't know I had to have a goddamn appointment to see you!" Tig yelled, becoming very pissed at the stupidity of the situation. "Besides why the hell would I ASK you something that I already KNOW the answer to?"

"Because its tradition to ASK a lady these things! To care about what she might want to do!" Anna spat back.

"Tradition?" Tig hissed. "Oh for fuck's sakes, you and me threw tradition out the window a long damn time ago, Anna. You can't just go bringing that into things whenever you want."

Anna crossed her arms in a huff and sat glaring at him. She cursed Grace over and over for even making her think to doubt Tig. _Now things are a complete mess! _Tig paced around in front of the counter for a moment and then headed for the door. He crossed the threshold and then turned and stomped back to the counter.

He clenched his jaw. "Let me ask you something. Before Grace went and put all of these doubts and shit about me in your head…were you happy? With me?" He pointed a finger at her. "And don't THINK about the answer…just go with your gut. Were you happy?"

Anna nodded without hesitation.

"Then what is the goddamn problem, Anna? If I'm happy and you're happy then the rest of the world can kiss our ass for all I care." He shook his head in frustration. "I ditched work to spend time with you…how is that fuckin' disrespectful?" Anna shrugged and winced. Tig blew out a breath.

"Alright…this day is fucked." Tig announced as he slammed his hat back on his head. He flicked the bow on the counter with his finger. "Have fun at the wedding. Maybe I'll see you afterwards." He left the store mumbling to himself, "Goddamn crazy women…this is why I fuck hookers." He set out to find Grace and give her a piece of his mind for sticking her nose in his business.

Just as Tig was walking past Floyd's, he looked up to see Timberland coming toward him.

The old man was smirking, as he could see that Tig was obviously pissed off. "How'd it go, stud?"

"Oh fuck you, old man." Tig spat back and shook his head, muttering, "I walked into a goddamn hornet's nest."

Timberland laughed, "Told you so."

Tig walked right past Timberland but then turned around and walked backward for a few steps calling out, "Hey…Grace ever actually kill anybody before?"

Timberland just shrugged, amused by the odd question and answered playfully, "Does a bull have balls?"

"Shit." Tig muttered but threw up a hand anyway. "Thanks." Giving Grace an ass chewing might turn out to be a bit dangerous but he was going to do it or die trying.

_**XXX**_

After leaving the store, Grace had headed to China Alley at the end of town. She just wanted to be away from everyone she knew, didn't want to be bothered. She thought about the argument with Anna and how she had said some things she already regretted. She had been full of angst over Chibs, she didn't know what to do or how to even try to explain how she felt. She went from being so happy with him to being scared, that's how it boiled down. She was afraid of what was happening, more so of how she felt when around him. He made her happy and every emotion swelled more when he was around. If that was love, she had no clue. Moreover, all she could do was stupidly take it out on Anna, the one person she did not want to take it out of. Oh how she wished she could take it back.

Grace sat in a chair, her hat tipped down, feet up on a table. She cradled a stack of cash in her hands while she stared down Ju Sha as he sat across from her with his pissed off glare. Neither of them spoke a word, she held four fingers up, he held up three, she gave him a middle finger and he scowled. She took a drink from the whiskey bottle nestled between her legs. The two of them glanced at their cards; neither wanting to yield into folding.

With neither of them budging on the bet, the silence stilled while she took another drink. With the bottle against her lips, she watched the Asian carefully until he threw his cards down with a deep scowl. She smirked and pulled the winnings to her side, he gave a nod to her for a good game. She set her feet down and put the money in a pouch as Tig came up behind her. He reached out and smacked her hat forward, causing it to fall off her head and hang in front of her face.

He had looked all over town for Grace and finally found her in all places, China damn Alley. He was just itching to give her a piece of his mind. Satisfied that he had her attention; he stood with his arms crossed in a stance of cockiness and aggravation. She pursed her lips and slipped her hat back on her head slowly and tucked her hair back in place. She took a quick look over her shoulder to see who had messed with her. Grace put the cash in the small bag and set it in her boot before squaring her shoulders straight. The Asians there just backed away to let Grace and Tig, it was clear by their body language they did not wanted to be messed with. That Trager fellow could be a bad man.

"What do you want?" Grace asked as she sat back and began to get comfortable again. She and the Kentucky Whiskey were getting mighty acquainted. Just as she was about to take a drink, Tig grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He pulled the bottle away from her. _What's with the two of them taking whiskey from me?_ "Hey…hey… hey… hands off!" She yelled as she smacked his hand away from her and pulled her arm free. She glared at him from below the brim of her hat.

"You and I are going to have a nice little fucking chat." Tig spat. He pushed her backwards to pin her shoulder against the wall with one hand, the other pointed in her face. "This little fight you had with Anna, you need to butt the fuck out. Got it, sister?"

Grace narrowed her brow and tipped her hat up a bit while batting his pointed finger away from her. "It's none of your goddamn business on what I do with her, nor what I say to her. So you need to butt out got it, Tigger?"

Her defiance made him lose his temper and in a flash he was in her face and grabbed her by her neck. "It is my business. Whatever you put in her head about me has to fucking stop! I don't give a shit on what the hell is going on in your brain." He jabbed his finger at her head to make his point and she made a face while trying to smack his hand away. Her expression darkened more as he kept talking. "But I do care what's going on in that pretty little head of HERS and right now, I don't like it one fucking bit!"

"She's not allowed to THINK? To question you?" Grace asked.

"She can do that all SHE wants. But that bullshit coming out of her mouth today was from YOU." Tig growled.

Tig was damn frustrated at how stumbling blocks kept getting thrown up between him and Anna. He kept his grip on her neck as he stood close to her, close enough to smell the whiskey on her breath. He knew she was drunk and smirked at the sight of it. "Anna's happy with how things are and I don't need you playing MOMMY to her. She can make her own damn decisions and sure as hell doesn't need you around to help her out. GOT IT? Why don't you just leave her the fuck alone and stay the hell out of her life? Better yet, just leave town and get the fuck out of all our lives. You've brought nothing but trouble."

Grace's jaw clenched so tight that her teeth ground loud enough to be heard. She shoved him off her with both hands. "FUCK YOU! She is my cousin goddammit! I will not leave her the hell alone. She is family... MY FAMILY!" She hit his chest with her fist and pointed at him as he backed up slightly. "MINE, not yours. My family! I want her to have respect, to know she will be taken care of and not treated like shit. To know she will have someone that will do the same for her as she does them. And if that is too much to ask then YOU should get the hell away from her!"

She stepped closer to him, with one hand instinctively resting on her holster where her gun was. She pointed at him, making him walk backwards until a wall of a shack stopped him. He knew she was fiery but hadn't expected such a violent reaction…which was dumb of him given HIS violent reaction in the first place. But either way, he wasn't used to people standing up to him.

"She's my sister for all intents and purposes and no one... and I mean NO ONE will ever fucking tear us apart. I will protect her or die trying. If you do not understand that, then you're goddamned stupid." She grabbed his shirt and glared at him. Her finger took the safety off the gun she had at her hip and pointed the weapon at the ground.

Tig heard that familiar click and he was pissed that a woman had just gotten the drop on him. His day was ruined cause of the fight between the two women and it didn't look to be getting any better now. He had tracked down Grace, looking for trouble and he had certainly found it.

"So don't you EVER tell me to leave her the hell alone or stay out of her life, Alex Trager." She jabbed him in the chest with the knuckle of her index finger. "Anna's not just some whore that you fuck and then toss aside when the fun's over. And if that's your plan then just walk away already. I do not need her heart broken again."

Tig leaned forward bringing his face closer to hers, with her knuckle still digging into his chest. "If that's all I wanted from her, do you think I would be screaming at you in a goddamn alley right now?" He paused a moment and licked his lips as he stood straighter, obviously taller than her. "She's a grown woman, Grace. Respect THAT if you expect me to respect HER. Let her decide for herself what she wants."

Her brow narrowed at him and she glared deeply at him. He glared right back at her as a few of the celestials watched from their respective hiding spots, poking their heads out to observe the train wreck between the two whites.

"There is a bullet with your name on it if you break her heart and I have to come and clean up the mess. Do you understand my drift?"

Tig just smirked at Grace as she laid down her ultimatum. He fully understood her now, as she did him. He pushed her off him and stepped to the side while she stood there, gun still in her hand. "Better holster that pistol before I shove it up your ass." Tig warned as he walked away.

She watched him go and leaned forward, putting her weight on the left to keep herself upright. Her eyes never left him as he walked away from her. She aimed the gun in his direction and fired, purposely sending the bullet into a wood pillar.

Tig breathed a sigh of frustration when he was out of sight then jumped slightly at the sound of the gun firing. He looked back behind him and then at an old Asian woman who was staring at a bullet buried in the wood pillar between them. He cocked a brow and just kept walking out of China Alley. That Grace was one damn tough woman.

Grace put her gun away and walked back over to the table. She slumped in a chair and grabbed her bottle of whiskey, making sure this time no one was going to take it from her. _Damn thieves._


	19. Chapter 18

~Hey there! Sorry for the long delay in posting a new chapter. BG has been stuck in the middle of a bathroom remodel that was SUPPOSED to take 2 weeks but is heading into its 3rd. Hope this chapter was worth the wait…there's a lot of action!

**Chapter 18**

Elroy and Patsy were to be married the day before the town rodeo and the big day had arrived. Actually, the ceremony was to be a small one held at the town hall with just close friends and family attending. Despite the argument Grace and Anna had had the day before, the girls were playing nice with each other, at least in public, and were to attend the ceremony. Chibs had agreed to attend the wedding as well and was to meet the girls outside of town hall and escort them inside. Anna was a bit upset and embarrassed to be playing third wheel to Grace and Chibs but since Tig had so bluntly rejected any idea of attending the event, she really didn't have any other options.

The hall was decorated very nicely with flowers and ribbon to make it very festive. The trio walked through the doors together but only made it a few steps before Anna froze in place. While scanning the hall and admiring the decorations, her eyes had landed on Kipp standing towards the front of the room…and he had a date. Cherry stood with her arm linked casually through Kipp's elbow as they talked to a few guests. Kipp turned his head toward the door and smirked as he watched Anna with her cousin and Chibs. He gave his ex a fake look of pity, seeing that she was alone…dateless.

Kipp had planned on being Anna's date for the wedding until she had dumped him, but word about their breakup must have spread around town because the day before the event, Cherry had stuck up a conversation with him as he walked through town. As much as he wanted to just be left alone, Cherry had chatted him up and as the discussion between had come to an end, she had asked him if he would mind being her date for the wedding. She explained that she hated to attend her aunt's big day alone but she couldn't think of anyone else to ask and she understood if Kipp wanted to say no since the breakup was so recent and he might still be raw from it and might be uncomfortable with seeing Anna there. He had started to decline but accepted as he realized there was no way in Hell Tig would attend that event with Anna…this would be the perfect to show that whore he had moved on.

A small frown set on Anna's face as she saw Kipp's harsh look in her direction but she figured she deserved it. Grace caught the stares and reached out to squeeze Anna's hand as they made their way to their seats. This was probably just the first of many awkward moments her cousin would have since choosing Tig over Kipp; just went to prove that all decisions had consequences.

People began taking their seats and the trio ended up sitting directly behind Kipp and Cherry. Chibs had his arm over the back of the seat where Grace sat and he smiled to the other guests he knew. They all watched Timberland standing at the front of the room with Elroy up, waiting somewhat impatiently for the ceremony to begin. Anna looked around the room but her eyes kept landing on the back of Kipp's head. She sighed and decided to try to be mature about the how matter. Cherry was a nice girl and Anna held nothing against her, perhaps it was good for Kipp to know there were more fish in the sea so to speak. Anna leaned forward and tapped Cherry on the shoulder to get her attention. When the girl turned around, Anna began signing to her while giving her a genuine smile. _You look very nice today. Pretty pretty blue dress, it accents your features very well._

Grace leaned over and translated for Anna then leaned back. Cherry nodded and smiled at Anna then turned her attention back toward the front of the hall. Anna sat back, looked around a moment then down to her hands and fiddled with the ribbon tied around her wrist.

Kipp had heard Grace's translation and squeezed his arm around Cherry a little bit tighter. He thought for a moment and then looked over his shoulder at Anna and smirked. "That yellow dress you have on makes you look sick. You sick or just have bad taste in color?"

_Oh here we go, kid's gonna try to be a smartarse. _Chibs thought and narrowed his brow at Kipp. Grace set her jaw at the dig and patted Anna's hand in comfort. She leaned over and whispered to Anna, reassuring her that she looked beautifuland to ignore the jackass. Kipp looked back to the front with a smug smile. He felt quite satisfied with making Anna uncomfortable, she deserved it for what she had done to him. She was lucky he didn't jump up on a chair and shout out her indiscretions to all the guests. Cherry looked over at him with a disappointed look that clearly said _That was uncalled for. _

Chibs decided to not be polite and leaned forward with a jack slap that connected with the back of Kipp's head. The kid jerked forward with the unexpected impact and he reached back to touch his head. "OW!" He hissed and turned around to give the slapper a dirty look but once he saw it was Chibs, he relented.

"Be respectable you lil' shite." Chibs warned and sat back and readjusted in his chair, resting his arm behind Grace again.

"Never mind him." Grace whispered as she leaned over to Anna and patted her arm. "You look beautiful. He's just being mean for spite."

Everyone quieted down as the piano started to play and Patsy came walking down the aisle. Markus had hustled down the aisle to walk with her to give her away to Elroy. When she got to Elroy, the ceremony started and the Justice of the Peace began making his short speech. A few moments later, the exchanging of vows began and Kipp kept blocking Anna's view deliberately. He was glancing over his shoulder, ever so slightly, and countered every move Anna made to see with one of his own ensuring that she had a poor view of the ceremony.

Anna narrowed her brow, wanting to slap Kipp upside the head herself; he was behaving like a child. She finally was able to watch the ceremony without obstruction after getting the person next to her to scoot down one seat. Chibs absently caressed the back of Graces bare neck with his thumb as he listened to the vows being spoken. His gaze shifted to her a time or two, admiring her, while she kept her attention to the front, smiling at Elroy and Patsy as they kissed to seal the vows.

When the new couple was official announced, everyone whooped and hollered and rose from their seats to congratulate the pair. Cherry stopped Kipp before he headed down the aisle and leaned to him when no one was around. "That was a bit mean of you, Kipp… being rude like that; she was being very nice and polite."

With a cluck of his tongue to his teeth and a shrug, he looked to his date. "She slept with Tig before we broke up, I'm allowed."

Cherry crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with a slight arch of her brow, finding his comment a bit immature. She rolled her eyes slightly. "Perhaps so but you are walking a fine line between taking it like a man and being a complete child about it. She knew his pride was hurt and she wanted to help him get over Anna. She reached out and put a hand on his chest and smiled to him. "If we all were perfect it would be a boring world. And we all make mistakes and cross lines we don't intend to when it comes to the matters of the heart. Maybe her heart meant well, Kipp. She just fell in love with someone else while you fell for her. There are others out here that do want to be with you." That was her not so subtle way of saying she was interested in him.

Kipp just stared at her with a surprised look, rather speechless at her words. She took his hand and tugged him along to give Patsy and Elroy their congratulations before everyone headed off to the pre rodeo events in anticipation for tomorrow.

Chibs pulled Grace aside for a moment before the girls headed off to the cabin. He glanced around as he stepped closer and slid his hands around her waist. With a slight tilt of his head he asked, "We still on for tomorra' at the rodeo?"

Nodding to him, Grace adjusted the collar of his jacket with her fingers. "Yes I believe so…if you're still planning on playing tour guide for us." She smirked at him quickly then looked around for Anna before her attention came back to him.

He continued to look her over, his brow eyes studying every feature of her body, especially her chest. Slowly his gaze came back to her face and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He didn't care if he was in public with her or not.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks from the public display of his affection. Her hands rested on his chest softly and when he stepped back, an impish smirk played at his lip and deepened the scars on his cheeks. "Ride safe back to the cabin. I will see the two of you tomorra'. "

Stepping away from her, he headed off to the stables to check the horses with Doc Hunter to make sure the animals were in good condition. Grace watched him go as she brought her thumb up and absently bit her nail before she turned and walked off to get on the buggy with Anna.

_**XXX**_

Before they headed out to the cabin, the girls stopped at the store to pick up a couple things and lock up. Anna checked the register while Grace went in back to check on the safe and office to make sure it was in order. Anna had been ducked down behind the counter clearing out some ledgers to put away in the safe underneath when the bell at the door chimed.

Knowing the Timberland was busy at the other end of town with some after wedding activities, Matt and John came in to check the store out. Anna stood up from busying herself under the counter and saw the pair standing there. John tipped his hat to her and Matt did the same, being very gentlemanly to her since they didn't want to spook the poor creature.

"Just passing through ma'am, haven't had the pleasure of coming in here since we have arrived." John quipped while he picked up a box of stationary. He looked it over while he examined a few others to compare. He was quite surprised over the selection of stationary; he normally saw such a large selection in larger stores in bigger cities. Taking up one he liked very much he looked to Matt who was admiring ice picks, razors and rope. A twitch started against John's left eye, like an alarm going off as he watched his partner.

His attention had been adverted when Anna tapped him on the arm and motioned to take the stationary for him to ring up. A genuine smile was given to her while he handed off the item. "I will get what ever he is purchasing as well, sometimes he is rather indecisive on what he likes to get. Though I admit I am very impressed with such a diverse selection of items in the store. I did not expect to see so much housed here."

Matt came over with the three items he had been looking at, deciding to get them all. His thumbs were hitched into his front vest pockets. He rocked slightly on his fee as he smiled to Anna broadly with a tip of his head in acknowledgement. "They have several razors, ice picks and twine to pick from… it was a hard choice, John."

Anna smiled politely at the men while she tallied up the items and wrote the amount down for them. She watched John take out his cash and pay for the items then sign the ledger for the purchases. He picked up the items and handed Matt his stuff with a hard thrust to his chest. "Thank you, miss. You have a good day now."

Both of them walked out and as soon as the door closed behind them, John side glared at Matt, with a look that could kill. "Could you have been less inconspicuous on what your hobbies are? What is wrong with picking out a book or a blanket? "

"John … John there is nothing wrong with what I got." Matt explained. "I needed them and I am sure she thinks there is nothing wrong with what I purchased. A razor for shaving, an ice pick for chunking Ice and twine for those fun little adventures at night. What else does a man need?"

. "Let's get out of sight before that old bastard spots us and blows our cover." With a roll of his eyes, John stepped down and across the street to the other side. "It's already getting harder to hide around here when everyone is starting to come around and be friendly."

Matt smirked at him while he took a swig of tequila from the flask he kept in his coat pocket. "You worry too much, John. What you need is to come with me and get laid. I tell you that these Mexican whores are pretty damn good." He nudged his friend with a wink and chuckled at the amusing thoughts forming in his head.

John ignored him while they headed out to go look at some houses for the Darcy-Cassidy's.

_**XXX**_

Later that afternoon, Tig pulled his horse to a stop, smiling at his good luck. After not finding the girls in town, it looked as though they were here at the cabin. He tied Bull up with the other horses and walked to the front porch. Grace sat there in a rocking chair watching his approach.

"Afternoon, Grace." Tig slapped a fake smile on his face. "Is Anna in there?"

Grace nodded at him and answered simply. "Yes."

"Could you get her for me?" Tig replied through gritted teeth. He was still pissed about their last encounter but tried to keep his temper in check. "We have plans."

"Plans huh? Well, she must have forgotten about those because she's taking a nap."

Tig crossed his arms as he leaned against the porch railing. Grace rocked along in her chair and they pair stared coolly at each other. Grace finally broke the silence. "I assume you want me to go wake her up?"

"Would that be disrespectful?" Tig asked sarcastically with a cocky smirk.

"Very."

Tig walked up the steps toward the opened front door. "Well, since that's my nature…I'll go wake her up."

"You are such a smartass." Grace replied as she stood up and grabbed his arm gently, stopping him from going into the cabin. She looked intently into his eyes. "I just want what is best for her damnit. Over the years, I have seen her heartbroken and sad and I have seen her completely happy. I prefer the latter. She _deserves _to be happy. If you see you cannot make her happy, you should step aside."

Tig was a little surprised to see Grace being so sincere and took her speech to be a bit of a peacemaking gesture between them. She really didn't seem to be mad at him, just concerned. "Well…seein' as how I just stepped _into_ the picture, I don't really see me steppin' _aside _anytime soon." Tig replied with a little smirk. "I'd tell you my intentions with her are noble or whatever but I don't think guys like me _have _noble intentions…so I'll just tell you they aren't _bad_ intentions. How's that?"

"I guess that will have to do." Grace replied and let go of his arm, nodding toward the inside of the cabin. "Go get her. Her bedroom is the one on the left."

_**XXX**_

Tig pushed open the bedroom door and slipped inside very quietly as he pushed the door shut behind him. Anna laid on top of the covers of the bed, fully clothed. She was on her side, facing the door with her arms curled up against her chest. Her chest rose and fell in steady rhythm, she was sound asleep. He walked around the bed and gently climbed onto it, sliding up to her sleeping form. He rested his head in his hand and wrapped his other arm around her. He enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet with her, liking the way she felt against him.

"Anna…" He whispered into her ear and slid his hand along her hip. "Wake up." She didn't acknowledge him so he slid his hand around her waist and intertwined his hand with hers. "Anna…come on."

She finally stirred and squeezed his hand. She rolled over and cuddled into him. She mumbled something he only caught parts of and then settled back into sleep. Tig frowned as he listened and then rolled away from her and threw his head flat against the bed in frustration. They were wasting daylight with this napping shit. He reached over and pinched her nose shut, a few seconds later when she couldn't draw a breath, she awoke with a start.

Anna slapped at his hand and sat up frowning. "Trying to suffocate me?"

"Who the hell is Luke?" Tig asked. When she just frowned at him, he clarified, "You said _Luke's dead. _What the hell are you dreaming about?"

She ignored his question and instead shoved him out of her bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tig stood up with a laugh. "I came to _ask _you if you wanted take that ride today…you know, the one you couldn't take the other day."

"Oh." Anna thought for a second, trying to get her bearings from being so rudely awakened, but then gave him a thumbs up sign and smiled at him.

"Well you need to change into something a little less fancy." He stood at the foot of the bed while she got up and started to rummage through her clothes. She selected a few items and then held them, staring at him. Finally she waved him toward the door. He grinned. "What? I don't get to watch? Here, let me help…" She ran at him and tried to shove him toward the door, laughing the whole way. He grabbed her arms and held her close to his chest. "Come on…shouldn't I get some sort of reward? Afterall, I _asked_ if you wanted to go today."

Anna laughed and whispered, "That was a formality and you know it."

"Better than nothing, right?" Tig grinned and opened the door, letting her shove him through the doorway. He poked his head back inside the bedroom. "Hurry up, woman. Horse leaves in five minutes!"

He stood on the front porch with Grace as he waited for Anna. Grace finally spoke. "Should I even ask where the two of you are headed?"

"Just out riding, going wherever the day takes us." Tig answered as he looked over the front yard of the porch. "I aim to have her out the whole night so don't wait up." He glanced at Grace. "But if she _wants _to come home early, rest assured, I'll bring her back."

Grace went inside for a moment to talk to Anna, leaving Tig alone to get his horse ready. A few moments later, Anna strolled outside and headed straight for Bull. Tig held his hand down to help her climb up behind him, warning her to be careful of the bedroll tied behind the saddle; there were important items wrapped up in there and he didn't want to lose them. She settled in and wrapped one arm around his torso, giving him a quick squeeze. Tig smiled slightly as he gave a kick to get Bull moving, he was beginning to like the feel of her riding with him.

_**XXX**_

They rode quickly and Anna had no clue where they were headed and she wasn't completely sure if Tig knew either. She was quickly learning just how impulsive he really was and that trait excited her and unsettled her at the same time. She just held on tight as Tig pushed Bull to a fast gallop. They eventually seemed to be headed toward Morrow land but skirted the normal paths. Tig surely knew these lands like the back of his hand and was using shortcuts so she was quickly becoming lost. After a long ride, they broke through a line of trees and Anna almost gasped. Even though they had come in a back way, she knew exactly where they were…at the streams, where Kipp had taken her on their first date.

"We're here." Tig announced as he pulled Bull to a stop overlooking the gurgling water. "Pretty nice, huh?" He looked over his shoulder at Anna and noticed the forced smile on her face. He climbed down and looked up at her with his elbow resting on her leg. "Look, I know you've been here before…_with him_. But you just can't beat this place in the summertime so that's why we're here. Unless you want to head back to town and stare at each other over some boring dinner at Winston's…" He let his voice trail off and watched her. She seemed to think it over for a moment and shook her head, smiling at him. She would stay, which made him grin. He could guarantee that her time with Kipp here would not hold a candle to what he had planned for the night.

He untied the bed roll and carried it to the makeshift campsite on the creek bank. The guys were always coming to the streams to swim and have bonfires during the summer so the campsite was cleared and ready for the season, with a stack of firewood even in place. He unrolled the pack revealing two blankets, a narrow package which contained some foodstuffs and two bottles.

"What are we going to do all night?" Anna asked has she stood next to him.

"Whatever in the hell we want." Tig replied simply. He held the bottles up and grinned widely at Anna. "Like…whiskey for me, wine for you." She laughed with amusement, knowing that the night would be anything _but _dull.

They spent the next several hours walking around and just catching up on how their week had been, talking about random topics, and taking in the sights of the land. They briefly talked about Kipp and the breakup fallout and the stunt Kipp had pulled by bringing a date to the wedding. Tig only told her that he and Kipp had reached "an understanding" and not to worry about any of it. Anna admitted she probably deserved a bit of bad behavior from Kipp but hoped it would stop and that they could be friends some day. Tig brought up Timberland's return to town and the current state of tension with Zoebel's crew. He tried to steer the conversation to Anna's family but she shut him down quickly, looking away from him and telling him they should stick to happier topics. He tried to press a bit harder but it was no use and he didn't want to ruin the evening by fighting with her. He changed the subject to the upcoming rodeo and chatted about it in detail. Anna learned more about rodeos listening to him than she had known her whole life.

They ate the small dinner Tig had packed and soon the drinking started. Tig took big swigs from his bottle while Anna only sipped from hers at first. She was not much of a drinker so she tried to take it slow and not make a fool of herself. It had been a rather hot day and both of them had long since kicked off their boots. They sat on the creek bank on a blanket with their bare feet in the rocks and water.

Tig had noticed she was only sipping at her wine so he started harassing her to drink a few gulps of his. "Come on…do it. I've got a good buzz going here and you got nothing. Catch up." He handed his bottle to her and stood up, pulling off his shirt to get cooler. She admired the view of him as she took a few drinks of whiskey. He sat back down beside her and kissed her, sparking a lazy impromptu make out session. Tig laughed quietly as he kissed her. "You taste good…wine and whiskey, two of my favorite things." They rolled around, letting their hands and mouths roam but were in no hurry to speed things along to any type of destination.

"What else do you like?" Anna asked as she stared up at him with a coy smile.

He smiled. "Oh…can't tell ya most of 'em…might make you blush."

They fooled around for a bit but stopped long enough for Tig to start up the fire. They sure didn't need the heat now but they would want the light and the heat later that night. Anna lounged flat on her back on the blanket and inhaled deeply; the smell of the wood burning in the fresh summer air was amazing. Her head was just a bit fuzzy from the drinking and making out, leaving her completely relaxed. She stared up at the sky thinking that this little date with Tig was turning out to be a great time. She snapped her fingers to get his attention. He looked back at her as he arranged another log on the fire. She signed _Thank you_.

"For what? Building you a fire?" Tig replied with a smirk. She laughed and shook her head. She waved her hand around in the air trying to make him understand she was thanking him for all of the day. He got her gesture and just winked at her.

He laid back down beside her on his back and followed her gaze to the dusky sky. He had one arm behind his head as she trailed her fingers along his bare stomach to the top of his belt. He just enjoyed the moment for a bit, grinning in complete contentment. Finally an idea he had been kicking around all day popped back into his mind and he suddenly said, "Fuck it." Anna propped her semi drunken head up on her elbow and looked at him questioningly. Tig rolled away from her and stood up, unbuckling his pants. He nodded toward the stream. "Come on…time for a swim. Let's go."

Anna looked a bit confused and glanced down at her clothes. Tig laughed as he shucked off boots and then his pants. "Yeah, those clothes of yours? You're not going to be needing those." She gave him a surprised look and sat all the way up. "Take it you've never been skinny dippin' huh?" Tig grinned again. "Well, first time for everything, doll." Naked, he took off at a run for the water.

She watched with amusement as he splashed into the water, letting a whoop of excitement._ He's got a _c_ute little naked ass._ She stood up and walk down closer to the water's edge. She watched him splash and swim around, all the while taking bigger sips from the wine bottle in her hand. He seemed to be having a grand time. He swam to the middle of the stream where it was deep and treaded water as he stared at her.

Tig ducked back under the water and came up spitting a perfect arched stream of it into the air from his lips. He smiled at her. "Get in here! Water's fuckin' perfect." She only shook her head and pointed to herself and then to the bank. She was staying put. "Bullshit! Come on!" He yelled at her.

He continued to try and coax her into the water and she continued to try to think of reasons to resist. Skinny dipping was just _not _something a _lady _did. She frowned, thinking ladies probably did not sleep with men who climbed through their bedroom windows in the middle of the night either. But swimming _naked_ out where anyone could see was just off limits, right?

Tig seemed to be reading her mind and was doing a fine job of punching a hole through every one of her reasons. "It's just the two of us out here, Anna. And I've already seen you naked so don't be getting shy now. Nobody's going to be riding up here either. I told Hap to keep everyone away tonight." He waited a long moment and when she did not make a move to start undressing he swam back to more shallow water. He could easily stand in the water now and it settled low on his torso. He ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back then he cupped his right hand, filled it with water and flung it at her. She laughed and danced backward. "Come on, you know you want to be bad; live a little! Don't make me come get you! You're _not_ going to like it if I have to come up there!"

Anna took one last swig from her wine bottle and gave it a shake. The bottle was surprisingly empty. _Where did all the wine go? _She frowned at Tig. _Is he getting more convincing or am I drunk?_ She sighed. _Either way, he damn sure is good looking_. _Look at him with his hair all slicked back and wet. Look at those beads of water rolling down his chest…all those muscles…water is sitting right above his…oh good Lord. _She looked down to see her shirt half way unbuttoned. Apparently her subconscious mind had made the decision for her already. _Oh what the hell. What's the worst that could happen? _She shook her head lightly as she turned her back to Tig and finished unbuttoning her shirt.

As soon as her blouse hit the ground, Tig let out a whoop and slapped the water with his palms. "That's what I'm talking about!" She giggled to herself and slid her skirt off as well. That last bit of wine was kicking in and had just about washed away any remaining inhibitions she had. She turned around, completely naked, and faced Tig. He stood in the water with both hands on his head, a little in awe with the sight of her standing there like that on the creek bank. He grinned as he stared at her. "You are fuckin' gorgeous. Get in here!"

Anna made her way out to where Tig was now standing neck deep in the water. He had not been lying, the water was perfect. With some heat still left in the day, the cool water felt absolutely wonderful flowing against her skin. She had never done anything like this before and felt a bit disappointed with herself. If she had known skinny dipping had felt so great, she would have tried it sooner. She was a bit shorter than he was so the water threatened to take her under. There was no time for tentativeness; she wrapped her arms around his neck then her legs around his waist, pulling herself onto him and out of the water a bit. She smiled and pressed her mouth against his ear, whispering drunkenly, "You're a very bad influence."

He laughed as his hands roamed over her naked body in the water. He took a couple of steps toward the shore so the water level dipped to the top of his chest. He gripped her hips underwater and kissed her rather hard, pulling her closer to him. As he nipped at her neck, he whispered in her ear, "I'm the devil's right hand, darlin'."

Tig honestly had planned on _swimming_ with her for a bit before putting any moves on her but soon has her naked body came in contact with his all those intentions were washed away. Hell, they could swim afterwards. Apparently Anna thought so too because she was very receptive to his current plan of action, which was carrying her a few more steps to shallow water so he could kiss her breasts without drowning. She had pushed herself a little higher on him, using his shoulder for leverage. As his mouth touched her, she dug her fingernails into his shoulder and let out a moan. He glanced up at her, paying attention to the expression on her face. She was smiling slightly and looked turned on so he went back to what he was doing.

He leaned back slightly from her a few moments later, looking her over as he held her hip with one hand and ran his other hand between her breasts and down the flat of her stomach. _Goddamn she looks good wet, in every sense of the fuckin' word _Tig mused. Her hair was down and the ends of it were soaked and sticking to her shoulders and onto his. He moved his free hand to the back of her head and kissed her hard. He couldn't wait any longer and didn't think she could either. He slid back from her for a second and held her with an arm cradled under her ass. With his eyes on her the whole time, he moved his free hand down into the water to help push himself inside of her slightly.

They kissed and grinded against each other trying to find a good position. Making love in water gave the advantage of weightlessness but it stole leverage. There was no bed or wall or ground to really push against when needed; only the body of the other person and sometimes that just was not enough. The frustration was sort of part of the excitement though…but after awhile it was just…well… frustrating.

"Jesus Christ, come on." Tig hissed. Holding her wet naked body against his was driving him crazy. He was ready to go but kept sliding out of her just when they would get going. She laughed at him as he cussed under his breath. "Not funny." He muttered. He shifted his hips and shifted her on top of him and finally slid balls deep inside of her. She let out a little gasp and made an O with her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked at her. "Uh-huh, got ya now...right where I want you."

Tig had both arms under water, his hands on Anna's ass, holding her to him so he wouldn't fall out again. "Push up…on your arms." He directed. She moved and dug her elbows into the tops of his neck muscles. She cradled the back of his head with her hands and pulled herself up then back down along every inch of him. "Ahh shit…that's it. Keep doing that." Tig closed his eyes and concentrated on the building sensations. The gurgling of the water grabbed his attention though and he realized he wouldn't be able to hear Anna if she was saying anything. He opened his eyes and glanced upward at her. "Good? Are you…"

Anna cut him off with a vigorous nod. _Yes, it's good…really damn good. _She didn't know if being drunk or being in water was amplifying the feelings but the whole experience felt amazing. They finally found the right position and depth of water and hit their stride. Anna had to do most of the work but didn't mind, she sort of liked Tig being at her mercy. He grunted and moaned as she pushed down on top of him harder.

Tig watched as Anna closed her eyes and concentrated on pulling herself along him more quickly. _Oh she's close…any second now. _A smile flickered across his face. "Get it, girl." He said playfully. Her mouth fell open and a rush of soundless words tumbled out. Her lust lidded eyes locked with his. He raised his eyebrows in question and she nodded. _One down, one to go. _He reached up behind her and clamped his right hand on her shoulder so he could control the depth of her movement. It didn't take him long to find the right rhythm to get him off. After he came, he pulled out of her then took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Skinny dippin's pretty fun right?" He asked. When she nodded and smiled, he grinned. "Not too bad for a first timer." Anna laughed and let him pull her into deeper water where they swam for a bit before heading back to the bank.

_**XXX**_

Night had fallen and the fire was a welcomed place of refuge for the pair. They dried off quickly and got semi redressed with Tig wearing only his pants and Anna wearing only _his _shirt. He had spread one of the blankets out on the ground and they lay on their stomachs, side by side, facing the fire and enjoying the warmth. Tig had his head lying on top of his arms with Anna leaning against him. She dozed off quickly. Tig let her sleep for a while but finally woke her as he moved his arm. "You're putting my arm to sleep." She held her head up and looked around for a moment. Being drunk made for some very deep sleep. She waited for him to roll over and she quickly curled back up against him. He grabbed the other blanket and covered them up with it.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Anna whispered.

Tig snorted. "You really want to jump on a horse right now?" She shook her head against his chest. "Didn't think so. We'll head back at daylight. Grace won't send a search party for you."

"No…expects the unexpected with you." Anna mumbled in reply.

Tig moved his shoulder around, causing Anna to stir and grunt in protest. "Wake up. The night's still young. Why are you so sleepy?"

"Maybe your impulsiveness makes me tired."Anna forced herself to sit up, knowing that if she continued to lie against him she would drift off again in no time. Her long hair was a mess and she sat crossed legged and staring blankly at his chest.

"You're cute when you're drunk." Tig teased while lying on his back.

Anna smiled and started to try and finger comb her long blonde hair as she stared at him. She tried to think of something to discuss to keep her awake when a scar on him caught her attention. She reached over and ran her finger over it. "How did you get this?"

"Mmmm." Tig put one arm behind his head and tried to think. "Uh, that was from a saloon fight in Texas." Anna touched a thin cut like scar on his left flank and raised her eyebrows. Tig chuckled, remembering exactly how that one had happened. "A whore in Arizona cut me while I was sleeping. Sneaky bitch." Anna widened her eyes. She crawled closer and looked over his body some more until she found a gunshot scar under his right arm. Tig was smiling as she surveyed his body, having no problem with her hands on him. "That was another fight in Arizona. No wait…that was in Southern Cali."

"Are all of these saloon and whore related?" Anna asked with a smirked.

Tig smirked back at her. "No, smartass." He sat up and started looking over his body, shaking his head in the process as he tried to find one that _wasn't_ related to whores or saloons. He rolled his left arm toward her. "See that burn mark? I got THAT in a shoot out over CATTLE, so there!"

Anna laughed at his smugness. She made a turn around gesture with her finger and when Tig turned his back to her she tapped the tattoo on his right shoulder blade, an image of a grim reaper with a scythe. "And this?" She traced over the tattoo with her finger as she studied it, having never been with a man who had had one.

"That one's personal." Tig wondered for a moment if he should tell her anymore than that simple answer and decided to leave it vague for now. He did like Anna but he trusted few people in this world. He wasn't about to add a woman to that list so easily. He watched her face to see if she would pout and try to make him crack.

"Oooh, a secret." Anna only cocked an eyebrow. "I bet you have lots of those."

Tig just smiled and decided to change the subject. He leaned toward her and grabbed her arm playfully. "Your turn…let's see what scars you've got." Anna laughed and wiggled backwards from him, slapping his hands away. She thought for a second and then extended her bare leg toward him, tapping a deep scar across her right shin bone.

"So…whore or bar fight?" He asked with a laugh. "That's it, Anna? ONE scar? That's pretty lame. You need to live a little." She shrugged and then a more serious look came over her face. She put a hand to her throat, silently asking if _that_ scar counted. Tig stopped laughing and the mood of the moment turned heavier in an instant. Anna suddenly looked so unsure of herself and that bothered him.

He dropped his eyes from her face and stared at her leg that was lying across his lap. He trailed his fingers along her scarred shin as he spoke, glancing up at her sporadically. "Look…I'm shockingly shallow when it comes to women. Ask anyone… I'm an asshole of the highest order, there's no argument against that. And when I first met you…I didn't…" He stopped talking and just reached out to cup her neck with his hand. His thumb brushed over her throat and he finally looked at her again. "_This_ doesn't matter to me…not anymore."

Anna wanted to melt a little at that statement. She knew Tig wasn't the type for broad sweeping emotional speeches so short sweet statements meant a lot when they did happen. But she was curious about his level of shallowness when it came to her condition…in the long run. Kipp had asked her to teach him sign language; she couldn't imagine Tig ever doing that. She cocked her head. "What if I could not whisper anymore? Would it matter then?"

"You're talking just fine to me." Tig replied as he dropped his hand from her throat.

"But what if something happened and my voice went completely out?"

Tig shrugged. "Then you'd write a note."

She sighed. "What if my hands got cut off?"

"Damn, how drunk are you?" Tig let out a laugh. "How the hell are your hands gonna get cut off?"

Anna threw her hands up. "I don't know! Dangerous world out there…maybe a bear attacks me."

He grinned. "But bears like you."

"Damnit, Tig…I'm being serious!"

He frowned. "Yeah, I noticed. What's the problem?"

Anna shook her head in frustration. She suddenly had the urge to fight with him and that made no sense. She didn't know how to get her point across to him, hell she wasn't even sure what her point _was._ Finally she just blurted out, "Kipp was learning sign language."

"Good for him." Tig replied flatly and then glared at her. He was not going to let the comparisons start between him and the goddamn kid. He wanted to kick himself for even making the damn comment about her voice. He had stopped being an asshole for five minutes and look where it got him. "What the fuck are you doing, Anna?"

"Nothing…I don't know. Forget it." Anna waved him off, realizing the mess she had made of the moment. It was too soon to start wondering about future intentions and the like. Without thinking she made a fist and made a small circular motion in the middle of her chest.

He waited a second and then asked, "Well…what does that mean?"

"I'm sorry." She replied and softened her look toward him.

Tig blew out a breath and decided to squash the bickering. "Well shit, now I know all the important signs." She watched him cautiously. His hands moved as he rattled off the three signs he knew. "Thank you…I'm sorry. And…" He held up his middle finger, grinning. "Fuck you, Tig Trager, you're driving me fuckin' nuts." He watched a smile spread across her face. "What more do I possibly need to know?" He laid back down and pulled her back down to him.

She sighed as she settled in next to him and looked up at the stars in the brilliant night sky. She warned him playfully, "I'm going to fall asleep again. It's too peaceful out here."

"Bullshit. I got a distraction for you." Tig replied as he moved and shucked off his pants. He leaned over her and kissed her. He began pulling his shirt up and over her head and threw it to the side before he settled down on top of her. All the doubts Anna might have had about Tig faded away as he stared into her eyes as they made love slowly by the fire. Only one other man had looked at her like that in her whole life.

**XXX**

The next morning, Tig rode hard back into town, knowing he was going to catch hell for being late but not really caring as much as he should. The night he had had with Anna had him in high sprits and he was pretty sure nothing was going to change that any time soon. He pulled Bull to a stop at the livery and jumped down from him. He lead his horse to the pen where all the riders were keeping their horses for the day.

Happy came stalking over to him, having watched his arrival from the barn. "Where in the fuck have you been? Clay is spittin' nails. You were supposed to be here over an hour ago."

"Got a late start this morning, bro." Tig grinned at his brother. "You know how it goes. Waking up to a naked woman beside you is a bit distracting. And then I had to take Anna all the way back to her cabin."

Hap looked at him, not returning his smile, finally just shaking his head. "You need to pull your head out of her ass for five minutes and realize you got a damn competition to win. You keep your head in the clouds like this that damn bull is going to ram its horns so far up your ass…"

"Wait a second…" Tig frowned at his brother. "Is my head up Anna's ass or in the clouds? I can't be two places at once.

"Fuck you man." Happy hissed as Tig busted out laughing. Hap shoved his half brother and headed off toward the barn. "Come on asshole."

_**XXX**_

The rodeo was not set to start for another hour but Anna and Grace arrived early to be able to walk around and socialize. Chibs led them around _behind the scenes_ of the event, showing them the different bulls and broncos the men would be trying to tame. He wouldn't be participating in the events of the day; instead he would be on standby along with Doc Hunter to treat any injuries that came about from the competitions. Rodeos were guaranteed to produce a good number of bloodied noses, broken arms or legs and the occasional concussion from taking a kick to the head.

As the trio left the main stables, a middle aged cowboy came walking past them. He grinned when he saw Chibs and the men shook hands. Chibs nodded toward the girls. "Buck, I'd like you to meet Grace and Anna Cassidy. They acquired Timberland's Trade Store back in the spring." Buck tipped his hat to the ladies and smiled. Chibs had been making introductions along the little tour each time they came across cowboys or spectators from out of town; he seemed to know just about everyone. Grace was secretly happy that he was vague with his introductions and left out any hint of romantic relationship between them.

"You ridin' today?" Chibs asked.

Buck shook his head. "Naw, damn Doc Hunter screwed up and set my arm a bit crooked when I broke it last year. I can't grip the damn rope hard enough to stay on the back of buckin' bull."

Chibs frowned. "Let me see." Buck held out his left arm, his sleeve already rolled up. Chibs pressed and turned the cowboy's arm this way and that, examining it. "Aye, he fucked you up alright; could probably fix it though…if we broke it again."

"Once was enough for me, Doc. I'll just stick to helping out at these things now." Buck replied with a shake of his head. He dipped his head toward the girls. "You ladies enjoy the show."

They walked out of the stables and Anna could not help but look around the stock yards, hoping to catch a moment with Tig. She had seen Eddie and Juice earlier but still no sign of Tig. Chibs smiled as he watched Anna's head twisting anywhere but to where he was showing them. He nudged Grace and winked. He raised the volume of his voice, "And THAT I tell you, is why you see midget children. They were put in short rockers to keep their legs confined and so instead of growing tall you have lil' clowns runnin' around the rodeo."

He looked at Anna for several seconds and she paid him no attention. "Anna!" Her head whipped around and she looked at him expectantly. He cocked an eyebrow, "Did you hear what I said…about the children?" Anna plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded profusely. Chibs rolled his eyes. "Uh, no you didn't. Look, Tig is around here somewhere, probably with Hap. Do you want me to go find him for ya?" Anna shook her head, a bit dejected. Grace held her hand over her face, her shoulders shaking from laughter. The trio continued with their walk, now heading toward the larger main crowds of people.

A minute or two later, they heard a loud wolf whistle behind them. Grace rolled her eyes and kept walking, while Anna glanced over her shoulder toward the noise. She was always quick to acknowledge a whistle or whoop, figuring she best enjoy the compliments now, there would come a day when her beauty would fade and no one would care to harass her. The man who had whistled was about to do so again, his fingers were at his lips.

Tig dropped his hand and smiled when he saw Anna beam at him. He stopped walking and gave her a slight _come here_ nod. Happy slapped his brother on the shoulder and said something to him and then headed off to run a last minute errand.

Anna turned to Grace and signed _'I'll catch up to you.' _Grace and Chibs shared a look and continued on while Anna turned and walked to Tig with a playful saunter. Her smile remained constant as she looked him over. He certainly looked ready for a rodeo, his hat was pulled low and he wore a light blue shirt and leather chaps over his denim work pants and carried a lasso in his right hand. She wanted very much to kiss him hello, or at the very least, to touch him in some way but he turned a shoulder and walked the other direction as she neared him, forcing her to fall in line beside him.

"Chibs giving you ladies the grand tour I see." Tig walked over to the corral where most people had stored their horses for the day. He waited as Bull made his way over to the wooden fence. Tig pulled the gloves off of his hands and reached into his pocket, retrieving two sugar cubes. Anna quickly held her hand out and he dropped the cubes in her palm, raising an eyebrow. Bull snorted in the air, knowing the cubes were near. Anna held her hand out through the fence rails and let Bull slurp up the treats. She rubbed one hand along his jaw. The horse seemed to be eating up the attention and Anna rested her head against the animal's muzzle .

"One day he's going to bite your face off and I'm going to laugh." Tig said with a soft chuckle as he watched Anna and Bull. She smirked at him and then kissed Bull on the nose. Tig rolled his eyes and gave Bull a pat as he pulled Anna away from the fence. "That's enough of that! Damnit Bull, don't be kissing on my girl…me and you will have to wrestle." Anna laughed as they walked away, happy to be called Tig's girl.

"Did you see the bull I'm gonna be riding?" Tig asked. Anna shrugged."Well come on then…you have to see this." She followed as they headed off alongside the corral and snaked between holding pens. Tig pointed out a HUGE bull with a massive set of horns.

Anna's eyes bulged and she whispered, "Holy shit."

Tig laughed. "That's one way to put it." Tig pointed to the bull through the fence. "I'm going to make this bull my bitch though."

"Please be careful." Anna chided.

"No worries, ma'am. I know what I'm doing. That bull thinks he's the boss, but he has no clue who he's messing with." Tig turned his attention away from the massive animal and focused on the beautiful girl in front of him. He smiled and leaned against the fence while he spoke to her. "So…are you hungover today? All that wine and whiskey do a number on you?"

She grimaced and waved her hand side to side, _sort of_. "I'm ok…could use a nap. You?"

"Lightweight." Tig mumbled at her. "Me? I'm right as rain and raring to go." Anna laughed as she looked him over again. "Like what you see?" Tig asked as he noticed her eyeing him. Anna nodded her head. He leaned in and kissed her, not worried about spectators since they were in the middle of the maze of pens. He whispered in her ear, "Play you're cards right, I might just let you wear these chaps. You might look good in my hat too; like to see you wearing just that and a smile." Anna blushed and kissed him back.

"Alright, alright…to the stands with you." He finally pulled away from her. "Keep distracting me, I'll miss my round." He led her through the maze of pens, holding her hand until they got to the main thoroughfare.

She leaned into him and whispered, "Well…good luck." She smiled at him and was confused to see him grimacing at her.

"Ah shit! You did not just say that!" Tig exclaimed. Anna held up her hands in confusion. "It's _bad_ luck to wish someone _good _luck before shit like this." He chided. Anna's mouthed formed an O and she quickly signed, S_orry_.

"I can say be careful, right?" Anna asked and he nodded. She was suddenly amused by his superstition. She smiled, "Ok, I take back the good luck wish and will just say be careful. How's that? I just want you to be safe."

"That'll work." Tig replied. "I'll be fine." He winked at her and then shoved her gently away from him. "Go on, get a good seat. And be careful walking around here by yourself; Ash and Tanner and even Weston are milling around. They're gonna be riding today too."

Anna nodded and blew him a kiss as she walked away. He didn't react to the blown kiss and stood watching her, making sure she was safe until she reached the large crowd of spectators. Happy had walked up along of him and watched her leave.

"Everything alright?" Happy asked.

"She wished me good luck." Tig replied with an odd tone to his voice.

"Shit." Hap replied, fully understanding the implications.

"But she took it back and said be careful instead." Tig looked to his brother expectantly. "I'm ok, right?"

Hap shook his head with relief. "Yeah, she took it back. You're fine. Keep your damn head, brother. It's time to ride."

_**XXX**_

Anna and Grace followed advice and kept to the middle of the stands, to keep from getting hit with flying dirt. They sat with Gemma, Donna, Luann and Tara. The men of the Morrow outfit that weren't riding sat closer to the action, not caring if they got dirty. Chibs and Doc Hunter hung out to the side of the stands, ready to move away hurt riders and tend to them. Cherry sat by herself down from the women and smiled awkwardly at Anna when the two made eye contact.

The rodeo started with a children's round. It was entertaining to watch the little ones ride sheep and small ponies and rope calves for a chance at prizes just like the older cowboys. Opie and Donna's little boy Kenny managed to take second place with his roping skills. The crowd clapped loudly for the kids who looked so cute in their little boots and hats and chaps.

Next came the trick riding round. There were a few Indians riding with Navic being one of them. He showed off his skills and absolutely wowed the crowd. Most of the Indians rode bareback and the way they moved along the horse at breakneck speeds was amazing. Again the crowd was clapping, laughing and smiling. Grace and Anna stood and cheered the loudest, proud of their friend.

The official start of the rodeo came next with the Bronco riding round. The riders showed a lot of skills, especially Juice. He stayed on his bucking horse and had a good ride but the horse managed to nail him as he slid off after the ride and he busted his nose. He wiped blood from his nose with his sleeve as Clay, Otto, Bobby and Piney gave him hell from the front row. Juice jogged over to Chibs to get checked out but he knew hadn't broken his nose, just jarred it.

Ashwell rode after Juice and scored well. His attitude was pure cockiness so it was funny when he nailed in the face by a bucking horse. He forgot take the area was just as dangerous after the ride. The horse kicked up and tagged him hard enough to leave a hoof imprint on his jaw. He was lucky the animal hadn't done more damage. After that Ash found himself sitting out for the rest of the event nursing his jaw. Eddie came in after them and rode his horse well too, managing to hang on the entire time. He actually was attacked in a different matter as he ran for the fence after his ride. A girl he had been messing with ran over to the fence and grabbed him as he jogged by. She planted a big kiss on his lips and then ran back to the stands. The stands erupted with laughter at the sight and Eddie grinned like a fool and raised his hat, thanking the fans and the girl.

The bull riding even finally came around and the crowd quieted down out of respect and rapt attention. The prize money for this event was pretty hefty and the completion was going to be fierce. Clay looked down the row of the stands and smirked at Ethan Zoebel. Both men had riders in the bull round and both were looking to win. Anna felt a bit of nerves rush through her, knowing that Tig would be riding sometime during this round. Half of her hating that he was riding, she didn't want him to get hurt but the other half of her found his riding to be extremely exciting.

Happy was up first and fast out of the gate. The sheer size of the bull he rode was hard to comprehend. The bull was solid muscle and had huge longhorns. Happy's bull put up a good fight, bucking hard but he was able to ride right along. The timekeeper rang the bell and the crowd went wild as they learned he had rode longer than eight seconds. Happy hopped the bull without a problem and jogged to the fence before the bull could nail him. He waved to the crowd while the bull sent a kick of dirt and snot to the crowd, hitting the fence a few times. Anna finally spotted Tig back with the other riders, he was the one hollering and clapping loudest for Happy. Jax and Opie were helping to run the gates and stood midway up the fences, whistling for their friend as well.

Tanner was up next and took some serious ribbing for the small size of his bull. He shouldn't have even been riding a bull, he was scared to death to be atop the damn beast. He rocked nervously back and forth on the bull while still in the pen.

"Goddamn, Tanner…my dick's bigger than that bull your riding." Tig teased as he leaned over the fence to trash talk his competitor.

"Don't be scared now…bulls can smell fear." Jax warned. "And bulls get mighty pissed if they get pissed ON so hold your bladder, Tanner."

"Ready to ride?" Op asked. "Still time to climb back off. I think your baby bull's getting sleepy anyway." Tanner flipped them off and nodded for Op to pull the gate. "Have a nice trip." Op called as Tanner's bull tore out of the gate.

Tanner managed to ride his eight seconds but only because his bull was a total dud. It was quick out the gate but didn't buck more than twice. The crowd booed at the lame ride. Tanner jumped off and stalked back to the fence embarrassed and pissed off. Grace and Anna shared a small smile at his humiliation.

Weston rode next on a considerably bigger bull and put in a hard but solid ride that got him placed in the running for the prize. He waved to the crowd and threw a cold look to the Cassidy women in the crowd who held their hands in their laps and refused to cheer for him. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the pens.

A few other riders went next and it was a mix of good and bad rides. Tig was up next and was going to have to ride hard to get in the prize running. Hap helped hold the bull steady as Tig eased down on top of the beast. Tig worked his left hand deep and tight under the riding rope.

Weston jumped onto the fence, stood next to Happy and peered down at Tig. "Trager…you ain't got a snowball's chance of winning this shit. Might as well quit now."

Tig sneered as he glanced up at Zoebel's right hand man. "Gonna ride this bull like I ride your momma."

"Fuck you, Trager." Weston replied and spat a line of tobacco down at the bull. Hap glared at Weston and fought back the urge to elbow him in the face.

Tig slapped the bull's neck with his free hand, and rocked back and forth on its back, pumping the animal and himself up. "Give em a show you big bastard."

"Ready to ride, brother?" Hap asked. Tig nodded his head and slapped gloved fists with his brother. Hap looked at Op, "Let 'er rip."

Once they were out of the gate, the bull went crazy. It bucked, jumped, and spun and did its best to knock Tig off. Anna stood, wide eyed, and watched in shock as Tig was thrown around like a rag doll. He stuck it out though and lasted the full eight seconds. It was a hell of a show and the crowd loved it. As the bell rang, Tig jerked his hand free and jumped off. It was a mistimed escape and he hit the dirt instead of his feet and had to roll a time or two to keep from getting a hoof to the face. Anna stopped breathing for a second, seeing Tig on the ground. Grace looked up at her and stood with a hand on her cousin's arm. A moment later Tig stood and danced away from the bull. He grabbed his hat and waved it around, playing to the crowd. Anna finally took a deep breath and started clapping furiously. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and glanced around the area. The bull had been a long ways from him but then turned and decided to charge after him. He took off running for the fence that ran directly in front of the audience stands. He jumped up and climbed to the top in an instant as the bull brushed under him and took off running in the other direction. Tig let out a loud WHOOP and grinned maniacally. He locks eyes with Anna in the crowd and winked at her before he clambered over the top of the fence and went jogging back to the pens.

Kipp had been waiting for his turn in the rodeo. He was to ride a younger bull that did not throw much of a punch. But instead he paid another rider that had a meaner bull and they swapped out. As Tig was making his way back to the holding pens, Kipp was already on the bull giving a look around. He saw Anna and stared at her for a long moment and then his attention moved down the row to Cherry. He would show both of them what he was really made of; hopefully it would make the former jealous and the latter enamored.

"Whoa! What in the hell are you doing?" Happy yelled gruffly when he saw Kipp sitting atop the big bull in the shoot.

Tig ran past Hap, knowing exactly what the kid was doing. "Stupid damn kid." He muttered as he quickly climbed up the wooden fence so that he was at eye level with Kipp in the shoot. Kipp sat on the bull, flexing his left hand under the rope tied around the bull, working for the tightest grip possible.

"Get of the bull, kid. Pick another one." Tig said without pretense. This particular bull had a bad reputation of crippling riders; Buck had been one of them.

"This one is fine." Kipp replied through clenched teeth. "Get out of the way."

Happy appeared next to Tig up on the fence. "The hell it is…way too damn big for you. Get back on the one you were supposed to ride."

Kipp stared up defiantly at the Trager brothers, paying special attention to Tig. "I'm riding _this_ bull. He'd be good enough for you, so he's good enough for me. I'm a goddamn man, just the same as you. I can handle it!"

As if on cue, the bull let out a bellow and shuffled in annoyance at being confined in the small holding shoot; it was getting antsy. Opie was holding the rope to the shoot and listening to the men argue. He shot Jax an uneasy look. Jax shrugged and tried to reason with Kipp. "Come on man. Maybe they're right. This is a mean bastard you're sitting on."

The bull bucked slightly in the shoot and Kipp's heart nearly exploded with a rush of adrenaline. Op tried to soothe the bull to no avail. "Boys, this bull's getting mightly pissed off. And for the record, I think this is a damn stupid idea but it's time to yank the gate."

Tig whipped his head around to Op and jabbed a finger in his direction. "You pull that gate and I will fucking shoot you." Tig turned his attention back to Kipp, knowing this stunt was all just a pissing contest. The kid was out to prove his worth to Tig, to Anna, the crowd, even himself. "Nobody's gonna be impressed with you laying crumpled and bleeding in the dirt. This is fucking stupid. Stop being a show off!"

"Pull the gate." Kipp replied flatly.

"Kid, don't do this." Hap pleaded.

"Get the hell off of it NOW!" Tig yelled and leaned over and slapped at Kipp. The kid dodged his slap and settled himself on the bull again.

Kipp locked eyes with Op and yelled, "Pull the fucking gate!" Op shook his head but obliged and popped the gate, letting the bull and Kipp rush out of it. Tig hung onto the fence and threw his hat down in frustration. He and Hap turned to watch the ride and hoped the kid made it without too many problems.

The bull was a terror from the first second. Kipp got knocked around all as the beast tried to boot him off. His technique wasn't as controlled or polished as the Trager brothers and he leaned too far over the bull. It jerked backwards and Kipp got hit in the face with its back about three seconds into the ride. Blood poured from his broken nose and his vision blurred as the bull buckled again, this time hard enough to throw him off. Hitting the dirt would have been a welcome relief but instead he got his hand caught in the rope and couldn't break free. He ran along with the bull trying to yank his arm free but quickly lost his footing and was drug alongside of the bull. At times he was dangerously close to being brought under the beast. After some kicking and jumping, Kipp finally got back on his feet and pulled his hand free. He collapsed into the dirt.

Everyone had been watching with horror and were all on their feet and then relieved to see Kipp pull free. But just when they thought the drama was over they watched in shock as the bull came down right on top of him. The bulls' front hoof tagged Kipp's right side as another hoof crushed his balls. Kipp screamed in pain as several of the prior riders rushed into the ring to distract the bull. Tig, Hap and Eddie ran at a full sprint to get to Kipp and dragged him off to the side. The crowd grew silent until Clay shot a long look at the announcer who then lied and told them not to worry, Kipp was ok and everything was fine. The crowd let out a round of applause for Kipp's riding effort and his injuries.

Grace and Anna rushed out of the stands with the rest of the Morrow crew to find out how bad off he really was. Moment later, Chibs had Kipp in a wagon and was leading him off to his office for examination. Several of the guys followed after them to help tend to their brother and friend. Cherry had come over to see if Kipp was ok and stayed close with the other women; a look of concern ran deep on all of their faces.

**To be continued…**

_~Be sure to check out the author profile, BG has posted a few music tracks for this chapter that helped inspire a few scenes, one for the skinny dipping scene and one for the rodeo._


	20. Chapter 185

**~Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Fair warning, Chez and I are going to be taking a break from posting for a bit. We wrote these 18 chapters in a frenzy last winter. We now need to step back and organize, see where this story is headed! Stay tuned, we have plenty of ideas, just need some time to get them all written!**

**As always, thanks SO much for your reviews. Your love has been overwhelming. As long as the reviews keep coming, we'll keep writing!**

**Chapter 18.5 – The Rodeo Aftermath…**

The rodeo continued although without most of the Morrow clan. Without the Sons to compete against and most of their events over anyway, the main members of Zoebel's crew quickly became bored. Weston and Ashwell saw this moment as an opportunity. They grabbed Tanner and decided to cause some chaos while everyone else was distracted with the rodeo and the injuries. The three of them disappeared and after strolling around the near deserted town for a bit, they found themselves at the back of the TC Trade Company.

"So?" Tanner asked as they stared at the building. "You guys wanna torch it or trash it or what?"

Weston shoved Tanner out of the way as he walked closer to the building. "What the hell good is a burnt out building to us, dipshit? We'll bust it all up...bitches can't sell broken shit. No sales mean no money, maybe the bitches fold and leave town."

"Why can't we do both?" Ash asked as he stepped up next to Weston on the back porch of the store. He cupped his hands around his face and stared through the window. "Let's start small this time…look at all those little books in there…Anna's precious little books." His face twitched with anger as his mind replayed a scene from earlier in the day…Anna and Tig kissing behind the bull pens. "Fuck that little whore." He muttered.

_**XXX**_

The small porch of Chib's medical practice was packed with people as was the small yard in front of the place. Happy and Eddie had carried Kipp through the door and laid him down on a table. People had been rushing in and out of the office to check on the kid until Chibs had finally kicked everyone out except himself and Tara. There was too much noise and distraction inside the operating area. Kipp was in excruciating pain and a mix of his screams and Chibs' cussing could be heard outside. Those noises made Anna wished she was deaf instead of mute. Grace squeezed her cousin's shoulders, knowing the girl was upset and she herself wondered how Kipp would fair in the end.

Most of the crowd just stood or sat around smoking and mulling over thoughts as the minutes ticked by. Clay was the first to ask, "What in the hell was he doing on that big bastard of a bull?" He looked straight at Tig with his question.

Tig shook his head in frustration and replied quietly. "He thought he could handle it. Hap and me tried to talk him out of it but he wanted to do it." He left out the truth that the kid was just looking to impress people. Tig wouldn't rat the kid out by telling Clay that, mostly because he felt guilty for Kipp's sudden need to prove himself. He looked over at Anna, visibly upset. Under normal circumstances, he would have been livid to see her upset over another man but her emotion just served to prove that she was a good woman whose loyalties ran deep. She cared for Kipp and those feelings had not just vanished when she had chosen to be with Tig.

Juice paced in the yard rubbing his hand along his head of close cropped hair. Kipp was his closest friend, he had lost people close to him before but it had been a long while and he wasn't up to the task of hurting so much again.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the yard…one in your head too if you don't quit." Bobby called softly to him. Juice stopped and glanced up to see Bobby give him a slight smile. He nodded to the porch swing where Anna had finally landed. "Go have a seat." Juice reluctantly followed the advice and headed to the porch. Jax clapped him on the back as he passed.

Anna sat motionless on the porch swing, arms held tight across her chest. She glanced up as Juice sat down with a sigh. She couldn't muster a smile for him but patted his leg as he started to rock the swing with his feet.

_**XXX**_

Ashwell looked over his shoulder to Tanner, "Are we clear?"

Tanner took a few steps backwards and glanced around for any witnesses. He gave the others a thumbs up sign and watched as they quickly busted out the window to the bookstore at the end of the trade store. Weston and Ashwell climbed in and began grabbing armfuls of books from off the shelves. They had made two trips in and out of the store, dumping the books in a pile out back of the store when they spotted Matt watching them with a grin on his face. Ashwell drew his gun and leveled it at Matt, "What the hell…"

Matt was leaning alongside the building and had seemed to appear from nowhere. He smoked a thin cigar as he watched them. He held his hands up and grinned wider. "Looks like you boys are having a little fun. Mind if I join you?"

Ash raised a brow and looked to Weston, "I've seen him around town, he's new; seems a bit crazy."

Weston looked Matt over a good long while then shrugged and replied, "Sure. Why not?" They ducked back inside with a giggly Matt clambering along side of them.

_**XXX**_

After an hour of waiting, Happy leaned over to Tig. "I'm taking a walk, bro. I can't stand this waiting shit. I'll be back in a bit." Tig nodded and continued to walk around the yard. He glanced up at Anna and held her gaze for a moment.

Gemma watched the look between the two with amusement. Clay had told her that the kid had lost out in the race for Anna's affections. Gemma didn't understand how the kid had ever had a shot to begin with, given the choice between Kipp and a hot blooded man like Tig, the decision was a no brainer, at least for short term amusement. She was pretty sure Tig was going to be downright horrible for long term commitments, no matter how many intense looks he gave the young blonde. _Speaking of young women,_ Gemma thought and turned her attention to Cherry, who was waiting next to the front door. She had heard that Kipp had escorted the girl to Elroy's wedding but one date did not solidify her spot in the Sons' family. Gemma crossed the porch to stand in front of the girl.

"Ok, Cherry be a dear and run along now. Donna might need your help with the rodeo crowd. It's too crowded here for you to hover about. We need to trim this waiting party down to immediate friends and family only. Someone can fill you in on his condition later."

Cherry's face fell but she knew better than to argue with the likes of Gemma Morrow. "Yes ma'am." She answered quietly and started to leave but not before she shot a look in Anna's direction.

Anna had overheard the exchange since it had occurred right in front of her and jumped to her feet and grabbed Cherry by the arm. She started signing quickly to Grace who translated for her. "Anna said Cherry should stay. If anyone has to leave, she will."

"Well isn't that noble of you." Gemma quipped. "You dated him for months; she's had one date with him. She hasn't earned a spot in this crowd." Anna started to argue but Gemma cut her off. "She goes…end of discussion." Anna sat back on the porch swing in a huff, not happy about being told what to do but she knew Gemma was the queen of the Morrow crew and her orders were to be followed. Anna signed _sorry _to Cherry, Juice jumped in to translate.

"She said she's sorry. I'll come by later and let you know how things goes." Juice said softly. Cherry nodded her thanks to both of them and headed down the stairs.

_**XXX**_

Ashwell, Weston and Matt finished trashing the inside of the bookstore and brought out the last stack of books and added them to the big pile. Tanner had grabbed a lamp from the back porch and smashed it over the books, soaking them with kerosene. Matt dropped his cigar onto the fuel soaked books. The cigar and fuel smoked for a few seconds and then a flame jumped to life. The fire spread quickly over the books then made a whooshing noise.

"Oops." Matt said with a giggle as he watched the books begin to burn. The three other men exchanged a look about the stranger and then all four of them took off in different directions. Zoebel's men ended up back in the rodeo crowd as if nothing happened. Matt headed off to go have a drink at a saloon and muse over the bit of fun he had.

_**XXX**_

When the door to the doctor's office finally opened everyone immediately stood and crowded toward the doorway. Chibs pushed at them, "Back back back! Goddamnit, give me some breathing room."

No one wanted to actually say the words _how is he_ afraid of the answer they might receive. Chibs wiped his brow and announced, "He's alive." A sigh of relief came from nearly everyone but Chibs held a hand up. "He has some serious healing to do and we have to watch out for infection setting in. When he pulls through, he'll be doing it with a new moniker, Half Sack. One of his testicles was ruptured by the impact and I had to remove it. He lost a great deal of blood."

Collective groans escaped the men in the crowd. Anna's hand went to her face in horror. Chibs held up a hand to quiet every one. "He had some broken ribs as well and a knot on his head but those should heal without a problem. The kid is sleeping right now, best to let him rest for a bit before he wants visitors. "

"Thanks, Doc." Clay nodded to Chibs with an appreciative look then headed off with Gemma to go take care of things back at the rodeo. Eddie, Tig, Juice and the others hung around for a bit with Grace and Anna to keep company at Chibs place.

Anna finally couldn't stand it anymore. She walked over to Chibs and whispered. "Can I see him?" Chibs leaned against the door while he used a wet rag to get the blood off his hands. He canted his head to her then shook his head softly.

"Sorry lass, he specifically does not want to see you. I would say sure but just respectin' his wishes." He reached out touching her cheek with his clean hand, in a comforting manner to let her know he meant well.

Grace saw the hurt on her cousin's face, her jaw clenching and quickly held out a hand toward her, "Anna, he is probably just hurting, he doesn't mean it." Anna just shook her head curtly one time to the side, not wanting to be assured. Grace wanted to talk to Anna but Chibs called her inside for a moment.

Anna sat back down on the porch swing, dejected. She blinked fast to try to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She knew Kipp had been upset about their breakup but to flat out refuse to see her was a bit astonishing to her. He was probably one of the sweetest and caring men she had ever met and now he hated her enough to keep her away even when he was hurt.

"He'll pull through, Anna." Juice said quietly, nodding along with his own words, trying to make himself believe them. "He'll be ok then you guys can talk about everything."

Eventually Grace returned back outside with Chibs and everyone stood around making small talk. Their uncomfortable chatter was disrupted as Happy came running up out of breath. "We got problems."

Tig had been watching Anna as she sat on the porch swing and stared at her feet but attention snapped up to his brother. "What's wrong?"

"The book store is on fire." Happy replied.

Everyone focused on Happy and then stepped off the porch and looked toward the direction of the store. They could just see a thin stream of smoke rise through the air. Anna stared at the smoke in confusion and took a few slow steps forward then panic clicked inside of her and she took off at a sprint to the store. The others took off after her, trying to keep up.

Chibs watched with a scowl on his face. _ Goddamnit…what else is gonna fuckin happen today?_

_**XXX**_

Happy had his wording wrong about the fire. The store itself wasn't on fire but it might as well have been since all of its contents were now burning in a huge pile in the backyard of the store; books, shelving, pretty much anything that had not been nailed down was now ablaze. Anna screamed silently in horror at the sight of her books on fire, the business she loved so much going up in flames. She rushed toward the fire but Tig jerked her away roughly, afraid she might try to save some of the burning books. Grace came over and held her cousin in comfort while they watched the fire burn.

With Anna under control for the moment, Tig glanced at his brother. Happy stood watching the fire with an intense but otherwise emotionless stare. Tig frowned as an uneasy thought entered his mind. He walked over to his brother. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" Happy snapped from his fixation on the fire and looked over at Tig.

"You take a walk and her store gets torched, Hap." Tig said with a growl. "What the fuck did you do?"

Happy was too stunned to really reply, all he could do was frown for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Tig wanted a straight answer and was too quickly growing agitated. He shoved Happy, who stumbled back a step. "You were pissed off this morning because I was with her. My head was up her ass right? Been making bullshit comments like that. Is this how you get back at me?" Tig yelled as he grabbed at the front of Happy's shirt.

Happy finally reacted, shoving his brother backwards. "Are you crazy? I didn't fuckin' do this!"

"Goddamn jealous cocksucker." Tig hissed.

"Fuck you. I am NOT jealous." The pair stood toe to toe, ready to start throwing punches, each with a handful of the other's shirt. Happy continued his defense. "I didn't burn her shit, Tig. If I had a problem with you, I'd fucking tell you. Wouldn't turn chicken shit and pull something like this." Tig didn't respond just continued to stare him down with an intensity that would send lesser men running. Hap continued to yell, "When I have ever stabbed you in the goddamn back? When?"

Tig racked his brain for one time Hap had been less than loyal and couldn't think of one. He searched his brother's eyes and saw only outrage, no guilt.

"Tell me when I've ever went against you!" Hap screamed with his raspy voice.

Tig's rage snapped as quick as it had started and he let go of Hap, backing away from him. "Shit…ah shit…I'm sorry man. I just…"

"Fuck you. How could you think that?" Hap asked as he straightened his crumbled shirt.

"I'm sorry." Tig repeated and held out his hand. "Hap…come on, bro."

Hap stared at him for a long moment but then finally shook Tig's outstretched hand. Relieved to have squashed the suspicion, the two men sat to dousing the flames of the real fire at hand.

Grace stood with her arm around Anna wondering who would do such a thing and why? She kept her cousin out of the way while the men got the fire out and made sure there were no burning embers. With the ungodly sight in front of them, she whispered to Anna. "I promise we will find out who did this to you. I am so sorry, Anna."

Tig glanced over at Anna after he looked at the burnt wet mess. Happy tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him, pointing out the busted glass of the store window. Tig nodded lightly then walked over to Anna. He touched her shoulder as Grace stepped back to let them be. He rubbed her upper arm and Anna squeezed his hand tightly, failing to stop tears from falling down her face.

By this time, Markus, Elroy and Navic had arrived. They had left the rodeo to see about Kipp, only to have been given the news about the bookstore. They spoke to Grace, trying to figure out what had happened.

Tig leaned down to whisper in Anna's ear. "I'll find who did this…I'll fucking string them up for it. Me and Hap, we'll take care of this." Anna nodded quickly. He kissed the side of her head protectively without thinking about it. "We're going to look around town. I'll be back."

As he left Tig gave a stern look to Navic, who read it with no problems. He would keep an eye out and keep the girls safe. The girls and the men began to clean up the mess the best they could before the dark of night began to hinder their work.

XXX

Tig and Happy returned later that night after filling in Clay and the other guys in on what had happened with the bookstore. The brothers came directly to the back door of the store and Timberland let them inside. "Any luck?" The elder man whispered and Hap shook his head.

Tig watched Anna sitting at the table, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. Her eyes were red rimmed, she had been crying again. She glanced up at Tig with her jaw clenched. He made his way over to her and took her hand, pulling her up from the table. "Come on." He whispered as he walked toward the stairs.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Grace called after the pair.

Tig nodded slightly and turned back toward Happy. "Roof?"

"Yep." Happy answered and followed them up the stairs.

The trio walked into the bedroom. Tig walked to the window and pushed it open. The brothers climbed outside and after some shuffling sounds from the landing, Hap had pulled himself up onto the roof and Tig returned inside.

Anna sat on the bed with her hands in her lap. Tig sat down beside her and blew out a breath. She looked so goddamn sad; he tried to think of a way to lighten the moment. "I didn't bring my chaps or my hat; didn't figure you'd be too interested in wearing them tonight."

When his attempt to make her smile fell flat, he smirked and stood up. He walked over to her armoire and started rummaging through her dresses. "I could try on some of your dresses if you want? If you're into that sort of thing." He held up one of fancier corsets and turned around. "Does this match my eyes?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He started studying the corset with his hands, trying to figure out how women got the damn thing _on_. He mumbled, "I think I'm better at taking these things _off._"

Anna stood up and crossed the room in a rush, pulling the corset from his hands, blushing. She shoved the item back in the closet and Tig dipped his head around to get a view of her face. A smile played at her lips. He grinned slightly. "Is that a smile?" She bit her lip and then smiled widely at him. "Ah ha! There we go. That's better." He softly gripped the back of her neck with his right hand and rested his forehead against hers. "It's been a rough day. Go to bed. Things will be better tomorrow."

"Daylight will just make all of this worse." Anna replied but she was grateful for the soft touch from him.

"Go to bed." Tig repeated and walked her to the bed. He unzipped the back of her dress for her and watched as she peeled off the layers of clothes she was wearing. She crawled under the covers wearing only her undergarments. He smiled as he watched her, wishing he was standing in her room under different circumstances.

She rolled on her side and stared up at him. She nodded toward the bed. He grinned and shook his head as he reached out and took her hand. "Can't be fuckin…I'm supposed to be protectin'. We start messing around and the whole damn place could burn down around us and I wouldn't notice."

Anna frowned slightly. "Just come here…please." He let her pull him towards her and used his momentum to roll over her body, coming to rest lying behind her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She settled in against him and sighed, wishing she could blank out everything that had happened during the day.

"Better?" Tig whispered and felt Anna nod. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief at himself. Up until the other day he had never just held a woman until she fell asleep and now here he was doing it with Anna AGAIN. It wasn't such a bad feeling. "Hap and me are here all night…you got nothing to worry about." Anna dozed off after a while and when he was sure her breathe was steady and her sleep deep, he slid out of bed and climbed out her window to stand guard for the night from the landing.

_**XXX**_

Reluctantly staying in town, Grace sat downstairs while Anna and Markus were upstairs sleeping. She was not tired at all. All the day's events had amped her up. Her fingers curled around a cup of hot tea as she stared off out into the dark hallway. Tig had been upstairs keeping guard so she kept to downstairs and was still dressed in her leather britches and white pull over peasant top. She crossed her legs and rocked her foot absently against the table leg. Thoughts were running in her head so quickly that she quit trying to keep up.

She decided to take a midnight stroll. She knew she would get flack for it but didn't really care. The flack came sooner than she expected. Grace had made it a few steps away from the store's back porch when she heard a sharp whistle. She stopped and craned her head to look up at the landing.

"Where the fuck you goin'?" Tig hissed.

Grace rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of Chibs' place. Tig sighed but waved her along. "Fine…go ahead."

"Wasn't looking for permission." Grace quipped as she glared at Tig. He glared back, flipped her off and walked to the other side of the landing. Hap sat on the roof and laughed quietly to himself over the exchange. He kept his eyes on Grace to make sure she made it safely to her destination.

She used the lantern to lead her through the edge line of the timber to Chibs back door. She had cleared the steps and knocked on the door when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Grace turned to look and found Chibs standing behind her at the bottom of the steps with a shot gun and lamp in his hands.

"Seen you come up when I got out of the shitter." Chibs explained, nodding to the direction she had come. "Shouldn't be out this late at night alone. "

"Couldn't sleep, how is Kipp?" Grace shrugged as she replied and she slid her hands behind her back to let them rest on the screen doorknob.

"He'll make it, still in a bit of pain from earlier but sleeping soundly now in the spare room." Chibs answered. He stepped up to where she was, eyes wandering over her form for a moment. He nodded for her to head inside.

Grace looked around the kitchen and saw a pile of bloody rags on a table along with bowls in the sink. She set the lantern down and began picking up the rags to take to the sink to clean. Something had just clicked inside of her and she wanted to clean up the mess. Chibs watched her for a moment while he placed the gun back in its confine of the cabinet by the door and locked it securely.

"Grace, leave 'em… I'll take care of them in the morning." He walked over and cupped his hands over her own to stop her from cleaning. "Thay're too soiled, I'll just burn 'em."

Looking at his hands on hers, Grace sighed softly. She gave up on cleaning and shook her head slightly. Randomly she said, "I can't move in with you Chibs. I have three places of my own already. I know you asked me, I just… " She shook her head again and kicked herself in the ass mentally for the words coming out of her mouth.

Chibs stepped closer and placed his hands on each side of her head. He hadn't expected to take about the moving in topic tonight after what all had happened with Kipp and then the bookstore. He kissed the top of her head while he nodded. "Don na worry bout it, I was quick to ask ya. Thought it would be easier to spend time with ya instead of havin' to hunt ya down all over God's creation."

He leaned his head down to look at her as she looked up at him. Chibs kissed her forehead while he embraced her in a tight and comforting hug. "Though the offer is always open, Hell, I'd be even willin' to plant my arse in one of your places. " He grinned a bit and poked her in the side playfully, getting her nudge him with her hands.

Grace rested her head on his shoulder as she squirmed from his pokes. "Maybe, dunno. But I better get back and get settled on the couch." She moved out of his embrace but he stopped her by grabbing a hold of her hand.

Chibs shook his head and pointed up at the ceiling. "Nah, you're not goin' anywhere, not till mornin' at least. Come on." He tugged on her arm lightly and headed to the stairs with her in tow.

She dragged along a couple steps before she finally walked willingly behind him. When they got to the top of the stairs, he leaned in and patted her ass while he motioned to the closed door. "Go to me room, get ready for bed, I am gonna check on the kid."

Her hands reached for his when he patted her backside but she gave a nod and headed to the end of the hall to his room. She closed the door behind her and glanced back before taking a deep breath and undressing. She placed her boots at the end of the bed and sat on it, wearing only her chemise tank top and cotton panty shorts.

Chibs came in after a moment after checking on the sleeping Kipp and closed the door closed behind him. He watched as she took her hair down and out of the braid she had it in. He set his gun belt on the bedside table and sat down. He gave a smile to her, quickly undressed to nothing and scooted in bed with her.

"Gonna make me get them off yea?" Chibs asked playfully as his hand slid over the fabric of her undergarments when he nestled behind her. He pulled her close to him and watched as she placed her head on his chest.

Grace slipped her arm over his chest to hold herself against him. "Figured I would give you a challenge."

Chuckling he played with her hair and was content just to lay in bed with her. He placed a gentle kiss to her head and let his other hand slid up under her chemise tank. "These have got to come off."

She smirked a bit; it was odd, she was rather relaxed in his arms but at the same time apprehensive about with being someone so openly. She sighed. "Then take them off." She closed her eyes and mused over what all had been happening between them. She started smirking more as he worked on getting her undergarments off. She squirmed as his lips brushed against hers, telling her hush as he got her panties off and threw them to the floor. After her chemise tank was off, Grace curled up in a ball and he slid his arms around her to pull her close. She laughed in his arms but did her best to keep it quiet.

Chibs took to letting his fingers wander, making her giggle and laugh against him. He kissed along her back, nipped at her bare ass and enjoyed the pleasure of her reactions. He let out a deep growl of pleasure as he kissed along her back. He pushed her hair aside and let the last kiss linger along the back of her neck. She laid flat with her head on her arms grinning broadly while his hands roamed over her sides. He pulled her up against him and settled in behind her. He brought the blanket up over them and laid with her until he could hear her sleeping soundly. Chibs smiled to himself with his thoughts and let himself drift off next to her.

_**XXX**_

Anna slept for an hour before a horrible dream overtook her. She jerked awake from the dream with a start and sat up in bed trying to catch her breath. She finally calmed down and sighed, no way was she going back to sleep anytime soon. She grabbed her robe from the edge of the bed and slipped it on then padded over to the window.

Tig was standing, leaning against the railing of the landing when he heard the window being pushed open behind him. He turned to see Anna crawling out of it. "What're you doing? You're supposed to be sleepin.'"

She signed something and wrapped her arms around him. He stood with his arms out awkwardly for a moment before hugging her back. He had no clue what the hell she had signed to him. She broke the hug and took his hand as she pulled him down to sit beside her on the wooden floor of the landing. Anna wrapped her arm around his and laid her head against his shoulder. "Bad bad dream…I need to sit out here for awhile."

She was silent for a long while before Tig finally asked her about the dream. It seemed to have her pretty shook up. She sighed and then told him about it; he leaned his head against hers so he could hear more clearly. "We were at the rodeo and it was Kipp's turn. He was on a huge bull, bigger than the one tonight. Only this time, when it took to bucking it caught fire. Everyone was screaming and running and Kipp couldn't get free and pretty soon he was on fire too and screaming in pain. I tried to help him, run to him but I kept falling down." She frowned for a moment. "I know it doesn't sound that bad now but in the dream….it was so vivid, so awful."

"Kipp might be…goofy as all get out…but he's tough." Tig said quietly. She didn't respond and he watched her as she thought more about the dream and maybe about the events of the night in general. Her jaw flexed and she shook her head slowly back in forth.

"What if he doesn't pull through? What if he dies? He won't talk to me…won't ever know how sorry I am for hurting him…for seeing him hurt tonight." A tear or two fell down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly.

As he watched Anna struggle to keep her composure, Tig felt his temper starting to twitch. Her guilt was ripping a hole in him and irritating him at the same time. He hated to see her upset. A part of him wanted to stomp over to Chibs' place and punch Kipp, scream at him. _Look what your stupid stunt did to her! _But the other part of him was getting pissed and jealous. Anna was so concerned about the kid…but what would Kipp be doing if he were still with her? How would he have handled the bookstore fire? _He would be sitting downstairs with his thumb up his ass while me and Hap did exactly what we're doing now…protecting her…cause Kipp is too much of a goddamn pussy to do it himself._

Tig turned to her and tilted her face toward him. The gesture was gentle but his tone was angry. "Stop the pity parade. This isn't your goddamn fault. You did the best you could by him. This was HIS fault. He got on that damn bull to show off and this is what happens." He stared harder at her. "You hear me?

She pulled her face away from him. He watched as a few more tears fell from her face. _Well so much for making things better_. _Damnit._ _Here we are again having another rough night together. _He sat with his hands hanging in front of him. A second later, Anna started to stand up. Tig reach up and grabbed her hand and yanked her back down in one fluid motion. "Wait…just wait. That shit… it came out a little rough…just stop worrying about him, will ya? He's gonna be fine."

Anna settled back in next to him and eyed him cautiously. Tig cracked his knuckles for lack of something better to do. "Talk about something else."

"Fine…who set the fire?" Anna asked bluntly. "Is it aimed at me and Grace or does maybe someone know about me and you and they are mad at you?"

Tig laughed. "I hope it ain't aimed at me cause I don't have enough fingers and toes to count the people that would be pissed at me." He ran his thumb along his chin. "But believe me, if the kid hadn't had his nut ripped off in front of me tonight, I'd put him on top of the list. I know you're all upset over him but he's being a little shit as of late."

"I guess that's to be expected." Anna said solemnly.

"I keep thinkin' bout it and just keep coming back to one answer…I'll give ya three guesses but you're only gonna need one." Tig said with a smirk.

"Ashwell." Anna replied. _Damn that man's violent fascination with me. I wish I'd never laid eyes on him._

Tig nodded and they slipped into another long moment of silence. He swallowed hard and looked over at her. "Besides tonight or hell, it might even be related…Timberland says trouble is headed this way for you and Grace. He wouldn't say who or what but I got a sneakin' suspicion that it's got something to do with your family." Anna's head snapped around and she watched him intently. Tig knew he had hit a nerve and pressed on. "Kipp said your parents are dead but you have a brother. Is he the trouble?"

Anna shook her head and frowned. "No, he is NOT trouble. He is an angel."

Tig resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _No one is a damn ANGEL. _He shrugged. "Ok...so that leaves Grace's side of the family. What about them?"

She shifted her gaze downward and finally replied. "If my uncle is coming...there will be problems." Tig tried to press her but she just shook her head and refused to elaborate.

He was getting frustrated and hissed, "Anna…I can't look out for you if I don't know what's coming."

"Were you looking out for me tonight?" Anna shot back without thinking. She was tired and frustrated and scared.

Tig let her remark slide, "YOU are fine...you just lost some books, Anna." Anna took a deep breath and just as she was going to fire back a response, Tig clamped his hand over her mouth. He knew she was getting mad and wanted to vent her frustration. "Shhhh...don't start fighting with me."

She pushed his hands off of her and scooted a few inches away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. She felt stupid for snapping at Tig but couldn't help it. _I swear it is always SOMETHING. Always some damn drama going on….I'm getting attacked, Grace is getting attacked, Navic…now my books go up in flames and Kipp gets hurts trying to one up Tig. When does it ever END? What's so wrong with some peace and quiet? _

Tig stood up and walked to the landing and leaned over it, watching the yard below. Some time passed and Anna finally went to stand beside him. She tapped his shoulder and signed _Sorry. _He waved her off. Since he seemed to be pretty confident Ashwell had a hand in burning her books, she was suddenly curious what he had gotten into the scuffle with Happy. "Why did you think Happy burned my things?" Anna frowned and asked sadly, "Does he not like me?"

"Why you always talkin' about Hap when we're together?" Tig teased and cracked a half smile. She shrugged as he kicked at a landing post with his boot. "No…Hap likes you just fine. That was just damn stupid of me." Tig stared off for a minute then continued. "Me and Hap's been partners in crime for like fifteen years or somethin'...and now I'm hanging around you and calming down a bit."

Anna nodded in understanding. "He misses you?" Tig scoffed but knew that was sort of the truth. She frowned. "ARE you calming down?"

"Am I calmin' down?" Tig repeated and then shrugged. "Hell I dunno."

"YES!" From above them, Happy threw in his two cents worth on the conversation. Granted he had only heard Tig's side of things, he couldn't hear Anna's whispers but understood the gist.

Both of them looked up to see Happy lying on his stomach, head leaned over the roof staring down on them. Tig scowled. "Goddamnit, Hap! This is private."

"Private my ass, you're out in the open. Anyone can hear you within a goddamn ten mile radius." Anna started to laugh at the brothers' bickering. She glanced up at Hap and blew him a kiss. He grinned at her as Tig shook his head in frustration.

_**XXX**_

The day after the rodeo was a tough one, so much had gone wrong. Grace watched as her cousin swept and re-swept the now bare space that had housed her bookstore and could see the devastation on Anna's face. Grace sat at the counter and quietly adjusted the inventory ledger though she wished she could go shake down every person in town and get to the bottom of the fire. She knew she had her hands tied in this, it was best to let Tig and the Morrow crew handle it. Her gut instinct was clawing at her but she shook her head, trying to stop thinking about it.

After a while, Grace moved away from the counter and went to the office to take care of some purchases. Mostly she was on a secret mission to hunt down replacement books for the bookstore. Anna had gotten a bit lucky, the vandals had not gotten all of her books, the more rare ones were still tucked away under lock and key since they had not been for sale.

Books were not Grace's thing but she'd be damned if she was going to let this bring Anna down. Going over the catalog of names of books, Grace sighed while she picked books at random by titles and author. Not caring about cost, she filled out orders to New York, London and a few other prominent cities from some of the best book publishers out there.

Grace glanced at the door and kept what she was doing quiet. Once finished she placed the orders in envelopes with the proper amount of postage and then left to go run to the post office. Even sending the orders immediately with top priority it would take some time for them to be filled and shipped to Charming. Grace figured this was at least one thing she couldn't mess up with her cousin. She hoped it would be a good enough apology to Anna for all that had happened between them. After going to the post office, Grace took some time to herself and headed to the cabin to get some packing done.

_**XXX**_

John stood in the middle of a living room, holding a list of furniture and belongings that were sent from New York by Patrick Darcy-Cassidy before him and his families' arrival to Charming. From the looks of the list, his family was not going to stay here without their belongings, no matter how long they stayed. John checked off a few items. He had priorities to take care of while he was here and finding a home and getting it ready for Mr. Cassidy was the lesser of them. His main task was scoping out and studying the two Cassidy women and he had that down to an art. Organizing a house was a different story, John knew his skills were lacking in this area. But with the allowance the man sent, he might as well play nice and try his best.

Honestly, John didn't see the situation the same as Patrick. With Grace and Anna, he saw two nice women who were making a life for themselves but apparently Patrick didn't see it that way. But what was John to do, his opinion didn't count.

_**XXX**_

Matt sat in the Gold's saloon and smoked a cigar while he took a drink of tequila and let one of the girls rub his shoulders. He was enjoying the environment there when he noticed Weston, Ashwell and Tanner come in for a drink. With a hard night of setting fires and helping out the good people of Charming, they must have worked up a thirst.

The three of them sat at the same table as Matt. He sipped his drink and looked to the trio and smirked. He waved the woman away and then said, "So, I take it that you are not fond of the Cassidy women?" He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table in a very comfortable position.

Weston looked at him and scratched his chin with his thumb while Ash and Tanner poured themselves drinks. "You could say that, been a righteous pain in our asses to say the least." Weston frowned as he poured himself a drink. "And why are you so cheer-fucking- ful in helping us?"

Matt smiled while he held up his shot of tequila. "Let's just say…an enemy of yours is a enemy of mine." He sat his glass down as he stood up and adjusted his jacket. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with a Spanish Lolita." He tipped his hat towards them and then headed off to go find him a lady to play with.

**XXX**

Grace decided to leave a note to Anna letting her know she was going to the cabin. With all that was weighing on her shoulders she wasn't much for wanting to be around anyone. Tig was right, she spent a lot of time playing Mommy to Anna, it was time to cut the cord and let her go and have her own life. Anna was happy with Tig and it showed, there was no reason for Grace to even be a part of that.

The wedding was over, Timberland was better, the store could be looked after by Elroy, Anna and Navic. Grace took the toe trail down to the cabin and decided to just give in and do what was asked of her; leave and stay out of Anna's life. Grace was already causing enough trouble with her cousin; there was no need to get her involved any more. She tied the horse to the post while she got the wagon hooked up to the Clydesdale so she could haul her things out to the campsite. After moving, the closet town would be Double Springs. She decided there was enough to do out at the claim, she didn't need to pay any mind to Charming, save for taking care of errands, supply runs and various tasks dealing with the gold mines.

She stepped into the cabin and headed into her bedroom to begin packing. Suitcases were opened and she began emptying out drawers and filling the cases. She left the dresses in the armoire, wouldn't be needing those where she was going. She took her time in packing and mulled over all the events of the past few days. She walked out to the wagon and set the suitcases in the back then went back inside to continue packing up the rest of her belongings in the trunks. She stood looking at a few pictures while she traced her fingers over them; shots of herself, Anna, Peter, and Markus. She set them in the trunk carefully and then dragged it out to the wagon. It took a few tries but she got it shoved into the wagon and closed up the back. With a pat to her horse she went back inside; she tidied up a bit, fixed some lunch and took a seat at the desk to compose a letter to her cousin.

Grace sat back while she tapped the quill on the paper, thinking of how to word things. She sighed softly before sitting forward to write.

_Anna, _

_My dearest cousin, I know what I said to you was wrong of me, very wrong of me to say. I was out of line and context with you and Alex, he cares about you very much, __despite how much of an ass he can be__ he is a good man. He makes you happy and I want to see that for you. _

_I know things are trying for you as of lately, being attacked in the alley, the strife with you and Kipp, his accident the other day, and now your books burned by bastards. I wish I could turn time back and fix everything for you. Alas, I cannot do that no matter how hard I try to think about it. _

_It is hard for me to admit my faults and you know that, so I am going to admit something I have not done for a very long time. I am scared Anna, afraid of what is happening, especially with being close to a man, it scares me to death. I have no idea why I feel the way I do about Filip, but I do. In a way, I feel comfortable around him, safe, but scared at the same time. Why I do not know, I never really trusted anyone but three people in my life, you being one, Navic and Markus being the other two. _

_I do know he cares for me greatly; it is I get all knots inside of my stomach; fluttery and I want to melt in his presence. Then I stand there and I shield my heart to keep it from being broken again. I cannot and will not be hurt again. I do not know what to do or what I am afraid of when it comes to him. You said to me that he loves me; I do not know what that means or feels like. _

_I apologize to you now, though it ought to be best said in person, I just have no heart in hurting you anymore. Therefore, I am taking the advice of someone I had a heartfelt talk with the other day. I will be staying out of your life and letting you make your own choices. You are a grown woman, with no need of a nosy cousin under your skirt telling you what to do. _

_I have decided that I will go to the site and tend to matters there, get some delegation done to oversee the claim while I am away. I have taken an interest in Alaska, north up in Nome. There is a huge abundance of gold there. So I am going to consider going there to get business up and running.I will talk to Chibs to tell him of what I have decided. I believe it is for the best. You need to live, be happy and love. You are happy here. _

_All my Love,_

_Cicely Grace Cassidy_

She sat back after reading it over, the ink leaving a splotch by her name. She let it air dry while she prepared the wax to seal the envelope. She folded and slipped the letter inside the envelope. After letting the melted wax drip on the flap, she watched it dry then set her seal on it. Blowing on the wax, she turned the letter over and penned Anna's name on the front of it. Grace left it on the kitchen table and looked it over once more then walked out of the cabin to the barn to gather a few things.

_**XXX**_

Chibs had tended to Kipp before he headed to Cara Cara to make a house call to the whores which was a service he provided free of charge to Luanne and her business. Before he left, he leaned against the door looking at Kipp. The kid laid in bed and stared out the window.

"You should talk to Anna, she's been asking 'bout you." Chibs said as he unrolled his sleeves. He watched Kipp give him that familiar stubborn look before looking out the window again. "Anyway, I will be in town. A few of the guys will come by to visit I am sure. Don't be such a dick like you have been lately, hurt or not, I won't stop them from beating the shite out of ya."

He left the bedroom door open and walked away before the kid could say anything in return. Chibs headed to the saloon to take care of business there first and foremost. He missed Grace getting up this morning, by the time he had woken up, she was done dressed and gone for the day. There was not much he could do but get used to her independence. But that was the one thing he needed to straighten out if they were going to be together.

He made a few pit stops along the way, picking up a few herbs, some small packages from the freight store, and a protection fee from a couple folks to drop off to Clay. When he came in the Morrow Saloon, Luanne greeted him while he gave a smile to her. She poured him a glass of whiskey. "How are ya today, Chibs?"

"Doin' fine Luanne, can't complain." He savored the liquid going down his throat while he looked around. He nodded to a few of the others there as he took another drink of therefill she poured him.

"That's good to hear. Kipp doing ok?"

He gave her a nod and set the glass down. "He's doing fine, nothing he won't die over. Girls ready for their check ups?"

She smirked widely. "Oh yes, they have been looking forward to your visits. A couple of them have been complaining of being dry and itchy. But I think its cause of been rode way too much by a few of the men here. Lyla and Sheila have some sores on their arms. Damn drugs. Can you make sure they won't die while being fucked?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded as he headed on up the stairs to take care of the brothels main merchandise. The girls all were happy to see him come in the back room and he smiled. "Ladies."

Sometimes he rather enjoyed checking on the girls. It was the privilege of being a doctor, he knew who was safe to fuck and who wasn't. Iit saved many of the brothers of getting the clap or something quite embarrassing.

The girls always had liked Chibs. They sat and waited quietly while he was checking them out, giving them salve and certain ointments to alleviate their discomfort. A few of them were giggling and whispering to themselves while he was examining Sheila with the marks on her arms. He scolded her for what she was doing and told her to take it easy or there wouldn't be any work for her. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at the few girls that were smiling while they waited for him.

"Gossiping as usual eh?" He mused and crouched down as he lifted up the dress on one of them. His focus was on discovering what her irritation was about.

"Aye we were, Chibs. Just commenting on out manly your lady friend is. We thought you would be picking a beauty ya know? A real angel with goddess good looks, not some ugly duckling that thinks she's a pistol ya know. I think she needs to take a look in the mirror and tend to being prettier. God knows she needs a woman's hand to groom her into one. " Imal snickered while she buried her head in Ingrid's shoulder giggling.

Chibs was rather speechless at her statement and the reaction that overtook him ended up being more aggressive than he expected. The women's giggling and laughing were cut short with yells and running to the other side of the room as he grabbed Ima by the throat. He pulled her up the wall and her feet swung in the air, hitting the wall while he choked her. He stepped closer to her and snarled, "You dare insult me, lass? The same man who tends to ya, to make sure you are disease free? This is how ya repay me, you little whore? I have half the mind to cut your fucking tongue out and throw you to the pigs in China Valley." He let go of her throat and grabbed her arm, flinging her against the rest of the girls. He walked over and picked his bag and wiped his hand on a towel.

He glared at the women in the room; they were wide eyed and not laughing like earlier. Some knew better than say what Ima had said and those that did looked down very apologetically. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. His footfalls were heavy on the stairs and when he got to the bar, Luanne looked to him a moment with caution before he walked over to her. He grabbed her arm rather tightly and pulled her close. "You better teach your fucking whores some goddamned manners when it comes to respect Luanne or I will cut out their fucking tongues and stitch up their snatches. Put you straight out of business if they ever nsult me again, got it?"

Nodding vigorously, Luanne touched his arm. "Yes, Chibs. I will talk to them, I promise whatever they said will never happen again. I promise."

He looked at her harshly and let go of her as he leaned against the bar. She poured him a drink without hesitation and stepped away to let him be. She knew he was very pissed off at whatever had happened upstairs and she rushed to find out what was said and put a stop to it. She knew better than to cross Chibs, when he made a threat, he followed through with it.

Happy leaned along the pool table and glanced at Chibs, smirking as he continued with the game. He kept an eye on his friend as Chibs drank his whiskey. Luanne excused herself to go upstairs and a door slammed loudly a moment later.

Sidling up to Chibs, Happy poured himself a drink. "They're sour at you, bro. Been hearing them talk about how they miss you coming around."

Chibs looked at Happy. He had given up years on trying to understand how Happy always seemed to know what was going on with everyone at all times. He nodding slightly as he took a drink from his glass, then poured himself more. "Yeah, I imagine so. Just pissed off is all. But hell she is not a ugly woman, Happy. Grace I mean."

Hap chuckled as he slapped Chibs on the back. He took a drink then replied, "Fuck no she's not. She's a beautiful woman…Grace just is very hands on, a less frilly type than most. But look at her when she came to the dance, she had every man's head turning to look at her." He shifted on his feet and leaned over the bar to pull a fresh bottle of pure whiskey, one that wasn't watered down up to split with Chibs. Happy always knew where to get the good stuff.

"Besides bro, they're a jealous lot upstairs in general, pay them no mind." Hap said as he poured both of them a drink and held up his shot glass before taking a drink. The pair nodded to each other and drank down their shots. A moment later Luanne stormed down the stairs with Ima in tow. Her nails dug in the girl's arm as she all but dragged the whore to Chibs.

Ima hit the floor on her knees as Luanne shoved her at Chibs with a heavy slap to the back of her head. "Tell him now or I swear to God I will slit your throat."

Chibs raised a brow while Happy looked on, watching Luanne with Ima, his least favorite of the whores she had.

"I am sorry for what I said to you, Chibs. Please accept my apology. I'll never say anything like that to you again." Ima mumbled. Luanne had grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to make Ima look up at him as she spoke.

Chibs sucked air between his pursed lips and against his teeth while he looked at Luanne then to Ima. His opinion of Ima never was too high. He glanced to Happy and saw him smirk. Chibs examined the whiskey in his shot glass. "It'll do. But Luanne, luv…she's tearing your business down. Got crabs crawling all over down there, too late to get rid of 'em."

Happy hid his smirk by downing the shot of whiskey while Luanne looked to Ima with disgust. She grabbed Ima by the hair and drug her to the back of the saloon and threw her out. "GET OUT YOU FILTH! I never want to see you around me or this place again, you FUCKING BITCH!" As Luanne slammed the door, she glared at the rest of the girls watching from above. It was like a mother goose giving them the evil eye. They all scrambled to their respective rooms to stay out of sight for a while.

Luanne sighed while she poured herself a drink. "Goddamn bitch... why I ever even hired her in the first place I will never know. Thanks, Chibs. I will pay you for taking care of them. Consider yourself taken care of. "She smiled to the men and refilled their drinks then headed off to take care of her own matters with the bar and brothel. Chibs shook his head and moved to leave. Happy tagged along as the two decided to finish errands around town.

_**XXX**_

Timberland walked out of the bathhouse, all cleaned up for a change. He was adjusting his vest when he spotted two familiar faces not far from him. He let out a hiss. He still nursed his injuries, though they have been healing up rather well. The hiss came from hatred not pain when the men came into view. He reached down for his gun and grabbed only air. He didn't have his gun belt on him. Damn Grace had confiscated it when she brought him to town. Timberland flexed his hand he watched John and Matt stroll down the walk way towards the other end of town.

His brow narrowed and he grabbed a post for support. The snarl on his features could have made a bear slink away in fear. If those damn men were in town that meant that Grace's father couldn't be far behind. He hung his head and shook it slowly. A moment later a hand clasped on his shoulder.

"You all right there, Timberland?"

With a slight startle, Markus lifted his head up and came face to face with Floyd. Timberland gave a slight motion to the two. "Them dumb fucks are here. "

Floyd looked at the two men walking away then glanced to Markus. "Who are they?"

"The bastards who beat the shit out of me, left me for dead." With a spit to the ground he continued to flex his hand like he wanted to shoot something. "Pinkertons. If they are here, Hell's coming soon."

Floyd frowned some then sighed as he stood next to Markus. " I thought hell was already here…guess I been wrong."

Timberland just stared at Floyd then started to chuckle before the two walked away. He had to find Clay to let him know what was going on.


End file.
